The Legend of Kion: Band God arc
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: This is the story of a young fun loving lion cub named Kion. Youngest child in the royal family of Mufasa and Sarabi, and leader of the band gods. Also, after season one (And maybe season two.), the plot will get much more complex than this. I also put them in an Africa like world with human accessories and Ki from Dragon ball. Props to Fluffbutt69 on Inkbuddy for the title card.
1. Kion's destiny Part one

**Disclaimer:** This is essentially a remake for The Legend of Kion on here. After taking some of my friend Ralmon's criticisms to heart during a private chat, I decided to make my own Fanfiction version for my Wattpad story. Keep in mind that it won't be the same as on Wattpad, but I more than plan to do great things with it. Also, this isn't like The Lion King. It does have some human like accessories, but I'll at least try to make a decent way to explain them. There are also some things I didn't get with his criticisms, like how the scene cuts thing was 'incredibly' distracting, or how he thought Kion and his friends had forced personalities, or how that was possible in any way, but I'll make them more visible here. Sorry for the super long disclaimer btw. I know you just wanna read the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Chapter one: The Band Gods Part one

* * *

A young lion was seen through a book like portrait as a narrator spoke about what it was about. "Long ago, in an Africa without the accessories it had today, there lived a young lion cub named Mufasa. An optomistic, yet cocky lion cub who loved adventure. (A page turned to Mufasa exploring the Elephant Graveyard with a female companion, with Mufasa being excited and the friend being skeptical) He was also very curious, which was understandable at five years old. His best friend was a shy and friendly cub named Sarabi. (A page turned to Mufasa running from a stampede. This time the page was moving, showing the fear in Mufasa's eyes.) However, in a tragic event, Mufasa faced a stampete of wildebeest. A day which he could never forget, no matter how hard he tried."

A page turned to a black furred adult lion, walking towards a crying Mufasa as the narrator continued. "The stampede ended up killing his father, to which his uncle Scar was behind, but at the time he didn't know it. (A page turned to Mufasa crying while hugging his mother.) Scar made Mufasa think that HE killed his father. When he told this to the pride, his mother forgave him, and so did Sarabi. Some however, were skeptical, but did not avoid Mufasa. (A page turned to a furious adult Mufasa confronting Scar.) Five years later, before they gained human like accessories and everything else, an adult Mufasa discovered what Scar had done."

A page turned to Mufasa being furious with Scar and the two battled while the page motioned. Clawing at each other, slashing and biting one another, it was an epic battle indeed. The narrator continued sometime during the fight. "Scar had revealed his true intentions, as he heard of a legend that would bring a much more sophisticated world of Africa to life. One with accessories that they did not have access to yet. (A page turned to a dead Scar, and a conflicted Mufasa.) "Mufasa did not forgive his uncle, but when he killed him, he did not loathe his intentions. (Mufasa then walked away from the twig and leaf device that Scar had made, allowing the lightning to strike.) No one knew how it worked, and many questioned it. Some say the legend was inconsistent in some ways, and others didn't mind it."

A page turned to a world with human like accessories, as well as a now married Mufasa and Sarabi. The adult lion and adult lioness were seen looking over the world they had created, glad that something good game from Scar. The accessories were also shown as the narrator named them off. "The married couple of Mufasa and Sarabi seem to have liked the change, as it brought more variety within the world they lived in. Buildings, animals aging in human time, and even the ability to walk on two legs. Lions, hyenas, jackals, and cheetahs, as well as some other animals that lived in Africa at the time could do this. But only a select few, and they prefered to stay in their four leg forms, as they felt to only use the other one when necessary."

A page then turned to seven elemental instruments, to which the narrator named off as they glowed in a beautiful fashion, showing their element. "The fire guitar. (A fire guitar appeared.) The water bass. (A water bass appeared.) The wind keytar. (A wind keytar appeared.) The lightning voice. (A lightning note appeared.) The nature saxophone. (A nature saxophone appeared.) The light tambourine. (A light covered tambourine appeared.) And the dark drums. (Dark coated drums appeared.)" The instruments then swirled around for a bit. "These seven instruments are made with seven warriors linked to them. Making a band that uses the energy known as Ki in order to use it's power. (A dark figure was then shown in the middle of the instruments.) One dark figure however, was after these instruments so he could destroy them. This creature loathed life. Being made from the darkness of a young lion cub, to which a part of his body rejected, this warrior strived to end all life. Even the band gods."

A young lion with a small red mohawk and nose, as well as a brownish gold fur was shown. He looked like the dark figure, only much less evil and not with a black aura surrounding him. He also didn't have dark fur, eyes, and features like the creature. "This lion cub who's body rejected the darkness made to create the vile creature...was Kion. (Kion started punching and kicking the air.) An optomsitic and fun loving lion cub, who loved food, fighting, adventure, and was also a bit on the cocky side. He however, was more than ready for a challenge that came is way. And he...is our guide. Kion launched a ki wave at the screen, changing it to a different setting.

* * *

Kion was seen in the air in two leg mode as he dived down and attempted to punch another lion in the arena, as the other lion grabbed his fist and threw him to the ring out area. Kion refused to back down and aimed a ki blast at the wall, having it stick to the wall, catching the other lion off guard. Kion jumped off of the ki orb and back onto the arena, giving a sneer to the other lion. Being determined to win, Kion charged at the other lion, who blocked his punch and tried to knee him. Kion grabbed the other lion's mohawk and threw him behind him, charging up a ki blast as he did so.

The other lion wiped the sweat from his face, finding Kion to be a worthy opponent, charging a ki blast as well. The ki blasts collided and made an explosion in a small part of the arena, making the other lion confused as to where Kion was. Kion appeared behind the other lion and shoved his paw into the lion's nose, giving him a nasty smell that the other lion surprisingly was rather pleased by, despite it's rotten smell. Kion kicked the lion's head, sending him into the ring out area.

The bell rang and the referee ran up to the arena and raised Kion's arm, declaring him the winner with a satisfied voice. "Kujo has been knocked out by a rather unusual attack! And we normally don't approve of dirty play, but what Kion did didn't injure his opponent, or give him an illness. Therefore, Kion will be moving onto the finals! Even if his paw smells like pizza bagels." The crowd laughs and Kion gives a peace sign with an optomistic smile, showing his satisfaction from the match. Kion hopped off the stage and put his paw over to Kujo, helping the lion up and shaking his paw.

* * *

An older lion cub with a similar fur coat to Kion, but no mohawk in place, was seen walking down the hallway in four leg mode while talking to a female lioness cub, who had a much more light fur coat to her.

"I gotta say Nala;" The male cub said, speaking in a calm yet joyful tone. "This tournament is really something to Kion. He's so passionate about fighting in general that he begged me to be his mentor." The cub then laughed a bit. "Good thing our parents are always busy, as they're super protective over Kion considering...him."

The lion cub then became worried and Nala smiled to him, wanting to bring his hopes up. "It'll be fine Simba. He's five years old and it's nowhere near as bad as it should've been by now." Nala then looked to see something that brought joy to her eye. "Looks like that goofballs still in high hopes."

Simba looked to see Kion running over to him and Nala in an overjoyed way, giving his brother a hug and knocking him down. "I won Simba! I'm in the finals now! Did you see me on the intercom Simba!? I'm almost there!"

Simba chuckled a bit as he pulled his brother away. "I know Kion. I'm totally proud of you." Simba gave Kion a noogie, to which he giggled at.

Kujo then walked over to Kion, who noticed him and opened his pack, pulling out a jar of something. "That the jar?"

"Yep. You know the rule dude;" Kion said.

Kujo then rolled his eyes while smiling, doing as Kion requested. "Thee known as Kion, is awesome, and is a totally amazing fighter." Kion told Kujo to keep going. "And I have an unusual, yet fine thought on what's in that jar." Kion smiled and handed Kujo the jar and Kujo opened it, getting a good sniff of what was in it. Kujo gagged a bit, only to smile afterwords, handing Kion his jar and high fiving him. Kujo then walked off and Nala giggled at his silly love for what was in Kion's jar. Just then, the door flew over to Kion, Simba, and Nala, who looked over to see something much to Kion's liking.

A young lion cub about Kion's age was seen to have punched the door down. He then spoke in a cocky tone when pointing to himself with his thumb. "I'm the best fighter here and (Points to Kion, Simba, and Nala.) you gotta deal with it!"

Kion put on a competitive smile, letting Simba and Nala know to run away, as they didn't want to get too involved in the friendly rivalry. Kion and Mheetu charged at each other and collided a punch and plenty others until Kion low sweeped Mheetu. Kion punched Mheetu back and Mheetu jumped off the wall, launching a ki blast at Kion, who deflected it, allowing it to hit the wall. Mheetu then punched Kion in the face and Kion back flipped away, launching a ki blast at Mheetu, who blocked it with ease. Kion then wiped the sweat form his forehead, feeling the heat of the battle, and then dash kicked Mheetu into a wall as the referee arrived.

"Hey you two, no fighting in the arena!" The referee said in a stern tone, having Mheetu walk up to Kion and stand next to him. "Now I've told you two at least seven times. No fighting outside the arena." Mheetu rolled his eyes and Kion shrugged, allowing the referee to continue. "To be fair though, the destruction here isn't all that bad, so I don't have to disqualify you. Just try to control your excitement."

Kion then gave the referee a playful salute. "Yes sir referee John."

"Yeah, sure, no problem;" Mheetu said with a cocky smile. "I'm way to awesome to be disqualified anyway.

The referee chuckled at Mheetu's comment, walking off and bidding the two goodbye. Simba and Nala walked up to Kion and Mheetu, with Kion looking at Simba with a laugh. "Sorry Simba. Guess we got carried away again."

"Hey now, I'm not paying for this;" Simba joked to his brother.

"I don't get it Nala;" Mheetu said in a confused way. "Why not fight everywhere if it's a tournament?"

Nala rolled her eyes while smiling towards her brother's stupidity. "Because that's not how it works Mheetu." Nala then punches her palm with her fist. "Now then. Who wants some ice cream?"

Kion and Mheetu both raised their paws in an excited manner. "We do!"

* * *

Kion and the others were seen snack bar, enjoying their ice cream to a great degree.

"You gotta tell me how you're so generous Nala;" Kion said in a grateful tone. "Usually it's Simba who pays for my ice cream."

"Well, you know Kion. It's better to give than to recieve;" Nala replied.

"Pssh. Yeah. Cause that's not cliche in the slightest;" Simba said in a playfully sarcastic tone, and Nala gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

Kion then saw a cloaked figure walk by, recognizing him or her from earlier. Mheetu notices Kion focusing on the cloaked figure, oblivious to the mysteriousness presented. "What's up Kion?"

Kion gave Mheetu his ice cream, signaling him to hold it. "I'll be right back."

Kion walked off and Mheetu looked at Kion's ice cream, giving it a lick for himself. Nala gave Mheetu a smirk, to which he ignored. Kion walked up to the cloaked figure, speaking to catch his or her attention. "Hey dude. Wait up." The cloaked figure turned around, to Kion's delight. "I saw you in the quarter finals. I just wanted to say that your skills are awesome, and good luck against my friend Mheetu. He's a tough one."

The cloaked figure giggled, revealing herself to be a girl. The cloaked figure took a liking to Kion's optomistic nature. "Thanks dude. I'll be out there." The cloaked figure then snarked a bit with Kion in her next comment. "Just don't stink me out when we battle."The cloaked figure walked off and Kion chuckled a bit at her reference to her battle with Kujo. Kion walked back over to the others and Mheetu handed him his ice cream, with Kion brushing off but not pointing out Mheetu's free taking. "Yeah, I should've seen this coming." Kion went back to enjoying his ice cream, while Mheetu started to think about his match against the cloaked figure.

* * *

Mheetu was seen walking out onto the arena with Kion cheering for him from the stands.

"Do it Mheetu!" Kion shouted with excitement. "Kick her sorry butt!"

Simba and Nala laughed a bit at Kion's optomism and excitement, pulling Kion back to his seat.

"Save it for the end Kion;" Simba said, and then the three went to watch the seats.

"Welcome to the second semi-final battle!" The referee announced, with Mheetu and the cloaked figure on both sides in two leg mode, and Mheetu was seen waving to the crowd. "On the left side, we have Mheetu. A cocky yet good hearted kid, who's more than ready for any kind of challenge." The cloaked figure was seen next. "And on the right side, we have this mysterious cloaked figure." The cloaked figure gave out a peace sign, clearly excited for the match. "Who has asked to have her name hidden for now." The referee then raised his paw, allowing the match to start. "Let the battle begin!"

Mheetu and the cloaked figure charged at each other and collided a punch, leaving Mheetu excited from his opponent's strength. Mheetu low sweeped the cloaked figure, only for her to spin as she placed her paw on the ground, kicking Mheetu right in the face. Mheetu stumbled a bit and almost fell back, just as the cloaked figure got up. The cloaked figure aimed to punch Mheetu, who blocked it, just before Jasiri punched him with her other paw. Mheetu stumbled back a bit and then front flipped over the cloaked figure, launching a ki blast right on her. The cloaked figure deflected the ki blast, much to Mheetu's surprise as he landed.

Mheetu launched another ki blast at the cloaked figure before she turned around, forcing her to block instead of dodge. The cloaked figure then looked around for a bit, and Mheetu then appeared behind her in an attempt to punch her, only for her to block it and kick him in the stomach. The cloaked figure punched Mheetu in three places. The chest, the head, and the stomach. With the last punch being so strong that Mheetu barely had enough air to stand on the arena ledge, leading to a cocky sneer from him. "You're pretty good for someone who doesn't show her face." Mheetu then points to his opponent. "But that doesn't mean I'll lose!"

Mheetu lunged at the cloaked figure, who dodged his punch, as well as his back flip kick. The cloaked figure aimed a ki blast at Mheetu once he closed his eyes, being surprised to see him duck under it and grab it. The cloaked figure giggled a bit, confusing Mheetu, until the ki blast exploded and stunned him. The cloaked figure appeared at Mheetu's side, grabbing his arm and throwing him at the wall at high speeds. Mheetu crashed on the wall and fell to the floor, declaring the cloaked figure the winner.

As the smoke cleared up, the referee saw that the cloaked figure won, running up to announce her the winner. "Mheetu has fallen out of the arena! Therefore, the cloaked fighter is the winner!"

The crowd cheered for the match as Kion hopped off of the wall, running over to Mheetu to see if he was okay. "You alright buddy?"

Mheetu got up and shook his head a bit, nodding his head yes right after. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was some battle there."

"No kidding dude;" Kion said, pumped up by the cloaked figure's strength. "And anyone who can beat me or you is no pushover."

Kion and Mheetu then saw the cloaked figure walking over to them, with Mheetu getting up and giving an excited smile. "That last attack. I didn't even see it."

The cloaked figure snarked a bit with Mheetu, wanting to mess around a bit. "It's totally smarter than being so cocky that you close your eyes in a battle." Mheetu became stunned by the cloaked figure's remark, with him and Kion both looking at her as she walked off. Kion then gained a determined face, ready for whatever the cloaked figure had in store for him.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen at pride rock as they arrived at Kion and Simba's house. Yeah, they got houses too. Don't worry. You'll get used to this stuff.

"Bye Mheetu. Bye Nala;" Kion said, bidding his friends goodbye.

"See you tomorrow;" Simba said as he waved goodbye to Mheetu and Nala.

"Will do;" Mheetu said, giving a peace sign to Kion, who gave one back.

"Bye;" Nala said, and then she walked off with Mheetu.

Simba opened the door and let Kion in and then went in after, leading to a white shepherd puppy jumping onto Kion, making him fall on his back and laugh as the puppy licked him. "Alright Masamune. I know I'm home." Kion grabbed Masamune and hugged him gently, letting him run off and play after. Kion then looked at Simba, giving a big smile. "And to think what would've happened if you didn't beg to keep him."

Simba laughed a bit at Kion's remark as the two walked into the living room. A young lioness with a slightly darker coat than Nala's was seen watching tv. When she noticed her brothers walking in, she became rather sour. "Oh great." The lioness then looked back at the tv. "It's you two."

"Yep, it's us Kiara;" Kion said as he hopped onto the couch next to Kiara. "What're you watching?"

"Go away, that's what;" Kiara said, not wanting to talk to Kion.

Kion then turned to Simba and made a paw figure of Kiara being rude, much to the amusement of his brother. Kiara then groaned at her brother's actions and threw the remote at his head, making him rub it in pain. "Ow." Kiara smirked as she then watched the tv again, giving Kion a frustrated look towards her. "Why do you always treat me like dirt? What did I do to you?"

"As an idiot, you would never understand;" Kiara said, wanting little to do with Kion.

Kiara then jumped off the couch and walked off in a fit of rage, making Kion feel bad. Simba then jumped up to Kion, putting his paw on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry Kion. It's not your fault."

"Yeah, well that's what it feels like;" Kion said, upset that Kiara's always distant to him. "I feel like she hates me."

Simba then grabbed the remote from the couch arm, changing the channel to something Kion liked. Kion smiled when he saw what was on, sitting next to Simba as they watched it. Kion then wrapped an arm around his brother, giving him a one arm hug. "Ha. Kotetsu's so awesome. He just challenges everyone no matter what the circumstances are. He reminds me of Mheetu, and me on some occasions."

* * *

Kion and the others were seen at the arena seats, with Mheetu pumping up Kion for his match.

"Alright Kion. Now this may be your toughest opponent yet;" Mheetu said, excited to see Kion's battle. "Anyone who can beat ME is no one to be reckoned with, so get ready for a brutal fight."

Kion nodded and jumped out onto the arena, standing on his end, across from where the cloaked figure was. Both were in two leg mode and were excited for the match. The referee then got ready to announce the battle. "Welcome to the final round! In this match, whoever wins will be the champion of the junior division!" Kion was seen giving a peace sign to the audience, confident that he could win. "On the left we have Kion. The strongest fighter in his dojo class." Kion gave out an innocent laugh at the referee's remark. The cloaked figure was seen getting into a battle stance. "And on the right, we have the cloaked figure. Still not saying the name." The referee then raised his paw, ready to start the battle. "Let the battle begin!"

Kion launched a ki blast at the ground, dissapearing into the smoke. The cloaked figure then looked around for where Kion was, spotting him up above and charging a ki blast. Kion launched a giant ki blast at the cloaked figure, who back flipped away just in time. Kion landed on the ground and charged at the cloaked figure, aiming a punch at her chest. The cloaked figure grabbed Kion's paw after the impact, kneeing him and then roundhouse kicking him back. Kion back flipped to regain his balance and launched three ki blasts at the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure blocked the ki blasts, with the last one making her fall back a bit.

The cloaked figure started charging a ki blast with her paw, which was a familiar attack to Kion. "Oh. That's cool." Kion then raised his paw, using the same attack. "I can use the ki punch too." The cloaked figure seemed to have taken a liking to Kion's similarities in their attacks, charging at him at the same time he did. Kion and the cloaked figure punched each other right in the face, as they used opposite paws. Kion then low kicked the cloaked figure, who punched Kion in the gut. Kion then back flip kicked the cloaked figure, making her fall to the ground.

The cloaked figure was revealed to be a hyena cub with a scar on her left eye, as well as being about Kion's age. The cloaked figure stood up, enraged to have her identity revealed too early. "Someone's powerful now, isn't he?"

Everyone else appeared to be either shocked or surprised to see the cloaked figure's true identity, leading to the referee making a special announcment. "And in a somewhat stunning twist, the cloaked figure was revealed to be a hyena!" The hyena then clenched her fist in anger as the referee was making his next statement. "A rather sneaky move indeed."

The hyena then turned to the referee, pointing straight to him. "Hey dude! I couldn't get in here if I showed my face, so I had to sneak that cloak out of the base of the Out lands leader!" The hyena then turned to Kion, getting ready to continue. "And I'm not leaving until this battle has ended. And don't hold back just because I'm a girl." Kion nodded, respecting the hyena's wishes, still pumped up to go all out.

"That's one way to get into the tournament;" Simba said, hoping the hyena wasn't up to anything. "Judging by my dad's past with the hyenas, I wouldn't get too cocky."

"If this wasn't a battle, Kion would be the same;" Nala said, becoming worried for Kion."

"Do you ever have any guts?" Mheetu said in a rude tone, making Nala flick his head.

The referee then decided to continue the match. "Well, since you're already in the finals, I guess we can just continue the match!"

The hyena then smirked as she vanished, appearing behind a surprised Kion. Kion then turned around and blocked the hyena's kick, grabbing her foot and throwing her onto the floor. Kion then threw the hyena up and jumped up to her, ground pounding her right into the floor. The hyena landed perfectly and launched three ki blasts at Kion, who grabbed the first one and used it to block the other two. Kion then kicked the ki blast at a high speed, leading to the hyena catching it. The hyena struggled to keep her ground, almost falling off the arena.

The crowd started cheering for Kion to win, infuriating the hyena as she thought to herself. "If Mufasa hadn't been messed with by hyenas from HIS time, these idiots would be way less racist." The hyena then gave a smile, liking the challenge that Kion gave to her. "That said, I'm having more than enough fun." The hyena threw the ki blast into the air, looking at Kion who launched a ki beam at her. The hyena jumped out of the way and launched five ki blasts at Kion.

Kion punched and kicked the ki blasts away, charging at the hyena right after. Kion and the hyena collided at least four punches, one of them being back handed. Kion landed a hard high kick at the hyena's head, making her bleed a bit from there. Kion then backed up a bit, not wanting to injure the hyena. "Sorry. I wasn't intending on that part."

The hyena then smirked as she wiped the blood away, not giving a care in the world. "Only a softie would apologize in a battle." The hyena launched a ki blast at Kion, who grabbed it, allowing Jasiri to punch it. Seeing the hyena's plan from a mile away, Kion let go of the ki blast just before it exploded, sending both him and the hyena back. Kion then launched a ki beam at the hyena, who jumped out of the way. Kion and the hyena collided an air kick, leading to Kion kicking the hyena right in the face. The hyena flew right down into the arena floor, struggling to get up.

The referee started counting, finding the battle to be intense "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" The hyena fell to her back, declaring Kion the winner. The referee then ran over to Kion, raising the young lion's paw. "The mysterious hyena was unable to get up! Therefore, Kion is the winner! And the champion of the junior division!"

The crowd cheered for Kion as the hyena stood up, walking over to Kion with a smile. Satisfied by her match, and more than glad for the battle, the hyena gave Kion a peace sign. "Names Jasiri." Kion then turned around and saw Jasiri holding her paw out, congratulating him in his victory. "That was the most fun I've had in a while Kion. Let's have a rematch sometime." Kion smiled and nodded, shaking the hyena's paw with no hesitation.

* * *

Jasiri walked out onto the arena entrance and sat down on the top step, taking out a book from her pack as she did so.

The book Jasiri was holding showed the same instruments from the prologue. Jasiri sighed as she opened the book, revealing a figure that looks like Kion. Jasiri had skepticism towards weather or not the Band Gods could really help her. Jasiri then looked at the figure a bit more, wondering if her most recent opponent could be linked to the Band Gods. Kion was seen walking down the hallway with Mheetu until he saw Jasiri sitting by herself, signaling Mheetu that he'd catch up with him, which Mheetu gave a friendly nod to as Kion walked out. Kion walked up to Jasiri and sat next to her. "Whatya reading there?"

Jasiri became surprised at the sound and turned to see Kion, who gave her a kind and genuine smile. Jasiri felt good to see someone be so kind to her, despite her species. "Just a book on some stupid Legend. It says it's supposed to help everyone with their problems."

"So it's like a genie?" Kion asked, and Jasiri laughed at his goofy, yet somewhat accurate question.

"It's actually a band;" Jasiri revealed, much to Kion's surprise. "There are seven elements. Fire, water, wind, lightning, nature, light, and dark. The first one is the leader of the Band Gods and is also the most powerful. Or at least that's what the Legend tells you."

Kion thought for a moment on what the Band Gods could do, considering that Jasiri said they could help everyone with their problems. "So why do YOU want to find the Band Gods?" Jasiri then remembered some dark thoughts, making Kion worried for her. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Jasiri looked at Kion with a surprised look, amazed that he'd respect her wishes. "It's clear that you're not ready to talk about it. You can say when you're ready."

Jasiri held back her tears at Kion's kindness and decided that he was worth telling her secret. In spite of what he'd think of it, she breathed in through her nose, and out from her mouth. Knowing that Kion, despite just meeting him in a tournament, was worthy of knowing her reasons, Jasiri regretted no words that came out of her mouth. "It's for my brother." Kion gained interest in what Jasiri just told him, sparking the young hyena to continue. "See, he got cursed by Dark Kion a while back when he was trying to protect me from him, and now he has evil in him." Jasiri then looked at the ground. "He's been abusing me ever since."

Kion flinched at what Jasiri had just stated, curious to how someone could be so cold. "Wow. Like, physical or mental?"

"Little of both;" Jasiri said, and then she continued her explanation. "I can't remember most of my past, so I don't know if it was from his intention. Heck, I don't even remember two thirds of the stuff that happened then. All I remember is some brutal stuff happening to me." Jasiri then held back her tears as to not worry Kion. "And while I knew it was because of Janja's curse, the curse is why I'm out here. Maybe the Band Gods can cure him."

Kion felt bad for Jasiri's struggles and didn't want to leave her out in the dust. Kion then felt bad, knowing that his father wouldn't allow him to help Jasiri. Kion then realized that he could at least try, knowing the fairness of his father, and then he turned to Jasiri with confidence. "We could ask my dad to help."

Jasiri became surprised by Kion's offer as she looked at him with joy. "Really?"

"He's had a bad past with the hyenas, but I can convince him;" Kion said, knowing his father rather well, pointing to himself with his thumb. "And considering how awesome I am, it shouldn't be too much of an issue." Jasiri laughed at Kion's cockiness, finding it rather well mixed with his kindness.

* * *

Mufasa was seen looking over Pride rock while thinking about his past.

Kion looked up from the steps of Pride rock, glad to see his father there, pumping his fist. "Yes. He's off work." Kion started to walk up to Mufasa, only to notice that Jasiri wasn't behind him, looking back to see her standing still. Kion hopped down from where he was standing, confused as to why Jasiri didn't move. "Is something bothering you Jasiri?"

Jasiri rubbed her arm, feeling nervous about speaking with the kind of a land she wasn't allowed in. Kion then realized that Jasiri possibly has social anxiety, which was likely another reason she hid herself. "You have trouble with sociality. Aren't you." Jasiri nodded her head slowly, feeling nervous about what she was doing. "Trust me Jasiri. As long as I'm here, dad wouldn't even think of violence. He doesn't even know I'm a fighter."

Jasiri became surprised by Kion's confession about hiding his hobby, partially restoring her earlier courage from her battle. Jasiri smiled at Kion, walking past him and allowing him to walk next to her. Kion and Jasiri walked up to Mufasa, with Kion beginning the conversation. "Dad? I have someone here who could use your help."

Mufasa turned around, surprised to see a hyena with his son. "You're a long way from home now."

"Yes, I know, but I have my reasons;" Jasiri said, trying not to sound worried. "I'm sure you're well aware of the Legend of the Band Gods."

"Yes, quite certainly;" Mufasa said, interested in what Jasiri had to say.

"Well...I was wondering if you, could maybe...help me find them?"

Mufasa became surprised by Jasiri's request, being well aware of how hard the Band Gods were to find. Mufasa turned to Kion, who nodded his head yes, showing it was okay to accept. Mufasa put his hatred for hyenas aside in favor for helping Jasiri. "This doesn't mean we're on good terms hyena."

"Jasiri."

"Right. But I'll be willing to help you, as long as you don't hurt my son. If you even try it, I will have your throat."

Jasiri became shocked by Mufasa's threat, knowing not to backstab him. "Yeah dude. No problem."

* * *

Kion and Jasiri were seen walking through the Pride lands where no one could see them.

"He didn't even ask me to bow;" Jasiri said, relieved at how well the talk went. "And considering what you told me on the way over there, I almost saw my butt on a silver plate."

Kion chuckled a bit at Jasiri's words, finding them fitting for what someone with worry would think. "That's one way to put it. I'll make sure he doesn't go down on his word."

Jasiri smiled upon Kion's words to which Kion smiled back to, seeing a friendship begin to blossom with them. A teenage hyena figure was shown in the shadows of trees, gaining a somewhat menocing glare.

* * *

A teenage hyena with a black mark on his left arm was seen running through the Out lands, having a rather serious look on his face. The hyena ran past other hyenas, leading up to a base that's shown to be connected to a volcano.

Two hyenas were shown, one bulky, and one thin, as the thin one was seen making himself a calzone while talking in a sassy tone. "I'm just saying dude. The least you could do is not leave your stuff on the floor. I know we're hyenas, but that's no excuse to be savage."

"Cmon Cheezi. Learn to live a little." The bulky hyena said in a carefree way, before letting out a big burp.

Cheezi rolled his eyes as Chungu laughed a bit. "At least say excuse me Chungu. This ain't no barn."

"Admit it buddy. You like sharing a room with me and Janja;" Chungu said, lying down on the couch.

Just then, the teenage hyena from earlier bursted into the room. "Cheezi! Chungu! Stop being sassy and lazy and come with me! I found out why Jasiri went to the Pride lands today! Aside from the tournament."

Cheezi then snickered a bit, getting a pick on one of the teenage hyena's habits. "What was it Janja? Was it to get away from your sleep farting?" Cheezi snarked, making himself chuckle as Janja rolled his eyes.

"No, it was not to get away from my sleep farting;" Janja said, annoyed at Cheezi's words. "You know she left a long time ago." Janja began to get serious. "No, apparently she's trusting some kid named Kion to help her find the Band Gods.

Cheezi and Chungu became surprised by this information as they then looked at Janja. The two became excited to hear that they could find the Band Gods. "We gotta tell the boss!"

"That's why I came in, now cmon!" Janja shouted, running off with Cheezi and Chungu behind him.

* * *

A dark version of Kion was seen walking into a room with a bunch of hyena's on both sides. The dark figure was seen looking down at his minions, signaling them to take over Japan. Fifty hyenas went into the plane to Japan, giving the dark figure satisfaction, as he then heard Janja's voice. "Dark Kion! You gotta hear about this!"

The hyena trio were seen walking into Dark Kion's office as a lioness with Out lands like fur turned around in a chair. "Oh great. It's the bozo trio. Let me guess, you found your tail again?" Janja brushed off Vitani's comment while Cheezi growled at it and Chungu shrugged to it. "Eh, whatever. If you want the boss he's in his hallway of his hyena army. Just don't get your butts chopped off." Vitani laughed a bit as Janja rolled his eyes, walking off with Cheezi and Chungu.

Dark Kion arrived in the room, walking up to the hyena trio and speaking in a menocing tone. "Don't dissapoint me."

Janja nodded, not wanting to get his neck chopped off. "You see Dark Kion sir, we found out that Jasiri apparently asked Kion to help him with finding the Band Gods."

Dark Kion became shocked to hear Kion's name, remembering how he was created. "Kion? His dark essence is what created me."

Dark Kion walked over to his computer in a calm manner and looked up Kion's location. Kion was seen with Jasiri as he gave her a milkshake. "Simba makes the best milkshaked in the world Jasiri. You gotta try one." Jasiri smiled at Kion's offer as the two began sipping their milkshakes.

Dark Kion turned off the computer, gaining a dark smile. "Sadly, I can't kill Kion, as I would die too. If we imprison the cub before he finds out about his powers however, we should be able to win." Dark Kion gained a menocing grin, turning to the hyena trio. "You three. Go to the Pride lands with the other hyena members and capture Kion and his friends. We'll think of a way to hid me from those imbeciles."

Janja then thought about Jasiri, not wanting to hurt his little sister. "Um...Dark Kion sir? What if we choose NOT to imprison them?"

Dark Kion gained an evil grin as his eyes flashed red, choking Janja with his evil glare. Dark Kion began to speak in a threatening way, refusing to let Janja betray him. "Now surely you wouldn't want the consequences of THAT to happen now, would you?"

Janja barely managed to nod his head no, being too frightened during the suffocation. Dark kion released Janja, who had enough fear in his eyes to traumatize a normal hyena. Janja breathed in and out, unable to cope with what he could've been if it wasn't for the curse. Cheezi and Chungu hugged Janja with sincerity, comforting the hyena out of his fear. Janja stopped breathing and felt the fear leave him with the help of Cheezi and Chungu, walking off with them to execute the plan. Dark kion spawned a dark orb from his paw, getting ready for some torture.

* * *

Kion was seen talking to the others about Jasiri's situation.

"So basically, Jasiri's trying to look for the Band Gods so she can help Janja;" Kion said, sounding confident that the others would help. "Or at least that's what SHE knows. She told me she forgot a huge part of her past a long time ago on the way to meeting dad."

Simba looked at Jasiri and spoke in a calm and caring tone, seeing that she was pure of heart. "Well any ally of Kion's is one of ours." Simba turned to Nala and Mheetu. "Right guys?"

"You bet Simba;" Nala said, more than willing to help out Jasiri.

"That's mostly with any of us just so you know;" Mheetu said, and then put his finger under his nose and started rubbing it. "Just keep in mind that they'd be on their feet searching for those band gods if it was ME you battled in the finals and bonded with."

Jasiri rolled her eyes while smiling at Mheetu's cockiness, finding it somewhere along the lines of Kion's with it's charm. Kion then sensed something, looking off into the distance, which caught Simba's attention. "Something up Kion?" Kion walked over to where he was sensing the power from, curious and cautious to what it could be. Just then, Janja popped out from a bush, appearing in front of Kion and making him step back a bit.

Simba and the others walked up to Kion and Janja, with Simba speaking in a serious, yet prince like tone. "Hello sir. How may we help you?"

Janja let out a cocky sneer, getting ready to plan the imprisonment on Kion. "Why thank you for asking." Janja snapped his fingers, signaling the hyena clan to appear before Kion and the others. Kion and the others seemed cautious about what was happening, with Jasiri getting ready for battle. Mheetu felt excited to bash all of the enemies skulls in, with Simba assuring a scared Nala that everything was okay. Kion then looked around and put on a serious face, refusing to let Janja hurt his friends.

To be continued.


	2. Kion's destiny Part two

**Disclaimer:** Lots of seperation lines in THIS chapter. Please try not to let it distract you. Enjoy.

* * *

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode two: Kion's destiny Part two

* * *

 _Previously, on The Legend of Kion._

* * *

The bell rang and the referee ran up to the arena and raised Kion's arm, declaring him the winner with a satisfied voice. "Kujo has been knocked out by a rather unusual attack! And we normally don't approve of dirty play, but what Kion did didn't injure his opponent, or give him an illness. Therefore, Kion will be moving onto the finals! Even if his paw smells like pizza bagels.

* * *

A young lion cub about Kion's age was seen to have punched the door down. He then spoke in a cocky tone when pointing to himself with his thumb. "I'm the best fighter here and (Points to Kion, Simba, and Nala.) you gotta deal with it!"

Kion put on a competitive smile, letting Simba and Nala know to run away, as they didn't want to get too involved in the friendly rivalry.

* * *

The cloaked figure turned around, to Kion's delight. "I saw you in the quarter finals. I just wanted to say that your skills are awesome, and good luck against my friend Mheetu. He's a tough one."

The cloaked figure giggled, revealing herself to be a girl. The cloaked figure took a liking to Kion's optomistic nature. "Thanks dude. I'll be out there."

* * *

"Do it Mheetu!" Kion shouted with excitement. "Kick her sorry butt!"

Simba and Nala laughed a bit at Kion's optomism and excitement, pulling Kion back to his seat.

"Save it for the end Kion;" Simba said, and then the three went to watch the seats.

* * *

Simba opened the door and let Kion in and then went in after, leading to a white shepherd puppy jumping onto Kion, making him fall on his back and laugh as the puppy licked him. "Alright Masamune. I know I'm home." Kion grabbed Masamune and hugged him gently, letting him run off and play after.

* * *

Jasiri then clenched her fist in anger as the referee was making his next statement. "A rather sneaky move indeed."

Jasiri then turned to the referee, pointing straight to him. "Hey dude! I couldn't get in here if I showed my face, so I had to sneak that cloak out of the base of the Out lands leader!" Jasiri then turned to Kion, getting ready to continue. "And I'm not leaving until this battle has ended. And don't hold back just because I'm a girl." Kion nodded, respecting the hyena's wishes, still pumped up to go all out.

* * *

So it's like a genie?" Kion asked, and Jasiri laughed at his goofy, yet somewhat accurate question.

"It's actually a band;" Jasiri revealed, much to Kion's surprise. "There are seven elements. Fire, water, wind, lightning, nature, light, and dark. The first one is the leader of the Band Gods and is also the most powerful. Or at least that's what the Legend tells you."

* * *

Mufasa turned around, surprised to see a hyena with his son. "You're a long way from home now."

"Yes, I know, but I have my reasons;" Jasiri said, trying not to sound worried. "I'm sure you're well aware of the Legend of the Band Gods."

"Yes, quite certainly;" Mufasa said, interested in what Jasiri had to say.

"Well...I was wondering if you, could maybe...help me find them?"

* * *

Just then, Janja bursted into the room. "Cheezi! Chungu! Stop being sassy and lazy and come with me! I found out why Jasiri went to the Pride lands today! Aside from the tournament."

Cheezi then snickered a bit, getting a pick on one of the teenage hyena's habits. "What was it Janja? Was it to get away from your sleep farting?" Cheezi snarked, making himself chuckle as Janja rolled his eyes.

"No, it was not to get away from my sleep farting;" Janja said, annoyed at Cheezi's words. "You know she left a long time ago." Janja began to get serious. "No, apparently she's trusting some kid named Kion to help her find the Band Gods.

* * *

Janja nodded, not wanting to get his neck chopped off. "You see Dark Kion sir, we found out that Jasiri apparently asked Kion to help him with finding the Band Gods."

Dark Kion became shocked to hear Kion's name, remembering how he was created. "Kion? His dark essence is what created me."

* * *

Simba and the others walked up to Kion and Janja, with Simba speaking in a serious, yet prince like tone. "Hello sir. How may we help you?"

Janja let out a cocky sneer, getting ready to plan the imprisonment on Kion. "Why thank you for asking." Janja snapped his fingers, signaling the hyena clan to appear before Kion and the others. Kion and the others seemed cautious about what was happening, with Jasiri getting ready for battle. Mheetu felt excited to bash all of the enemies skulls in, with Simba assuring a scared Nala that everything was okay. Kion then looked around and put on a serious face, refusing to let Janja hurt his friends.

* * *

 _Now back to where we left off._

* * *

Kion and the others were seen being confronted by Janja and the hyena army.

"Okay. So you have at least sixty something hyenas with you, we're outnumbered, and I can't wait to fight you;" Kion said, excited to battle, but worried about the circumstances. "How pre-tell, would you say this would turn out?"

Janja thought for a moment, keeping his cocky sneer from before. "I'd say, I'll kick your butt, and you'll die."

"Mm-hmm."

Kion nodded to Simba as he went into two leg mode, charging at Janja, only to be knocked out by a knock out ray. Janja blasts the others as well, sending them into a deep sleep. Janja then turned to the audience, knowing what they were thinking. "Don't throw a fit now. We're more than ready for a fight scene in the future. I just wanted to mess with them before we found Mufasa." Janja trapped Kion and the others in a fire cage andran off with the hyena army, more than ready to execute the plan.

* * *

Mufasa and Sarabi were seen in the kitchen, with Sarabi cooking and Mufasa sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"So Kion befriended a hyena;" Sarabi said, implying that Mufasa told her about Jasiri. "That's rather interesting. Especially since she knows about the Band Gods."

"Yes, and it's very hard to understand why she needs them, but she seems important to Kion;" Mufasa said, not wanting to misguide Kion. "And even if Jasiri ended up backstabbing us, I won't hurt my own son."

Sarabi turned the stove off and walked over to Mufasa, sitting down next to him with a smile. "I know it's hard for you to accept that Kion's friends with your least favorite species, but just keep in mind that it's not Shenzi." Sarabi placed her paw on Mufasa's, bringing it up to her breasts and giving him lust. "And besides. I know Kion wouldn't sense evil in her. Especially considering his powers."

Mufasa remembered what was told to him and Sarabi at Kion's birth, getting worried about what could happen to him. Mufasa drank from his coffee, trying to relieve his stress. "If he ever finds THAT out too soon it'll only be a matter of time before the evil strikes him." Mufasa began to fear what could happen to his family. "Especially with the rejected darkness."

"Aw, how cute."

Mufasa and Sarabi looked to see Janja walking over to them, spawning a darkness blade with his paw. Mufasa became defensive as he got down from his chair and stood in front of Sarabi. "What are your intentions with that blade?"

"Eh. Nothing all that serious;" Janja joked, feeling rather menocing when facing the king. "Do yourself a favor now and move aside."

Mufasa grabbed Janja's paw, canceling his blade and making him fearful. "Your power is unique, I can give you that. But you're much to cocky." Mufasa threw Janja to the side, making Janja angry. "I suggest you leave while you still can."

Sarabi jumped down to Mufasa's side, facing Janja as well. Janja scoffed as he pulled out a switch, pressing a button on it. Just then, the hyena army rushed into the house, getting Mufasa and Sarabi ready. Mufasa and Sarabi lunged at the hyenas, getting ready to defeat them.

* * *

Kion was seen waking up in a fire cage, much to his confusion and fear. Kion looked around to see that everyone except for Mheetu was awake, walking over to his friend and rival with concern. Kion nudged his friend's arm a bit, making him wake up. Mheetu woke up to the fire cage in sight, noticing his sister looking from the bars. Mheetu walked over to Nala, who hugged her fearful brother, who was showing signs of vulnerability. Kion looked at Simba, who was seen with a determined look on his face, seeing his brother walk over to him. Simba then spoke in a confident tone, smiling at his little brother. "I don't have a plan, but something will come up."

Kion smiled, being confident in his brother's mood. Kion then walked over to Jasiri, who was seen regretting everything that has happened. "Jasiri? You okay?"

"I'm sorry Kion;" Jasiri apologized in a sorrow tone, surprising Kion a great deal. "If I never came to that stupid tournament then you wouldn't have gotten involved in this. Now Janja could have the King and Queen taken down with his army, and it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't shown up." Jasiri then held back more tears from within, trying not to feel worse. Feeling guilty for what she put Kion and his friends and family in, Jasiri found it much more challenging than before. Kion noticed Jasiri's sadness and fear, colliding into a pile of terror and agony.

"It's okay to cry Jasiri." Kion said, shocking Jasiri with those sudden words. All her life, she felt that crying would just make her feel worse. And here was another seven year old warrior child fighter. Saying that it was okay. Jasiri then turned to Kion, who gave her a caring and soft smile. "I've been where you are. I've faced death from someone important to me, and it wasn't a family member, but it WAS a close friend. It was also a tough decision, even when I offered to give up my own life in exchange for his." Kion then scoffed, looking back at how stupid he could've turned out. "Just let it out Jasiri. It'll be okay."

Jasiri felt her heart melt upon Kion's words of wisdom, seeing him as more than just a lion cub. Looking at Kion with compassion in her eyes, Jasiri started crying silently with her eyes closed. Kion then hugged Jasiri as she wrapped her arms around him, letting all of the sadness from her eyes. Finally feeling the sadness exit her soul, one tear at a time, Jasiri felt at home when near Kion. She kept on crying, and Kion patted her back in a friendly way. Kion felt Jasiri's tears rolling down his back, but he didn't care, as he knew this was best.

* * *

Janja was seen looking at a tied up Mufasa and Sarabi with a menocing grin on his face.

"Well, well, well. With sixty eight hyenas, and many more to come in the future from the bit of the army my boss let me take, I'd say you're in quite, the pickle by enemy;" Janja said in a cocky tone, feeling rather hopeful about what was happening. "And you can't even beat a bunch of teenage hyenas. Boy have the years been tough on you."

"You won't get away with this hyena!" Mufasa shouted, furious with what Janja was doing.

"The names Janja. Get it through your skull;" Janja said, and then snapped his fingers to one of the hyenas minions, who pulled over a tied up Kiara.

Mufasa and Sarabi became shocked to see Kiara tied up, with her unable to speak, she kept shouting with it being muffled. Sarabi watched in horror at Kiara's current state, with Mufasa becoming even more furious by it. Sarabi then cried out to her daughter, not wanting her to suffer. "Kiara!"

Mufasa turned to Janja with hatred burning in his eyes, showing his fangs upon his growl. "Unhand my daughter at once!" Janja remained unfazed by Mufasa's furious tone, knowing that he couldn't do a thing. "Once I get out of these shackles, I'll have your head!"

Janja gave a laugh, finding Mufasa's threat to be meaningless. "You'll try, I'll give you that." Janja spawned a darkness knife and put it up to the middle of Mufasa's neck, giving him a fierce look as he did so. Janja's face alone was shown upon the hyena's last words. "But you can't do a thing."

* * *

Kion was seen finishing his comforting with Jasiri, glad to see her showing what she was hiding inside of her.

"Thanks Kion;" Jasiri said, wiping her eyes while speaking with gratitude. "Crying DOES help I guess."

Kion smiled, glad that he could help Jasiri. Mheetu then walked over to Kion and Jasiri, wanting to get back on track. "Yeah yeah, this is a super touching moment and all, but there's a hyena army's (Points to pride rock) butt we gotta kick!"

Kion and the others looked at Pride rock, with each of them being terrified by it, with Simba speaking up. "We deffinetely need a plan now."

"Then think of one 'genius;" Mheetu said in a rude tone, upsetting Simba.

"This isn't the time for jokes Mheetu;" Simba said, annoyed with Mheetu's attitude. "We have a land to save, and you're not helping."

Kion then began to get an idea, remembering what the cage was made of as he stood up. "Guys, this may be (Turns to where his backside is facing the cage) a corny way to get out, but it'll work." Kion lifted a hind leg and released a one second fart that burnt out the cages (pfft).

Despite getting a bad smell of hot dogs, Jasiri found Kion's way of getting out to be rather unique. "Nice one dude. I totally forgot farts could do that."

"Now let's get to Pride rock;" Nala said, and she ran off with the others.

* * *

Janja was seen sitting in front of Kiara's body, thinking of ways to end her.

Janja was shown to be whittling a knife, getting ready for the assassination. "Poor princess snob. Too bad you gotta die." Kiara tried to escape even more, making Janja laugh. "You're not gonna escape girly. You'll be dead before I cut the tape off."

"You sure about that dirt breath?"

Janja looked to see Kion and the others standing before him. "How did you five escape!?"

"It was pretty easy;" Mheetu said, being dissapointed by the lack of challenge. "Almost all of your minions just stood there and let us kick their butts."

Janja groaned in annoyence at his minions uselessness, brushing it off as he stood up. "Never mind that. I'm still up for giving you a challenge. Cheezi! Chungu!" Cheezi and Chungu walked up to Janja, ready to assist him. "My right hands won't be as easy to beat, or as stupid as the others. They'll actually TRY to beat you losers."

Kion let out a somewhat cocky smile, walking over to Janja, and then spoke in a confident tone. "Care to take this elsewhere then?"

Kion and Janja went into two leg mode, just as Janja spoke up. "How about now?" Janja aimed a punch at Kion, who dodged it with a simple head movement.

"Guys, take care of the rest;" Kion said, and then Janja threw a shuriken at a switch, starting off a fire trap that moves down rather slowly. Kion looks at Janja with a confused look, to which Janja shrugs at, not knowing why it's so slow. Kion rolls his eyes while smiling as he then jump kicks Janja, chasing after him after giving the others a thumbs up. Simba and the others nodded to each other, getting ready to save Kiara, Mufasa, and Sarabi.

* * *

Kion and Janja were seen sliding down to the bottom of Pride rock, getting ready for their battle.

Kion aimed a punch at Janja, who ducked under it, only to be kneed in the face. Janja bled a bit on his forehead and wiped it off, kicking Kion in his leg and attempting to headbutt him. Kion dodged the headbutt and laid one on the side of Janja's head Janja tried to figure out why Kion was so fast, grabbing his paw when he attempted to punch him. Kion became surprised as Janja glared at him, getting ready to be serious. Janja kicked Kion in his side and aimed for his head, only for Kion to grab his foot. Kion bit Janja's foot, making the hyena yell out in pain, only for Kion to throw him into a wall.

Janja growled as Kion aimed a punch at him, only to be stopped by a dark knife from Janja's paw. Janja then grabbed Kion's chest, putting him against the wall with the knife up to his neck. Janja gave a menacing glare at Kion, ready to end him, allowing Kion to kick him in the shin. Janja grabbed his shin and started jumping around on one foot, tripping over a rock and falling over. Janja backflipped to his fighting stance and glared at Kion, who charged at him.

Kion and Janja began colliding punches and kicks, refusing to back down. The two found each other to be evenly matched, enjoying the fight as a whole. Kion and Janja then backflipped away from each other to catch their breath. Kion wiped the sweat from his forehead, getting excited by Janja's power, having not felt this rush in a while. Janja felt the same thing as Kion, gettting the rush of battle. Kion and Janja collided a powerful punch after getting their strength back, jumping off to take this battle elsewhere.

* * *

Kion and Janja were seen colliding punches and kicks as they ran up the steps of Pride rock's tallest point.

Kion kicked Janja's jaw, making him fall at the top of Pride rock. Janja got back up and blocked Kion's kick, with the two colliding punches and kicks as they moved closer to the edge. Janja grabbed Kion's chest, pinning him against the edge of Pride rock, giving him an evil glare. Kion then punched Janja and ended up burning his eyes, surprising Kion when he saw fire on his paw. Kion took a liking to this new power and lunged at Janja for a kick. Kion kicked Janja in the stomach and then low sweeped him, leading to him elbowing the hyena into the floor.

Janja regained his vision and growled viciously at Kion, infuriated by Kion's unintentionally cheap blow. Kion grabbed Janja's paw as Janja aimed for a punch, only to be sent onto his back, as Janja struck at full force. Janja finished playing games and pinned Kion's face down with his foot, kicking Kion's chest over and over at full force. Kion coughed blood upon Janja's last kick, knocking him out cold. Janja wiped the blood from his lip, walking off from the battle.

Just then, Kion stood from his original position, having fire come out of nowhere and pull Janja back to him. Kion sneered at what this sudden fire around the area was doing for him, punching Janja in the back of his head. Janja turned around to Kion and roundhouse kicked him in the face, making him bleed from his mouth. Kion then punched Janja again, this time at full force, stunning him. Kion then uppercutted Janja, knocking him out cold. Kion grabbed Janja by his foot, dragging him down the steps to the others.

* * *

Simba was seen trying to untie Kiara from her current position.

Simba struggled to untie the knot, getting frustrated from what was going on. "God, is this rope made of metal string?" Simba finally got the knot untied, relieved by how long it took. "Finally."

Mheetu was seen tying up Cheezi and Chungu, having beat them in their match. "You two weren't all that strong. You need to go back to school. (Puts his finger on Cheezi's nose) Idiot."

Jasiri and Nala were seen trying to stop the fire thing to free Mufasa and Sarabi. Nala was seen worrying about weather or not this would work. "We've been at it for at least a few minutes not Jasiri. None of these buttons stop it."

"Allow me Nala;" Jasiri said in a confident tone, lining herself up in front of the device and raising her paw. "Hi (Karate chops the device) yah!" The device stopped going downward onto Mufasa and Sarabi, leading to a high five with Jasiri and Nala.

Kion then came down with Janja being dragged by his paw, throwing him with Cheezi and Chungu. Kion walked up to Simba, who looked at his brother and his wounds. "Must've been a hard battle. You okay?"

"I'll be fine;" Kion said, finding the injuries not too serious. "Still. I had a lot of fun in that battle. Janja's more than fun to face."

Jasiri took a liking to Kion's mood from the battle, smiling at the young lion cub. Nala then untied Mufasa and Sarabi, who were on a much easier rope. Kiara then hugged her brothers, feeling a rare sense of care for the younger one, as all three of them smiled. Mufasa and Sarabi walked up to their children, with Jasiri, Mheetu, and Nala, joining the three. Kion then became worried by what his parents would say, surprised when he heard them laughing. "No need to worry Kion. We knew about your fighting secret."

Kion flinched at the hearing of those words, allowing Sarabi to explain how they knew. "You don't exactly have the best rival for keeping secrets."

Kion looked to Mheetu in confusion, and Mheetu chuckled nervously. "I posted it to Facebook."

Kion then turned back to his parents, hoping for a positive reaction. "So you're not so mad that everyone could die?"

"No Kion, we're not so mad that everyone could die;" Mufasa said, and then he rubbed Kion's head. "Just try not to do too much damage."

Kion laughed as Mufasa put his paw down. "No promises dad." Kion then thought about the power he gained, wondering how it was possible. "Besides. I don't think I could now that this fire thing's with me."

Mufasa and Sarabi remained stunned for a bit, knowing what was to come. The two then looked at Kion and the others, ready to tell Kion the truth. Mufasa then spoke for the both of them, worried and hopeful. "Son. Come with me. The rest of you can too." Kion nodded and walked off with his parents, with the others behind him.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen walking into the basement of Kion's house.

Kion and the others walked over to what looked like a hologram projector. Kion had fond memories of this, as it explained some stuff in the past. "I remember this puppy. Knows how to show by not sayin nothing."

"I hope you two don't mind me being down here;" Jasiri said, hoping it was okay.

"It's fine Jasiri;" Mufasa said with a smile. "You did help us today." Mufasa then opened up a hologram of the Band Gods, much to everyones surprise, aside from Sarabi. Mufasa then began speaking, getting ready to tell Kion everything. "You see Kion, there are some parts about the Band Gods that have not been explained yet. One of those, is it's leader. The fire user." Kion then looked at his paws, wondering if he could be the leader. "I know you've been conflicted on what you've thought of yourself for sometime now. If you saw much purpose other than fighting."

"That's true. Even though I don't talk about it much;" Kion said, having a giggle with the second sentance.

Mufasa then opened up a panel, showing Kion bending fire. "As you saw today my son, you have a power that is other than KI. That, goes to the power of the flames of the Band God leader. Heir to the guitar of fire."

Kion then laughed a bit, remembering the guitar he had in his room. "Just like the one in my closet."

Jasiri took interest in knowing that Kion had his own guitar. "You play?"

"Every now and then;" Kion said, starting to feel like a rock star. "Sometimes I see myself on stage rockin out with a bunch of other dudes cheering me on. It's not my life dream or anything, as I'm living that as a martial artist. But it's on my wish list."

"That's why I bought you the guitar;" Mufasa said, showing that he still tries to find time for his family in between his jobs. "Anyway, the leader is no ordinary being. He has a power beyond any other, and has a power that even the gods took time to master. Our god is Kopa, a fierce warrior who can break a planet with a tap of his finger. He's also slightly stronger than Berrus from universe seven. He's not the strongest in the multiverse or anything, but he IS responsible for the Band Gods."

Kion gained a theory and run off with determination, confusing the others as they followed. Kion busted out of the basement, breaking the door, and running off to his room. The others followed him and Mufasa saw the broken door, shrugging over it, and then followed Kion again.

* * *

Kion was seen walking up to his closet as he opened it and pulled out a red guitar. The others walked into the room to see Kion going into two leg mode. Kion then strummed his guitar, causing it to gain a fire around it. The guitar then gained a blue fire on it, showing the most powerful fire. Kion became excited upon this and walked over to the others. "Just as I expected. The fire Band God is home to the guitar of fire, so it's only natural that with my fire powers, I'd have a guitar of...well, fire."

Mufasa took a liking to Kion's observation skills, glad to see that he knew his stuff. "That's rather impressive Kion. How did you figure that one?"

"Jasiri told me;" Kion said, making Jasiri blush while smiling as Mufasa and Sarabi looked at her. Kion then continued, remembering the dark figure in the middle of the Band God instruments. "Though, there was a figure there that kinda looked like me in the middle of the book she showed me." Kion began to feel anxious about who the figure could be. "You don't think it could be..."

Simba saw Kion's worried look and walked over to him, putting his paw on his shoulder. "It's not your fault at all Kion. You never know, it could be darkness that DIDN'T get rejected from your body."

"Yeah, I sure hope so;" Kion said, hoping he wasn't responsible for the figure's coming, not wanting to be the cause of his friends, family, or even home's destruction.

"Hey dude. No need to make me bummed out;" Mheetu said in a bummed out tone, making Nala flick his head, to which he punched her arm because of.

Mufasa and Sarabi looked at Jasiri, feeling that she deserved to move away from the Out lands. "Jasiri." Jasiri looked at Mufasa and Sarabi. "We've decided to allow you to stay in the Pride lands, for helping Kion and his friends save ours, and Kiara's lives."

Kiara waves to Jasiri, grateful for the help she gave. Jasiri became overjoyed by this, hoping it was true. Kion and Simba then walked over to them, hoping it wasn't a joke, speaking in brotherly sync. "Do you really mean it dad?

Mufasa and Sarabi nodded yet, fueling Jasiri with joy, with Kion giving her a smile. Kion felt something inside of him from looking at Jasiri, not exactly knowing how to cope with it. It felt...good.

* * *

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen in Dark Kion's office, telling him about their failure, hoping that he'd go easy on them.

"So...yeah. This is happening;" Janja said, trying to put it easy. "We ended up not winning in the end, Kion has some fire power, and my sister lives in the Pride lands now." Janja then turned to the readers. "I looked through Kion's window to learn that last one."

Dark Kion walked over to Janja and grabbed his chest, pulling him up and making him whimper, speaking in a dark tone. "You lost to a seven year old lion cub!?"

"Hey, it's not our fault;" Janja said, fearing for his life and trying not to lie, as he'd regret what'd happen if he did. "That Mheetu kid he works with said that all the other hyenas just gave up as soon as they arrived. Honestly, I should file a lawsuit against them."

Dark Kion threw Janja against the wall, cracking his back a bit. Janja rubbed his back as he walked back over to Cheezi and Chungu, having Dark Kion turn around. "I'll speak with the others about this failure. Did you at least put up a decent challenge?"

"It felt like I was winning until he got that fire power and blinded me;" Janja said, curious to that power Kion gained. "What is that anyway?"

"That Janja, is the fire of the Band God leader;" Dark Kion said, walking up to his computer with the hyena trio and showing them Kion with a fire aura around him. "This is Kion's power if he masters the fire Band God's power. Thankfully this will take a while, and he'll need the other six to do so. Band God logic." Dark Kion turned to the hyena trio. "If Kion were to master an even greater power than this, it would give us much more trouble than we desired. And now that Jasiri is moving into the Pride lands, it will be rather challenging to end her."

"Um, boss? Why don't YOU try and kill her?" Janja asked, confused as to why Dark Kion didn't join in. "You're the strongest out of all of us."

"I wish to wait for the right moment to let Kion know of my existance entirely;" Dark Kion said, and then he grinned evilly. "I have a plan for the future that will be the perfect moment to introdue myself. And besides. (Points to something) My powers aren't even strong enough to battle at my max yet." A container was shown with a percentaage meter on it, showing Dark Kion's power. "I like to battle at my max power, as it seems rather boring if I don't. We all know how much I love the suffering of all."

Cheezi leaned over to Chungu and whispered. "If he wasn't made from Kion's dark essence he'd be the story's biggest stereotype." Cheezi and Chungu snickered until Janja elbowed both of their faces, making them rub their right cheeks in pain.

"Now then. The next time you fail me won't be so simple;" Dark Kion said, pulling out a darkness sword from his paw. "Don't forget that I'm the one who taught you about this magic. And I'm not afraid to harm you with it." Dark Kion put his sword up to Janja's neck, making Janja nod his head yes with fear inside his heart. Dark Kion then walked off, getting ready to punish the useless hyenas.

* * *

Dark Kion was seen walking up to all of his hyena subjects that failed to provide use for him. Dark Kion surrounded the room with darkness as he glared at the hyenas, choked all of them without hesitation, placing tons of fear into their souls. Dark Kion felt satisfaction upon doing this, feeding upon the fear of the hyenas. The agony in their hearts. The pain in their necks. It soothened him. Dark Kion dropped the hyenas, putting them all into comas. Dark Kion loved the hyenas pain and laughed maniacally, showing that you don't mess with him.

* * *

Mufasa was seen talking to his subjects from the edge of Pride rock.

"Greetings members of the Pride." Mufasa said in a firm tone, assuring his spot as the Pride lands king. "As many of you are unaware, last night, Janja, leader of the hyenas came and managed to hold me, my wife, and my daughter hostage." The animals became shocked to hear this news. "Don't worry, my sons and their friends saved us. Actually, we have someone else here who helped as well. And while I know it may shock some of you, it'd be more than worthy to me to welcome her here."

Nala looked to see Jasiri rubbing her arm, worried about when she went up there. "Something up Jasiri?"

"I don't do well with crowds;" Jasiri said, tryng to keep her cool.

"She's actually one of the good members of our most despised species;" Mufasa continued. "And hey, she's good in my book." Mufasa signaled Jasiri to come up to where he was, which she did, but did so rather slowly. Kion watched confidentely, knowing that Jasiri would be okay. In spite of her anxiety. Jasiri walked up to Mufasa, who grinned confidentely at the young hyena, making her somewhat calm.

The animals of the Pride lands appeared to be skeptical, with some even feeling somewhat fearful of Jasiri. Jasiri rubbed her arm again as she looked at Mufasa and spoke softly. "They all hate me. Don't they."

"It'll be fine Jasiri;" Mufasa said in a soft tone, turning back to the Pride. "Now I know this may seem troubling, but you'll all get used to Jasiri. I just know it." Mufasa signaled Jasiri that she could head back, which she did, finding that Kion was walking off with the others. Kion signaled Jasiri to go with them to where they were headed, which the female hyena cub did with a smile.

* * *

Jasiri was seen arriving in Kion's lair, which wasn't his basement, and walking up to the seats where the others were. Nala offered Jasiri a seat next to her, which she happily accepted, being curious about what was to come. "So why're we all down here now?"

"Kion had something planned for us, and he wanted to wait until his singing voice was good enough to show it;" Nala said, feeling excited for what Kion was going to do.

"It's pretty obvious what he'll do though;" Simba said, knowing what his brother was going to put on for the others. "Must be important if he wanted to wait two years after getting his guitar."

Mheetu was seen in his chair moving up and down, wanting to see what Kion was doing. He then turned to the audience to clarify why. "As Kion's rival, it makes me super pumped to see what he's gonna do."

Kion walked out onto the stage in the lair in two leg mode and began playing his guitar, getting ready to sing My friends are the world to me with soft guitar rock. " _This world I live in may not be flawless, but that's what keeps it from being bland. Everything that I've tackled since my birth, made it seem like the perfect brand._ " The others were seen enjoying the song, with Jasiri being moved by it as Kion continued singing. " _There have been struggles that I know that, were just there because that's how life works. Even if it's not easy to deal with, my friends help me overcome it's quirks_."

Simba was seen leaning back in his chair, enjoying Kion's song and being proud of him. " _Throughout my life, there has been strife, and pain. But thanks to my friends, I've made it through the storms, of rain_." Mheetu was seen being impressed by Kion's singing, wishing he could sing like that. Kion continued singing as Nala was shown to be engaged by the song. " _When I feel down and stuff goes so wrong, I feel like my face was hit like a gong. But my friends were there to help me, get through it all amazingly._ "

Jasiri became amazed by Kion's song, having the lyrics pierce her heart with emotion. Even if Kion wasn't done yet. " _Despite the dark times, all the evil chimes, I will. Easily say now, that my friends are how, I'm still. Standing here now with all of you, and I know it's hard for you too. But we can rise through all the darkness, that has whirled in the land I see. I will never give up my hope, as my friends will always be here, and_ (Strums his guitar.) _My friends mean the world to me_." Kion played for a bit longer until he wrapped it up. " _My friends, mean the world, to me."_ Kion finished his song as Simba hopped up and rubbed his head with proudness.

"That was incredible Kion." Simba said, loving the song that Kion performed. "And even if the viewers can't hear it, we sure as heck could."

Jasiri hopped up onto the stage and smiled at Kion while hiding her blush. "That was pretty awesome dude. You should sing more often." Kion then smiled a bit while also hiding his blush, feeling something powerful for Jasiri.

Nala and Mheetu walked up onto the stage, loving Kion's performance, with Mheetu speaking his thoughts first. "Dude. That, was, awesome. I actually felt moved by that."

Nala giggled a bit at Mheetu's response, letting hers out afterwards. "It was pretty awesome."

Kion smiled at how far he's gotten with his friends, looking at the gutar he used to play. The fire on Kion's guitar flashed and the screen faded to black ending the chapter off.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

 _"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"_

A young jackal looking a bit younger than Kion was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

 _"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."_

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

 _"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"_

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

 _"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."_

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then a lion cub about the same age as Kion with a blond mohawk and a scar on his left eye was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

 _"Though there's also love and glory."_

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

 _"We shall live on with the story."_

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

 _"There's not a thing we can't live through._ "

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

 _"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"_

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and then the jackal and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

 _"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"_

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

 _"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."_

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, the jackal giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

 _"Blazing Spirit!"_

* * *

A cave in the Out lands was shown as typing was heard with plans of taking over the Pride lands being shown. A picture of a grown female jackal with her hair up was shown with the phrase 'I will find you' on the wall above. A different grown female jackal from the one in the picture was shown to be working on an invention of some sorts. The jackal from the theme song, having a light brown color fur, a dark blue back stripe, and a bright underbelly, along with a Sonic the Hedgehog cap on his head was shown to be working on the computer as he found something that intrigued him, giving off a smile as he spoke to the older jackal in an optomistic and menacing tone.

"There's no denying it Rei Rei. There's certainly something going on with that lion cub used to make Dark Kion.

The screen then went pitch black, showing that this part of the story was for a later chapter of the story to explain.


	3. The Land of Waves

The Legend of Kion

Band god arc Episode three: The Land of Waves

* * *

Kion was seen sparring with Simba, who was teaching him some moves based around Ki.

"Alright Kion. Get ready to memorize this;" Simba said, getting ready to demonstrate an attack to Kion. Kion nodded, allowing Simba to cup his paws together. A blue orb formed inbetween Simba's paws, surprising Kion and exciting him. Simba smiled at Kion and then looked forward from their position. "Ka...me...ha...me..." Simba launched the ki blast ahead. "Ha!" The ki blast flew past the Pride lands, surprising all of the animals that it went by. Simba looked at Kion with confidence. "You think you can do that?"

Kion stood up and went into two leg mode like Simba, pumping his fist with excitement. "Heck yeah! It's so cool how you can use the signature move of Goku, the strongest of universe seven!"

Simba chuckled at Kion's sudden mention of another part of the multiverse. "True, true. Now (Points his thumb behind him.) give it a go."

Kion nodded and stepped up next to Simba, pumped up to try out the move. Kion cupped his paws together and a blue orb formed within. "Ka...me...ha...me..." Kion launched the ki blast forward. "Ha!" The ki blast, though not as big as Simba's, was able to pierce through a tree near the seven that Simba's did. Kion was fascinated by the move he just pulled, jumping up with joy and putting his fists up. "I did it!" Simba smiled at Kion's optomism and then Kion looked at his paws with concern when he landed. "But it wasn't anywhere near as good as the one YOU did."

"Hey now, that's why practice exists;" Simba said, putting his paw on Kion's shoulder. "You'll get better. No doubt about it."

Kion smiled at his brother's support and then noticed a blue orb flying towards them, pointing to it with fastination. "Check it out." Simba saw the orb as well and it flew over to Kion, who looked at it with amazement, as it glowed a light blue color.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

" _This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)_ "

A young jackal looking a bit younger than Kion was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

" _Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free._ "

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

" _We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)_ "

Jasiri and Nala were seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

" _My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win._ "

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then a lion cub about the same age as Kion with a blond mohawk and a scar on his left eye was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

" _Though there's also love and glory._ "

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

" _We shall live on with the story._ "

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

" _There's not a thing we can't live through._ "

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

" _Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!_ "

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and then the jackal and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

" _Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!_ "

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

" _We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit._ "

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, the jackal giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

" _Blazing Spirit!_ "

* * *

Kion and Simba were seen showing the orb to the others, with Jasiri showing fastination for it. "This is so cool."

"We found it while Simba was teaching me the Kamehameha;" Kion explained.

Jasiri then recognized the glow and grabbed the orb, looking at Kion with a joyful look. "This is a Band God orb." Kion looked confused at what Jasiri said. "These orbs take you to the next Band God. Depending on which Band God you're able to obtain at the time, that's what it'll lead you to. (Shows Kion the orb.) This one leads us to the water Band God. Obvious from it's color."

Mheetu snatched the orb from Jasiri's paws, getting his own good look. "Please Jasiri. I could obliterate all of the Band Gods in one second flat."

"The Band Gods aren't a joke Mheetu;" Jasiri said in an annoyed tone, snatching the orb back. "They have a power that only the heirs can have. The elements aren't to be messed with."

"And you can't mess with them if I'm the leader;" Mheetu said in a cocky tone, and then gave a sneer. "Which I am."

"Alright dude. That's just stupid;" Jasiri said with a blank stare, which Kion gave to the brown mohawked lion as well.

Nala walked up to the others to get a look at the orb. "It's really pretty."

"They must've put in a lot of effort to put in the design;" Simba said, loving the orb's aura.

Just then, the orb flew out of Jasiri's paws and looked at the group, asking them to follow it with it's glows. The orb flew off and Kion nodded, Simba shrugged, Jasiri showed hope, Mheetu showed skeptisism, and Nala showed worry, allowing the five to head off.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen following the orb while talking.

Kion texted his dad that they were following something called a Band God orb. Mufasa texted back saying to be careful now and Kion texted back, saying he'd try. Kion put his phone away with Jasiri seeming somewhat skeptical on Mufasa and Sarabi letting Kion and Simba do this. "If I'm being honest Kion, it seems pretty careless that your parents aren't showing any concern."

"Nah, they just know we can protect ourselves;" Kion said, reminding Jasiri that they now know of their youngest child's fighting abilities.

"Still. Maybe we could use them;" Jasiri said, trying to sound more intelligent than psychotic. "They have more fighting experience than we do, so they'd be a great help."

"You're not wrong Jasiri;" Simba said. "Except our dad's always busy working, and our mom has to run the house. And Zazu, well...he just hasn't appeared yet."

Jasiri took understanding to the lion brothers words and nodded. Mheetu hopped onto his sister's back, wanting to hurry to where the orb was taking them. "Cmon orb thing, speed up!" The orb doesn't respond, letting Mheetu whine. "This is soooooo boring."

"Not everything has to be exciting Mheetu;" Nala told her younger brother. "There could be some fun stuff there though.

Mheetu sighed, hoping for something fun to happen soon. "Maybe. Let's hope there's a fighting arena."

Just then, the orb dived underground and water rose up, making Kion and the others cautious. A town filled with water rose from the ground, amazing everyone with it's beauty and grace. The town then spouted water from the entrance gate, allowing the crew in. Kion and the others nodded to one another, with Mheetu getting off of Nala's back and all of them entering.

* * *

Kion and the others walked around the city, admiring it's beauty.

"I never imagined a world like this;" Kion said, fascinated by the beauty the world presented. "Awesome."

Mheetu took a picture of the place and posted it to Facebook. "Totally awesome land of water. Gonna hang here. Don't care." Mheetu uploaded his post and put his phone away.

Simba looked around and saw a picture of what looked like a temple. Simba walked over to the picture and grabbed it from the pole, walking back to the others with a pleased look. "Check it out guys. This must be the source of the Water orb."

Simba showed Kion and the others the temple, with Nala loving the outside of it. "I can see why if it was. It'd be amazing for sight seeing."

Jasiri looked at Nala, taking interest in her love for sight seeing. "Sight seeing?"

"It's where you look around a certain place and check out certain stuff;" Nala explained to the hyena, showing her love for the hobby. "There's actually a lot more beauty to it than you'd expect."

"Must be something;" Jasiri said, feeling rather interested in the hobby herself.

"Maybe we should spend some time here;" Kion said, feeling optomistic about this place. "You can't have a mission without fun."

"Rightfully said Kion;" Simba said, appriciative of Kion's optomism. "Let's find a town map. Maybe more."

Kion nodded and walked off with the others, looking around for where a town map would be. Kion and the others found a map shop, walking over and letting Simba step in. Simba put twenty five dollars up for five town maps and gave one to everyone, letting them all choose their own thing.

* * *

Kion and Mheetu were seen at a restaurant, ordering a bunch of food.

"And then ten triple bacon cheeseburgers, eight meatlovers and pepperoni pizza, and thirteen chicken wing buckets;" Kion said, excited for the order. "Please."

The waitress nodded as Kion and Mheetu then started to talk about stuff. Mheetu went on to ask Kion about his Band God powers. "So...yeah. Kion, about this Band God thing. What do you think will happen if we find all the Band Gods?"

"I don't know dude;" Kion said with a shrug, hoping for the best. "It's hard to say right now."

Mheetu then looked at his paw and then back at Kion. "Can you not leave?" Kion became surprised by Mheetu's question, allowing him to continue. "It's just that we've been friends for four years now, and I don't want to let that go. I know it's been at least a week since you got those powers, and I've been struggling to tell you this, but...I don't want you to go. Even if I AM awesome enough to beat you one day, you're still my best friend, and rival. And I don't want that to change."

Kion saw Mheetu's worry in his eyes about Kion potentially leaving, putting his paw on his friend's. "Cmon Mheetu. You know our friendship would never die." Mheetu gained a small smile at Kion's words. "Sure friendships can die, but I know that ours won't. Okay, maybe I can't garrentie it, but I won't ever let go of it, or regret it. Not, one, bit."

Mheetu smiled and he and Kion high fived, just as their food came. Kion and Mheetu smiled at one another as they started chowing down.

* * *

Jasiri and Nala were seen in a carriage, riding around the town to see everything. Jasiri looked over her side of the carriage, admiring the look of the city. "I always thought the Band God towns were just a myth." Jasiri gave a hopeful smile. "From this one alone, they all seem beautiful.

"That's the beauty of life Jasiri;" Nala said, putting her arm up on her side of the carriage. "It's nice to just hang out and do nothing. Especially when you're looking at something gorgeous."

Jasiri sighed, wishing she could do this when she lived in the Out lands. "It would've been nice to have this done in the Out lands. Especially when Janja was good."

Nala scooted closer to Jasiri and put her paw on her shoulder, letting her friend know that it would be okay. Jasiri smiled at Nala's kindness and then the carriage stopped, making Nala excited. "We're here!" Nala jumped off of the carriage and ran over to a ledge of the town. Jasiri walked up to Nala and stood next to her. Jasiri and Nala looked over the ledge, which showed water angels sprouting from the fountains below. Jasiri watched the angels and looked in awe at their beauty, never seeing anything like it before.

"Wow."

Jasiri and Nala admired the show and felt closer upon doing so, watching as the angels danced in front of them gracefully. The angels then finished with a bow and arrow striking a dark knight, much to the two friends amazement.

* * *

Simba was seen walking around the town, trying to find something to do. Simba looked at the map and seemed interested in the dojo they had. He then realized that he can't train on what's somewhat of a vacation. "No. Gotta relax. (Laughs a bit) Wow. I sound like Kion." Simba walked around town some more and then a blue furred lion was seen from above.

Simba continued to look around for something to do and couldn't find anything. Knowing that he couldn't waste all of his time searching, Simba decided to just lean on a wall. The blue lion slid down the wall, much to Simba's surprise, and turned to the brownish golden lion. "Just doing nothing now, are we?"

Simba stood up and turned to the blue lion. "Can't really find anything to do around here. And the stuff that DOES interest me may throw me off my game."

"That can be a problem in most cases;" The blue lion said, and then he held out his paw to introduce himself. "I'm Aqua."

Simba went to shake Aqua's paw, only to sense something sharp and poisoness in the center, pulling his paw away. "Nice try dude." Aqua chuckled and hid his poison mark. "My names Simba by the way. I'm guessing you're from around here, since I've never seen you in the Pride lands."

Aqua nodded his head yes, curious to why Simba said what he did. "I mean, when you think about it, no one can see EVERYONE in their home."

Simba laughed a bit. "True. See though, I'm a Prince of Pride rock, and the future King. So my dad took me everywhere after my fifth birthday and gave me a tour of the Pride lands."

Aqua became intrigued by Simba's role as a Pride lands prince, getting an idea. "You seem rather interesting Simba. Calm, observant, good hearted, you have some good qualities. And you're a Prince. You must get some amazing status."

"Sometimes, yeah;" Simba said, and then remembered some other times. "Though, there are some animals who don't respect me at all. Particularly the bully lion cubs. Until I met Nala, I never had a real friend."

"I see. Seems rather sad;" Aqua said, sympathizing with Simba's past struggles. "Funny enough, I'm the Prince of this land."

Simba became surprised and interested in what Aqua just said. "You don't say."

"And I normally don't give my title to someone random, but hey. Prince to Prince;" Aqua said in a charming tone, having Simba interested in his life as a Prince of the Land of Waves.

* * *

Simba and Aqua were seen walking through town while talking about life, with Aqua laughing at something Simba said. "I still can't believe you did that!"

"Yeah, it was a crazy ride;" Simba said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "But some kids are just destined to have bad first days of school, and it just so happened that I was one of them."

"Hey now, who doesn't have at least one bad day?" Aqua replied in a snarky tone, and then decided to get some more information. "So tell me Simba. What are your intentions here in the Land of Waves?"

"Nothing much really;" Simba said, thinking about the water Band God. "See, I came here with my friends in search of one of the seven Band Gods, as my younger brother Kion is the leader of them, being the fire Band God. We found a picture of some temple and figured it'd be there, since it looked appropriate." Simba looked at Aqua. "The whole thing is kinda stressful sometimes, let me tell ya. But I can handle it just fine."

Aqua took interest in Simba's reasons for coming, feeling he could use them wisely. Seeing that he could help Simba and get a way of his own at the same time, he went for the big guns, giving a helpful smile. "Can I see said temple?" Simba took out the picture of the temple and hesitated at first, but then considered Aqua not to be too bad. Simba gave Aqua the picture, to which Aqua was amazed by the coincidence and spoke in a democratic tone. "Splendid. This is exactly where I live."

Simba got eager when he heard those words come from Aqua's mouth. "Let's hope you're not playing then dude. Let's go find the others."

"Of course." Aqua said as he and Simba then ran off.

* * *

Jasiri and Nala were seen riding the carriage to the restaurant Kion and Mheetu were at, getting off once they arrived and the carriage rode off. Jasiri felt satisfied from seeing the water angels perform, with Nala remaining amazed as she spoke. "That was incredible! I've never seen anything like that in my life!"

"I'll admit Nala. The show was pretty cool;" Jasiri said with a chuckle, walking into the restaurant with Nala. Jasiri and Nala saw Kion and Mheetu finishing their food and walked over to them, snickering at their appetites being so huge. "How are your stomachs not a hundred feet long?"

Kion and Mheetu shrug and let out three second burps each, making Jasiri laugh and Nala roll her eyes. Kion and Mheetu got down from their seats, being able to walk perfectly. Kion then turned to Jasiri with a smile and invisible blush. "So how was that sight seeing thing?"

"It wasn't as girly as one would expect;" Jasiri said, finding her expectations met. "Those water angels were awesome. The whole town is just so cool. I'd consider it as a second home." Kion then let out a one second burp before covering his mouth, making Jasiri laugh and put her paw up. "Nice one dude." Kion smiled and high fived Jasiri, with both of them feeling something when their paws touched. Kion and the others walked out of the restaurant after Kion left money for the bill.

"So you guys just ate the restaurant?" Nala asked, sounding playfully sarcastic when doing so."

"That's one way to put it Nala;" Kion said with a laugh, and then pointed to Nala with a glare. "We would never take the amazing gift of food from everyone." Nala laughed at Kion's sudden seriousness over food, having the four of them walk off. Kion then got a call from Simba, answering it. "Yeah Simba?"

Simba was seen sitting on a handrail outside the Land of Waves temple. "Kion, you're never gonna believe this dude. I found the Prince of the Land of Waves, and he said he could get us the next Band God."

Kion became just as excited and pumped up as Simba upon hearing this. "No way dude. Where is it?"

"Center of town;" Simba told Kion. "Get here fast before we have to leave."

"Got it;" Kion hung up and signaled the others to follow him, which they did.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen arriving at the temple in the Land of Waves. Kion and the others walked up to Simba and Aqua, who were seen chatting with Simba speaking. "So then Rainbow dash literally accepted the whole Mare do well thing, and the fans hated it!" Simba and Aqua laughed at the mention of one of the more disliked Mlp Fim episodes.

"Enjoying your new friend's company Simba?" Kion asked, and Simba and Aqua noticed him and the others.

"Oh, hey Kion;" Simba said, and then he introduced his friends when turning to Aqua. "Aqua, this is Kion,"

"Hey."

"Nala,"

"Hi."

"Mheetu,"

"Yo."

"And Jasiri, our newest friend."

"Sup."

Aqua took fair interest in Simba's friends, finding them to be interesting in their own ways. Aqua then let out a confident smile towards Kion and the others. "You all seem to be ones who could interest me in more ways than one. That's why I look forward to seeing you all in action." Aqua then walked over to Jasiri with a clever look. "Especially you. Hyena Jasiri."

Kion felt a stange feeling when he Aqua flirting with Jasiri, the flirting of which made Jasiri uncomfortable. "So...where's the Band God?"

"Oh, yes. The reason you came;" Aqua said, and then ran up to the top step and turned around. "Come!" Aqua ran inside with Kion and the others heading on after him, just as Aqua opened the front doors and showed what looked like a castle entrance. Everyone became amazed at the look of the palace, especially Nala.

"This is beauty;" Kion said, feeling it could compare to him. "Let's hope the battle arena is as awesome as me."

Simba chuckled at Kion's cocky side showing. "I'm sure it'll be up there Kion. If only it COULD be as awesome as a person."

"A real beauty indeed;" Jasiri said, feeling confident in the Band God being here. "This is a place worth buying."

Mheetu looked around and saw that he needed this place. "Okay. This castle is mine. Don't care what you say, it's mine.

Nala then flicked Mheetu's head, making him rub it in annoyance, and then Nala spoke up. "Sorry about my brother. He can be a pain in the butt at times. And on a couple occasions, literally."

"No worried young Nala;" Aqua said in a charming voice. "I'm well aware of the greedy jerk stereotype, and Mheetu is more than capable of keeping up his avoidence of it." Mheetu sneered as Aqua walked off, with the others following him.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen following Aqua through what looked like an aquarium.

"This place is often regarded as the part with the least amount of water in the town;" Aqua explained, well aware of his town. "It's hard to live here, but it's more than worth it."

Mheetu looked into the water and felt that he could do anything in it, getting a sudden urge to do something nasty. "I'm gonna pee in this."

Mheetu went to climb into the shark tank, only for Kion to grab him by his neck. "No Mheetu. That's stupid."

"Well what am I supposed to do;" Mheetu asked, in an annoyed tone. "I haven't used the bathroom since we left, and this water isn't helping."

"There's probably a bathroom somewhere near by;" Kion said with a calm town. "Maybe you could wait until then."

"Pssh. Lame;" Mheetu complained, making Aqua chuckle at their intereaction.

"They've been rivals ever since they were four;" Simba said, revealing when Kion and Mheetu met. "They may argue at times and compete to see who's stronger and better, but they love each other."

"I see. Well then I look forward to seeing them for a revisit;" Aqua said, finding Kion and Mheetu's rivalry to be rather interesting. Kion and the others then arrived at a door with golden handles. Aqua opened the door, revealing an arena, pumping up Kion and Mheetu.

Kion and Mheetu then shouted in sync of excitement. "Yeah!"

Mheetu then felt his bladder about to burst and ran off to find a bathroom, leaving Jasiri to snark about it a bit. "At least he's not using the floor."

Kion snickered at Jasiri's joke as he and the others walked into the arena. Aqua then turned to Kion and the others, getting ready to announce what they were going to do. "I called my parents when I arrived here with Simba." Aqua pulled out his phone. "If they see the battle then it will be official, and you guys get the Band God orb."

Kion became pumped up for a battle to commence, pumping his fist in excitement. "Alright!"

Jasiri smiled at Kion's excitement and then turned to Aqua. "Let's cut to the chase dude. Who's the opponent one of us will have?"

Aqua then let out a sneer, glaring at Kion and the others. "Me."

* * *

Mheetu was seen walking down the hallway just after he exited the bathroom. "Boy, was that a rough one. I was surprised that Kion didn't have to go, since he ate more than me." Mheetu saw to adult blue lions walking down the hallway, walking over to them with curiosity. "Who are you two?"

The male lion happily introduced himself and his wife. "King Hurricane and Queen Liquid."

"That's right. Now bow down before us, as that's the proper way to greet royalty;" Queen Liquid said in a strict tone.

Mheetu gave a blank stare to Liquid, giving a sarcastic response. "I don't bow lady. You must be so proud to demand what you want."

Queen Liquid became shocked by Mheetu's sass, having never faced it before. "How dare you act sarcastic towards the King and Queen!?"

"Now now Liquid, let's not get hasty here;" King Hurricane said in a humble tone, turning to Mheetu. "Now then. Where are you heading to?"

"Oh, me? I'm just heading back to my friends at the arena;" Mheetu said, getting excited when explaining. "Your son Aqua told us about the Band God orb, (Points to King Hurricane and Queen Liquid)so you'd better cough it up when I kick his butt!"

"A cocky one then;" King Hurricane said, lifting Mheetu up with his powers and placing him on his back.

"Hey, cool;" Mheetu said as he rode on King Hurricane's back as the three headed to the arena. "By the way, my names Mheetu." King Hurricane nodded in understanding.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen talking to Aqua about him being the opponent. Kion spoke in a mood that showed how pumped he was. "I seriously can't wait for the battle Aqua! As soon as your parents show up I'm gonna own it out there!"

"No one said you were the one batteling Kion;" Jasiri said, laughing with joy at Kion's optomism and excitement. "That said, you're more than worthy of being Aqua's opponent."

"In that case, we should consider him." Kion and the others looked to see King Hurricane and Queen Liquid arriving, with Mheetu waving to Kion as King Hurricane spoke. "You're an energetic one I must say."

"I just get so pumped up for battle, ya know;" Kion said with a peace sign.

"So this is the King and Queen of this place;" Mheetu said, jumping down from King Hurricane's back. "Liquid's ego also affects the town."

Liquid rolled her eyes at Mheetu's remark as Simba looked at the two. "So you're Aqua's parents." Simba held his paw out and shook it with King Hurricane, giving a proud shake upon it. "It's an honor to be here."

"Enough talk;" Aqua said, wanting to get the show on the road. "Who's your strongest?"

"Well Simba's the most experienced in fighting, and has the most power;" Nala explained with a smile as she walked next to Simba. "So I'd say him."

Aqua looked at the others with Kion giving a thumbs up, Mheetu shrugging, and Jasiri tightening her headband. Aqua turned to Simba, pointing to the lion cub with a cocky smile. "Then it's settled. You're my opponent." Simba became surprised to see Aqua's decision happen so fast, nodding with a smile in agreement. Aqua turned to his parents without hesitation of his tone. "Don't miss a blink. This battle will be incredible."

* * *

Simba and Aqua were seen out on the battlefield, getting ready to begin the battle. Kion and Mheetu were seen acting super excited in their seats.

"You two sure do love batteling;" Jasiri said, liking the energy her friends bring.

Simba went into a battle stance and waited for the bell to ring along with Aqua. King Hurricane launched a ki blast at a bell, making it ring and begin the battle. Simba and Aqua charged at one another and Simba ducked under Aqua's punch, uppercutting him into the air. Aqua launched five ki blasts at Simba, who dodged them all and deflected the last one back. Aqua blocked the ki blast and jumped off the side of the arena. Aqua launched a ki blast at Simba, who moved away from it and kneed Aqua and punched him downward. Simba backflipped away and charged up a ki beam.

Aqua stood up and got excited as he charged a ki beam of his own. Simba and Aqua stared one another down, launching their ki beams at each other. Simba moved his ki beam above Aqua's, cancelling it and hitting Aqua in the face. Aqua deflected the ki beam towards Kion and his friend, which Kion punched away with excitement. Simba then saw that Aqua was equal to Kion's power. "Interesting. You're about at the same level as my brother."

Aqua let out a cocky smile, getting ready to finish it for his benefit. "Then that should be good for you, since you're apparently stronger." Aqua then teleported behind Simba. "But I'm smarter." Simba blocked Aqua's punch from behind and sweeped his foot, making him lose balance. Simba swung Aqua around three times and threw him at the arena wall. Aqua jumped off of a part of the arena and launched a ki blast at the wall, sending him into Simba just before he grabbed the blue lion's head.

Simba launched a ki blast right where Aqua's stomach was, sending him up into the air. Simba started charging an attack as Aqua jumped down from the cieling. "Ka, me," Simba dodged Aqua's air kick and back flipped away without the need for his paws. "Ha, me," Aqua charged a ki beam and launched it at Simba, only for Simba to jump over it and launched his attack. "Ha!" Simba launched a Kamehameha right at Aqua, hitting him in the chest and sending him into the wall of the building.

Aqua fell from the wall as Simba ran over to him, offering to help him up, which he accepted. "Your skills are most impressive Simba. I wasn't expection a Kamehameha."

"It took at least a year, but I got it right;" Simba said, explaining that the attack takes time to master. "I decided to wait until I mastered it, which happened two years later, before showing it to Kion." Aqua nodded in understanding and took the water orb off of his necklace, handing it to Simba, who knew exactly what it was.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen bidding goodbye to Aqua and his family. Aqua gave a graceful bow to the group. "Farewell for now friends. We shall meet again someday."

"Bye Aqua. Next time, maybe we can battle;" Kion said, wanting to have the next match.

"And we also wanna see how your parents do, even though I could destroy them;" Mheetu said in a cocky tone, only to be sent back by Liquid's water beam. Nala caught Mheetu, who coughed out some water. "I'll still get stronger than you."

Kion and the others laughed at what just happened just before Kion and the others walked off, with Simba waving goodbye to Aqua. "So long!"

Aqua waved to the others and Simba looked at the orb Aqua gave him, leading to Nala's interest upon it's glow. "Is that the Band God orb?"

"Sure is Nal;" Simba said, sounding confident in it's power. "And if you ask me, we'll only get farther from here. All of us." Simba looked at Kion, who was seen having a friendly debate with Mheetu about their power, making the brownish gold cub smile. "Especially Kion."

"You seem pretty interested in Kion's power;" Nala said, recalling Kion as Simba's first pupil. "And now he knows the Kamehameha. Who knows what he'll learn next?"

Simba shrugged and looked at the orb as it glowed a light blue color, giving Simba the calmness that he always had. Feeling the rush from within him, he thought that it would be best to order himself a bass, as it would fit for the occasion.

* * *

Kion was seen telling Mufasa and Sarabi about their time at the Land of Waves. "So then Simba used the Kamehameha on Aqua and won the match, getting us the Band God orb. It was a super awesome battle, and it was so cool seeing Simba in action."

Mufasa and Sarabi were seen enjoying the story as Mufasa responded. "I bet it was. If only we could've been there to see it."

Sarabi then wrapped her arm around Mufasa with a chuckle. "But we DID see our own type of battle in our bedroom." Kion became confused by Sarabi's statement as she stroked Mufasa's neck. "And I'm ready for round two."

Kion shrugged and walked off to give Mufasa and Sarabi their alone time, walking into Simba's room with Simba on his computer. "You got that paper I had you protect?"

Simba ordered a bass online and opened his drawer, giving Kion a paper for his school. "Here ya go dude."

"Thanks." Kion walked out of his room and over to his parents, who were seen with Sarabi cooking dinner and Mufasa watching tv. Kion walked over to Mufasa and handed him the paper. "I remember you said you'd sign this when you got off of work." Mufasa nodded and signed the paper for Kion, much to the cub's joy. "Thanks dad." Kion walked off and let Mufasa enjoy his show.

* * *

Kion was seen sitting on his balcony while looking at the stars at night. Jasiri walked out onto the balcony and sat down next to Kion, wondering why he wanted to meet her out here. "So what'd you wanna see me about Kion?"

"Well Jasiri, you've been living in the Pride lands for at least a week now, and I figured it'd be best to improve your social skills;" Kion said, wanting to help Jasiri get over her social anxiety. "And while I know it's been hard for you since the whole Janja abuse you without control thing, I thought that there could be a way to fix that. So I talked to my headmaster and worked something out." Kion handed Jasiri the paper and let her read it allowed.

"Dear Jasiri. It has come to my attention that you're a student with social anxiety, (Looks at Kion in slight annoyance) Dude, you told him about that?" Kion shrugged and Jasiri continued reading. "And after hearing about what he had to say, we both decided that this decision would be best. (Starts getting excited and overjoyed when she continues) So we decided that we would make you an official student at Audorn Prep?" Jasiri looked at Kion as he nodded his head yes, hugging her friend with with joy and excitement surrounding her. "Thank you so much Kion! (Pulls Kion away) This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

"I just figured you could use it;" Kion said, sounding confident in Jasiri's first day. "And all I really have to do is tell everyone you're a friend of mine, and due to how awesome I am, the rest will handle itself." Jasiri rolled her eyes while smiling as she hugged Kion again, letting Kion wrap his arms around her.

* * *

 _The next day._

* * *

Jasiri was seen putting some of her own school supplies into the back of Mufasa's trunk. Kion walked over to Jasiri as she put the rest of her stuff in. "You like your new stuff Siri?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool;" Jasiri said as she turned to Kion, and then took a liking to the nickname he gave her. "Siri. That feels right." Kion and Jasiri then blushed and smiled as they looked away slightly, with Kion scratching the back of his head and Jasiri's stomach growling. "I'll be right back." Jasiri ran over to the Kion's backyard and let out a one second burp, relieved that Kion couldn't hear it. Not wanting to look gross around anyone she cared about, male or female, she walked back with a friendly posture.

Kiara saw Kion blushing and walked over to him with a smug smile. "Something up Kion?"

Kion looked to see Kiara, who caught on to his new feelings. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"It's pretty obvious;" Kiara said. "You like Jasiri, don't you?"

Kion flinched at Kiara's question, attempting to dodge it. "Hey now, isn't it time for school?" Kion began to walk off and Kiara allowed him to, knowing that she was right. Kion hopped into the truck as Jasiri ran up and hopped in, sitting next to Kion and Simba. Mufasa looked back and everyone gave a thumbs up, allowing him to drive off. Kion and Jasiri looked at each other with smiles, with Kiara still well aware of their feelings for each other. Simba looked out his window and enjoyed what happened the other day and the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion walked out onto the screen and sat down on the grass, looking at the stars as the song begun.

" _This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._ "

Jasiri walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Kion as the song continued.

" _And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._ "

Simba walked out onto the screen and sat next to Kion on the other side as the song continued.

" _No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._ "

Mheetu walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Jasiri as the song continued.

" _And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._ "

Nala walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Simba and the friends looked at the stars as the song continued.

" _And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._ "

The jackal from the intro was seen looking at the stars in the Out lands as the song continued.

" _And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._ "

The blond mohawked lion walked up to the jackal and put his paw on his shoulder, looking at the stars with him as the song continued.

" _Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._ "

The lion silhouette from the intro was seen looking at the stars through his telescope as the song continued.

" _Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._ "

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen hanging out under the stars as the song continued.

" _And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._ "

Dark Kion was seen commanding his troops with Vitani behind him as the song continued.

" _And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._ "

Kion and his friends were seen smiling at each other and talking as the song continued.

" _And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._ "

The final parts of the song played as Jasiri saw a shooting star and pointed to it, getting everyone's attention, and then Nala pulled out her phone for a selfie. A phone flash happened and Kion and the others were shown looking at the stars in a picture above Kion's bed with Kion sleeping as the song ended.


	4. School Anxiety Hyena

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode four: School Anxiety Hyena

* * *

Kion and his siblings, along with Jasiri, were seen in the car as Mufasa parked in front of the school, showing an excited Jasiri next to Kion. Jasiri was seen looking out the window while standing up in her seat. Kiara looked at Jasiri in annoyance, wanting her to sit down. "Jasiri, Can you sit down please? Your butt's in my direction."

Kiara pushed Jasiri's butt down when she leaned over Kion, upsetting Jasiri a bit. "Well excuse me for being excited princess. I've never been to a school before."

"It's natural Siri;" Kion said, putting his arms behind his head. "Kiara felt the same way. Heck, she couldn't even stay in the car."

Kiara blushed softly, being somewhat surprised by Kion's memory of her past. "How...how do you remember that?"

"It was when I turned two;" Kion said in a positive tone. "You were so excited that you were jumping up and down and almost kicked me." Kiara smiled at Kion's memory of her, feeling deep down love towards her brother. Kion looked at Jasiri, who was still looking out the window. "Just keep in mind that schools are pretty socially oriented." Jasiri flinched at that last word, knowing what was to come.

"Nothing to worry about Jasiri;" Simba said, looking back to his hyena friend. "Everyone has their own flaws, and your social anxiety is one of them. Just talk to a couple nice people and you'll partially improve upon it."

Jasiri sighed, not wanting to throw away Simba's advice, but also conflicted on weather or not she should take it to heart. "I hope you're right Simba." Jasiri smiled with joy. "Still. It's gonna be so cool.

"Yeah, that's the spirit!"

Kion high fived Jasiri and then the car parked and Mufasa looked back to Kion, Jasiri, and Kiara. "We're here guys. Have fun."

"We will, bye dad;" Simba said, hopping out of the car, with Kiara hopping out, and then Kion, and then Jasiri.

"Bye daddy."

"Later dad."

"Later Mufasa."

Mufasa drove off and Jasiri looked at the school, finding it to be rather large. Kion, Simba, and Kiara walked ahead and Jasiri gained a worried expression. She was rather worried about what everyone would think of her, considering her species. Jasiri then put on an optomistic smile, running up to the others.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

" _This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)_ "

A young jackal looking a bit younger than Kion was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

" _Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free._ "

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

" _We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)_ "

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

" _My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win._ "

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then a lion cub about the same age as Kion with a blond mohawk and a scar on his left eye was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

" _Though there's also love and glory._ "

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

" _We shall live on with the story._ "

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

" _There's not a thing we can't live through._ "

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

" _Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!_ "

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and then the jackal and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

" _Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!_ "

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

" _We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit._ "

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, the jackal giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

" _Blazing Spirit!_ "

* * *

Kion was seen showing Jasiri around the school, to which both of them were enjoying. Kion named off all the places that they walked by. "And that's the gym, where I dunked Mheetu with gatorade, and there's the library, where my friend Ono hangs out, he's an egret, and then there's the lunchroom, which is where Mheetu once snuck into the kitchen and ate all of the pasta."

Jasiri laughed at that last story, unable to believe something Mheetu would do was that stupid. "Dude, no way. Didn't he get sick?"

"Yeah, but in his own words, it was worth it;" Kion said, just as he and Jasiri arrived at Jasiri's locker. "Anyway, this is the locker the principal assigned you." Kion let out a friendly scoff. "Too bad it's so far away from mine though. We could've been locker mates."

Jasiri giggled at Kion's joke as she opened her backpack. "Thanks for having me transfered here Kion. I still can't believe how nice you've been to me."

Kion shrugged and spoke in a free spirited tone. "Don't sweat it Siri. After everything you've been through, you deserve a break."

"And you're the first person to ever think that;" Jasiri said, smiling at Kion's kindness. She then started putting her things into her locker, giving Kion a friendly signal to leave. Kion nodded and walked off, letting Jasiri put her stuff inside. A lioness with burnt orange fur about Kiara's age was seen spying on Jasiri, getting a devious grin on her face."

* * *

The lioness walked up to the locker of a cream furred lion about Kion's age, who then looked at her as she spoke in a mean girl tone. "Good news Tiffu. That hyena Mufasa let into the Pride lands is now at this school."

Tiffu sighed as she looked at her friend. "Look Zuri. It can't be this hard for you to avoid antagonizing a newbie as soon as they come."

"Cmon, it's easy clickbait;" Zuri said, wanting to mess with Jasiri. "Look. We'll just do a couple things to her, and then we'll mess with her some more. It's really simple." Zuri grabbed Tiffu by the arm. "Just help me with this and we're in."

Tiffu shrugged, not having anything better to do. "Well you're lucky I don't have any plans." Tiffu put her finger on Zuri's chest. "But that's the only reason I'm doing this!"

Zuri nodded in understanding and walked off after Tiffu closed her locker, allowing the two to walk together. Zuri started thinking of ways she and Tiffu can mess around with Jasiri. "This is gonna be so big Tiffu. When Jasiri gets wrecked, she'll go down in school history."

"Any idea on how we're going to mess with her then?"

"Not yet, but I'll find one." Zuri saw Jasiri walking down the hallway, heading off to the bathroom. Zuri got a devious look on her face, pulling out laxatives from her backpack and putting cola on the label. Then she walked over to Jasiri and tapped her on the shoulder, getting her attention. "Hello there Jasiri." Zuri offered Jasiri the bottle. "Care to celebrate your arrival?"

Jasiri accepted the bottle with a smile, taking a liking to how nice Zuri was being. "Sure, thanks." Jasiri drank from the bottle as Zuri snickered, much to the young hyena's confusion. Tiffu walked over to the two of them as Jasiri felt a hard rumble in her stomach. "What was in that soda?"

"Laxatives. And just that;" Zuri said in a smug tone, making Jasiri cautious, and then she ran off to find the restroom. Zuri snickered and Tiffu smiled, somewhat liking what was happening.

* * *

Jasiri flushed the toilet in the bathroom and then exited the stall, feeling exceptionally relieved at the time. "Oh, wow. That was a heavy one." Jasiri walked over to the sink and turned on the water. "It's gonna be a while before anyone uses THAT stall." Just then, Zuri and Tiffu kicked open the other stall doors, surprising Jaisri greatly. "How did you two beat me here?"

"We used the vents;" Zuri explained, and then she and Tiffu walked over to Zuri smugly. "Now get it straight. Jasiri, was it? You won't be able to fit in here. Not only will your social illness keep you from making any friends apart from Kion and his pity party, but you won't even be able to get over your anxiety."

Tiffu hopped onto the sink, sitting on the edge. "We honestly don't know how anyone like YOU could get into the Pride lands." Tiffu then closed her eyes and looked smugly away from Jasiri. "Just shows the low standerds of Mufasa."

Jasiri let out a snarky smile. "The fact that he let you two stay here is a much better proof."

Zuri grabbed Jasiri by her arm, squeezing it tightly and twisting her palm around it, giving the poor hyena a sunburn on her arm. "Indian sunburn. Works every time." Zuri then looked straight into Jasiri's eyes, giving her slight fear. "Like I said. You'll never be able to fit in here. So just go home to the Out lands, and get your butt away from our lives."

Jasiri rolled her eyes and shoved Zuri away from her, walking off as Tiffu stopped her with her foot. "It's true ya know. There's no way you'll be here for long." Jasiri rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom to find her friends, letting Tiffu walk over to Zuri with a grin. "So what's the next prank we can pull on her?"

"Oh, I have plenty in mind Tif. Trust me." Zuri then plugged her nose in disgust upon Jasiri's bathroom incident, walking out with Tiffu to execute the next prank.

* * *

Jasiri was seen talking to her friends by Kion and Mheetu's lockers, telling them about her encounter with Zuri and Tiffu. "It was really strange. They started off super nice by giving me a cola, and then it turned out to be a laxatives bottle." Jasiri leaned against the wall. "Then they antagonized me in the bathroom."

"Those idiots got you?" Mheetu asked, slamming his locker and scoffing. "If they did that to me then I'd punch them."

"They pretty much get all the younger girls;" Nala explained, putting her paw on Jasiri's shoulder in comfort. "Kiara doesn't even know that her best friends are the school bullies."

"How can she not know?" Jasiri asked, confused on how they hid it for so long. "Best friends usually know everything about one another."

"There are some things that even best friends don't know about their allies Jasiri;" Kion said, sitting down next to his hyena friend. "Heck, for all I know, everyone has a secret that they don't want to reveal to someone. This is that for Zuri and Tiffu."

Simba grabbed a phone from his locker, going to a picture of Zuri pinning Kion against a tree and showing it to Jasiri. "This is a picture I took one time before Kion became a martial artist." Jasiri looked at the picture, seeming rather interested in it. "Kion wasn't always tough, but he's more than capable of durability now." Simba sighed. "This is the only time Kiara caught them in the act."

"And she didn't do anything about it?" Jasiri asked in a frustrated tone, annoyed that Kiara would let this slide.

"Zuri's pretty manipulative;" Kion said, seeming to be aware of Zuri's manipulation skills. "She told Kiara that it was a fad, and if she hasn't been able to photoshop it then she probably couldn't have gotten away with it." Kion put his paw on Jasiri's shoulder. "Don't worry though Jasiri. You're tough. You can get through this."

Jasiri smiled at her friends support and then the bell rang, allowing them all to walk to class together, letting Jasiri speak in a glad tone. "Well...it's only one thing. Maybe the rest will be a lot better."

"Trust me Jasiri. You'll love it;" Kion said in an optomistic tone, confident that Jasiri would love the school.

"As the king of Audorn prep however, I don't expect any lackluster entries;" Mheetu said in a playfully cocky tone, having everyone else roll their eyes with a smile.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen in class as Jasiri was seen introducing herself with the teacher speaking to her. "So, you're Jasiri, huh? I'm Mrs Toneful. You look promising."

"Thanks;" Jasiri said with a smile, and then Mr.s Toneful saw her headband and attempted to grab it. Jasiri grabbed Mr.s Toneful's paw swiftly, glaring at her. "No one, touches the headband."

The other kids speak quietly to one another, with some finding what Jasiri did to be cool, and others finding it someone odd. Mr.s Toneful pulled her paw away and spoke in an authoritative tone. "Right. (Points to a seat) There's a seat up back that's empty. Make yourself at home."

Jasiri nodded and wakled up to her seat with cuation, as Zuri was sitting next to her. Zuri gave a smug smile to Jasiri, making her roll her eyes as she sat down. Just then a three second fart sound was heard, making Jasiri give a blank stare to Zuri as she pulled a whoopie cushion from her chair. The other students, aside from Kion and the others, laugh at the joke as Jasiri shoves the whoopie cushion into Zuri's part of the desk. "That prank doesn't even bother me. I'd fart in a classroom anytime I had to."

"Everyone settle down, before you all get detention;" Everyone laughing quieted down and Mr.s Toneful turned to the blackboard.

Jasiri opened up her textbook and looked at Zuri with a worried look, who kept her smug smile. "Why are you being such a jerk to me? I just moved here."

"That's why it's so fun;" Zuri said, showing how much she was enjoying this. "The newbie is always the easiest target, so that's who we all go for. And like I said in the bathroom. You won't last, and your anxiety is why." Jasiri blushed as she put her textbook away from Zuri, not wanting her anxiety made fun of. "Hide it all you want Jasiri. You can't release it."

Jasiri sighed and put her textbook down, writing something in it. Jasiri looked over her desk to see Kion, surprised to see that the desks were in a rising classroom. She started writing something in her textbook about Kion, feeling lovestruck as she did so. Jasiri felt a burp coming but held it in, pulling out her backpack and burping into it. She wiped her head afterwards, setting her backpack down and continued writing as she thought to herself. "Phew. Good thing I'm in the back of the room, or that would've failed miserably." Zuri overheard Jasiri's lovestruck burp, becoming rather intrigued.

* * *

Jasiri was seen in the cafeteria while looking at all the food. She loved all the different kinds of foods there were, almost drooling upon the sight of it.

"You okay?"

Jasiri snapped out of her trance and looked next to her, Mheetu standing next to her. "Yeah, sorry. I've just never seen so much food before. Well, outside of the Out lands anyway."

"No problem girly;" The lunch lady said, pulling up a triple bacon cheeseburger. "Try this, for newcomers taste."

Jasiri admired the food from her distance as the lunch lady put it on her tray. "Thanks." Jasiri picked up the tray and walked off, letting Mheetu pick out his food. Jasiri walked up to Kion and the others, sitting next to Kion. "I never knew food could be so amazing until I saw the best of it up close."

"Food's heaven Jasiri;" Kion said, biting into his chili cheese dog. "There are just so many that I couldn't pick a favorite."

Mheetu walked over to the others and sat down next to Kion on the other end. "Hey Jasiri, I noticed you forgot a drink and this food will overwork your systems without it, so I brought you this."

Mheetu slid a chocolate milk over to Jasiri, much to her appriciation. "Thanks Mheetu." Jasiri opened up her chocolate milk and drank from it, getting a fantastic chocolaty vibe from the taste. Once she swallowed it, she bit into her burger and felt the taste soothing within her mouth. It was something she didn't want to ever leave sight of.

Simba chuckled a bit as he dipped his french fry into his ranch. "Yeah, Kion was like that when HE first had normal food."

"What did you have in the Out lands anyway?" Nala asked, interested in Jasiri's Out lands diet.

Jasiri swallowed another bite of her burger and turned to Nala. "Well there wasn't much food in the Out lands, so we got whatever Janja could find." Jasiri laughed a bit, remembering something nice Janja did for her. "Heck, he'd even sneak into the Pride lands sometimes just to get me food. Well, at least I think. Like I said, I can barely remember my past."

"Is that why you can barely remember your chicken tenders?" Mheetu said in a cocky way, making Jasiri look at Mheetu to see that he swiped a chicken tender from her.

Jasiri let out a smirk and snarked at Mheetu's stealth. "Can't be an angel, can you." Mheetu shrugged and Kion and the others continued enjoying their food. Jasiri ate her chicken tender and loved the taste of it, feeling the crispy skin and soft chicken. She then shoved a chicken tender into her mouth, making her friends laugh.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen with the other students in the locker room in the gym. Simba was seen putting away his gym headband as he saw Jasiri talking to Nala about the game. "I'm telling you Nala. It just felt so good every time I scored." Simba snuck over to the end of the lockers to get a closer hear on the conversation. "It was like I was in a domain where I just had to win, and it actually felt suspenseful when stuff didn't go that way. It felt natural."

"That's called competitive spirit Jasiri;" Nala explained, giving Jasiri some rather interesting thoughts about the whole thing. "It happens with Mheetu in the same manner, except he's an idiot."

Jasiri snickered at Nala's remark towards Mheetu, making Simba smile at how well Jasiri's socializing. Jasiri then opened her locker and put her gym headband away. "Considering how cocky he is compared to Kion, that's not a surprise."

Jasiri closed her locker and Nala looked at her headband, intrigued to why she's so protective over it. "So why did you get so hostile when Mr.s Toneful tried to grab your headband? It didn't seem like you."

Jasiri tightened her headband, getting ready to answer Nala's question. "See, this is the last thing Janja gave to me before I left to find him a cure. He said that even if I was evil, his good self would always be there for him." Nala felt touched by what Janja told Jasiri, seeing that he had kindness and letting Jasiri continue. "He must've been controlled by the scar Dark Kion gave him when we last met, which is likely why he went after Mufasa. Even so, I can't seperate myself from my headband. It just means too much to me, even if Janja's evil forever."

Nala felt her heart twitch a bit from Jasiri talking about her headband, seeing her hyena friend start to tear up. She offered her a hug, which she accepted, letting Nala comfort her and ease her sadness. Jasiri smiled at Nala's comfort as Nala patted her back, letting her feel more at home. Simba smiled at how the two were growing as friends, hiding just as Nala looked in his direction. Jasiri pulled Nala away and the two smiled at each other, seeing one another as growing friends.

* * *

Jasiri was seen walking down the hallway and heading up to her locker. On the way, she started thinking to herself about her friends. "Why was I so anxious about having friends anyway? I have great friends now." Jasiri walked past the hallway Zuri and Tiffu were at, with them leaning against the wall and Jasiri getting a bummed out face when passing them. "And even though SOME beings in my life I'd rather force a forever dutch oven onto, (Smiles) it's nice to have some good beings as well."

Zuri looked at Tiffu with excitement in her eyes. "She's gonna do it Tiffu. This is gonna be so good."

Jasiri opened her locker and found ice cream in there, taking the note off of it and reading it. "For the class cow who's rip butt in class if she felt like it. Signed...eh, why bother. You know it's me since I'm the main antagonist here." Jasiri gained a blank face and turned to Zuri and Tiffu, who were laughing at the hallway corner. Jasiri rolled her eyes and opened up the ice cream tub, putting her paw into it and taking it out. The ice cream was shown to be strawberry, which she'd never had before. So she licked it and took a liking to it, shoving her face into it. Zuri and Tiffu continue to laugh, even though Jasiri liked the ice cream."

* * *

Jasiri was seen looking for something in the library of the school. She seemed to be looking through the D section, seeming to be interested in something in there. When she saw the Diary of a wimpy kid books, she felt satisfied and grabbed one. She then walked over to a table that Kion was studying at, sitting down next to her lion friend. "I found the book you told me about."

"Ah cool;" Kion said, looking up from his book. "There are eleven or twelve books in the whole series. My favorite would have to be Long Haul, where Greg and his family go on a road trip for the summer, and so much stuff goes wrong."

Jasiri snickered at the idea of a road trip, not wanting it to go the way Kion put it for the Heffleys. "Sounds like an interesting thing to do. Just as long as it doesn't end up getting a spear through my-"

Zuri and Tiffu were seen spying on Kion and Jasiri from another bookshelf, snickering as Zuri pulled out some eggs. Tiffu looked at the box and saw that they were explosive eggs, making her worried for Jasiri's safety. "Hold up. Those can cause a fracture at full force."

"I know that Tiffu;" Zuri said, opening the carton afterwards and revealing that the eggs were pre-cracked.

"Clever."

Zuri grabbed one of the eggs and threw it at Jasiri, hitting her smack on the back of her head. Jasiri tried to get the egg off, only for it to explode and make her hit her head on the table, cracking it and getting Kion's attention. Kion lifted Jasiri's head up to make sure she was okay, hoping it didn't do to much. Kion wiped his head with relief, glad that Jasiri wasn't too badly hurt. "Phew. If that wasn't a pre-cracked one then it'd open your head up. Should wear off soon." Jasiri smiled as Kion lifted up his book and walked off with her, with Zuri and Tiffu giving smug glares at her, making the hyena cautious.

* * *

The door to the Principal's office was shown and then Zuri and Tiffu were seen talking to the Principal on the inside of it. The Principal spoke in a firm tone to Zuri and Tiffu, well aware of the reason they're here. "Now you two clearly know why you were sent here. A mysterious source told me."

"Blah blah blah, get to the point lady;" Zuri said in an annoyed tone. "I don't have all day."

"Riiiight;" The Principal said as he opened up his laptop, showing the reason to the girls. "Are you two aware that you were bullying this girl with pre-cracked exploding eggs, whoopie cushions, locker notes calling her a cow, and from what I've heard...laxatives?"

Zuri snickered at that last prank mentioned, making the Principal raise an eyebrow. Zuri then spoke to the Principal, sounding serious as she did so. "Now listen here Audorn. (Put's her paws on Principal Audorn's desk) Even if this school is named after you, that's no excuse to get cocky. What happened out there was (Waves paw in a half circle motion swiftly ) none of your business, so I don't see why you'd have to get involved in some pity party, that I'm ashamed (Points to Principal Audorn) you'd even try to get involved in."

Principal Audorn puts Zuri's paw down, giving a firm glare. "As the Principal of this school, it IS my business. Now I'm normally an optomistic Principal, but there's a time and a place for it, and it's not here, or now." Zuri rolled her eyes as Principal Audorn continued. "Now I expect you two to apologize to Jasiri for what you did to her. Even if she's a hyena. Kion told me she's good, so if our latest kid champion says so, there's a chance that it's right."

Zuri groaned and walked out of the room with Tiffu walking with her, both of them walking down the hall. "Sometimes I can't stand that creep. Who the heck is he to tell me what my personality should be? I'm rude, snide, and aggressive, and he can't change who I am." Zuri saw Jasiri at her locker and became furious with her, walking over to her with Tiffu while holding a water bottle, which she pulled out of her backpack.

Zuri opend up her bottle dumped the water onto Jasiri's head, making her soaking wet and really mad. "What the heck!?"

Zuri grabbed Jasiri by the chest, glaring into her eyes. "Listen here hyena. If word gets out about my real ways then Kiara won't be friends with me anymore, and we've been friends for (Puts finger on Jasiri's chest) too long for that to end now. So don't you say another tattle out of your rear end, or I'll make you regret it. With my claws." Zuri let go of Jasiri and walked off, with Tiffu shrugging to the hyena, and then walking up to Zuri afterwards. Jasiri started to feel her anxiety come back, not wanting it to return.

* * *

Kion and his siblings, along with Jasiri and Mufasa, were seen at their house's driveway. Everyone hopped out and walked up the steps of Pride rock, with Kion noticing that Jasiri was feeling down. Jasiri saw Kion's concerned look and turned away, not wanting to worry Kion. Kion and the others arrived at the house and Mufasa unlocked it, allowing them all to walk inside before him. Jasiri set her pack down on the couch and Kion put her paw on his shoulder. "Jasiri?"

Jasiri turned to Kion, who kept his concerned look from before. She felt nervous but responded anyway. "Yeah Kion?"

"You're not being your usual snarky and fun loving self;" Kion said, knowing what Jasiri normally acted like. "Is something up?"

Jasiri sighed and pulled Kion off, walking into his room. She then locked the door so no one else could enter, turning to Kion afterwards. "You remember when I told you about when Zuri and Tiffu antagonized me in the bathroom?" Kion nodded his head yes and Jasiri breathed in through her nose, and out through her mouth, knowing she could tell Kion anything. "They almost make me hate that school."

Kion became shocked to hear about how much Jasiri hates Zuri and Tiffu, believing that what they do must be more than difficult to take. When he turned to Jasiri, he spoke in a caring and considerate tone. "What did they do to you?"

"Called me a cow through my locker, made fun of a certain secret of mine, and I'm pretty sure they were the ones who threw that exploding egg at me in the library;" Jasiri said in a frustrated tone, barely able to cope with the school bullies. "Being around them almost makes me forget everything I love about that school. True I've only been there for four days now, but for a first week? Should it really be this hard?"

Kion grabbed Jasiri's paw in a caring and friendly tone, smiling to the hyena with compassion. He started speaking only three seconds after Jasiri looked at him, wanting her to be paying attention. "School can be hard Siri. I've been there myself." Kion laughed at a moment from his past. "Heck, this one time on my first day, I went smack into a horse's butt when me and Mheetu were sparring." Jasiri laughed at what Kion just told her, to which he took joy in. "Yeah, it was funny. Luckily for me that he hadn't had his lunch yet." Kion then went to ask Jasiri a question. "Didn't you tell the headmaster?"

"Yeah. And that only made it worse;" Jasiri said in a sorrow tone, feeling her ears flop in worry and sadness.

Kion put his paw on Jasiri's shoulder, showing his confidence in her. "You can overcome them Jasiri. You've handeled Janja's dark side for this long, why not handle them?"

Jasiri sighed, appriciating Kion's willingness to help, but not finding it as helpful as it could've been. "Some things just affect me more than others Kion." Jasiri opened the door and walked out of the room, making Kion concerned for the hyena.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen at a party in Jasiri's homeroom, with Jasiri seeming to enjoy herself. Mheetu was seen sitting next to Jasiri, feeling rather cautious about the whole thing. "Seems awfully weird that Zuri and Tiffu of all beings would do this." Mheetu turned to Jasiri. "They said they worked on this all night, didn't they? Why would they do that?"

"Maybe they just felt bad about everything;" Jasiri said, hoping the party apology was genuine. "Still. It's nice to see them showing some genuine kindness. I hope anyway."

Kion was seen at the punchbowl as Zuri walked over to him, looking at him with a manipulative look. She then pushed Kion to the side, banging her fork on the glass to get everyones attention. Zuri stood on top of the table, looking at everyone in the room. "Attention everyone. Now it's all known Jasiri's time here was something to remember. After everything that's gone by, the **size** in our adventures have increased." Zuri then smiled smugly. "I guess you could say she, **bloated** , the fun times we'll have at Audorn prep."

Zuri pointed over to Tiffu with a finger snap, signaling her to walk up to them. She seemed to have a regretful look on her face as she walked up to Zuri. Zuri pointed to Jasiri and signaled her to come up here, which she did. Tiffu handed Zuri the box, which she then gave to Jasiri who smiled. "Thanks Zuri, Tiffu. What is it?"

"Open it and see;" Zuri said with a kind smile.

Tiffu began to feel bad about this whole plan, putting her paw on the box. "Jasiri, wait. You don't want to open this."

"Cmon Tiffu. I'm sure it's not too bad;" Jasiri said in a kind and caring tone, along with the genuine smile to back it up.

Zuri pulled Tiffu's paw away and laughed. "Yeah Tiffu. (Glares at Tiffu and clenches her teeth.) Shut, up."

Jasiri shrugged and opened the box, revealing something confusing inside. Jasiri pulled out what looked like a cow mask, much to her confusion. "A cow mask?"

"Yep;" Zuri said in a kind tone, and then she gave a smug grin afterwards with her eyes closed. "I thought it'd be fitting. (Opens her eyes.) For the school's purple tub of lard."

Everyone became shocked upon hearing these words, especially Jasiri, who never thought Zuri and Tiffu would stoop to something so low. Jasiri dropped the cow mask onto the ground, which happened in slow motion. Once the cow mask landed, Jasiri's face was shown as she began crying, closing her eyes as she did so. The pain that she felt was unlike most others, only feeling it from a couple of other occasions. The smug grin on Zuri's face just made everything worse, giving Jasiri even more sadness in her heart.

Jasiri ran off while crying, making Kion walk over to the cow mask. Kion picked it up and glared at Zuri and Tiffu, which Zuri brushed off, but Tiffu felt guilt with. He then began to chase after Jasiri, hoping to fix her spirits. "Jasiri, wait!" Kion ran past Zuri and Tiffu as Kiara was shown walking up to the front of the crowd.

"Scuse me, pardon me, comin through." Kiara worked her way through the crowd and walked up to Zuri and Tiffu, glaring at both of them, furious for what they did. Not just for them manipulating her, but for them hurting Jasiri too. "What the heck was that!? Was this your plan the entire time!? Well, obviously it was since it happened, but why did you do this?"

Zuri laughed smugly as she pointed to Kiara with her bratty face. "It's clear Kiara. You're too soft for me." Tiffu gained a furious look. "So now, I'm going to destroy this entire-"

Tiffu punched Zuri in the face, making her fall to the ground and shocking everyone again. Zuri looked at her nose to find it bleeding, glaring at Tiffu who stared coldly. She then shocked her ex-best friend with her next two words. "I quit."

* * *

Kion walked up to the roof to find Jasiri looking over it, still upset about Zuri and Tiffu's stunt. Kion walked over to Jasiri and stopped when he was three feet away. "Jasiri. I'm so sorry about this. I never thought this would go so far."

Jasiri turned to Kion, still crying despite his caring and concerned tone. "Why are YOU apologizing? You never did anything."

"I know, but this wouldn't have happened if I'd never gotten you transfered here;" Kion said, feeling as if he partially brought this to Jasiri.

"No, that was just you being a good friend;" Jasiri said with a sigh, looking over the roof again. "And after this much time of social anxiety building up on me, I never thought it'd come back so fast. After losing it."

Kion walked up to Jasiri and put his paw on her shoulder, saying his next words with genuine care. "Anxiety isn't easy to overcome Jasiri. Especially stuff like this." Kion smiled. "But that doesn't mean we CAN'T overcome it. You just need some time for improving your social skills. That's all." Jasiri looked at Kion, wondering what he could be thinking. "And I'm here to help you." Jasiri's tears changed from sorrow to joy as she then hugged Kion, smiling upon the touch of his soft fur. "Cmon Siri. Let's get some ice cream." Jasiri pulled Kion away and nodded, walking off with him while looking at him. Jasiri saw more light in Kion, just like on the day they first me.

* * *

Tiffu was seen in her room as Zuri kicked the door open in a fit of rage. "Unbelievable!" Zuri began walking over to her bed. "That stupid headmaster is so unfair!" Zuri sat down on her bed and continued ranting. "I get a months worth of detention, and I lost my facebook page for that time! I need my socializing Tiffu!" Tiffu didn't respond, much to the frustration of Zuri. "Say something darn it!"

Tiffu turned to Zuri walked past her, saying these cold words. "It's not worth my time." Tiffu walked out of the room and looked at Zuri coldly as she the door that led outside the room.

Zuri remained stunned by Tiffu's words, worrying that she meant what she said. "Could my little sister really hate my guts?" Zuri walked over to her computer and got onto it, pulling up a picture of her and Tiffu with Kiara. Zuri clenched her fist in regret, trying to hide her shame in what happened. Zuri closed her laptop and walked over to her closet, opening it and taking off her black earing. Zuri put on a pink earing, showing herself going from a cold lion, to a nice one. "I don't care if they believe me or not. From this day forward, that side of me is finished."

* * *

Kion and Jasiri were seen looking over the Pride lands, eating their ice cream together. Kion's chocolate, and Jasiri's cherry. Kion sensed a small power level and looked behind himself to see Tiffu, not getting defensive when she came close. "Oh. Hey Tiffu."

Jasiri looked back to see Tiffu, glad that Zuri wasn't with her. Tiffu clenched her fists and spoke up, sounding rather genuinely sorry. "I'm so sorry for this whole charade Jasiri. I only did this because I...Zuri means a lot to me, and I don't want her to feel friendless." Jasiri sighs. "And now I see that as long as Zuri's a heartless jerk, she can stay away from me."

Jasiri smiled, knowing what Tiffu was truly meaning by what she said. She offered her a place in between her and Kion, which she accepted, and Kion was okay with. "This doesn't mean I'm entirely over it. It'll take more time than now."

Tiffu shrugged at Jasiri's promise. "Works with me." Tiffu turned to Kion with excitement. "Now then. What's this I hear about you guys saving your group of friends and family from Janja?"

Kion became joyfully surprised by Tiffu's excitement, getting ready to tell her the tale. "It's pretty exciting Tiffu. It all started when I met Jasiri. So about a week ago." Kion continued to tell the story as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion walked out onto the screen and sat down on the grass, looking at the stars as the song begun.

" _This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._ "

Jasiri walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Kion as the song continued.

" _And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._ "

Simba walked out onto the screen and sat next to Kion on the other side as the song continued.

" _No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._ "

Mheetu walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Jasiri as the song continued.

" _And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._ "

Nala walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Simba and the friends looked at the stars as the song continued.

" _And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._ "

The jackal from the intro was seen looking at the stars in the Out lands as the song continued.

" _And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._ "

The blond mohawked lion walked up to the jackal and put his paw on his shoulder, looking at the stars with him as the song continued.

" _Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._ "

The lion silhouette from the intro was seen looking at the stars through his telescope as the song continued.

" _Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._ "

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen hanging out under the stars as the song continued.

" _And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._ "

Dark Kion was seen commanding his troops with Vitani behind him as the song continued.

" _And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._ "

Kion and his friends were seen smiling at each other and talking as the song continued.

" _And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._ "

The final parts of the song played as Jasiri saw a shooting star and pointed to it, getting everyone's attention, and then Nala pulled out her phone for a selfie. A phone flash happened and Kion and the others were shown looking at the stars in a picture above Kion's bed with Kion sleeping as the song ended.


	5. Possession inside Kion

**Disclaimer:** Just to avoid confusion, this is the first chapter that takes place during Kion's past, which is three years prior to the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode five: Possession inside Kion

* * *

Simba and Kiara were seen waiting on the couch, seeming to be waiting for something. Simba turned to Kiara, curious to see what her opinion was. "So what do you think it's gonna be?"

"No idea;" Kiara said, seeming skeptical on the whole ordeal, as she's never had a younger sibling. "I hope it's a girl though. My dresses need to be tested and I'm sick of having to beg mom and dad to get you to do it."

"Yeah. Because I WANT that;" Simba said in a sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes.

Just then, Mufasa and Sarabi came back with a baby seat in Mufasa's paw, with him helping Sarabi in as well. "We're back."

Kiara jumped over Kion and hugged Mufasa, glad that he's come home. "So where's the baby?" Mufasa showed Kiara the baby, looking like Kion in his infant form. Kiara seemed skeptical on the baby's attitude, finding him rather still. "Seems passable for a baby I guess. At least it's not crying."

Simba walked over to the group, wanting to see the baby as well. "So what's it's gender?"

"It's a boy son;" Mufasa said in a proud tone, dissapointing Kiara.

"So it's not gonna wear my blue rock gown?" Kiara asked in a bummed out mood, making Simba laugh a bit. Kiara punched Simba in the arm, making the lion wince.

"Don't punch your brother Kiara;" Mufasa said in a stern voice, and Kiara rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _Kion was seen making a Ki orb in his paw, with Simba praising him as Naruto Shippuden Silhouette instrumental played as a male singer prepared to sing Growth of Courage._

Kion was seen sleeping in his crib as a four year old launching a Ki blast across the screen. Kion was then seen looking over Pride rock as the song began. " _I see it now. When I look into your eyes,_ _I see it_ (Kion closes his eyes) _then._ "

Kion was shown sparring with Simba as the song continued. _"No one knows;_ (Simba knocks Kion back) _no one knows_ ; (Simba helps Kion up as they smile at each other) _everything it holds._ "

Kion and Mheetu were seen racing each other as they gave competetive grins to each other. " _As we grow now. We see how life and everything that surrounds it, yet._ "

Kion crossed the finish line first as he and Mheetu caught their breaths. " _No one knows_ _;_ (Kion holds his paw out to Mheetu) _no one knows;_ (Mheetu smiles) _Everything it_ (Kion and Mheetu fist bump) _holds._ "

Simba was seen showing Kion a Ki orb as Kion became amazed by it. " _We got this, we got this,_ (Kion smiles with determination) _we got this now._ (Kion holds his paw out in attempt to make a Ki orb) _If at first we don't succeed,_ (Kion fails to make a stable Ki orb and it explodes in his and Simba's faces) _Go on,_ (Kion giggles as Simba smiles) and _try again._ "

Kion was seen fighting some sort of dark matter made figure. " _There's so much that I've never known._ (Kion gets kicked back by the matter figure) _About this world and all it's ever shown._ (Kion becomes scared as the dark matter figure charges at him) _And although,_ (Kion charges his fist) _I am scared,_ (Kion blocks the dark matter figures punch) _I'll never give up._ "

Kion kicked the dark matter figure back and he regained his balance, charging at Kion as he charged too. " _Yes deep down I am truly scared._ (Kion and the dark matter figure collide a punch) _But deep down there's much more that I have beared._ (Kion knees the dark matter figure) _And although, I am scared,_ (Kion punches the dark matter figure and it covers the screen) _I'll never give up._ "

Nala is seen making sure that Mheetu's okay after the fight, with Mheetu trying to assure her worry while annoyed. " _There are some battles I can't win._ (Kion and Simba join in and Kion and Mheetu start chatting) _"But that won't hurt my strength from within._ (Kion and Mheetu run off and start racing, with Simba and Nala giggling) _And although,_ (Kion and Mheetu are seen smiling at each other) _I am scared,_ (Kion and Mheetu then collide a punch) _I'll never give up."_

The screen broke and showed Kion looking into a pond as he saw his reflection. " _Despite all that could break me,_ (Scar is shown on one half of Kion's body, making him rather scared) _I'll always stand tall._ (Kion looks ahead with determination and seriousness) _With my special, growth of_ (Kion smiles) _courage._ "

Kion was shown giving a peace sign to the audience, with Simba rubbing his head, Mheetu leaning on a wall while crossing his arms and trying to look cool, and Nala giving a kind wave as the song ended; with The Legend of Kion behind them.

* * *

Mufasa set Kion down on the couch, letting Simba and Kiara look at him. Sarabi joined her family, adoring her baby from where she stood. "He's precious. Is he not?" Sarabi laughed a bit. "I sounded so formal there."

Simba saw a lot of energy coming from the baby, seeing potential in him. "Wow. He's so adorbale."

"Pssh. I've seen cuter;" Kiara said, clearly showing a detest towards the newborn. "What's he supposed to be anyway? A loser brat?"

"Kiara, please show kindness to your new brother;" Mufasa said in a stern tone, making Kiara roll her eyes.

"So what's his name?" Simba asked with curiousness.

Mufasa smiled at Kion's fondness for their new child, revealing the baby's name without hesitation. "His name is, Kion."

Simba took a fondness to Kion's name, finding it fitting and smiling. "Kion. That's Swahili for leader." Kion opened his eyes and looked at Simba, taking a great love to his new older brother. Simba noticed a dark spark on Kion's eye, wondering what it was. "What's that thing in his eye?"

Mufasa and Sarabi looked and Mufasa became horrified upon seeing it, having dark flashbacks about his past. Simba looked at his father, along with Kiara and Sarabi. The King breathed in and out, trying to stay calm. "That my son, is the possession of Scar." Simba became shocked to hear about this possession thing, looking at Kion with concern for him. "Don't worry though. The darkness has a chance of leaving his body." Mufasa sighed. "However, it also has a low chance of survival."

Simba looked at Kion with a determined look, smiling at his baby brother. "Well whatever the case...(Puts his paw on Kion.)I'll always be here for him. Even when he DOES die." Kion cooed as he hugged Simba's paw.

* * *

Four years later.

* * *

Kion was seen sleeping in his room, three years prior to the events of the main story. Kion's alarm went off and he punched it off his nightstand. He woke up with a yawn and stretched his arms, feeling more than relaxed. He then jumped off his bed and looked at his clock on the wall, surprised to see that he slept an hour in.

Sarabi was seen cooking in the kitchen as Kion bursted out of his room. "Good morning Kion."

"Mom, you were supposed to wake me up for my first day from home an hour ago!" Kion said loudly to his mother, annoyed at her lack of consistancy.

"Well I tried to, but you said you were up the three times I did;" Sarabi said as Kion grabbed his plate.

"And you believed me?" Kion walked over to the table and started chowing down on his food. "Thanks for the food by the way. Gotta get that stomach going." Sarabi chuckled at Kion's love for food, remembering when he was born.

Simba walked over to Kion with a board shaped box behind him, putting on the table for Kion. "Open up Kion."

Kion smiled at his brother's eagerness to give him his birthday present, opening it without hesitation and revealing a skateboard in his paws, much to his excitement. "Whoa, cool! It's that new board I wanted!"

"Trust me dude;" Simba said, having horrible memories of the day before. "I had to knock out at least thirty shoppers just to get that."

Kion hugged Simba with gratefulness in his voice. "Dude, you didn't have to go through that for me." Simba pulled Kion away and rubbed his head, allowing his little brother to finish his food.

"I know;" Simba said, rubbing his brother's head. "I just wanted to."

Kion looked at his board and hugged it once he finished his food. He looked at Simba, hoping he could take it outside. "Can I take it out for a ride?"

"Sure dude. It's YOUR board after all;" Simba said as he and Kion got down from the table. "Just make sure to let me supervise you."

Kion nodded and ran off with Simba, having Sarabi walk over to his plate and call out to Kion. "Kion! Could you clean your plate please!?" A dishwasher bottle flew past Sarabi, making her smile at Kion's silly response.

* * *

Kion was seen getting onto his board as Simba helped him get balance. Kion got a good balance on the board, allowing Simba to signal the young lion to take off. He did so and kept his balance far and wide, staying on a steady path. Kion took a liking to his new skateboard, finding it rather fun to use, despite the slow pace he was going at. Simba watched Kion to make sure he didn't crash into anything and followed him, not wanting him to go down a steep hill too soon. Kion, being as optimistic and bubbly as he was continued to skate and even went a little faster, wanting to get farther into it.

Simba was seen behind Kion, watching him from a distance that wasn't too close, nor too far. A lion with a similar look to Mheetu, but three years younger, was seen watching Kion on his board with a smile. Just then, Kion felt a slight burn in his heart, confusing him to a degree. Kion got off and turned to Simba, who saw him holding his paw up to his chest. Simba looked at Kion's chest and hoped it wasn't anything too serious, giving him a carefree smile and rubbing kion's head as he smiled too. As Simba helped him up, Kion seemed to have a strong bond with him.

* * *

Kiara was seen under a tree with what looked like a younger Zuri, with both of them relaxing and loving their time together. Kiara sighed of relief, glad to be out of the house. "Let me tell you Zuri. It's such a pain at my house. Don't get me wrong, I love my family and all. But they're almost impossible to tolerate. Kion's an annoying brat, Simba's always siding with him, dad's always working, and mom...well, she's easy to stand."

"Maybe you just have to show them what you're made of;" Zuri said, sounding violent as she did so. "Why not force them to pay attention to you instead of anyone else?"

Kiara took a liking to Zuri's idea, finding it to be useful. "You ready my mind."

Kion and Simba were seen at a hill near Kiara and Zuri, not knowing they were near them. Kion got onto his board and looked at Simba. "Okay Simba. What I'm gonna do now is I'm gonna do a kickflip that's so good, the world is gonna shatter."

"Let's hope you can do it Kion;" Simba said in a confident tone, just as Kion put on a sneer.

Kion looked ahead of the hill and tried to do a kickflip, only to fall off his board. Simba helped Kion up and they both watched the skateboard roll down the hill they were on. The board rolled down the hill at high speeds and rode up to the tree Kiara and Zuri were under. "Like, sometimes I just wanna do (Shows Zuri a middle finger) This to them."

Zuri nodded her head slowly and smiled with agreement. "That sounds accurate."

Just then, the skateboard flew into the top of the tree, causing two opened baobabs to fall off. The baobabs landed on Kiara and Zuri's heads, frustrating them a great deal. An elderly mandrill peeked out from the tree with Kion's skateboard, tossing it back down to him. Kion caught the skateboard and waved to the mandarill. "Thanks dude! Sorry about your paint!"

"It's fine young one, I have plenty!" The mandrill shouted in a friendly tone, walking back to his paint supplies.

Kiara walked over to Kion with a glare, making Kion chuckle nervously. "Is it too late to apologize to you too?"

Simba walked over to Kion and Kiara as Kiara put on a calm face, trying to reason with her little brother. "Kion. Why did two baobabs just fall on me and Zuri?"

"Total fashion violation Kion;" Zuri said in a sour tone. "Unless it's at a fruit show."

Kion thought for a moment at what a fruit show would be like, picturing it to be a giant conga line. Kiara popped Kion's imagination cloud in frustration. "Your stupid board caused those paint things to fall Kion!"

"Pssh. Well no need to be such a jerk about it;" Kion said in a cocky tone, annoyed with Kiara's brattiness. Even if it was somewhat justified.

"Oh you just shut your trap Kion;" Kiara said, still upset about the paint thing. "I don't care what you think I'm acting like, just keep your board out of my business!"

"Kion was just testing out his new board;" Simba said, trying to calm his sister down.

Kiara grabbed Kion's board from him and threw it off, making it roll down a cliff. Kion reached out for the board and Simba stopped him, seeing the board roll down to some lava. The skateboard drove into the lava, devistating Kion. Kiara laughed smugly as Kion felt rage surround him, pushing Simba back and charging at Kiara, who gained a worried look. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right!" Kion said, tackling Kiara and then the two began to wrestle. Not wanting to get involved, Simba backed up; not wanting to make either side get worse.

* * *

Mufasa was seen walking by Rafiki's tree at the time of Kion and Kiara's fight. When he spotted Kion and Kiara fighting each other, he ran to them with worry. Kion punched Kiara in the arm and she pushed him into the mud, making him all dirty. Kion lunged at Kiara from the mud puddle as Simba seperated the two. "Guys, stop it!" Kion and Kiara glared at each other while showing their teeth in a vicious manner. With the two cubs still fighting, not holding anything back, Mufasa arrived and turned to Simba, who didn't hesistate to respond. "I'll let them tell you."

Mufasa nodded and Simba walked off, allowing Mufasa to speak to Kion and Kiara with a stern voice. "Alright you two, what happened?"

"It was all this idiot's fault;" Kiara said quickly when pointing to Kion, not wanting to be punished. "His stupid board spattered paint all over me and Zuri."

"The paint's dry Kiara;" Kion said, and Kiara clenched her fist at him, which he wasn't affected by.

Mufasa turned to Kion, wanting his side of the story. "Tell me your side of things Kion."

Kion became nervous about telling his father what happened, rubbing his arm as he spoke. "Well...Simba got me this new skateboard for my birthday, (Mufasa nods) and I was starting to get used to it until we got to a hill, where I tried to do a kickflip. (Kion stops rubbing his arm) So then when I tried to do so, the board went down at a super high speed. Like, almost as fast as me getting a blind date. (Kiara rolls her eyes) Anyway, then the board flew up into that old mandrill's tree and knocked over two of his paint jars, which went splat on Kiara and Zuri."

Mufasa nodded, and then Kion looked down and snickered, confusing his sister. "What?" Kion pointed to Kiara's butt to find some brown paint on it, making her even more angry at his innocent laughter. "Seriously!? You're so gross!"

"Everyone has their sense of humor Kiara;" Mufasa said, turning to his daughter. "Now what were YOU doing?"

"Relaxing with Zuri under that tree;" Kiara began to explain, being just as nervous as Kion. "We were talking about how sometimes it's hard to deal with families and our relatives, mine anyway, and then the paint cups fell right onto us." Kiara began to feel rather overconfident in what Mufasa would do. "So then I went to confront Kion, who was the rudest, demon child, ever!"

Kion pushed Kiara's arm when she went into fake tear mode, making her glare at her little brother. Kion turned to Mufasa to correct Kiara's story. "She forgot the part where she got my board burned to death by that lava down there." Kion glared at Kiara slightly, still mad about her ruining his new skateboard. "Intentionally."

"And YOU forgot the part where you attacked me first!" Kiara shouted, refusing to be seen as the bad one.

"I wouldn't have if you didn't make my new skateboard into volcano chow!"

"And you were just some jealous jerk who chooses to apologize to some old loser than your own flesh and blood!"

"Oh sure, go ahead and upplay my selfishness."

"It's not upplaying if it's true you pint sized loser!"

"Oh wait! I'm sorry, (Puts paw over ear) what did you say!? I couldn't hear you over your (Puts paw down) ear bleeding voice in my face!

"Kion! Kiara!" Mufasa shouted, not wanting to frighten his children, but also not wanting them to continue fighting.

Kion and Kiara turned to Mufasa with angry faces. "What!?"

Mufasa sighed with annoyance as he went into a quieter mode. "Now I want you two to look at each other, (Kion and Kiara look at each other) and I-"

Kiara flipped Kion off, making Kion tackle her before Mufasa could scold her. Kion slammed Kiara's head into the ground, making her punch his face. Mufasa seperated the two, not wanting them to kill each other. "Stop this at once!" Kion and Kiara glared at each other with anger in their eyes, allowing Mufasa to turn to Kion. "Kion, go to Pride rock. You're grounded until further notice."

"What!? I'm not being grounded on my birthday!" Kion shouted in anger, and then he glared at Kiara. "Well, I won't if SHE goes unpunished."

"I'll deal with your sister here;" Mufasa said, showing that he wants the siblings in different areas. He then called to his oldest child. "Simba!" Simba ran over to his father, ready to do what he told him to. "Take Kion home. I'll be having a chat with Kiara."

Simba nodded and walked off with Kion, noticing how down he looked. Despite wanting to cheer Kion up, he decided to wait until they got home, showing that he and Kion were close enough to know when, and when not to speak.

* * *

Kion's side of the house was shown, seeing him looking out the window. Kion was shown to be ranting on Kiara. "Stupid Kiara, getting away with being an obnoxious jerk. Heck, who grounds someone on their own birthday, that's a question I'd like an answer to."

Sarabi opened the door. "Kion, your bath is ready." Kion got down from his desk and ran out of his room, allowing Sarabi to follow him. Kion hopped into the bathtub and splashed Sarabi, making the lioness laugh at Kion's energy. "Make sure not to touch anything dangerous. You listend the other times."

Kion gave Sarabi a thumbs up and then left the bathroom, allowing Kion to do his bath stuff. Kion grabbed a shark and soldier, crashing them into each other. "Boom! (Mimics the shark exploding.) Die shark, die!" Kion continued to smash the soldier into the shark, starting to forget about the Kiara thing.

Mufasa and Sarabi were seen talking with Kiara next to Mufasa. "So I grounded both of them until I knew what to about this whole sibling rivalry they've had since Kion was born." Mufasa sighed. "Ever since Kion was born, it was always like this."

Kiara flashbacked to around the time Kion was still an infant. Kion was seen in his crib while playing with his rattle. Kiara walked up to Kion in a sour mood, annoyed at the fact that she has to play with him. Kion sees Kiara and smiles at her, leaning on the edge of his crib with his rattle. Kiara looks at the rattle with a smug look and takes it from Kion, annoying him and then giving him an idea. Kiara looked at Kion, wondering what a baby could possibly be thinking of. Kion went back to his toys and pulled up a radio, putting on Kiara's favorite song to max volume.

The flashback ended with Kiara annoyed at the ending. "And you totally left out the part where it was all Kion's fault, all because he was born." Mufasa groaned at Kiara's jealousy towards Kion, not even noticing that she walked off. Kiara walked into the bathroom where Kion was seen playing and filled up a bucket with cold water. Kion heard the water and became confused at first, but then assumed it was his mother and continued to play with his bath toys.

Kion then felt himself being dunked all over with a bucket of cold water, making him turn to his sister in anger. "Hey!"

Kiara started laughing at Kion's expense as Mufasa and Sarabi showed up, with Mufasa whispering to Sarabi. "Why did she have to be jealous of him?"

Sarabi shrugged as Kiara continued laughing and then Kion's eyes glowed dark. "You think this is funny?" Mufasa and Sarabi noticed Kion's dark eyes, unable to stop him from pouncing onto Kiara. "This is my (Voice becomes darker) life you're laughin at!" Kion raised his paw and dug it into Kiara's chest, filling Kiara's heart with fear. Mufasa knocked Kion out by karate chopping his neck, making him fall to the floor.

Mufasa picked Kion up and walked over to Sarabi, picking up Kiara and walking off with her.

* * *

Simba and the others were seen looking at Kion on his bed, hoping he was okay. Simba turned to Kiara, grateful for her showing care for Kion. "It means a lot that you'd worry about him Kiara. I know you haven't always been on perfect terms with him, so I wouldn't expect this."

"Oh shut up Simba;" Kiara said, upset and taking Simba's words as her hating Kion. "Just because I antagonize Kion doesn't mean I don't love him."

Kion started to wake up, confused as to what just happened and got a massive headache. He put his paw on his head, trying to ease the pain. When the pain died down a bit, he saw his family standing there. Even Kiara, who he didn't expect. Then he became worried when seeing her chest wound. "What happened to your chest?"

Kiara hugged Kion, showing her apology to him rather than telling. "I was so worried when you went into that trance." Kiara pulled Kion away. "Your eyes were dark and you were speaking in a darker tone and..." Kiara came to realization that she cared for Kion, feeling something soft in her heart when she did so. "I...care about you."

Kion felt guilty about Kiara's wound, finding out that he was responsible for it. Mufasa put his paw on Kion's shoulder, ready to tell him the truth. "It's time we told you son." Kion gave Mufasa his full attention, curious to what he was going to say. "You see Kion, back when I was a young lad, we didn't have human technology. We were in a normal state of Africa, where we all did what real world lions did. (Sighs) Then there was my uncle. Scar. He was the one who made this world what it is. After killing my father with all the hyena clan."

Kion became shocked upon hearing this and let his father continue. "We started aging in human time. Me and your mother got married, and then we had Simba. Then Kiara. And then you." Mufasa looked at the ground upon his next words. "Something was off when you were born however. When we brought you home to your siblings, we saw a dark flash in your eyes." Mufasa looked back at Kion. That was the sign that showed you had dark matter from Scar in you."

Kion feared the thought of dark matter inside of him, not wanting to hurt his family. Mufasa then spoke in a reassuring tone. "Don't worry though. You survived the one year battle necessary to keep it out of you. The rejected part anyway." Kion looked at his paws, fearing that Scar could take him over. "I'm sorry we hid this from you son, but we couldn't risk anything."

Kion clenched his paws, gaining a sad look on his face. "I understand your intention, (Smiles) so thanks for trying to protect me." Kion looked at Mufasa. "I'm gonna head outside for a bit." Mufasa nodded and Kion hopped down from his bed, turning to Kiara afterwards. "And thanks for caring about me Kiara. Even though we don't always see eye to eye, this means a lot to me."

Kiara nodded and tried to apologize before Kion walked off, making her sigh with guilt in her eyes. Simba put her paw on Kiara's shoulder, knowing she never intended on this to ever happen.

* * *

Kion walked through the Pride lands as somber music played, allowing him to sing The darkness that I hold.

Kion continued to walk through the Pride lands as he sang each line he spoke, sounding confused and sad as he did so. " _This darkness that I just discovered, to be inside of me._ " Kion jumped down a hillside and continued to walk. " _This is something that I can't believe, was even allowed to be._ " Kion looked around the Pride lands, looking over the animals that were surrounding it. " _I have lived here, for all my life, and I don't want to see it all go._ " Kion looked at the ground as he continued to sing. " _If only I could understand, why this is happening to me so._ "

Kion looked up to the sky and saw egrets and other birds flying, sighing at the future as he looked forward. " _It's hard to hope for good stuff to come, when you're evil uncle resides._ " Kion started to imagine what would happen if Scar took him over. " _He does so inside of my body, and it feels like evil tides._ " Kion jumped from rock to rock to get over a river. " _I am the youngest child, in the royal family._ " Kion reached the end of the river and continued onward. " _And the one who possesses me, will laugh at disharmony._ "

Kion walked through a tree as a white flash happened, leading Kion to the watering hole. " _From the watering hole to the Out lands, Africa is where I was born._ " Kion stopped at the watering hole and looked at his paw. " _And now I know what will happen now, I'll eventually be considered scorn._ " Kion looked into the watering hole as he finished the song. " _And despite everything that could come if, I ever became, brave and bold._ " Kion's reflection was shown in the water upon his last lyrics, showing his confusion and sad emotions. " _I don't want everyone to fear it, the darkness that I hold._ " Kion's darker half was seen in the water, showing his gold hearted side and his evil side, and he just let the moment sink in.

* * *

The younger version of Mheetu we saw earlier was seen bragging about himself, seeming cocky as he did so. "And that's why I'm so awesome, that everyone in the entire universe adores me."

A female lioness that looks like a younger version of Nala was seen with a blank face. "Remind me again why anyone would believe that?"

"Because I'm awesome;" Mheetu said, not deflating a single trait of his. "And anyone who says otherwise doesn't know what the word means, or how it works, and they especially miss how it was originated."

Nala rolled her eyes and then she saw something that caught her eye, making her concerned. "Isn't that Simba's little brother?" Mheetu looked to where Nala was pointing and they walked over to where two bushes were, spotting Kion near the wattering hole and still looking into it. "He looks pretty down. Something must've gotten to him."

"From what I heard, he has this Scar dude inside of him;" Mheetu said before smiling, taking a liking to Kion. "Seems pretty cool." Mheetu walked over to Kion without warning, letting Nala watch from afar. When he walked up to Kion, he began a conversation. "So what's happening?"

Kion looked and saw Mheetu sitting next to him, shrugging and looking back into the water. "Nothing much. Just thinking."

Mheetu became confused to what Kion could be thinking about. "Pssh. What could you ever wanna think about? Especially with that down look." Mheetu started to show concern for Kion. "Something up?"

"Only that I just found out about Scar being inside of me;" Kion said bluntly, not holding a thing back. "My dad told me about it after I sunk my claw into my sister's chest. That's something I never thought'd happen." Kion sighed. "I just hope this Scar thing doesn't affect me too much. Or anyone else."

Mheetu showed a worried look for Kion and put his paw on his shoulder, speaking in a much less cocky, and rather a much more good hearted voice. "Would it make you feel any better if I bought us both ice cream? As friends of course."

Kion took a liking to the ice cream idea, looking at Mheetu with a smile. "You'd do that for someone you barely know?"

"I know that you're the youngest Prince of the Pride lands, and that you're the brother of Simba, who's a friend of my sister Nala;" Mheetu said, revealing his current knowledge on Kion. "Maybe you could use a friend your own age. (Holds fist up) Names Mheetu by the way." Kion became skeptical upon seeing Mheetu's fist wondering why he did that, and then Mheetu chuckled a bit. "Cmon dude, it's just a fist bump." Kion looked at Mheetu's fist a bit more and hesitated, but then smiled and the two made a fist bump. Mheetu then made an explosion effect. "You just exploded dude." Kion laughed at Mheetu's joke, walking off with him and Nala smiled to it.

* * *

Kion and Mheetu were seen at the ice cream shop, seeming to be talking about basic life. Kion was talking about the day he'd had, seeming rather upset over it. "So then Kiara threw my skateboard down a hill, and it went straight into this lava. Don't even ask me how it got into the Pride lands."

"Plot convinience;" Mheetu said, breaking the fourth wall in a snarky way. "I'm honestly pretty lucky that I have Nala as an older sister. Sure she can be annoying, but at least she has a sense of patience."

Kion drank a bit of his oreo milkshake, giving Mheetu the urge to drink faster, which he did. Kion saw this and drank his shake super fast too. Kion and Mheetu stared at each other with competitive smiles, drinking their milkshakes at high speeds. The two finished their milkshakes as Kion then spoke up. "Next rounds on me dude."

Kion ran off super fast and then came back with a bunch of milkshakes, getting ready for his and Mheetu's brawl. They each grabbed two milkshakes and chugged them down super fast, setting them down and getting some more. The two were enjoying their competition, as they saw their friendship and rivalry happening. They then drank multiple milkshakes super fast, one shake at a time.

* * *

Five minutes later.

* * *

Kion and Mheetu continued drinking their shakes as they both let out loud burps. They then high fived as they continued to chug down, not giving a care in the world as they did so. The two felt a new friendship, and rivalry, sparking between them, hoping to be great friends for many times to come in the future.

* * *

Kion and Mheetu were seen arriving at Kion's house, with their stomachs being somewhat bigger. Kion let out a loud burp as he and Mheetu walked up to the door. "That, was, awesome."

"No kidding;" Mheetu said with a satisfied look, and then Kion opened the door and let Mheetu inside. Mheetu became amazed at the size of Kion's living room as Kion walked in, letting Mheetu explain his amazement. "Wow. Your living room is bigger than half of my house!" Mheetu then turned to Kion with a smile. "Who do you live with?"

"Just my sister, my brother, my parents, and my dog who rarely appears in the show because logic;" Kion said, just as Masamune jumped onto him and licked him, making the lion laugh. "Alright alright, we'll play later." Kion set Masamune down and the White Shepherd ran off to beg for food. Kion and Mheetu walked off as Kion allowed Mheetu into his room. He then went around to show Mheetu everything that was there. "So that's my bed, my couch and TV, my window, and pretty much everything that can be seen to be known about."

Mheetu took a liking to Kion's room and then hopped onto his couch almost instantly, allowing Kion to sit down next to him. "This could be the life my friend."

Kiara was seen looking into the room as Simba walked up to her, putting his paw on her shoulder and speaking calmly. "You're doing the right thing Kia."

Kiara nodded and walked into the room and up to Kion, setting a box down onto his couch. Kion saw the box and became surprised to see Kiara giving it to him, as she was usually never this nice. "Just a backup birthday present. Since I destroyed the last one."

"Hold up;" Mheetu said, putting his paws on Kion's head and pushing off of them, getting a better height. "You mean you're the good for nothing sister who threw Kion's board into some random lava and never thought twice?"

"Pretty much;" Kiara said with regret, but then smiled as she walked out of the room. Kion pushed mheetu off of him and opened the box, finding the card she tied to it. Kion read the card which read 'I'm sorry I broke your stupid board, and...yeah, I'm not too good at this. But no one deserves to have a bad birthday. Even if they're obnoxious. Just...open the stupid box. This apology is terrible. Why am I writing this? This is supposed to be genuine Kiara! Stop being a spoiled brat! Just open the box Kion.'

Kion rolled his eyes while smiling as he opened the box, revealing a video game console underneath. Kion became excited upon seeing the new console, grabbing it and hooking it up. "The new Xbox two X!" Kion grabbed the controllers and handed one to Mheetu, turning it on and starting up the game. "This is gonna be such a blast. Out of anyone to get me something so cool in my life, Kiara was the last I would expect. But even then, the most unexpected things can come any day." Kion and Mheetu started playing with Kiara smiling at his doorway.

* * *

Mufasa was seen walking up the steps of the mandrill's tree, knocking on his door as he arrived. "Rafiki?"

Rafiki opened the door and seemed glad to see Mufasa. "Ah, Mufasa. It's been a very long time."

"I've been busy with things;" Mufasa said. "You likely know why I'm here." Rafiki nodded and walked inside, allowing Mufasa to walk with him. Rafiki led Mufasa to what appeared to be Kion's fate if he gets possessed, filling Mufasa's heart and soul with fear.

"This is what Kion will become if he gets taken over by his dark matter;" Rafiki said, fearing the possibility just as much as Mufasa. "It's a miracle that he was able to survive the battle, but if this matter takes him over, Scar will reign supreme." Rafiki then put his palm onto Mufasa's chest, easing him from his fear. "There's a way to prevent it though. Until Kion wins the entire battle with Scar, he mustn't get too enraged. In this case, it could mean anything. But when older, he will control it better."

Mufasa breathed in and out, relieving himself from the fear he was holding. "I hope you're right Rafiki." Mufasa looked into the fate portal again, hoping Kion would become better. "So as long as he doesn't get mad enough, he'll avoid this fate of his?"

"Yes;" Rafiki said with a confident nod. "And I trust you won't fail this task, as you've passed many others before. Such as the Pride lands being saved."

Mufasa chuckled a bit at how his life turned out. "Yes, well if Scar didn't mess up when blaming the hyenas, he could've prevented that. (Laughs) He left himself wide open when they let me past to fight him."

Rafiki laughed with Mufasa upon Scar causing his own defeat, with both of them forgetting about their fear.

* * *

Kion's house was shown and then Simba and Nala were seen talking in the kitchen.

"So Kion and Mheetu have been hitting it off pretty well;" Simba said, glad that Kion became friends with Mheetu. "Maybe this could be a regular thing."

"Maybe;" Nala replied, taking a liking to the idea, before smiling at Simba. "And it, wouldn't just be because Mheetu could have a friend his own age."

Simba turned to Nala and gave a smile himself. "You mean you'll have something to do?"

"Yeah, something like that;" Nala said, and then she and Simba walked over to Kion and Mheetu's room.

Simba and Nala walked in and saw the two lions playing their game, seeming to be enjoying it. Simba and Nala seemed confident that the two would be friends for a long time, walking over to them and checking out their game as Simba asked Kion a question. "This a new game?"

"Sonic Adventure 4;" Kion said, revealing a fictional game in his timeline. "It came with the console and we're in multiplayer mode."

"And if Kion could stop winning I'd get some points;" Mheetu said in a competitive tone, making Simba and Nala chuckle. Kion and Mheetu continued to play their game as Simba and Nala watched. Kion and Mheetu smiled as they looked at each other and then the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _Bleach ending Sakura Biyori played as Kion was seen looking at the stars above from Pride rock, with the song My time playing._

Mufasa was shown in the stars above as a female voice began the song. " _I may not be strong. At least not right now._ (Simba walks up to Kion and sits next to him) _But I'll eventually grow,_ (Simba wraps his arm around Kion) th _rough my life._ "

Mheetu walked up to Kion and Simba and sat next to Kion, looking at the stars with them as Sarabi was shown. " _And although it's hard, not being so strong,_ (Nala walks up to Kion, Simba, and Mheetu and sits down next to Simba) _That doesn't mean I should ever take,_ (Simba and Nala smile at each other, with Kion and Mheetu fist bumping) _It as strife._ "

Kion was seen lying down in his bed as he thought about his love for martial arts. " _After all I had just started doing this thing._ (Kion closes his eyes and thinks of himself as a strong warrior) _I see myself improving along the way._ (Kion looks at his paw as he opens his eyes) _I will always protect my friends and family;_ (Kion clenches his paw with confidence) _And I will never_ (Kion hops out of his bed and runs off with a smile) _give up on them._ "

Kion was seen sparring with Simba in the lair, seeming to be improving. " _This is something that I love; for fun and for much more._ (Kion lands a solid blow on Simba's face, surprising him) _And I just,_ (Simba smiles) get better; (Simba knocks Kion back with a knee) _Every single day._ (Kion regains his balance and he and Simba walk up to each other) _Even though,_ _this demon Scar,_ (Kion and Simba stand in front of each other) _Is inside my very soul_. (Kion and Simba smile at each other) _I will always, have faith in myself._ _I'll get strong in_ (Kion and Simba fist bump with their paws being shown) _my time."_

The screen backs out on Kion and Simba a bit, showing both of their bodies in two leg mode; with the song ending and showing an art work of them in the last pose of the outro.


	6. The Land in the Sky

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode six: The Land in the Sky

* * *

Mheetu was seen sleeping in his bed, seeming to be enjoying the dream he was having. He tossed and turned while laughing playfully, making Nala smile as she walked in. Nala walked over to Mheetu, who started speaking as she did so. "Alright captain chocolate. Where to next? (Pirate voice) Arr Mheetu, me boy. Candy island is far from reach. Let's launch the torpedoes." Nala rolls her eyes while smiling as she arrives at Mheetu's bed, to which he starts talking normally again. "Torpedoes ahoy!" Mheetu lifts his blanket, revealing his backside to his sister. He then ripped a three second chocolate fart, not knowing Nala was there. (phhhhht)

Nala coughs and whiffs the fart away, being disgusted by Mheetu's flatulence as she spoke in an annoyed tone. "Mheetu." Nala pushed Mheetu out of his bed, waking him up and confusing him.

"What the heck!? I was just about to see candy island!" Mheetu whined in anger, and then Nala gave a blank stare to him, making him blush and smile. "Oh. Did I fart in your face again?"

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as the last one;" Nala said, looking back on the last fart Mheetu ripped at her.

Just then, a clear orb flew into Mheetu's room through the window, flying in front of him. Mheetu looked at the orb in awe, as did Nala, and it then flickered a bright and happy color. The orb flew off, giving the two of them intrigue. Mheetu and Nala looked at each other and went after the orb, hoping it was something good.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

" _This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)_ "

A young jackal looking a bit younger than Kion was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

" _Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free._ "

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

" _We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)_ "

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

" _My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win._ "

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then a lion cub about the same age as Kion with a blond mohawk and a scar on his left eye was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

" _Though there's also love and glory._ "

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

" _We shall live on with the story._ "

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

" _There's not a thing we can't live through._ "

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

" _Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!_ "

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and then the jackal and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

" _Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!_ "

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

" _We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit._ "

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, the jackal giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

" _Blazing Spirit!_ "

* * *

Mheetu was seen showing Kion and the others the orb with Nala next to him, with Mheetu acting rather rude about the orb. "So it just showed up into our house like some robber and left. Like, what does that?"

Kion walked up to the orb and saw it up close, thinking it could link to the one he found and spoke in an optomistic tone. "This is similar to the one me and Simba saw Mheetu. It must be trying to get us to another Band God."

Mheetu found Kion's point valid, turning to the orb. "Is that right?" The orb glowed for a second, showing it's answer to be yes and Mheetu smiled. "Good. So you'll lead us to it, right?" The orb glowed again.

"It's likely going to lead us to the Land in the Sky;" Simba said with a fascinated look as the orb flew over to him. "It's a great place from what I heard, but you need a bird to get in."

"Must be high class for other species then;" Nala said, hoping the Land in the Sky was worth seeing. "We could ask Ono to help us out."

"Ono?" Jasiri asked in an interested tone, liking that the others seemed to be prepared. Kion walked over to Jasiri and showed her a picture of Ono, revealing him to be an egret. "Seems like an interesting one. Let's hope he's not racist." The others laughed at Jasiri's comment, finding her snarky remark rather humerous.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen walking through the Pride lands as they arrived at a tree. Jasiri took a liking to Ono's home design, finding it to be rather unique. "This Ono dude has a pretty nice house. Thin, but nice."

"Just wait till you see the inside Siri;" Kion said, revealing that he's been in Ono's house before. "They managed to fit a lot of stuff in here." Kion knocked on the door and waited for Ono to answer, satisfied when he did after three seconds.

Ono smiled upon the sight of Kion, glad to see a friend. "Oh, hi Kion. Let me guess. You're here for more tutoring?" Kion and Mheetu snickered at Ono's mention of the word tutoring, making Ono face palm himself. "We've been over this. (Puts wing down) Tutor doesn't equal fart."

Kion snickered a bit more and then spoke in a free spirited tone. "With that out of the way though, we need a favor."

Ono nodded and then he saw Jasiri, surprised to see that Kion had befriended a hyena. Jasiri gave a playfully snarky smile, making the egret flinch. "Sorry. I just didn't expect Kion to be friends with a member of the species that sent Mufasa downhill."

Jasiri giggled at Ono's mention of Mufasa's past, taking no offense to it. "It's fine dude. Ono right?" Ono nodded and Jasiri raised her paw. "Keep in mind that I turn (clenches paw) vicious whenever you hurt my friends."

Ono gulped upon Jasiri's remark, turning to Kion quickly. Kion then spoke to the egret in a hopeful and caring tone. "We need you to help us get to the Land in the Sky. There's something we have to do there, and you know the requirments to get in."

"You know the rules;" Ono said as he let Kion into his house, closing the door behind him.

Jasiri turned to Mheetu, curious to their snickering at the word tutoring. "So you guys think tutoring means farting?"

"Well we did at first, but then Ono clarified what it meant;" Mheetu said, still finding the word to be hilarious.

Jasiri rolled her eyes while smiling at Kion and Mheetu's liking to the word tutoring, fond of how it showed their silly side. She stretched her arms, trying to get a good crack. Kion then exited the house with Ono, who gave a ready smile. "Let's roll.

* * *

Kion and the others walked up some stairs that appeared to be cloud like, with Ono flying ahead of them with excitement. "It's gonna be so awesome to see the Land in the Sky again! I can't wait to see everything!" Ono continued to fly around all excited, making Kion and the others smile.

Kion looked down from the stairs, loving the height they were at. He actually thought about skydiving here one time, as it seemed like fun. He then saw something moving in Mheetu's bag, knowing that it was the orb. Mheetu managed to silence the orb, to Kion's relief. Ono flew up to the entrance and put his card in, confused to see it shown as invalid. "What?" Ono puts his card in again, starting to get frustrated. "Don't explode Ono. It's probably just an error."

Jasiri turned to Kion with interest, wondering why Ono told himself not to explode. "He gets super mad whenever something doesn't work out for him. At least when it's something he loved."

Jasiri then spoke in an interested tone. "Oh."

Ono put his card in five more times, all of them proven to be invalid. He then started a tantrum and threw his card on the floor. "Are you kidding me!? I haven't visited this place in three years, and this has a ten year expiring! This (Punches the machine) machine's invalid!" Ono felt his wing hurt severely, making him rub it. "Ow!"

Kion walked over to the machine and punched it, making it show a valid sign. He turned to Ono, who seemed to have calmed down. "It just needed a little awesome."

Ono chuckled at Kion's remark and flew on ahead, letting the others follow him. Kion and the others walked inside and saw the Land in the Sky, which amazed them as it was shown to the viewers. Shown in all of it's vask and glory, it seems like a place for more than just birds. Jasiri sniffed the air, breathing out with loads of satisfaction. The air smelt of the bright sky with no foul scents in sight, much to the delight of her nose. Kion nodded to the others and they all headed off to explore the place.

* * *

Kion and the others walked with Ono through town, with Kion talking to him about the place. "Gotta say Ono. This would make a great backup home." Kion laughed at the comment he just made. "Keep in mind that I wouldn't live here unless you said I could."

"Fine with me;" Ono said in a cheerful tone. "Just don't expect me to clean up after your battles. They can get pretty messy."

Kion nodded and then saw a food stand and Ono nodded, letting him walk over to it. Kion pumped his fist and ran over to the food stand, loving what he saw from it. The food vender saw Kion and took a liking to his interest. "It's good food, right?"

"Looks delish;" Kion said in an amazed voice, and then he grabbed a tamale and smelled it. He then breathed out through his mouth, taking out his wallet when he put the tamale down. "I'll have four of your most popular please."

"Wow, you're a hungry one;" The food vender said in an upbeat tone. Kion then handed him a fifry, much to his delight. "Hey!" The food vender grabbed the dollar bill and looked with a smile. "Pride lands money."

"I hope that's okay;" Kion said, not knowing the Land in the Sky's currency.

"As long as it's money;" The food vender said, and then he handed Kion four meatloafs, making him drool with love.

Kion then walked off and waved goodbye to the food vender. After putting the food in his pack. "Thanks dude!" The food vender waved goodbye to Kion, who arrived back with his friends. "I don't know how my pack can fit these meatloafs, but I'm gonna love it here dude."

Ono noticed the drool on one of the meatloaf containers, laughing a bit as he saw it. "Yeah, I can tell." Just then, screaming was heard form across town, sounding like something bad was about to happen and Ono got chills. "Oh no, not this again."

"Not what again?" Simba asked in a concerned tone.

"There are these bandits in the city that're always robbing super expensive jewlery stores here and such;" Ono said, sounding worried and fearful. "It's the only thing I DON'T like here. Especially since they've been around ever since I was a little kid, before I moved to the Pride lands."

Mheetu gave a cocky smile and ran off, much to everyone's surprise. Especially Nala, who called out to him. "Mheetu!" Nala groaned and ran after Mheetu, with the others behind him.

Three bandits were seen robbing what looked like a jewelry store, with the leader pinning the owner against a wall. "Alright old timer. Give us the good stuff or have at it!" The owner kept shivering as the bandit leader put his knife up to his neck. "You want a slit throat?"

"He doesn't, but you do!"

The bandits looked to see Mheetu standing before them in two leg mode, and then Mheetu pointed to himself with cockiness. "I'm the best child fighter in the world, and (Points to the bandits) you gotta deal with it!" The bandits looked at Mheetu blankly for about five seconds before one of them shot at Mheetu, who grabbed the bullet and crushed it with ease.

Kion and the others arrived to find Mheetu handeling his own, as the bandits were cowering in fear, which Jasiri joked at. "What? Are they a bunch of novices?"

Mheetu then began speaking again, more than ready to kick some butt. "Bad news worm breaths. You shouldn't take over a city when I'm on the guest list. You've got about (Puts five fingers up) Five seconds to start behaving, (Points to himself with his thumb) or King awesome is takin you to school!"

The bandits laugh at Mheetu's words as the leader stops and speaks up. "Funny kid. Now get lost."

Mheetu was shown to have two fingers on his forehead as he was sneering. "Well I warned you. But it looks like school it'll be." Mheetu clenched his fist and went up to the third member in a flash, spinning his fist around in a circle. "Super awesome Pride lands specialty lava punch attack!" Mheetu punched the bandit with ease, showing off his power as he put his fist up to his mouth, blowing on it. The other bandits nodded to each other and the leader launched a Ki blast at Mheetu, who turned around and punched it back at him.

The bandit pushed the leader out of the way, taking the blow for himself. The bandit leader charged at Mheetu, who blocked all of his punches and kicks. He then grabbed the leader's knife when he used it against him, throwing it up into the air and kneeing his stomach. Mheetu kicked the bandit off and over the desk, grabbing the knife as it fell. Kion gave a thumbs up to Mheetu, just as they saw three eagles flying through the air.

The eagles threw Ki webs at the ground, getting ready for their arrest which amazed Kion, who was excited that the beings here knew about Ki. "Cool. More Ki users!"

The eagles grabbed the went inside and grabbed the bandits as the leader walked up to Mheetu, who looked at the bandits with him and then turned to the leader. "That's one way to deal with them."

"You're under arrest too;" The guard said, pointing to Mheetu calmly.

"Hold up!" Mheetu said in a confused and somewhat mad voice. "I'm the reason these idiots didn't get away with this."

The leader looked inside the shop, showing Mheetu his point when pointing to the leader on a desk. "From the looks of it, you caused your own part of it."

Kion turned to Ono, who shrugged with confusion as Mheetu continued with seriousness. "Alright dude. Now if you'd just consider that I had no intentions of breaking any of this stuff, and that a friend of mine would pay for it, because I'm not going to, and that me and my friends have reasons for being here, then maybe you'd see I'm not like these losers."

The leader grabbed Mheetu's arm and cuffed his paw, making him cautious as the leader spoke. "Sorry kid. Don't have time to negotiate."

Mheetu sneered and back flip kicked the leader in the face, grabbing his handcuff key and unlocking his cuffs. He threw his cuffs off and turned to Kion and the others. "Leave this to me." Mheetu ran off and Kion and the others nodded to each other, with Kion and Simba going after them.

Jasiri and Nala looked at the owner, walking in and helping him up as Nala spoke. "Sorry about this whole thing. Mheetu's pretty destructive at times, but he didn't do too much."

"Oh it's quite alright;" The owner said kindly. "I can always pay for it myself."

Mheetu ran through the town and jumped up to one of the buildings, running on a roof as the leader chased after him. The leader shot a Ki beam at Mheetu, who rolled out of the way and continued. He then turned to the guard as he jumped and charged a Ki beam, launching it at the leader who dodged it. Mheetu then ran across a wall he jumped on, grabbing a flag and taking it off of the building. The leader appeared in front of Mheetu, who jumped off the leader and hit him with the flag. He then jumped on a bison, which then took off. "Sorry for the sudden arrival! I'll return this as soon as I can!"

The owner then called back to Mheetu. "Okay, but have him back by sundown!" Mheetu gave a thumbs up, only to be lashed by two Ki lashes. He pulled them down with a cocky smile and punched both officer eagles in the face. He then turned around after he broke the chains off, heading for what looked like a castle. He figured that the Band God orb must be there and he went full speed ahead on the bison. He signaled the bison to launch him off and go back, which he did without hesitation, as Mheetu called out his excitement as he soared.

The bison ran back to his home and Mheetu flew up in the air. He looked around for a bit and seemed to like the view, seeing how close he was to ground right after. Once he got a good look at the ground, he rolled for a bit before dragging across the ground with his face. The King of the Land in the Sky was right in front of Mheetu as he stood up, wiping the dirt off of him. He got a few scratches and a couple scrapes on the landing, but nothing he couldn't handle. Just then, the leader appeared behind him and Mheetu smiled casually upon seeing him. "Any chance you know where the Band God orb that leads to the Keytar of the wind is?"

* * *

A door to a room was shown with Mheetu then seen inside talking to the King. The King spoke in a firm tone, which didn't bother Mheetu. "So. From what I see on this paper, you unintentionally damaged part of a store, resisted arrest, and stole a bison. The land one. Not the one that can fly and existed in Avatar."

"Well cmon dude;" Mheetu whined as he protested. "I wasn't about to let those idiots do anything dangerous, and you should've been there. One of them threatened to cut the old dude's throat. If I hadn't done anything then he'd be dead by now."

"Yes, fair point;" The King said, wanting to reason with Mheetu. "Now your friends will be arriving soon enough, and I'd like to have a chat with all of you. It's about the Band God orb you mentioned when you came, and I may be able to help you."

Mheetu nodded, getting excited and speaking more calmly. "Then thanks in advance dude. And keep in mind that I tried to reason with the cop leader too."

The King nodded in understanding as Kion walked into the room, sitting in the chair next to Mheetu. "So you're the King of the Land in the Sky. (Grins) I wouldn't blame you for not knowing how awesome I am, since the cops didn't know Mheetu either." Kion cupped his paws together and put his arms on the King's desk. "Anyway, from what I could gather, Mheetu mentioned to you, the Band God orb. Care to explain your interest in it?"

"I'll explain tomorrow;" The King said, and then he gained a humble smile. "Care to spend the night? It'll make this much easier for all of us."

Kion and Mheetu looked at each other and then back at the King, allowing Kion to speak confidentely and kindly. "We'd love to. This place is really cool anyway, even if the cops hating reason thing is out of whack in a way."

The King smiled and then he held his wing out. "My name is Wingsol."

Kion shook Wingsol's paw, as did Mheetu who spoke up. "Names Mheetu. And this here is my buddy Kion, and a rival of mine."

"I see. This should be interesting then;" Wingsol said, getting ready to devise his request to Kion and the others.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen in the mess hall, chowing down on the food Wingsol offered them. Kion and Mheetu were seen eating their food during a food eating contest they were having, as Nala spoke up next to Mheetu. "I still can't believe you actually got away with resisting arrest. (Smirks) You're still grounded for the day we go home."

"Don't care as long as I can eat Nala;" Mheetu said as he continued to eat his food.

Jasiri was seen chomping into her triple bacon cheese burger, letting it soothe into her mouth. Jasiri then let out a loud three second burp, which grossed ono out a bit, as he was sitting next to her. "I take it you don't know what table manners are."

"Well I spent most of my life in a land with almost no life in it's surroundings, so (burps) not really;" Jasiri said as she continued to eat her food, loving the taste of her mushroom bacon pizza, being to loving to it to swallow before talking. "And now I can see why so many people love pizza."

Jasiri swallows her food and continues to chow down as Ono sighs. "At least swallow before you talk." Ono went back to eating his ramen as he saw Kion and Mheetu eating super fast as Kion held up his bowl. He rolled hie eyes while smiling at Kion's innocence, finding him to still be as fun as ever. "Then again, I likely wouldn't mind as much if I was sitting somewhere else."

Jasiri shrugged and went back to eating her food, with Ono seeming to be getting used to her. Wingsol looked at Kion with intrigue, catching Simba's attention. "You thinking about something Wingsol?"

"I sure am Simba;" Wingsol said in a devilish tone as he then threw a Ki blast at Kion, who deflected it at the window with ease.

Simba glared at Wingsol, upset that he attacked his brother. "What the heck was that all about!?"

"Your brother is by far a skilled fighter;" Wingsol said, liking Kion's skills. "But not just ANY fighter." Wingsol's eyes were shown in a menacing way. "The Band God leader." Kion and the others got stunned by this, as did Ono, who was more confused than worried.

* * *

Two guards were seen running down the halls as they then kicked the doors open. Kion and the others looked and Kion nodded to Mheetu, signaling that it was about time to leave. Kion and the others headed out with Kion speaking in a casual tone. "So yeah, I think it's time we head out now. We'll be back for the Band God orb. Watch the spears, would ya?" The guards put their spears in front of Kion and the others, with Kion commenting on their action. "Not what I had in mind, but at least they're not trying to kill us."

Wingsol walked over to Kion and the others, letting off a proud smile. "From my voice, I can understand why you'd be nervous. (Chuckles) Just don't expect me to loathe your team."

Ono turns to Kion, questioning him in an upset voice. "Kion, why didn't you just tell me about this Band God thing? I have full knowledge on all the orbs!"

"You do have a knack for being paranoid;" Kion said in a blunt tone, and then flashbacks happened with Ono getting paranoia.

A flashback showed Ono stressing out over the upcoming test. "What if she's finally failing me today? What if I get expelled because I failed so hard?"

"You're the best in out class dude, I doubt you'd faill;" Kion said, trying to calm Ono down.

The next flashback showed Ono going to meet Mufasa and Sarabi and feeling anxious about it. "What do I say? What will they think of me? What if I poop on their doorstep?"

"You'll do fine Ono;" Kion said in a confident tone. "Just don't panic."

The final flashback showed Ono somewhat ranting on a test grade. "And now I'll never get into a university, because this test is invalid!" Kion looked at Ono's test grade and then back at him with confusion, as his grade was a perfect score. "I should've gotten more of these."

"Well this is one of those first grade to sixth grade schools, so don't worry your butt off too much;" Kion joked and then the flashbacks ended.

Ono gained a blank face, seeing Kion's point. "Yeah, fair enough."

Kion then turned to Wingsol, curious to what he had in mind. "So what exactly do we do now? Well, you know dude. Now that you know I'm leader of the Band Gods."

"Oh, I have no dark intentions;" Wingsol revealed. "Even though the previous leader let all of us down decades ago, when I was a young egret." Kion became surprised to hear what he did, feeling that his leadership had consequences. Wingsol handed Kion a key to a room, speaking calmly to the lion. "There are at least six beds in there. One for each of you. (Turns around) Sleep tight." Wingsol flew off and Kion and the others gained skeptisism.

* * *

Four hours later.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen in their assigned room, getting ready for bed. Simba was seen telling Ono about the Band Gods, being under his bunk and all. "So the Band Gods can also spawn their instruments out of will, which will increase their power."

"Very intriguing;" Ono exclaimed, wanting to learn as much about the Band Gods as possible. "So there are seven in total, right? When do you intend to find the other five?"

"Whenever we can, really;" Simba said, not knowing when they'd find the rest.

Kion and Mheetu were seen talking over by their bunk beds, wondering what Wingsol was going to do, with Kion speaking in an optomistic tone. "Wingsol seems pretty humble. I doubt he'd do anything drastic to get revenge on ME for something that someone else did."

Mheetu hung from his bed with his legs, speaking rather bluntly. "I don't trust him. He feels like one of those people who acts nice, but then attempts the backstabbing when the time is right for him."

Kion shrugged as Mheetu started doing sit ups while still hanging from his bed, allowing Kion to speak hopefully. "Maybe he just wants a battle."

Jasiri was seen on her bed as she looked up to see Nala looking out the window. The young hyena then went down to her bunk and snickered, grabbing her blanket and putting her rear end into it when she cupped it together. She ripped a five second mushroom burger fart (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat). Everyone heard Jasiri's fart, but didn't smell it, as Jasiri went up to Nala's bunk with the blanket. "Dutch (Puts the blanket over Nala's head) oven!" Jasiri started laughing playfully as Nala screamed before taking the blanket off, gagging afterwards and then laughing softly.

"Alright, you got me there;" Nala chuckled.

Ono looked at Simba, being unaware of what a dutch oven was, and Simba sounded goofy when he spoke. "It's where you fart into a blanket and put it over someone's head."

"Ah;" Ono said with interest.

Jasiri then went down to her bunk and Nala looked over her edge with a smile. "Gotta say Jasiri. Your farts would give Mheetu's a run for his money." Jasiri shrugged and then put her blanket over herself once Nala gave it to her, sniffing it and loving the scent of it, making Nala giggle. "Really? Even the scent of food?"

Jasiri nodded and lied down under her blanket, wondering how warm it was. Kion used his fire powers to turn off the light, which he succeeded at, and then everyone else went to bed. Just then, Mheetu saw a light glowing from outside the room and slid down the ladder of his bunk. He walked over to the door and opened it in hopes that no one would catch him. He then saw the orb, wanting to catch it and chased after it, full of determination as he went at full speed. The orb went off and Mheetu didn't give up the chase, refusing to back down.

* * *

Kion and the others, aside from Mheetu, were seen in the other room as Kion woke up. The lion stretched his arms and legs as he got up, ready for whatever Wingsol had in store for him. He then got up and looked over Mheetu's bunk while pumped up, surprised to see that he wasn't there. He then turned to the others with a worried look. "Um, guys? Has anyone seen Mheetu?"

The others woke up upon hearing that and became worried, especially Nala, who stood up almost instantly. "We have to find him! Anything could've happened!"

Jasiri hopped down and comforted Nala with a caring voice. "Relax Nala. We'll find him. He couldn't have gone far."

Kion nodded to Ono, who flew up and started searching as he flew out the window. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Simba got up to answer it, wondering who it was. He answered the door and saw Wingsol standing there and he spoke humbly. "Greetings Simba. I believe you and your friends may want to see this." Wingsol began to walk off and Simba looked at the others, who nodded and walked off with him. Kion looked at Wingsol with a determined look, ready to take on whatever the egret threw at him.

* * *

Kion and the others were walking down the halls behind Wingsol, with Kion looking at him confidentely and without a sense of fear inside him. 'I'm way to awesome to not pass anything that this dude has planned for us. It's like, natural for me to win. And maybe he even has something to do with Mheetu being gone.' Wingsol arrived at the balcony and opened the door to it, revealing a giggling Mheetu surrounded by a wind source that drifted his mane and tickled him. "Mheetu?"

Kion walked up to Mheetu, fascinated by what the wind was doing. Mheetu saw him and spoke in a cocky fashion, leaning against an edge with his paw. "Yeah, we all knew I was this awesome. (Looks at his other paw) Can't, lose, a bit of it."

Nala rolled her eyes while smiling and walked up to the wind. "This is actually really cool."

"No kidding. Does this have anything to do with the wind Band God?" Jasiri asked Wingsol, hoping they were getting a step closer.

"Why of course;" Wingsol chuckled as he walked over to the wind sphere. "This was a test of curiosity from the young lion. He appears to be just like the previous." Mheetu looked confused and Wingsol knocked onto the wind sphere, making it break and Mheetu whined angrily and softly. "Of course, every trial has a test, and this was mine."

"So no battle?" Kion asked, somewhat dissapointed but trying to be nice about it.

"Afraid not Ki;" Simba told Kion, putting his paw on his shoulder while smiling. "But hey dude. You never know. Maybe the next one WILL let you battle someone."

"Oh, you don't have to wait until then;" Wingsol said, looking at Kion devilishly.

* * *

Kion and the others were shown in the battle arena, with Kion getting into a fighting stance to prepare for his battle. "Alright dude. Don't hold back a single thing."

"Why of course Kion;" Wingsol promised, and then he gained a yellow aura. "And now you will face this power that took one year to learn, and four years after that to master." Wingsol went into a red aura, much to Kion's excitement. Kion and Wingsol charged at each other and Kion landed a punch on Wingsol's stomach. Wingsol kicked Kion into the air, only for Kion to jump off the wall. He then front flipped over Wingsol and kicked his back, punching his head and then grabbing his head feathers. He then threw Wingsol at a wall at full force, making him crash and sneering.

Wingsol took a liking to Kion's power and teleported behind him, only for Kion to grab his back punch. Kion aimed multiple punches and kicks at Wingsol, who dodged all of them while giving a mocking laugh. "If this is the best you've got then I'm (Kicks Kion off) more than dissapointed." Kion regained his balance and charged up a Ki beam, launching it at Wingsol who deflected it. Kion charged at him and collided a punch with him, and then they punched each others back of their fist.

"Ya know, you're a lot of fun;" Kion said proudly. "I especially like this technique of yours. (Collides a kick with Wingsol) What's it called anyway?"

"It's rather simple to pronounce;" Wingsol revealed as he then got ready to say the name. "I call it the Kaioken, because it doubles my power and senses." Wingsol punched Kion in his gut and then backed up, allowing him to test it out. Kion looked at Wingsol, who nodded, allowing Kion to give it a go. Kion charged up his Ki and attempted to use the Kaioken, gaining a slightly red skin change. He started storing up power and then opened his eyes, going straight into the Kaioken with ease. Wingsol looked in awe at Kion's new ability, glad to see that he could learn it so easily.

Kion and Wingsol charged at each other, colliding a punch. The two of them started colliding punches at rapid speeds, teleporting multiple times around the room as they did so. They also landed a few punches in between the collisions, with Kion sweating as he continued. Feeling the pace of the battle, Kion knew that he hasn't fought this long in a while. Getting heated remembering Janja battling him, Kion landed a punch straight at Wingsol's heart. Wingsol backed up a bit and became amazed by Kion's work, looking at him with intrigue.

"I'm, not, finished;" Kion panted. "I, won't, lose." Wingsol smirked and powered up a large amount as rock music played. He then went into a much redder state, with his entire body being almost completely red. Kion became amazed upon seeing this, wanting to unlock this power for his own. "Incredible!"

"This is the maximum amount I can go when using the Kaioken;" Wingsol humbly told Kion. "This is Kaioken times twenty."

Kion looked in awe at this amazing power, never experiencing anything like it. "I can unlock a power like this?"

Wingsol nodded with proudness and charged at a speed so fast that Kion couldn't read it. He then saw Wingsol punch him in the gut at full force, sending him out of Kaioken. Wingsol then spoke in a menacing, yet humble tone, which was just when the music stopped. "Don't you ever forget this pain."

Kion fell to the floor with both paws on the ground as Wingsol walked away. He felt a bit messed up about his loss, but not enough to break into tears. Simba walked over to Kion and helped him up, with Kion looking at his paw in defeat. "I...(Looks at Wingsol)lost."

"You win some you lose some;" Wingsol proclaimed and he then tossed a note to Kion, which said not to open until you left the Land in the Sky. "And it's not about the power. Which in my case, don't go over double." Kion became cautious upon hearing that. "It's not something you can handle yet, and that note will explain why for me. In another chapter or episode."

Kion looked at Wingsol with a confident smile, finding that he could have more than just one mentor. 'He may just be as awesome as me.' Wingsol looked at Kion with a smile that was more than rewarding. 'It's not like he's my idol or anything, but him beating me is an accomplishment in my book.' Kion nodded to Wingsol, who nodded back to the lion. He then looked at Mheetu, who gave a thumbs up to him, both of them accepting the power that they gained. Kion clenched his fist with determination to reach the heights of fighters like Wingsol, both of them nodding to each other and then the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion walked out onto the screen and sat down on the grass, looking at the stars as the song begun.

" _This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._ "

Jasiri walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Kion as the song continued.

" _And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._ "

Simba walked out onto the screen and sat next to Kion on the other side as the song continued.

" _No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._ "

Mheetu walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Jasiri as the song continued.

" _And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._ "

Nala walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Simba and the friends looked at the stars as the song continued.

 _"And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._ "

The jackal from the intro was seen looking at the stars in the Out lands as the song continued.

" _And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._ "

The blond mohawked lion walked up to the jackal and put his paw on his shoulder, looking at the stars with him as the song continued.

" _Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._ "

The lion silhouette from the intro was seen looking at the stars through his telescope as the song continued.

" _Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._ "

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen hanging out under the stars as the song continued.

" _And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._ "

Dark Kion was seen commanding his troops with Vitani behind him as the song continued.

" _And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._ "

Kion and his friends were seen smiling at each other and talking as the song continued.

" _And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._ "

The final parts of the song played as Jasiri saw a shooting star and pointed to it, getting everyone's attention, and then Nala pulled out her phone for a selfie. A phone flash happened and Kion and the others were shown looking at the stars in a picture above Kion's bed with Kion sleeping as the song ended.


	7. A Lion Rivalry

The Legend of Kion

Band god arc Episode seven: A Lion Rivalry

* * *

Kion was seen near Pride rock while demonstrating the Kaioken technique to Mheetu, helping him to achieve it as well. "It's actually a pretty simple technique. You just have to be able to concentrate your Ki hard enough, and boom. You'll have it." Mheetu nodded and started charging up his Ki, hoping to learn the skill himself. He failed to do so and fell to his knees, feeling pooped as he did so as Kion chuckles. "Oh yeah. You have to be able to focus all of your energy without getting caught up in a dead end."

"Then how did YOU get it so well considering how optomistic you are?" Mheetu asked as he stood up and wiped his forehead.

"Dunno dude;" Kion shrugged. "Guess it's just natural."

Mheetu rolled his eyes and focused all of his energy, trying to avoid some dead ends. He started to get a red aura around him and felt his energy rising, only to start feeling restrained as he did so. He kept charging however, knowing he could get it right. Kion noticed that Mheetu had something different in his aura from his own. And not just because Kion's was red and Mheetu's was brown. Mheetu then felt his heart stop for a bit and Kion ran over to him in a hurry, saving him from his fall. "Mheetu!"

Mheetu woke up and punched his heart, mad at it for stopping. "Stupid heart. If you didn't stop then I could've gotten to the Kaioken."

"You're...yelling at your own heart." Kion implied calmly, making Mheetu roll his eyes. They then got back to their training as the blond mohawked lion from the intro was seen watching them.

"So that's the one Kujo told me about;" The lion smirked as he turned around with his eyes closed. "He'd better be as he said." The lion jumped down from the tree.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

" _This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)_ "

A young jackal looking a bit younger than Kion was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

" _Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free._ "

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

" _We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)_ "

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

" _My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win._ "

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then a lion cub about the same age as Kion with a blond mohawk and a scar on his left eye was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

" _Though there's also love and glory._ "

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

" _We shall live on with the story._ "

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

" _There's not a thing we can't live through._ "

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

" _Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!_ "

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and then the jackal and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

" _Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!_ "

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

" _We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit._ "

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, the jackal giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

" _Blazing Spirit!_ "

* * *

Kion and Mheetu walk through the forest together, seeming to be on a nature walk of some sorts. Kion was explaining the Kaioken to Mheetu in a free spirited tone. "The Kaioken is kind of like an art Mheetu. I'm not saying it IS one, but it's something more than worth using. As we saw with Wingsol, it can put a toll on the user." Kion flashbacked to when Wingsol one shot him in his Kaioken times twenty form, having an excited memory of that battle. "And once I master it, I'll be able to show Wingsol how awesome I am."

Mheetu thought about the Kaioken for a moment, wondering what it could bring him. "And what exactly does times twenty do?"

"It increases your power twenty fold;" Kion explained. "See, Wingsol managed to put a lot into that note, so I know a lot about this Kaioken stuff." Mheetu looked back on the note Kion recieved from Wingsol, remembering what he told him. Kion then thought about how he would master the Kaioken. "Of course, it's only a matter of time before I master it."

"Pssh. You can master anything;" Mheetu said with a smug voice, and he then started speaking again. "Still, we all know that I'm the best child fighter ever, and that I go easy on you in all our fights. (Kion rolls his eyes while smirking) So it's only natural that I'd be so good, that I don't need the-"

Just then, a purple energy beam flew past Kion and Mheetu, surprising them a great deal. The two looked at each other and nodded, wanting to see where the attack came from.

* * *

The blond lion from earlier was seen demonstrating his attack to the jackal pup from the end credits scene in the second chapter, as well as the intro and outro. "See that? That's what I want you to do."

The jackal pup nodded and stood forward, going into two leg mode. He cupped his paws together and charged up a purple beam, preparing to launch it. "Galick gun!" The jackal pup launched the beam with full force, only to sense something and bring it up. He fell onto his back and sat up, smiling at his success. "Hey, I got it."

The lion looked ahead to see Kion and Mheetu walking over to the scene, to which he didn't change his cold glance to. "I'd appriciate it if you didn't interfere with my work. Thanks."

"We didn't know anyone was out here but us; Honest." Kion told the lion, and then he saw the jackal pup, who smiled and gave him a peace sign. Kion chuckled upon the sight of the jackal pup, never seeing one in the Pride lands. "Aren't you a bright one."

"Stop acting so humble;" Mheetu elbowed Kion's arm and looked at the jackal pup. "Alright buddy, now what was that attack we just saw?"

"Oh that? That was the Galick gun." The jackal pup said as he stood up, going back into four leg mode.

"Dogo; I told you not to reveal this attack to others without concideration." Tukio scolded Dogo for his ignorence, making Dogo's ears flop in sadness. "Now go off and find Kujo. I have business for him and then we can get back to training. (Points to Dogo) Slack off and I'll floor you as punishment."

Dogo nodded and ran off, jumping up to a tree and across others. Kion then spoke as he stepped a bit closer to Tukio, feeling rather concerned with his treatment to Dogo. "That's a pretty odd way to treat your pupils."

"Hey, the only thing he can do as of right now is a small Galick gun and a few Ki beams." Tukio explained as he looked at Kion and Mheetu. "There's really no reason to go soft. If you don't be brutal then you can't go far."

Kion then got serious as he stood firm. "You know what I think? Anyone can get stronger if you treat them right." Tukio looked at Kion blankly for a second and then he smirked, making Kion a bit irritated. "And what's so funny?"

"Just the fact that you think you know what you're doing." Tukio stated a bit smugly, making Kion confused with his next words. "I saw you and your friend training to use that Kaioken thing. Tell me, where did you learn it from?"

"Oh, that? I learned it from Wingsol." Kion explained and then he got excited over it. "He's this really strong egret and he can take it all the way to times twenty."

"Times twenty?"

Kion nodded and then thought that he and Tukio would make great opponents. "Hey. You wanna battle? You seem pretty strong if you have your own pupil."

Tukio appriciated the offer Kion gave to him, finding him to be rather soft, but still enjoyed the invitation. Even if he declined. "Thanks for the offer, but you're too soft for me." Kion rolled his eyes and then Tukio saw his scar on his paw, seeing as it glowed black upon first glance. "That's the scar given to Kion himself. (Turns to Kion) So you fully recovered from it? Kujo didn't tell me this part."

Kion looks at his scar in confusion and then smiles when looking back at Tukio. "Yeah dude. It must've been a rough battle, but no fight goes with either side being unharmed. (Puts a finger on his chin) Maybe that's how I was able to use Kaioken on my first go." Tukio became shocked to hear that Kion got the Kaioken on his first try, not seeing him as capable of that. Kion then pointed to Tukio with high optomism. "So anyway, feel free to tell me if you change your mind."

Tukio looks down at the floor, just barely enough to look at Kion as well. He spoke in a cold tone. "I'll consider."

Tukio began to walk off as Kion turned to Mheetu. "Cmon Mheetu. Let's see if the Kamehameha is easier."

Kion and Mheetu ran off as Tukio looked back at them, remembering that attack all too well. "The Kamehameha, huh?"

* * *

Kion and Mheetu were seen back home with Kion teaching Mheetu the Kamehameha. Kion cupped his paws together and spawned a blue beam in between them. "And then you just launch it. Like this." Kion launched the Kamehameha forward, showing that he's improved upon using it. Simba was seen watching Kion and Mheetu, glad to see Kion improving. "So that's pretty much how it works."

"That's it? I'll master this in a second!" Mheetu stepped in front of Kion and cupped his paws together, trying to charge up a Kamehameha. "Do I have to say the name?" Kion nodded his head no with a smile, relieving Mheetu. "Good, cause I already forgot it." Mheetu launched a Ki beam forward, disatisfied that it wasn't a Kamehameha wave. "Anything I missed here?"

"Not that I can recall;" Kion said with hope. "Some fighters just need time to learn it."

"Pssh. Dude, that's lame." Mheetu whined angrily. "I'm not gonna learn something that's unusable for the first few weeks."

Kion laughed at Mheetu's childishness and continued. "Some things take time dude. Just like how it took us both the same amount of time to get used to fighting in martial arts." Kion and Mheetu looked back on the days when they were younger, smiling at those three years they spent.

"Those were fun times. Just like now." Mheetu said in a hopeful voice, having fond memories of him and Kion sparring together. "But that's why I wanna learn this thing faster. (Looks at Kion) You've always been one step ahead of me with your natural talent, and I've always wanted to keep up. Taking time won't help me to do that."

"Well it's better than not learning it at all." Mheetu saw Kion's point as Simba walked up to them, catching their attention. "Hey Simba. I was just (Fist bumps Simba) teaching Mheetu how to use the Kamehameha. It made sense for both of us to use the attacks."

"Sure is a smart move Kion;" Simba said with a humble voice, putting his paw on Kion's head. "Let's get some food though." Kion and Mheetu looked at each other with smiles, loving the sound of that. They ran off laughing as Simba chased after them, laughing as well. Tukio was seen walking by as he saw Kion, Simba, and Mheetu running together, staring coldly at their friendship.

* * *

Kion bit into a double cheeseburger and then he was seen sitting with Simba and Mheetu at a Carl's J.r. He smacked down his burger and crushed the box, feeling a full stomach inside of him. "That was genius dude."

"No kidding." Mheetu burped as they walked off and Simba payed the check.

The three of them then left the place with Simba speaking up. "So this Tukio guy. You said he told you about the Galick gun?"

"That's right;" Kion said. "He seems like a strong fighter, which is why I'm so pumped to fight him."

"Then it's a good thing I decided." Kion, Simba, and Mheetu looked to see Tukio, who was leaning his back on a tree. "Alright Kion. After some thinking, I figured you could be a worthy opponent. (Stands up in four leg mode) Just don't dissapoint me."

Kion nodded, knowing that he could fullfil this request. "No problem."

Dogo hops down with a bubbly smile on his face. "Can I battle too?"

"I don't care what you do;" Tukio said calmly. "Just don't get in my way. I do my battle, and you do yours." Dogo nodded and got excited to battle Kion, who seemed to like his optomism quite a bit.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen walking with Tukio and Dogo, with Dogo asking Kion questions about his adventures. "So what's it like being leader of the Band Gods? Can you really use the Kamehameha? Is the Zokaken a real technique? Did you really win the latest children's division at a tournament? What's it like living here?"

Kion put a finger over Dogo's mouth with a smile, trying not to have his ego fed so high that he becomes a jerk. He then answers Dogo's questions humbly and with a free spirit, with a dash of overconfidence. "Well it's pretty cool, yes I can as it's my new signature, I learned it from Wingsol, yes I DID win, and living here is pretty cool."

Tukio scoffed at Kion's softness, catching Simba's attention. "Something wrong?"

"I just don't get how someone so strong can be so soft;" Tukio explained. "How is he not trying to keep his strength as his own?" Simba shrugged as Kion and the others arrived at an open area. "Alright then. There shouldn't be too many people or animals around here." Tukio turns to Dogo, who gets excited as he walks up to him. "Why don't you battle Kion first? I wanna test his power before I face him."

Dogo nodded and ran out onto the battlefield, leading Kion to be excited. "Okay then. Not what I expected, but alright." Kion ran up to the battlefield, being pumped up for his match as both he and Dogo went into two leg mode.

Simba walked in between the match, more than happy to announce the winner. "I'll be referee." Tukio nodded and then walked back with Mheetu, both of them to where they could get a good view. "Let the battle, begin!"

Kion and Dogo charged at each other with Kion grabbing Dogo's punch with ease. Dogo became surprised and then Kion kicked Dogo in the stomach, sending him back. Dogo regained his balance and then launched a Ki beam at Kion, who deflected it and launched one of his own. Dogo blocked the Ki beam and jumped out of the way before it could push him back. He then charged at Kion, who dodged his punches and kicks and then punched him in the face. Kion then low sweeped Dogo and kicked him back. He then launched three Ki blasts at him, with Dogo blocking the first two, and being hit in the leg with the last.

Kion and Dogo charged at each other and collided a punch, with Tukio enjoying the match. Kion punched Dogo and then Dogo kicked Kion in the face, leading to Kion spinning and punching Dogo with the back of his paw. Dogo back flips and regains his balance, charging up a Galick gun. Kion got pumped and charged up a Ki blast, being ready to collide it with Dogo's technique.

"Galick gun!" Dogo launched his Galick gun at Kion, who launched a Ki beam at it, causing a collision to happen. Kion and Dogo then saw that their techniques were equal, mostly because Kion didn't use the Kamehameha. The collision exploded and then Kion and Dogo appeared as the smoke vanished, with Kion landing a knee on Dogo's stomach. Dogo landed a punch on Kion's face and then blocked Kion's punch. He then jumped and attempted to land a back flip kick on Kion, who grabbed his foot and threw him into the air.

Kion charged up a Kamehameha wave, much to Dogo's excitement as he looked down. "Ka, me, ha, me, (Launches the Kamehameha) ha!" Dogo launched a Ki beam at the Kamehameha, only for it to be destroyed, much to Dogo's anxion. The Kamehameha hit Dogo and sent him to the floor, making him unable to stand.

"Dogo is unable to battle!" Simba shouted after ten seconds. "Therefore, Kion is the winner!"

Kion walked over to Dogo and lended him his paw, helping the Jackal pup up to his feet. Kion and Dogo then walked back over to Mheetu and Tukio, with Mheetu high fiving Kion for his victory. Tukio then questioned why Kion didn't win as soon as Dogo fell. "Why did you guys wait? Dogo was down before Simba even said."

"That's pretty much how we do it in normal tournament battles;" Kion explained. "It allows the opponent to get up if they can continue fighting."

Tukio took interest in his rule, surprisingly not finding it useless. "I see. I've never been in a tournament myself before."

Kion took intrigue to this as he and Tukio walked out onto the battlefield, with Kion walking backwards for a bit. "Great match Dogo!"

"You too Kion!" Dogo looked at Kion with amazement in his eyes, finding Kion to be an awesome warrior. Kion and Tukio then stood across from each other, preparing for their match to begin.

Simba raised his paw, preparing to start the match. "Let the battle...(Puts paw down)begin!"

Kion and Tukio charged up and jumped over to each other, colliding a punch. Tukio then kicked Kion back a bit, explaining something to him afterwards. "You seem to be worthy of my skills Kion. Just don't treat yourself like a reject, as (Points to himself with his thumb) I've trained myself to be an elite warrior."

Kion sneers at that remark, finding the title to be rather pointless. "Even a reject can surpass an elite. If he's strong enough."

Tukio powered up just as Kion did, liking Kion's confidence. "I like that ego of yours." Tukio then charged at Kion, who blocked his punch and landed one right on his face. Tukio then kicked Kion back and then front flipped over to him, kneeing him in the stomach. Kion then landed a punch on his chest, only to be back flip kicked up into the air. "What's wrong Kion? (Jumps up) I thought you'd be better than this." Tukio kicked Kion downward with a side kick and Kion front flipped to regain his balance. Tukio then landed and launched a Ki beam at Kion, who deflected it.

Kion then charged a Ki beam and launched it at Tukio, who blocked it with ease, barely getting a single scratch on him. "You were a lot better not even a minute ago, when you beat (Knocks the beam back) Dogo!" Tukio then charged at Kion and punched him in the face, which Kion then grabbed his paw and kicked him in the chest. He then back flip kicked Tukio in the jaw and launched a Ki blast at him. "Don't get (Deflects the blast) cocky over a lucky blow. My guard was just down."

"Yeah, that happened with me on a couple occasions too." Kion revealed, showing that he didn't always fight seriously. "But even then, I'd rather have this flaw than be a Gary Stu."

Tukio nodded, agreeing with Kion's words and then Kion charged at him, with Tukio dodging his punches and kicks. Tukio then grabbed Kion's arm and put Kion into a headlock, laughing in a somewhat cocky manner as he did so. "If that's all you got then I'm more than dissapointed!" Kion got heated remembering when Wingsol was beating him, biting Tukio to get out of the grasp. "Ow!" Tukio let go of Kion, who jumped away, allowing Tukio to inspect his bite mark. "What is this? A zombie outbreak?"

"Sorry dude. I got heated remembering Wingsol." Kion said, more pumped up than ever. "See, he said the same thing to me when HE put me in a tight spot when I battled him back in the Land in the Sky. You seem to be even stronger than him." Tukio gives off a confident smile, glad that Kion admires his power. "Not I can show you the technique he taught me!" Dogo became super excited, putting his paws up to his chin in a bubbly way. "Say hello to what the Kaioken has to offer!" Kion charged up his power, surprising Tukio with the increase.

Tukio backed away for a bit, wanting to see Kion's power for himself. Kion went into Kaioken mode, gaining the same aura he did against Wingsol. Tukio became amazed to see this power, never seeing it before in person. He then gave a smirk, finding him to still be slightly stronger. "Even with that in mind, I can still win." Kion became confused until Tukio charged at him, with Kion blocking his punch. The two of them then collided some punches and kicks, with both landing a few themselves.

Kion then back flip kicked Tukio into the air, launching a Ki blast at him. Tukio deflected the beam, rubbing his paw as he landed on the ground. Kion then gave a bit of a cocky smile. "What's wrong? I thought you said you could still win."

Tukio stopped rubbing his paw and started charging up an attack, getting ready to finish Kion off. "You're still one hundred power points weaker than me. See, I have a power of eighteen thousand power points at max, and this is just my power at sixteen point five thousand. You have a mere one hundred points less. If it was Simba battling me then he'd win, as he'd have twenty thousand points. As for Mheetu...a lackluster fourteen thousand."

"Hey dude, I'm able to keep up with Kion myself!" Mheetu shouted, agitated by Tukio insulting his power.

"I take it he doesn't take criticism all that well." Tukio implied.

"He's been my rival for three years now, so he takes comments like that seriously;" Kion explained, and then he got into a fighting stance. "Which is why showing you Kaioken times two will be even better."

"Can you really do that!?" Dogo asked, becoming super pumped up to see what Kion had in store for him. Tukio then looked at Dogo with a serious look, letting Dogo poke his cheek with a bubbly smile.

Kion then charged up his power, preparing to continue the match and go to his next stage of Kaioken. "Kaioken times two!" Kion gets a slightly redder aura, much to Tukio's dissapointment. "This doesn't exactly increase my power, but it DOES increase my speed when dodging. And even the little increases have their purpose."

Tukio scoffed at Kion's words, finding his softness to be useless. "Yeah right." Kion and Tukio then charged at each other, seeming to be evenly matched at the state they were in.

* * *

Wingsol was seen watching Game of Thrones on his TV as he then got a signal on his radar, catching his attention as he turned it on with high interest. He looked into the radar and saw Kion battling Wingsol, concerned when he saw him using the Kaioken. "Let's hope Kion doesn't go too far with this."

* * *

Kion then kneed Tukio back, just as Tukio launched a Ki blast at Kion, who blocked it and got sent back a bit. Kion and Tukio then launched multiple Ki blasts at each other, both of them enjoying the battle. Kion then grabbed one of Tukio's Ki blasts and used it as a sword, deflecting some of the Ki blasts. Tukio took interest in Kion's strategy and stopped firing, charging at Kion with full force. Kion put the Ki beam up to Tukio's fist, breaking it, and then both of them flying up into the air. Mheetu saw Dogo wagging his tail with excitement, liking how he was enjoying the match. "Havin some enjoyment here little dude?"

"You bet;" Dogo said, loving what he was seeing. "Tukio's never fought this hard before."

Kion and Tukio then started colliding punches and kicks in the air, landing some on occasion in the battle. Tukio then kicked Kion back, liking how the both of them could fly. "So you can fly too, huh? Teach yourself?"

"Sort of;" Kion said, having fond memories of Simba's training. "See, Simba's my main mentor, and he taught me a lot of what I knew. After we left the Land in the Sky, this is one of the things he taught me. He wanted to wait until the time was right to show me."

* * *

Wingsol smiled and then took a sip from his beer, liking what he was seeing. "Guess I can't always be best mentor. I'm just glat Kion's improving."

* * *

Tukio then went into his cold personality as he heard Kion mention Simba training him. "Having others help you is pathetic." Kion became confused upon Tukio's words before Tukio kicked Kion in the stomach at full force. He then ground pounded Kion into the floor and launched a bunch of Ki blasts at him. Kion blocked the Ki blasts and Tukio dived down at him, kicking him in the gut and making him cough blood. He then kicked Kion in the face, dragging him across the floor, to which Kion saw the blood on his back as he stood up.

Kion glared at Tukio and growled, knowing he'd have to use all of his power in order to win. "Alright then. You want the max, you'll get it." Tukio remained emotionless as Kion got ready to set his power to the max. "Alright then, Body, don't fail me now. I have to win this, even if it hurts my body beoynd power. Kaioken times three!"

* * *

Wingsol became shocked to see Kion making such a risky move, fearing he couldn't take it. "What!? I told him in the note not to go over double!" Wingsol got up and looked at his clenched wings in fear. "If he goes too far with his power then he might as well be toast!" Wingsol then remembered that Kion was the leader of the Band Gods, looking at the radar with slight hope. "Then again, his Ki is far beyond normal in future contrast. Perhaps if the Legend's true then he could surpass his limits with no sweat.

* * *

Kion continued to charge up his power and became slightly more buff as a result. He also gained a slightly more red skin tone, giving a somewhat cocky smile after. Tukio held his guard until Kion charged at him and punched him in the face. He then flew under Tukio and launched a Ki beam at him, sending him into the sky. Tukio rolled out of the beam before it went to high, allowing him to block Kion's kick. Kion punched Tukio in the stomach and then kicked him in the face, as Tukio dropped his guard upon the impact of the punch.

Kion then went back rightside up and saw blood on Tukio's face, making him a bit cautious. "Hey, you okay?"

Kion pointed to Tukio's bleeding face, which Tukio brushed off. "No worries. I've felt worse in my life."

Kion gave a free spirited smile upon those words, landing a solid punch at Tukio's stomach. Tukio ended up coughing blood and then Kion front flip kicked him into the ground. Tukio looked up and saw a giant Ki beam going towards him, blocking it, only to be sent farther underground. The Ki beam vanished and Kion watched from above, finding that Tukio was stuck in the ground. He descended and looked into the hole, seeing that Tukio was starting to become unconcious. He then spoke in a caring tone to the blond lion. "Are you okay?"

Tukio rose up at high speeds and stood across from Kion. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson about overestimating your power. Say hello to the soaring fist!" Tukio charged at Kion and performed an uppercut on Kion's jaw, sending him back a bit. Kion took a liking to the attack and then uppercutted Tukio into the air. He then rose up and kicked him in the back, rising over to his front side and punching him in the face, sending him off. He then flew in the direction where Tukio flew in, kicking him straight downward.

Tukio crashed into the floor and got dragged across it as he felt intense pain from it.

* * *

Wingsol gave a relieved sigh, glad that Kion was able to control the Kaioken. "That kid sure is something. It took three months for me to get to stage three and he got it in a week."

Wingsol's assistant came into the room with some sandwhiches and whiskey. "Your snacks sir."

"Oh yes, thank you." Wingsol accepted the snacks and set them down beside them, with the assistant accepting the one he offered to her.

* * *

Kion descended to the floor and saw Tukio get up, staring him down with more excitement. Tukio stood up and glared at Kion, refusing to back down. "I'll give you this much Kion. You're a lot more than I expected." Tukio cupped his paws together, preparing to unleash an attack. "But let's see you withstand the Galick gun!"

Kion cupped his paws together as well, preparing for his own signature. A blue orb appeared in between Kion's paws, and a purple one in between Tukio's. Kion smirked as he then got ready to fire as intense music plays. "Ka...me...ha...me..."

Tukio charged up his beam as well, getting ready to fire at the same time as Kion. "Galick, gun..."

Kion and Tukio launched their beams at each other at just that moment. "Ha!" Kion and Tukio's beams collided, creating a beam struggle that put Dogo in awe. He then started jumping around in excitement with Simba chuckling at his bubbly nature. Mheetu stepped closer to the fight, wanting to see if Kion would win the collision. Kion and Tukio pushed back as hard as they could, sweating as they did so. The lions saw each other as brutal rivals with different perspectives, but also saw the battle to be rather fun.

Tukio then began to struggle, finding it hard to withstand Kion's power. 'This is insane. His power's equal to my Galick gun! (Gets more serious) Must be because of the Kaioken.'

Kion and Tukio continued to push back with Kion realizing what he had to do. 'At this rate there's no way I'll win. I can't hold back any of my power.'

* * *

Wingsol looked and saw Kion's determined face, knowing what was coming. 'Let's hope you can withstant the pressure Kion. The Kaioken is no joke.'

* * *

Kion started to charge up his power again, getting ready to finish the match. He felt his muscles strain upon the impact, but that didn't stop him from doing what he did. "Kaioken...times (Pushes the beam back and makes it bigger) four!" The beam got pushed back against Tukio, who tried to push farther, but ended up being forced into the beam. Tukio screamed as he got syncronized with the beam struggle, feeling his energy drain and his muscles weaken. The beam struggle cleared and Kion and Tukio remained standing. Kion let out a free spirited chuckle until he collapsed, with Tukio doing the same just a split second after.

Simba raised his paw to declare the match. "Kion and Tukio are both unable to battle! Therefore, this match is a draw!" Mheetu ran over to Kion and Dogo over to Tukio, wondering if they were alright. They went over to Simba, who felt their pulses for the scared friends. "They're just unconcious. They should be fine." Dogo and Mheetu let out relieved sighs, just as Kion and Tukio woke up and felt their bodies in pain. "That was some match Kion. It was so close that a winner was undecidable."

"Yeah, but it didn't feel like a draw;" Kion said, dissapointed with how he treated his body. "I was the first to go down."

"Just drop it." Tukio stood up in four leg mode, looking at Kion coldly. "If Simba said it was a draw then we'll just leave it at that. Next time though, I'll win."

Dogo became excited for the next match and walked up to Tukio. "So does this mean we'll-"

Tukio punched Dogo with the back of his paw, making him roll backwards five times. "Dogo!" Kion ran over to Dogo in worry, not on board with how Tukio just abused him. He lifted Dogo's head as Simba and Mheetu walked up with him, with Kion glaring angrily at Tukio. "What the heck was that for!?"

"A weak fighter deserves their punishment;" Tukio said, finding Dogo's strength to be useless. "That said, I need him for the tournament. So don't try to stop me." Kion became confused upon that statement as Tukio signaled Dogo to come with him. "Cmon Dogo. We need some more training." Dogo nodded and followed Tukio, who looked back at Kion. "Also Kion. Learn how bodies work." Kion looked at Tukio with a serious look as Tukio walked off, finding him to be a challenging rival to deal with.

* * *

Jasiri was seen tending to Kion's cuts in the lair, calling him out on how badly he treated his body with a caring voice. "You really should keep your strength to a safe level Kion. (Puts a bandage on the last cut) I know how much you love fighting and going all out, but there's a limit to how much you should do it."

"Yeah, I noticed that now." Kion chuckled as he then leaned back. "Still. Tukio said something about a tournament. What did he mean?"

"I don't know dude;" Jasiri said. "Must be important though."

Just then, something was tossed over to Kion. Kion opened the note and saw a flier for the tournament Tukio told him about. He got excited and looked to see who handed it to him, only to see that he was gone. Jasiri saw Kion's excitement and decided to join too, thinking that it would be fun. Kion then ran off in excitement to tell his parents about this, as Jasiri smiled at his optomism and ran after him.

* * *

Mufasa and Sarabi looked like they were about to do something dangerous as Kion opened the door. "Mom, dad! (Confused) What are you doing?"

Mufasa cleared his throat and walked up to his son, speaking in a humble, yet innocent tone. "Well son, there comes a time in someone's life when they meet a special someone and they...intertwine per-say, and they do something along with their lips intertwining that-"

"Oh, you were gonna make out?"

"Yes. We were gonna make out."

Kion shook the idea out of his mind, getting back to the main point. "Anyway, check this out." Kion showed Mufasa the poster and he looked at it, with Sarabi standing next to him and reading it as well. "There's this new tournament at the arena that has tag teams, and the prize is a Band God orb."

Mufasa and Sarabi seemed concerned on weather or not Kion should enter, hearing about his recent battle with Tukio. "As much as we'd love to son, Simba told us about your battle with this Tukio kid."

Kion looked back on that battle, wanting to face Tukio again one day. He then turned to his parents with a determined look. "Except fighting him again is why I want to join. And because of the fun battles. It sounds like a lot of fun and if I could, then we could get the next Band God orb."

Mufasa and Sarabi saw Kion's point and smiled, with Sarabi speaking with care. "Tell you what Kion. Don't go overboard again, and we'll let you join."

Kion became overjoyed and hugged his parents, excited about the tournament. He then pulled his parents away as he spoke. "Then let's go sign up, cmon!"

Kion ran off with Jasiri looking at Mufasa and Sarabi with a smirk. "I won't be holding back against him." Jasiri ran off with Kion as Mufasa and Sarabi walked off to go with them.

* * *

Wingsol was seen in his bedroom, looking out his window and thinking about Kion. He seemed to be worried about the Kaioken taking him over, looking back on his battle with him. He then decided that he would keep Kion from losing his power for good. He gave a confident smile as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion walked out onto the screen and sat down on the grass, looking at the stars as the song begun.

" _This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._ "

Jasiri walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Kion as the song continued.

" _And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._ "

Simba walked out onto the screen and sat next to Kion on the other side as the song continued.

" _No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._ "

Mheetu walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Jasiri as the song continued.

" _And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._ "

Nala walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Simba and the friends looked at the stars as the song continued.

" _And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._ "

Dogo was seen looking at the stars in the Out lands as the song continued.

" _And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._ "

Tukio walked up to the Dogo and put his paw on his shoulder, looking at the stars with him as the song continued.

" _Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._ "

The lion silhouette from the intro was seen looking at the stars through his telescope as the song continued.

" _Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._ "

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen hanging out under the stars as the song continued.

" _And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._ "

Dark Kion was seen commanding his troops with Vitani behind him as the song continued.

" _And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._ "

Kion and his friends were seen smiling at each other and talking as the song continued.

" _And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._ "

The final parts of the song played as Jasiri saw a shooting star and pointed to it, getting everyone's attention, and then Nala pulled out her phone for a selfie. A phone flash happened and Kion and the others were shown looking at the stars in a picture above Kion's bed with Kion sleeping as the song ended.


	8. The most unexpected tag team

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode eight: The most unexpected tag team

* * *

Kion arrived at the tournament arena with Jasiri, as both of them walked up to the stand. Kion then speaks in a pumped up mood. "Are there still some open placements for the tag team?"

"Why yes, of course." The sign up guy responded, looking down at his sign up sheet. "Just fill your names in right here."

Kion signed his name in and then Jasiri signed in her name, with Jasiri responding with excitement. "This should be a fun one. (Turns to Kion with playful snark) Just keep in mind Kion, I won't lose this time if we battle."

Kion nodded, being ready for Jasiri's challenge, as he then saw two names that intrigued him. The names were shown to be Dogo and Tukio's names, filling Kion with determination. He became somewhat serious and then looked at Jasiri. "Well I know one thing's for sure. I'm not losing to Tukio." Jasiri became intrigued by Kion's vow as the lion continued. "If he thinks teamwork and friendship is pointless, then he'll see about that." Jasiri smiled and high fived Kion, having herself being motivated by Kion's words. Kion then turned to the sign up guy. "What's the date of the tournament?"

"It opens up three days from now;" The sign up guy explained. "So feel free to train all you like."

Kion and Jasiri nodded, speaking in sync as they spoke afterwards. "Thanks dude." Kion and Jasiri then headed off as Kion thought his rematch with Tukio, hoping he could control his body better when using the Kaioken. He decided to put those thoughts aside and train, knowing he couldn't let it distract him.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

" _This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)_ "

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

" _Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free._ "

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

" _We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)_ "

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

" _My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win._ "

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

" _Though there's also love and glory._ "

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

" _We shall live on with the story._ "

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

" _There's not a thing we can't live through._ "

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

" _Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!_ "

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and then the jackal and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

" _Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!_ "

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

" _We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit._ "

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

" _Blazing Spirit!_ "

* * *

Kion sparred with Simba, who landed a punch directly towards Kion's stomach. Kion rolled back and launched a Ki beam at Simba, who deflected it and allowed it to hit the lair wall. Kion lunged at Simba and landed a punch on his face, allowing Simba to grab his arm. He then kicked Kion in the side and threw him into the air. Simba charged up a Ki beam and launched it at Kion, who flew and back flipped away from it. Kion then launched his own Ki beam and launched it at Simba, hitting him, as Simba was still in his Ki beam launching stance.

Simba flew up into the air and started colliding punches and kicks with Kion, both of them feeling their bones tingle as they did. Kion then landed a knee on Simba's stomach, sending Simba back a bit. He launched a Ki blast at Simba, who then punched it back. Kion blocked the blast and then went into Kaioken mode, much to Simba's excitement. Kion charged at Simba and kneed him in the gut, back flip kicking him into the air. He rose up and ground pounded Simba into the floor, diving down and landing a kick as soon as Simba landed on the floor.

Kion jumped off of Simba and stayed in Kaioken, with Simba launching a Ki beam at him. Kion launched a Ki beam in his own right, creating a small explosion between the two. Kion and Simba both flew straight into the walls of the lair, getting up and laughing as Kion went out of Kaioken. Kion felt a small strain in his body, but it was nowhere near as big as the Kaioken times four strain, much to Simba's relief. The two brothers walked over to each other and high fived as Simba spoke up. "Nice work Kion."

"Thanks Simba." Kion said proudly, and then he remembered the tournament. "We'll do great in the tag team tournament, even if we aren't paired." Simba rubbed Kion's head affectionately, knowing Kion's words to be true.

* * *

Three days later.

* * *

The tournament arena was shown with Jasiri then being shown to be lying down on a bench in the arena. Kion then handed Jasiri a number, surprising her a bit until he spoke with free spirit. "This is your number Jasiri. We get them for signing up." Jasiri became interested by this information and accepted the number, looking at it with slight confusion. "It's basically something (Sits down next to Jasiri) we use so we can keep track of who's fighting who, and who's teamed up with who."

Jasiri took interest in this and gave Kion a quirky look. "Don't know why we'd have to do that, but it's useful I guess."

"I'm guessing they didn't have tournaments back in your day." Kion guessed.

Mheetu then suddenly jumped over Kion and Jasiri, holding his number up to them. "Say hello to the best child fighter's position!" Kion and Jasiri chuckled at Mheetu's cocky expression as he pointed to them. "This is the time that I have to team up with the best of the best, and kick all butt to reach the top. (Crosses arms) So prepare to deal with it."

"I've dealt with it for three years, and I can deal with it now." Kion brushed off Mheetu's cockiness as Mheetu then sat down next to him. "So who do you think we'll be paired up with?"

Mheetu started thinking about who his teammates could be, getting an idea of his own as he stood up and turned to the Kion and Jasiri. "Only the strongest warriors in the land that aren't up to the likes of us. (Leans in and whispers) Also Tukio."

Kion laughed a bit as he pushed Mheetu away lightly. "Don't worry about him Mheetu. I'm more than capable of taking him on."

"If taking him on means using your body to the strains, then go right ahead and do it." Jasiri snarked with a smile, leading to Kion flinching and looking at her. "Don't worry though. Kaioken obviously puts strain in general, so it's natural."

"Natural as in so cool!" Mheetu exclaimed as he went on about Kion's battle. "You had to be there Jasiri. They were flying and using Kamehamehas and Galick guns and so much more. It was so incredible that my brain exploded for a second! (Calm) But I guess their bodies just couldn't take it."

Jasiri took a liking to Mheetu's description as Kion spoke up. "And I'm working on taking better care of the Kaioken technique. No more triple for me unless I can control it, or am in a life or death scenario." Jasiri and Mheetu both high gived Kion, loving his spirit.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen out on the field as they waited for the announcments to play. Mheetu was seen hitting on some lioness in the stands, who then slapped him across the face. Nala was seen chatting with Simba about the tournament. "So who do you think you'll be paired up with?"

"Probably Kion or someone random. Anything can happen really." Simba looked around at the many contestants competing in the tournament, hoping to be put up with a good match. "You can get paired up with anyone in this case. (Looks at Nala and smiles) But even then, that's what this thing was made for."

Nala giggled as Mheetu then walked over to her. "I just got ditch slapped."

Jasiri jumped onto Mheetu's back, making him laugh. "That's whatya get for playin to early dude." Jasiri and Mheetu started wrestling as Kion walked over to them and watched. Just then, two figured charged at Jasiri and Mheetu, giving Jasiri instinct. She grabbed the figures and revealed them to be two cloaked lions. She then held them up to her face and glared at them. "Name, business, (Shows teeth) now."

The guards looked to see Mheetu unharmed as he waved to them, causing them to unclench Jasiri's paws. "Sorry, we thought you were fighting him."

"It's against the rules to fight before the tournament." The second guard explained.

"It's all good dudes." Mheetu leaned on Jasiri's shoulder. "Just some friendly tumble between two dutch ovening, fun loving, rough and tumble pals." Jasiri blushed while smiling at the mention of dutch ovening, making the guards chuckle as they walked off. Mheetu then stood up straight and looked at Jasiri. "That said, you're a girl. You got any advice?"

"Don't ask a tomboy for girl advice?" Jasiri snarked, giving Mheetu a face that showed how stupid his question was. Not in general, just to who he asked. "Why not ask Simba? He seems old enough to know."

Just then, Principal Audorn walked out onto the stage and up to the peak of the platform he was on. Fireworks errupted around Principal Audron as they exploded in the sky, making the audience roar with excitement. Pun utterly intended. "Everyone in the crowd. It is my honor to announce that the first tag team tournament in five years, is finally underway. This happens every five years, and it's more than exciting to behold. Now. Your teammates!"

The teammates were shown with Mheetu seeing that he was paired up with Dogo. "So I'm with the jackal? Should be fun." Dogo walked over to Mheetu and gave a cheeky smile, giving Mheetu high hopes for their teamwork. "Dude, you're just so adorable that I could eat you up. Literally."

"I don't know why you'd do that, but (Hugs Mheetu) team!"

Simba and Nala saw that they were paired up with each other. Simba looked at Nala, who appeared to be excited. "Let's do our best Nal. That lightning orb is ours."

Nala high fived Simba and spoke kindly. "Most agreed."

Jasiri saw that she was paired up with Tiffu, who she saw walking over to her with a smile of excitement. "So we're paired up then."

"I guess so;" Tiffu said with a bubbly, yet calm voice. "And I won't let you down."

Jasiri walked over to Tiffu and high fived her, feeling the same thoughts as her and speaking with a pumped up voice. "That's the spirit Tiffu. (Puts her paw on Tiffu's shoulder) And if you're wondering, than yes, I'm over the cow mask completely. At least for you." Tiffu smiled and hugged Jasiri, who wrapped her arms around her friend.

Kion saw that he was paired up with Tukio, giving him slight caution. "Tukio? I wonder what he'll do for teamwork." Tukio walked up to Kion with a cold look on his face, walking through the other contestants as if they were nothing to him. He walked up to Kion and stared at him with a cold, yet not too cold look. Kion gave a somewhat cocky smile as he spoke. "So someone as awesome as me in power is teamed up with me, and he doesn't even care for teamwork."

"I'm in this for the Band God orb." Kion became confused over Tukio's words, wondering what he'd want with the orb. "The Band God orbs provide a certain power when used, as well as their instruments. I can use the Lightning Band God orb's power for something useful, something I've been working up for months now. (Points to Kion) Don't get in my way, and I won't get in yours."

Kion growled at Tukio's rudeness as the blonde mohawked lion walked off, giving Kion caution. 'I'd better hold my guard up. Tukio's even stronger than me, so not many others will stand a chance.'

* * *

Kion and the others were seen talking about the tournament, wondering who they were fighting first. Kion was seen looking at the board, hoping for his opponents to be announced soon. "Can't they just show the fighters already? It's almost impossible for anyone to wait this long."

"Well it's only been ten minutes Kion." Nala said, believing that this stuff usually took longer. "Maybe they're lining up who's most worthy of fighting who."

"Honestly, I don't care who I battle." Kion replied with excitement. "Whoever it is, I'm gonna fight hard and be awesome." Kion then remembered what Tukio said about being able to use the Band God orb and became intrigued again. "One thing on my mind though is why Tukio wants the Band God orb."

"What do you mean?" Simba asked, intrigued to what Kion was talking about.

"Before he walked off, he mentioned that he could use the Lightning Band God orb's power for something." Kion explained. "That's something I wouldn't expect from him."

"It'd for Dogo." Kion became surprised and turned around to see Tukio sitting in a booth near him and the others. "And no, it's not a present. There's something I can see in Dogo about his capability to fight."

"What would the Band God orb do with helping Dogo?" Kion asked in intrigue.

"Well if it wasn't for how we first met, I wouldn't have even bothered." Tukio started to explain his plan. "It all started three months ago. Before the first Band God was found."

A flashback was shown with Tukio narrating what was happening to Kion and the others. "It all started back in the Out lands. I was just passing by, when I saw Dogo." Dogo was shown in the flashback as Tukio saw him running from Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu. "As usual, Janja and his friends were idiots and didn't think Dogo was too much. To be fair though, I was (Dogo stops at a cliff) in a similar position."

Dogo turned around in the flashback and became scared as Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu approached him. He then felt a large amount of power consume him, gaining a strong aura and screaming out as he launched a powerful Ki beam into the air. The beam flew down at Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu, hitting them as well as multiple parts of the area around them. The three of them were seen unconcious as Dogo snapped out of his trance as Tukio became amazed by his power.

Tukio walked over to Dogo, wanting to see his power for himself, just as Tukio continued to narrate for the flashback. "I had to see his power in full force. I just had to."

Dogo saw Tukio walking up to him with Tukio keeping a serious face as he spoke. "Hey kid. (Points to the destruction) Look what you did." Dogo became shocked upon the sight of the destruction, feeling bad for causing it. Tukio held his paw out as an offering to take Dogo in, which Dogo accepted with a smile.

The flashback ended as Tukio continued to speak. "Ever since then, I've tried my hardest to unlock Dogo's power. It could help me a lot, with...reasons." Tukio looked down at the table until the first match was shown, with Mheetu and Dogo seeming to be up against a male cheetah and a male leopard. Mheetu walked off and gave a thumbs up to the others, ready to meet Dogo on the ring.

* * *

Dogo and Mheetu walked down the hall leading to their end of the arena while Mheetu talked to Dogo about what Tukio told them. "So dude, Tukio told us about this epic power of yours that you used a while back. (Dogo flinches) You have any idea what that means?"

"Oh yeah, that was when I met Tukio." Dogo said, and then he laughed innocently. "I still can't believe it was only four months ago." Dogo began to wonder if his power was truly as great as Tukio said. "Sometimes I wonder if the power's really that great. It's kinda confusing on how much energy I used."

Mheetu became interested when he heard that as he and Dogo walked out onto the arena. The cheetah and leopard were seen at the other end as all four of them went into two leg mode. Principal Audorn walked out onto the platform above the arena and raised his paw. "Let the battle...(Puts paw down)begin!"

Dogo and Mheetu charged at their opponents as Mheetu took on the leopard, with Dogo handling the cheetah. Mheetu low kicked the leopard and put him off guard, punching him in the face afterwards. He then kneed the leopard in the stomach and grabbed his head, only for the leopard to grab his arm. The leopard threw Mheetu over his head, only for Mheetu to regain his balance and launch a Ki beam at him. The leopard blocked the Ki beam and remained to have little damage, despite being hit rather hard. Mheetu jumped up and charged multiple Ki blasts, launching them all at the leopard, who dodged them all except for the last one.

Dogo grabbed the Cheetah's paw and kicked him in the face, landing a solid blow on him. He then punched him in the stomach and threw him into the air. He rose up and charged up a Galick gun, launching the cheetah right into the sky upon launch. Dogo rolled in the air until he reached the floor, landing as he did so. The cheetah back flipped away from the blast and slid down it, jumping off and diving down at high speeds. Dogo saw this and backed away, making the cheetah crash straight into the floor.

Mheetu collided a punch with the leopard, who then kicked him right in the stomach and then punched him in the face. Mheetu withstood the leopard's attacks and grabbed his arm and threw him over him. He stepped on his face and kicked his chest, making him cough blood a bit. He then stepped off of the leopard and kicked his head up, kicking him in the back exceptionally hard. Afterwards, he set the peopard up and did Kid Gohan's throw from Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The leopard went flying into the wall as Mheetu finished him off with a Ki blast.

Dogo dodged the cheetah's punches and kicks with ease, knowing that he was holding back. He smirked and struck the cheetah where his heart should be, stunning him for a bit. "Ya know...this is kinda boring." Dogo kicked the cheetah off, finishing him and sending him into the wall. He then walked over to Mheetu with a dissapointed look. "These guys are pretty weak. (Excited) Let's hope Kion's stronger."

"Trust me dude; You won't be dissapointed." Mheetu assured Dogo with confidence.

Principal Audorn then raised his paw on the side of Dogo and Mheetu. "Shana and Mushino are unable to battle! Therefore, Dogo and Mheetu are the winners."

The crowd cheered for Dogo and Mheetu's victory, Kion and the others in particular. Kion shouted in a pumped up way. "Nice work Mheetu! Total knockout!" Mheetu gave Kion a thumbs up, ready to save him a match.

* * *

Zuri was seen walking through the hallway, hoping to find someone. She looked around looking anxious and she then saw Tiffu, who was getting ready for her match. "Tiffu." Zuri walked over to Tiffu, who noticed her, and gained a skeptical look. "Okay. So I know we've been on lackluster terms lately, but I need a huge favor from my little sister."

Tiffu thought for a moment and figured that Zuri was her sister, looking at her with compassion. "Speak up."

"Alright; So I thought about what happened when Jasiri first came to this school, and we pranked Jasiri with the cow mask." Tiffu nodded as Zuri continued. "So I was hoping that I could make up with Jasiri, but I'm worried she won't believe me." Tiffu nodded again. "And I was wondering if you could, maybe...tell her for me?"

Tiffu found Zuri's attempt to be somewhat pathetic, but couldn't hate her sister. She thought for a moment and came to a conclusion. "I can't choose weather or not she forgives you, or apologize for you, but I'll tell her you're trying to make amends."

Zuri nodded in understanding, willing to take any deal she could get. "Right. Got it. But don't spice coat anything." Tiffu nodded and walked off as she bidded Zuri farewell for now. "Hey. (Tiffu looks at Zuri) Good luck in your match." Tiffu smiled and nodded before she walked off, leaving Zuri somewhat satisfied. She then walked off and looked at the ground, wondering if she even deserved forgiveness.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen talking about Dogo and Mheetu's match, with Kion speaking first. "That really was a great battle Mheetu. Seeing tag team is really cool."

"Just wait until we get into the later rounds Kion." Simba said with assurance. "That's when the tag team's highlight comes in."

Kion became intrigued and looked at Simba with a smile on his face, more than excited to see what the highlight was. "What is it? I have to know!"

Simba and the others laughed a bit at Kion's excitement and then Simba spoke up. "It's basically where the teamwork really shines in. You'll pretty much have to work together in order to win."

Kion looked at Tukio at his booth with skeptisism, not knowing if he'd cooperate with that. "If my teammate was anyone other than Tukio then that'd be awesome."

"Save your breath." Tukio said, not even impacted by Kion's words. He stood up and gave Dogo a serious look. "Cmon Dogo. We've got some training to do, so no slacking." Dogo nodded and walked off with Tukio, bidding Kion and the others a see you later.

"Judging by what you guys told me about Tukio, I'm wondering what he considers trianing." Jasiri said, interested in what Tukio did for training, as he seemed rather cold hearted in general.

* * *

Dogo and Tukio were training somewhere in the woods as Tukio spawned some figures for Dogo to battle. "Alright Dogo. You know the drill."

Dogo nodded and went into a fighting stance, getting ready to battle the figures. The figures charged at Dogo, who kicked two of them apart and punched another one into a tree. Just then, another figure grabbed Dogo by his neck and kneed him in the back. "Ow!" The figure kicked Dogo into another tree, sending him to the top branch. Dogo looked down and then became worried, jumping down anyway and fighting off the figures. He managed to defeat some, but got punched and kicked by many more. "Tukio, these feel stronger than normal."

"That's because I sent them up to the max level." Tukio explained, wanting to push Dogo to his brinking point."

"What!?" Dogo got send back by another figure and charged a Galick gun, launching it at the figures. The figures put their palms in front of the Galick gun, blocking it with ease. Dogo became shocked until one of the figures teleported behind him, making him turn around and block his punch. Dogo kneed the figure right in the stomach, only to be kicked to the floor.

Kion and the others were seen walking by while Jasiri spoke about Tukio. "So even though I don't know much about him yet, he seems like a pretty strong fighter. Heck, I couldn't beat you in our tournament battle, and he managed to tie with you Kion. That's pretty impressive."

Kion whiffed his hair and spoke with both cockiness and confidence. "He still didn't beat me Siri. No one can beat how awesome I am." Jasiri rolled her eyes while smiling as Kion continued. "Still, I can see what you mean. If I didn't have to go Kaioken times four in order to win the beam collision, he would've beaten me."

Simba put his paw on Kion's shoulder as they continued walking. "Let's not forget though, that it would've also ended in a tie even if you didn't overpower yourself." Kion shrugged and then he and the others saw Dogo getting pummled.

"Hey, has Dogo always been that weak?" Mheetu asked with confusion.

"No Mheetu. They look like max level battle figures." Jasiri said, sharing her knowledge on the figures. "They don't stop until they've killed their opponent, or they surrender."

"Hold up, what!? Why would he be up against those!?" Nala shouted in a shocked expression, and then Kion became determined and rushed out onto the field, much to the surprise off everyone.

One of the figures punched Dogo in the face, making him bleed from his noce. Kion launched a Ki blast at the figures and made them all vanish, running to Dogo's aid with the others afterwards. He lifted Dogo's head as Dogo looked in a near unconcious shot, fainting afterwards as Tukio spoke. "How weak. (Kion growls at Tukio) And I finally thought he was ready, and you have to butt in to save his life."

Kion stood up, holding Dogo in his arms and glaring at Dogo. "Hey, don't you have the ability to say anything nice?"

"Nice?" Tukio asked as he smirked, holding his paw out to his side afterwards, but not extending his arm. "To who? I don't have the time to say anything nice to a loser." Kion growled again, walking Dogo off to the infirmary with the others as Tukio thought to himself. 'And yes, he doesn't even know how to control that power. And neither do I. (Clenches his teeth) If Dogo's gonna remain of use then he'd better activate his power, because the boss won't be pleased.'

* * *

Kion and the others were seen in the infirmary, waiting for Dogo's body to heal. Kion was seen punching the air while lying down, trying to get some rest training done. Mheetu was seen walking from one side of the room to the other, turning around each time she reached a wall. Nala was seen looking through the glass every three seconds to see when they were coming back with Dogo. Jasiri was seen sitting on a chair near Kion, making actions that show her worry for Dogo, such as switching her sitting position and having worried expressions. Simba was seen as still as a rock on the wall as Nala looked at him and spoke. "How are you so calm?"

"I figured it'd be best not to leave my worrying too out in the open." Simba explained, seeming rather level headed. "It's best to just chill until he's healed."

Kion ended up going a bit faster with his lying down punches, trying to get an even bigger strain. Jasiri looked at Kion with a smile, giggling at his love for training. "You'll train anywhere, won't you."

"Pretty much." Kion continued to do his lying down punches as Mheetu walked up the wall. Kion saw this and questioned it when he did. "How can you do that?"

"Came with the Band God I guess." Mheetu said, not knowing how it worked either.

Nala continued to look through the room and saw something that brought joy to her. "Okay everyone. Act natural." Nala backed away from the door as Dogo walked through, seeming to be smiling and in perfect condition. "And that's why I said natural."

Dogo sat down next to Kion with everyone else showing joy that he's healed. "You all seem happy to see me alive."

"If Tukio's training (Jumps down from the roof) was any more brutal then you wouldn't have been able to continue in the tournament." Mheetu laughed as he sat down next to Dogo. "Still dude. Against max level figures? Epic."

"Yeah, anyone with that power is really impressive." Kion decided to ask Dogo what he knew about his powers. "So about that power Tukio mentioned earlier. What did it feel like?" Dogo shrugged, leaving Kion to put his paw on his shoulder. "From what he told us, it must have a huge impact on you. (Smiles) Sounds awesome." Dogo hugged Kion, feeling a brotherly affection for him.

* * *

Kion and the others exited the infirmary with Dogo while talking to him, with Simba being the first to speak up. "It's great that you were able to survive that Dogo. Any beginner would've been put into a coma."

"Or died. Whichever one came first." Mheetu bluntly implied with a grin.

"What's important though is that you survived." Nala said, still relieved that Dogo lasted.

"I'm just glad I DID survive." Dogo said cheerfully. "Just wait until the second round of the tournament. I'm gonna kick my opponent's butt."

"You bet you will." Jasiri said with encouragement. "But don't think I'll go easy on you if we're made as your next opponents."

Dogo nodded and then Tukio's voice was heard. "So you're healed then." Kion and the others saw Tukio walking over to them and greeting Dogo. "What did I tell you about getting help in a battle?"

Kion stepped in Dogo's defense, still upset at how Tukio's treating him. "Hey dude, that was all my instinct."

"Ask me if I care." Tukio shot back with zero remourse. "From what I've experienced, friendship and assistance makes you weaker." Kion growled as Tukio pushed him aside, looking at Dogo coldly. "Let's get going Dogo. We have more training to do." Dogo nodded and Tukio walked off with him behind him, not noticing Dogo turning around and making a silent sorry mouth movement. Dogo then ran after Tukio as Kion looked at the blond lion with anger.

Jasiri put her paw on Kion's shoulder as the cub spoke. "Something about that dude really irritates me."

"Tell me about it dude." Jasiri looked on as well, still amazed that Tukio could tie with Kion. "And I know it's not because of his power."

* * *

Dogo was seen getting sent back with a punch as he fell on the ground in the Out lands. Dogo got up and Tukio held his paw and clenched it. "Stop holding your power back Dogo. In this state I could beat five of you without breaking a sweat."

"Well I'm not exactly fighter of the century." Dogo said as he wiped the dirt off of him. "Why do I have to unlock that power anyway? I can get plenty strong without it."

"That's just you denying the power you hold from within." Tukio then landed a punch on Dogo's stomach, making him back up a bit. "If you're ever gonna get anywhere in the ring then you have to go all out when necessary. That power you showed could save lives that you care about, even if other people hate their guts." Tukio kicked Dogo straight in the face, giving him a bruise on his cheek. He walked over to Dogo and pulled him up from his arm. "Do you want to protect the ones you care about?" Dogo nodded his head yes as Tukio turned around while still holding him. "Then fight for (Throws Dogo up into the air) real!"

Dogo felt his power surging as he back fliped away and grabbed Tukio's punch. Tukio then landed a punch on his face, making him bleed a bit. He then ground pounded Dogo into the floor, with Dogo barely managing to regain his balnace. Tukio landed and walked over to Dogo, who aimed a punch at him, which was blocked. Tukio grabbed Dogo's paw and twisted it a bit to give Dogo pain, but not to the point where he injured him. Dogo fell to his knees as Tukio scoffed at his weakness. "You're nothing without that power. How pathetic." Dogo gained a sorrow look, and not just because of Tukio's brutal training.

* * *

Mheetu was seen exiting Kion's house as he said goodbye to him. "See ya at the tournament Kion!"

"You too Mheetu! And thanks for the new chew toy for Masamune!"

Mheetu gave a thumbs up to Kion and then exited the house, sensing Tukio's power and walking over to it. He seemed rather curious to what Tukio's power could possibly be doing in the Pride lands. Well, at this time of night anyway. He looked around the corner and saw Tukio launching a Galick gun into the sky. He then ran over to Tukio, who noticed him and spoke. "What?"

"I'm just wondering what you're doing out here." Mheetu walked over to Tukio with a curious look on his face. "I figured you'd be training with Dogo like you said."

"He couldn't take the lesson, so I gave him the night off." Tukio turned to Mheetu and spoke harshly. "Anyone who fails is less than worth my time." Tukio walked off and Mheetu walked with him, wanting to get greater info on what Tukio meant.

"I'm guessing he didn't go into his new power then?" Mheetu asked, and Tukio nodded his head yes. "Well it's not a light switch Tukio. You can't expect it to just happen for no good reason. Like, maybe if Dogo had more sparring partners then he'd-"

Tukio grabbed Mheetu by his chest and glared at him. "As far as I'm concerned, getting more allies gives you a bigger chance of betrayal." Tukio let a surprised Mheetu go and then walked off, giving Mheetu some interesting thoughts. The lion cub then looked up to the sky, wondering what Tukio's words could be right for.

* * *

Tiffu was seen at the arena the next day, looking at Jasiri from afar. She breathed in and out and walked over to Jasiri, handing her a note. "It's from Zuri. And no it's not a death threat."

Jasiri shrugged at Tiffu's comment as she accepted the note, just as she saw who the next challengers were going to be. "Oh, Kion's next. (Stands up) Let's hurry so we can get some good seats." Tiffu nodded and high fived Jasiri, with the two of them running off.

Kion and Mheetu were seen talking about what Tukio told Mheetu the other night. "So he basically told me that more allies gives a bigger chance of betrayal. He's likely not doing this for no good reason."

"Well obviously not. No one hates friendship for no reason." Kion believed that no one was the way they were just because they felt like it. He knew that there had to be a reason for Tukio's actions, in spite of how much he's annoyed by him. "He certainly does a good job at being MY rival."

"As a competetive rival, yeah." Mheetu began to count the reasons Tukio makes a good rival for Kion to face. "He's as strong or stronger than you, he has different motives and believes than you, and you both love fighting. Yeah, I'd say he's a good rival."

"It's more than that Mheetu." Kion said, not wanting to make Tukio sound cliche. "Even though he's somewhat emo and is obsessed with Dogo's power, he doesn't sound like someone I'd call evil. And I feel like he mentioned himself working for someone either to us, or in private with Dogo." Kion became determined to prove Tukio wrong about teamwork and slammed his paw against the table. "We can't let him prove us right."

Mheetu nodded and fist bumped Mheetu, ready to assist him in his new self acclaimed mission. "Let's start after your match. Looks like you're up against someone else capable of beating you." Kion and Mheetu run off to get to the match in time.

* * *

Jasiri and Tiffu were seen getting some great seats in the front row, high fiving as they sat down and enjoyed themselves. Jasiri looked out into the crowd, hoping to see some action. "This is gonna be so epic. And not just because Simba's Kion's mentor, and they're batteling in this thing."

"No kidding Jasiri." Tiffu said, getting overexcited about the whole thing. "This is gonna be so cool!" Zuri looked down at Jasiri and Tiffu from the fifth row, seeming to be worried about wather or not she can make amends with Jasiri.

Kion and Tukio walked out onto the field as they looked at each other with cold, yet calm and understanding looks. Simba and Nala stood across from them and got ready for the match. The two teams started each other down as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion walked out onto the screen and sat down on the grass, looking at the stars as the song begun.

" _This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._ "

Jasiri walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Kion as the song continued.

" _And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._ "

Simba walked out onto the screen and sat next to Kion on the other side as the song continued.

" _No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._ "

Mheetu walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Jasiri as the song continued.

" _And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._ "

Nala walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Simba and the friends looked at the stars as the song continued.

" _And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._ "

Dogo was seen looking at the stars in the Out lands as the song continued.

" _And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._ "

Tukio walked up to the Dogo and put his paw on his shoulder, looking at the stars with him as the song continued.

" _Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._ "

The lion silhouette from the intro was seen looking at the stars through his telescope as the song continued.

" _Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._ "

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen hanging out under the stars as the song continued.

" _And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._ "

Dark Kion was seen commanding his troops with Vitani behind him as the song continued.

" _And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._ "

Kion and his friends were seen smiling at each other and talking as the song continued.

" _And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._ "

The final parts of the song played as Jasiri saw a shooting star and pointed to it, getting everyone's attention, and then Nala pulled out her phone for a selfie. A phone flash happened and Kion and the others were shown looking at the stars in a picture above Kion's bed with Kion sleeping as the song ended.


	9. The Second Door

**Disclaimer:** The second battle is all three of these. The battle that has Tukio quit being Dogo's mentor, somewhat of a gag battle, and an introduction to one of Jasiri's battle tactics. She's playful and silly when doing it. Enjoy!

* * *

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode nine: The Second Door

* * *

Jasiri and Tiffu were seen in the stands, waiting for Kion and Tukio's match against Simba and Nala to begin. Jasiri was seen cheering for Kion at the front row. "Go get em Kion! Kick Simba's butt!" Kion gave a peace sign to Jasiri, who smiled at his friendly gesture and sat down.

"You know they're both on our side, right?" Tiffu asked with confusion.

"Of course. I just want Kion to win more." Jasiri continued to watch Kion and began to show romantic affection for him. Her lioness friend caught onto this and gave an innocent grin. Jasiri noticed this and flinched, not wanting to reveal her feelings for Kion. "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing much." Tiffu pointed down to Kion. "Just interested in why you're looking at Kion like that."

Jasiri tried to think of an excuse and then came up with something random. "No reason. I just do that sometimes. Like, I don't even know why I do it; and it's totally not just for Kion."

Tiffu rolled her eyes with a smile, still knowing about one secret Jasiri has hidden. "Let's just watch the match." Jasiri nodded in agreement and the two friends started to drink soda together. "It'd honestly be something if you two got together though. I mean, a lion and a hyena? (Laughs a bit) That's something I'd like to see happen." Jasiri laughed with her friend as the two smiled and continued to watch the match. "I know you like him." Jasiri began to playfull wrestle her friend, putting her into a headlock.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

" _This world I see, holds such a deep, energy._ (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

" _Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free._ "

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

" _We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live._ (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

" _My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win._ "

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

" _Though there's also love and glory._ "

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

" _We shall live on with the story._ "

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

" _There's not a thing we can't live through_."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

" _Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!_ "

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

" _Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!_ "

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

" _We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit._ "

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

" _Blazing Spirit!_ "

* * *

Kion and Tukio were seen getting ready to start the match, with Simba and Nala across from them. Principal Audorn walked out onto the stage and raised his paw. "Let the battle...(Puts paw down)begin!"

Kion and Simba launched a Ki blast at each other, letting it explode in the arena. As the smoke cleared, Kion and Simba were seen colliding punches as Kion punched Simba in the jaw. Simba wiped his lip and kicked Kion back, launching a Ki beam at him afterwards. Kion deflected the beam and then started charging up a Kamehameha. He saw Simba getting prepared and decided to try something. He then started Z-vanishing, which is a move he's been practicing, surprising Simba by a great deal. Kion arrived to where Simba was and put his paws up to Simba's chest.

Nala charged at Tukio, who kneed her in the stomach, making her regret her decision. Tukio then grabbed Nala by her chest pelt and punched her multiple times in the face, making her bleed a bit until he punched her off. Tukio launched a Ki beam at Nala, who dodged it, and then launched a Ki beam at Tukio. Tukio stopped the beam with his paw and sent it up into the air, creating some fireworks that dove down at them. He deflected the beams that flew down at him, with Nala dodging the ones that went down at her.

Kion launched his Kamehameha at Simba, launching him into the wall. He then charged at Simba and landed a solid blow on his chest, just as the blasts dove down at them. Kion and Simba launched their own Ki beams at the blasts, stopping the ones that dove at them. The two of them then collided a punch, refusing to go easy on the other. Simba kicked Kion in the face and then punched him in the stomach, sending him back. He then charged up a Ki beam as Kion charged one as well, as both of them charged at each other and collided a Ki powered punch.

Tukio swatted the last of the blasts he deflected straight at Nala, which she blocked with precise movement. Tukio landed a punch on Nala's gut after he swiftly moved towards her. He then jumped and kicked her in the face, sending her flying. Afterwards, he charged up multiple Ki blasts and launched them at her. Nala blocked the Ki blasts, only to have her arms feel numb as she did so. When the smoke cleared, she became worried when she saw Tukio's shadow. Tukio charged at Nala and punched her three times in the stomach, and once in the face.

Simba dodged Kion's kick just before Kion grabbed Simba's punch, leading to Kion landing a clean kick on Simba. Kion then launched a Ki blast at Simba from the paw he stopped, sending Simba back. The two of them then launched a Kamehameha at each other, launching them after ten seconds of charging. "Ha!" Kion and Simba's Kamehamehas collided as Simba's appeared to be slightly stronger than Kion's.

Kion smirked and got ready to get stronger to win this match, going into the form he spoke. "Kaioken!" Kion pushed the beam back at Simba, sending him straight into the wall. Simba appeared to be stuck in the wall, but was able to get out and charge at Kion again. Kion dodged Simba's punches and kicks and landed a back flip kick on his jaw, making him fall to the ground.

Tukio kneed Nala in the stomach, making her cough blood, and then grabbed her head and threw her up into the air. Kion helped Simba up just before both of them saw Nala in the air. Tukio launched his Galick gun at Nala, sending her straight to the floor with severe injuries. Kion and Simba ran over to Nala in horror, noticing how hurt she was. Principal Audorn then announced Kion and Tukio's victory. "Both Simba and Nala are unable to battle! At least I think Simba's down. Kion did help him up. Anyway, Kion and Tukio are the winners! And Tukio's victory was more than ruthless."

"Nala; are you okay?" Simba asked with fear, as he then felt Nala's pulse. He felt a heartbeat and gave a relieved sigh.

Nala opened her eyes and felt immense pain upon the Galick gun, coughing blood as Kion closed her mouth. "It'll be okay Nala. Let's get you to the infirmary."

Nala went to sleep and Tukio scoffed as he walked over to Kion and Simba, as they both glared at him, which Tukio was unaffected by. "Anyone who's so weak that they can't take a few hits deserves punishment. Ha. I don't even know why she entered. She's not fighter material." Kion growled and gained a dark aura, frightening Simba and interesting Tukio, just as Kion charged at Tukio and landed a solid blow on his face. Tukio bled from his face and looked at Kion with thirst for blood in his eyes. He licked the blood, much to Kion's disgust. "You think it's possible that you could have that form?"

"What do you-" Tukio interrupted Kion with a kick to the chest, sending him back and walking off.

"Learn to control that power. It'll do you a great favor." Kion glared at Tukio with anger as he then ran up to him, only for Simba to stop him. Kion looked at his now worried brother, noticing his fear and stopping, but not refusing to glare at Tukio with rage.

* * *

Kion and Simba were seen with Nala as she had a cast on her right arm, showing her injuries from after the battle. Nala was seen to be rubbing her cast, hoping she wouldn't be in it for long. "Dang this cast is hard to handle. And not just for the itch."

Simba put his paw on Nala's shoulder, comforting her. "You'll get over it Nala. Remember when Mheetu got himself in a cast?"

"Yeah." Nala laughed at the memory, remembering something silly from that time. "Where IS Mheetu anyway?"

"He's off training with Dogo." Kion explained. "He wanted to prepare for the next match."

Nala nodded in understanding as she then looked down at the table in a saddened mood. Simba thought for a moment and thought of a silly way to cheer her up. "Hey Nala. You know what'll move you away from this?"

Nala looked at Simba, who lifted his right leg and cut a squeaky chicken taco fart (phht). Kion snickered at the fart with Nala groaning playfully at it. "Aw, dude." Simba let off a smile, glad that he could lighten up the mood. Even if his action was corny.

Kion saw Dogo training outside with Mheetu and stood up. "Hey Simba; I'm gonna go see how Dogo and Mheetu are doing." Simba nodded and Kion ran off, allowing Simba and Nala to hang out together.

* * *

Mheetu was seen teaching Dogo about the Ki attack Kion taught him the other day. "So you just cup your paws together in the opposite way you'd do it for the Galick gun." Mheetu put his paws together and charged up a small Kamehameha, intriguing Dogo. He launched it when it was ready, having it reach about fifty feet. "I haven't mastered it yet, but it actually took Kion two years."

"Wow." Dogo appeared to be amazed by learning more about Kion, and he then saw him walking over to them. "Kion!" Dogo ran over to Kion and pounced on him, making Kion laugh at his bubbly nature. "Mheetu was just showing me your signature attack. Did you really master it in two years? It must be hard it that's true."

Kion gently pushed Dogo off of him and rubbed the jackal's head. "It sure did little dude. Simba taught it to me when I was five, which is when I took up martial arts." Kion gave a light hearted chuckle at the memories of that. "I still can't believe I didn't know what Ki was back then. If Simba hadn't been my mentor then I'd be lost; I'll tell ya that Dogo."

Dogo started wagging his tail and getting a smile out of Mheetu. "Dude. You are the most adorable thing ever."

"Yip, yip!" Dogo continued to look at Kion with idolization in his eyes, giving Kion a new sense of light.

"You wanna see my own Kamehameha?" Dogo nodded his head yes super fast and Kion went into two leg mode, cupping his paws together and charging it up. "Get ready for this. It's gonna be big." Kion charged up the Kamehameha for a bit and then launched it throught he Pride lands, reaching about three times the distance Mheetu did.

"That was so cool!" Dogo started jumping around and talking about Kion's Kamehameha. "There's no way I could do one that good. You're just too awesome to be compared to; so it beats me to why Tukio's your total opposite. There are just so many awesome Ki moves out there and you could master all of them." Kion and Mheetu started laughing as Dogo started to yip with bubbly optimism.

* * *

Kion and Simba were seen arriving home as Simba opened the door, allowing Kion to enter first before he went in. Kion saw Masamune watching TV on the couch and walked over to him, sitting down next to him and petting him. Masamune started licking Kion as Simba sat down next to his brother. Kion then set Masamune down as he saw what he was watching. "So what're you watching boy?" Masamune pointed to the TV, revealing himself to be watching some sort of Sonic show based on Sonic Forces. "Ah, Sonic: Story of the resistance; I love this show."

"I still can't believe it's not finished yet." Simba said, watching in awe at the scene. "This is episode ten, right?"

"Yep. It seems like it's the best episode so far." Kion let out a chuckle as he remembered one of his advantages. "Good thing we get all the episodes a week early. Don't tell Mheetu about it." Simba nodded as they continued to watch the show, with Masamune lying down on Kion's lap. Honestly, if it wasn't for two leg mode then this wouldn't be possible. He'd essentially be lying down on his crotch.

"Okay, is that description really necessary?" Simba asked and the writer seemed to be shrugging. "Write what you want dude, I just don't know why you wrote crotch."

"Well what was I supposed to do? I can't write the p word."

Simba shrugged, seeing the writer's point. "Yeah, good point. Let's just get back to the story."

"Sounds good to me." Kion and Simba continued to watch the show with Masamune, as the White Shepherd wagged his tail.

* * *

Kion trained in the lair as Mufasa was seen watching him from afar, observing how he trained when he was alone. Kion back flipped away from a robot and punched it's head off, karate chopping through it's body and breaking it in half. He then jumped over the robot and charged at another one, punching through it's body. He ripped out the robot's metalic heart, throwing it aside and back flipping the robot's head off. He grabbed the head and kicked it at another robot, breaking the other robot's head off with ease. He charged at the robot and grabbed it's body, throwing it at another one.

The robots then started moving as they pulled out their swords, slashing and jabbing at Kion, as the young lion dodged all of them. Kion low sweeped the robots and grabbed the biggest one, swinging it around and hitting the others. The robots got sent flying into the walls and Kion kneed the big one and threw him up to the roof. He launched a Ki beam and broke the robot, just as a martial artist robot charged at him. Kion and the robot collided punched and kicks, with Kion barely being affected by the attacks the robot through.

Kion grabbed one of the robot's arms and broke it off, stabbing it into the robot's head. The robot attempted to jump and kick Kion's head, only for Kion to duck and grab his foot. Kion swung the robot around at high speeds, doing something that looked like Goku's throw in the Dragon Ball games. He threw the robot at the wall and launched a giant Ki blast at it, breaking the robot and finishing him. The timer beeped and Kion walked off, noticing Mufasa, who then spoke to his son. "How's the tournament going?"

"Pretty great actually. Me and Mheetu got to the semi-finals, as well as Jasiri; and we should be starting tomorrow." Mufasa rubbed his optimistic and gold hearted son's head affectionately, walking off with him as they continued talking. "The next battle should be just as fun as the first; even if I'm on Tukio's team."

* * *

Kion and the others were seen at the tournament arena the other day, seeming to be eating as Kion and Mheetu speed ate. Kion and Mheetu continued eating as Tukio watched them from afar. Tukio looked at his next match and saw that he was up against the lion silhouette from the intro. "Interesting. I've never seen this guy in the Pride lands or Out lands before." Tukio took a sip out of his cherry pepsi, being rather interested in the lion silhouette's character. "And he doesn't even show his face. How pathetic."

Kion and Mheetu continued speed eating as Dogo was seen whispering for Kion to win. "Ki-on. Ki-on. Ki-on. Ki-on."

"Focus Dogo. If you don't eat then you can't fight." Dogo nodded and continued to eat as Tukio continued to think about his power. "You'd better not lose your next match. The more battles you win, the closer you'll get to unlocking your power." Dogo nodded again and finished his mushroom and bacon pizza.

Kion beat Mheetu in the speed eating and raised his paws. "I win!" Kion burped in Mheetu's face as the two friends laughed, with Jasiri giggling at the rivals silly behavior.

"You guys are so ridiculous when you're competing." Jasiri playfully snarked.

"That's just how it is Jasiri." Kion said with proudness. "Still, I know you think you could do better."

Jasiri took Kion's remark as a challenge and nodded in acceptance. Kion took a liking to this as Jasiri chugged her soda down as Kion walked over next to her. Kion signaled Jasiri to tilt her head towards him as she finished, allowing Jasiri to let out a loud three second burp into his face. Kion raised his paw at the burp, high fiving his hyena friend. Simba finished his food as he then took a sip from his soda. "You are by far the grossest girl I've ever met Jasiri. Luckily for you, I don't know many girls."

"Tomboys can be naturally gross Simba; even if some can be an exception." Jasiri let out another small burp and giggled in slight embarrassment. "Okay, that one should've been WAY louder." The others laughed at Jasiri's remark as Kion got back in his seat as they continued to hang out. Tiffu was seen looking at Jasiri from her booth, hoping to tell her about Zuri's wishes soon.

* * *

Jasiri was seen walking up to the front row stands with Tiffu as the two friends were seen talking. Tiffu was seen laughing at possibly something Jasiri told her. "I still can't believe you did that."

"Yeah, it was pretty hard to handle." Jasiri and Tiffu sat down next to each other in the front row. "Still, I clearly wouldn't have eaten it if I'd known it was rotten. Back when I still lived with Janja, his dark side made him do some pretty insane things."

Tiffu saw a more sympathetic side to Jasiri, having just heard about her past. She then breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, preparing to tell her about Zuri's wish. "Look Jasiri. There's something I have to tell you, and you may not like it." Jasiri gave Vitani her full attention, allowing her to continue. "So the other day I met up with Zuri cause, well, she's my sister, and she wanted me to tell you that she...wants to make amends? I don't know if you'd be fine with that, but I couldn't bare to force her to tell you herself. It's too hard for her."

Jasiri took interest in Tiffu's words, being a bit upset at the fact that Zuri couldn't get the courage to speak to her, as she could've said what she told Tiffu to do herself. "It's pretty pathetic that she can't say her own words." Tiffu became surprised to hear this somewhat harsh side of Jasiri, with Jasiri then looking at Tiffu. "I'm fine with you being a good sister and all, but I doubt Zuri's really trying if she can't even say these words to my face. (Sighs) Sorry Tif. But if Zuri wants to apologize then she can say it to my face. After all, SHE'S not the one who gained social anxiety."

Tiffu nodded in understanding, respecting Jasiri's wishes. "That's fine. Just know that she's not bluffing. I saw her practicing her nice side last night." Jasiri took slight interest in this but then brushed it off, remembering what Zuri did to her in the past. Zuri was seen watching from the fifth row, hoping Jasiri would eventually forgive her.

* * *

Kion and Tukio were seen standing across from the lion silhouette, who was in a cloak, and a green lioness wearing a flower crown beside him. The lioness winked at Tukio, who rolled his eyes in annoyance, not falling for flattery. Principal Audorn raised his paw, ready to begin the match. "Let the battle...(Puts paw down)begin!"

Rock music played as the lioness appeared behind Tukio, who instantly punched her with the back of his palm. He turned around and kneed the lioness in the stomach, kicking her straight at the wall. He then charged up some Ki blasts as he walked over to the lioness. The lioness launched multiple grass beams at Tukio, who deflected all of them. "Is that all you can do?"

The lioness jumped out of the wall and growled. "Don't you under-" A Ki blast hit the lioness in the jaw, shocking her, just before Tukio launched multiple Ki blasts at the lioness and pinning her against the wall. Tukio charged at the lioness and punched her multiple times in the stomach, making her cough blood.

Tukio grabbed the lioness's head and punched it, throwing her into the air. "I already did." Tukio launched a Ki beam at the lioness, who got sent to the ground from it.

Kion and the silhouette charged at each other and collided a punch, with Kion remembering this from when he fought Jasiri. He jumped up and landed a back flip kick on the silhouette's head, sending him into the floor. Kion then back flipped away and charged a Ki beam, launching it at the silhouette. The silhouette blocked the Ki beam and got pushed back a bit by it, able to withstand it rather well. He then charged at Kion and aimed a punch at him, only for Kion to dodge it and aim a punch at him. The silhouette grabbed Kion's punch, only for Kion to charge a Ki blast and launch it.

Tukio walked over to the lioness, who was seen lying down on the ground in pain as the music stopped. He stomped on the lioness's stomach multiple times, making her cough even more blood. "Please. Stop." The lioness stood up and gave a deductive look. "I'll cut you a deal. You let me win, and I'll give you the prize."

"I don't negotiate woman." Tukio said coldly, making the lioness laugh.

"As Lady Puredusa, I plan to get that lightning orb." Lady Puredusa walked over to Tukio with a grin. "Come on now, be neighborly."

"I'm not your neighbor." Tukio stated. "I also think I hate you."

"Oh cmon now. Don't be neutral on me." Lady Puredusa was seen holding a knife in her back palm. "Now then. How about we make a new (Attempts to slash Tukio) deal!?" Tukio grabbed the knife and didn't even flinch at the blood his paw shed, shocking Lady puredusa as Tukio let off a smirk. "Still not sure if you hate me?"

"Actually, that pretty much sealed it." Tukio launched a Ki beam at Lady Puredusa, sending her against the wall. He charged up another Ki blast and ignored the blood dripping from him. "This is punishment for injuring Nala. While it's pointless, I shall accept my fate."

Lady Puredusa became horrified, not wanting Tukio to injure her. "Please, have a heart. What if I do something for you in return?" Tukio didn't budge. "I'll give you a castle. Three castles!" Tukio still didn't budge, not being interested in Lady Puredusa's offer. "Two and a half?"

"You just went down." Lady Puredusa flinched just before Tukio launched a powerful Ki blast at her, sending her straight through the wall. "And not just in the castles."

Kion blasted the silhouette back and knocked the cloak off of him, revealing a black furred lion from underneath. Kion took a liking to the lion's design, wanting the battle to continue. "Alright!" Kion and the lion charged at each other and collided a knee as the music continued. The lion landed a solid kick on Kion's side, getting a punch on his face. Kion grabbed the lion's paw and back flipped him over to the other side. The lion launched a Ki beam at Kion, who grabbed it from behind and pulled it towards him, allowing him to land an elbow on the lion's face.

The lion got send back and dragged across the floor, being too hurt to continue. Principal Audorn saw that both the lion and Lady Puredusa were down, raising his paw in the air. "Kovu and Puredusa are unable to battle! Therefore, Kion and Tukio the winners! And they're also our first finalists!"

Kion walked over to Kovu and helped him up, interested in what his name meant. "Kovu, huh? So you're Zira's daughter." Kovu nodded his head and then ran off, giving Kion interest as he ran after him. Kovu saw Lady Puredusa and became worried when he saw her in a coma. "What happened here?"

"Looks like your friend put her into a coma." Kovu felt Lady Puredusa's pulse. "She has a chance to survive though."

Kovu ran off to the infirmary as Kion became enraged again, hating that Tukio would put someone into a coma like that. "First injuries and now comas!? What did SHE do!?"

"Talk about knife loving." Tukio showed his paw to Kion, which didn't calm him down. "I honestly don't care much about the knife blood. I just thought she deserved it for getting on my nerves." Tukio then got cold again. "Why do you care about her anyway? You didn't even know her."

Kion growled in anger. "You may not get it, but life isn't something you can just get back after losing it!" Tukio scoffed and walked off, finding Kion's softness to be rather irritating. Kion glared at Tukio again, hoping he could get through to him.

* * *

Kovu was seen getting into a chariot as he put Lady Puredusa in, catching Kion's attention as he walked by with Jasiri. Kion walked over to Kovu with Jasiri wakling up after him, allowing Kion to speak. "Where'd you get this bad boy?"

"It was my ride here." Kovu explained as he closed the door to Lady Puredusa's side. "Your teammate sure is brutal. If he went any harder he would've killed her."

Kion looked back on what Tukio said to him, still upset about his careless thoughts about life. "Believe me dude; he's the last person I'd want as my teammate. I can't stand people who hate life like that."

Kovu saw interest in Kion's words and turned to him, speaking with a rather nice tone of frindliness. "So he hates life you say. Do tell, when did he say that?"

"He more or less worded it like that." Kion answered, trying to hold back his anger. "I don't know why, but him putting your teammate into a coma really got to me."

"At least he's not evil though." Jasiri pointed out, though not defending Tukio in the slightest bit. "But that just makes it harder to tell if his allignment is either good or neutral; cause I don't think either put people into comas without remourse."

"Yeah, that can be a pain." Kovu walked over to the driver's side and called out to Kion and Jasiri. "Until we meet again!"

Kion and Jasiri wave goodbye to Kovu, with Kion sighing. "And the worst part is that if Tukio knew the Kaioken, he'd be stronger than me; even if I went times four." Kion and Jasiri walked off, with Kion continuing to worry about Tukio. "Maybe he's good, but it's really hard to tell. What if he wanted Puredusa to die?"

"That's a possibility." Jasiri moved a bit closer to Kion, consulting him. "Still. That won't stop me from getting to the finals to have our rematch." Kion nodded in understanding, knowing that he promised Jasiri a rematch before they signed up. The two friends smiled at one another and then Kion ran off, instincting Jasiri to race him back.

* * *

Dogo and Mheetu were seen talking at the snack bar, with Dogo talking about Kion with optimism. "So then even if we don't win, Kion and Tukio will blow the other finalists away no sweat. Cause Kion has his Kamehameha and Tukio has his Galick gun; and it'd also be cool if they could combine them." Dogo became even more bubbly as he thought about the name for the technique. "A Kamegalickha. How cool would that be?"

"Pretty cool my dude." Mheetu looked to see Tukio drinking what looked like a blood drink. "Though, I don't think Tukio would go along with that; even if they had to."

"Tukio can be dark Mheetu; but he's really nice once you get to know him." Dogo thought about when he first met Tukio, remembering when Tukio took him in. "He may be cold, but he's not evil. Even if he IS a super emo, and he has his reasons for that." Mheetu nodded as he and Dogo walked off for their match. "And we can prove that by beating Jasiri and Tiffu."

"Darn right dude." Mheetu said with cockiness, and he thenv high fived Dogo as the two headed off.

* * *

Kion was seen walking through the stands as he finds a seat next to Simba, smiling as sat down next to his older brother in the front. "Best seats in the house, right?"

"Sure are Kion." Simba bit onto his corn dog, excited for the match. "So who're you hoping to win."

"In all honesty, I wanna see Jasiri win." Kion said as he sipped his soda. "We promised each other we'd have a rematch, so she'll obviously try her best to win this."

Simba nodded in understanding, knowing how much Jasiri wanted to battle Kion again. "It may have not been shown on screen too much, but I know she's excited to battle you again." Kion looked down and saw Jasiri waving to him, alloing Kion to wave back. "She certainly is a spunky one. (Leans in and whispers) That's likely one of the reasons you like her, right?" Kion nodded his head yes, allowing the brothers to both watch the match.

"Let's make this an exciting one! Make some major punches!" Kion continued to be excited for the match as Jasiri blushed and smiled at his optimism.

Principal Audorn walked out onto the stands and seemed excited to see the next finalists, raising his paw as he did so. "Let the battle...(Puts paw down)begin!"

Dogo charged at Jasiri, who blocked his punch and grabbed his paw, spinning him around for a bit. Dogo stopped spinning soon and got dizzy, giving Jasiri the chance to attack, which she did with a powerful punch. Dogo got sent back and regained his balance, shaking off his dizziness. Jasiri charged at Dogo, who then ducked under her punch and grabbed her arm. Jasiri snickered as she then pulled Dogo to her backside, pushing her butt up to his face. She then ripped a three second rotten egg fart directly into his nose (brrrrruuuuup). Dogo backed up and fell to the floor, seeming to be affected from Jasiri's fart as the hyena giggled. "Did my butt hurt you?"

Dogo got back up and went into a fighting stance, ready to play serious. "Alright; enough playing games!" Dogo lunged at Jasiri and punched her in the gut, grabbing her face. "I can fart on YOUR face too!" Jasiri low sweeped Dogo with a slide and grabbed him, only for Dogo to cut a squeaky chili dog fart with a giggle (pfft).

Jasiri coughed a bit and then threw Dogo into the air, kicking him straight at the wall. Dogo jumped off of the wall and giggled as Jasiri smirked as she tigntened her headband. "Nice one there dude. (Gives Dogo a thumbs up) Some more coming in and you'd be a natural." Dogo charged at Jasiri, who ducked under his kick, and then Dogo punched her in the face. Jasiri then grabbed his paw and spoke again. "Word of advice; if you fart while either sitting on the opponent's face or shoving their face into your butt, it has a greater effect."

Dogo nodded in understanding. "Right. But let's fight for real for now." Dogo collided a punch with Jasiri, who was more than ready to continue.

Mheetu and Tiffu charged at each other and started colliding some punches, with Tiffu sweating a bit from the pain. "This your first battle?"

"Sure is." Mheetu kicked Tiffu back, making her hold onto her stomach. "That's probably why I'm doing so bad."

"Hey now, the battle just started." Mheetu pointed to Tiffu with a finger snap. "And if I wasn't so awesome then I couldn't teach you the ropes." Tiffu smiled and stood up, glad to hear Mheetu's offer. "Still; (Points to himself with his thumb) I'm the mentor right now and (Points to Tiffu) You gotta deal with it!" Tiffu rolled her eyes while smiling at Mheetu's cockiness, charging at him as he blocked his punch. Mheetu then uppercutted Tiffu as he then rose up, grabbing her by her head. "Okay. So now control your energy and let yourself fly."

Tiffu started controlling her energy, but failed, as she couldn't seem to feel light. "Nothing's happening."

"Hey now, you'll get it eventually." Mheetu punched Tiffu into the floor, diving down and landing right next to her. "Keep in mind though that this is also a battle; so I won't be friendly." Tiffu nodded and got back up, blocking Mheetu's punch.

Jasiri ducked under Dogo's front flip kick and punched him in the stomach, making him back up a bit as he felt it. She then kicked Dogo in the stomach and threw him into the air. Launching a Ki blast at him and sending him downward. She then felt her stomach growl, giving her stomach pains. 'Darn it. Those mushroom bacon cheeseburgers always come back for me.'

Dogo saw this as an opportunity as he got up, charging at Jasiri, who then got an idea. Dogo kneed Jasiri in the stomach with all of his power, making the hyena back up, as she then smirked at him. She grabbed the jackal's head and spoke politely, despite her upcoming improper victory plan. "Sorry if this burns dude." Jasiri pinned Dogo to the floor and sat on him, ripping a loud three second mushroom cheeseburger fart (BLLLLLAAAAARRRRRP). Dogo felt his nose burn as he tried to push Jasiri off, only to be blasted by a five second brussel sprout fart (pfffffffffft).

"Jasiri, if your farts smelt any worse, I'd be dead." Dogo closed his mouth as Jasiri lifted her butt and cut three wet sounding machine gun farts (brup) (brat) (phht). "Okay, are we almost (Gags and then chuckles) done here?"

"Yep; last three." Jasiri lifted her leg in the direction Mheetu and Tiffu were battling in, preparing to knock Mheetu out as well, and she then ripped a tuba ten second spoiled liver fart (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Tiffu knew what was coming and elbowed Mheetu in the stomach when he least expected it, hiding behind him as the fart flew over. The fart hit Mheetu in the face and made him fall to the ground, making Tiffu giggle until she then smelt the fart. She covered her nose and walked over to Jasiri, who was still farting on Dogo (pffffft) (brrrrraaaaat).

"Okay, I give, I give!" Dogo laughed as Jasiri got up off of him, putting his paw up, loving how hardcore Jasiri was. Jasiri high fived Dogo as Kion and Simba were seen watching.

"That's one way to win." Kion remarked, as he and Simba then chuckled. Tukio was seen watching from the rooftop, finding pity in Dogo.

* * *

Dogo and Tukio were seen outside the arena as Tukio punched Dogo's face. Dogo rubbed his cheek as he whined a bit, as Tukio then spoke coldly. "You're outta here. I have no use for you." Dogo became shocked upon hearing those words. "If you can lose like that then you clearly can't activte your power. It's clear that you only see battles as a time waster."

"It's called fun Tukio." Dogo whined as Kion overheard this and walked over to them.

"Why would he have to lose in a serious way?" Tukio and Dogo looked at Kion, who continued speaking. "Weather serious or silly, a loss is still a loss. I honestly didn't care that Jasiri won the way she did."

Tukio scoffed. "How pathetic. And you always will be."

"I think you and I have different ideas on battling." Kion said bluntly, as Tukio then sent Dogo off as the jackal left with sadness. Dogo looked at the ground with sorrow and almost cried, until he heard Kion's soft and tender voice. "Hey. Dogo." Dogo looked at Kion before turning around, seeing him with his paw out. "You can join us. (Dogo looks at Kion's paw) You're always welcome to train with us, or be our friend, or either. It's all up to you."

Dogo smiled as Tukio then spoke up with coldness, feeling embarrassed for Kion and Dogo. "Go ahead. (Looks away in disgust and coldness) You two were made for each other!" Dogo brushed off Tukio's words and looked at Kion's paw again. The young jackal started to tear up with joy, admiring Kion even more. And more than willing, and wanting, to accept his offer. Dogo's paw was seen grabbing Kion's in acceptance as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion walked out onto the screen and sat down on the grass, looking at the stars as the song begun.

" _This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._ "

Jasiri walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Kion as the song continued.

" _And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._ "

Simba walked out onto the screen and sat next to Kion on the other side as the song continued.

" _No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._ "

Mheetu walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Jasiri as the song continued.

" _And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._ "

Nala walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Simba and the friends looked at the stars as the song continued.

" _And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._ "

Dogo was seen looking at the stars in the Out lands as the song continued.

" _And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._ "

Tukio was seen looking at the stars with him as the song continued, looking at a picture he was holding afterwards.

" _Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._ "

Kovu was seen looking at the stars through his telescope as the song continued.

" _Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._ "

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen hanging out under the stars as the song continued.

" _And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._ "

Dark Kion was seen commanding his troops with Vitani behind him as the song continued.

" _And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._ "

Kion and his friends were seen smiling at each other and talking as the song continued.

" _And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._ "

The final parts of the song played as Jasiri saw a shooting star and pointed to it, getting everyone's attention, and then Nala pulled out her phone for a selfie. A phone flash happened and Kion and the others were shown looking at the stars in a picture above Kion's bed with Kion sleeping as the song ended.


	10. Pride Lands Tag Team Finals

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode ten: Pride Lands Tag Team Finals

* * *

Kion and Dogo were seen training outside the lair as Kion spoke with a friendly tone to Dogo, getting ready to demonstrate a technique. "It's main gimic is that it multiplies your energy by a certain amount depending on how far you go with it; but it also puts a huge strain on you after you're finished with it." Dogo nodded in understanding, excited to use the technique himself. "Why don't you give it a go?"

Dogo went into two leg mode instantly, with Kion watching for his power. He then started charging his Ki and began to concentrate on learningthe Kaioken. When he went into a red aura, he became excited, charging up even furthur. He almost had it, but failed at the last second. Or last three. I never got why people say last second when it could be any amount of seconds. Anyway, Dogo went back into four leg mode and crossed his arms with dissapointment. "The least it could do is give me a cheat code."

Kion put his paw on Dogo's shoulder to comfort him. "You'll get it eventually dude. It takes time for some beings." Dogo looked at Kion, who gave him a smile. "Why don't you give it another shot?" Just then, Kion's watch beeped and he looked at it, seeing that it was time for final round of the tournament. "Or maybe later. We gotta get to the tournament."

"Right." Kion and Dogo ran off, going at full speed to get to the arena. Mufasa saw Kion from the edge of Pride rock, wondering who the second source he saw running was, having no knowledge of Dogo's presence yet.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

" _This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)_ "

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

" _Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free._ "

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

" _We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)_ "

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

" _My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win._ "

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

" _Though there's also love and glory._ "

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

" _We shall live on with the story._ "

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

" _There's not a thing we can't live through._ "

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

" _Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!_ "

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

" _Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!_ "

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

" _We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit._ "

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

" _Blazing Spirit!_ "

* * *

Kion and the others were seen at the tournament arena with Dogo talking to Kion and Jasiri about the Kaioken. "So in theory, the Kaioken feels like a technique that can be used to endless amounts of power, even surpassing the Super forms of whatever we have if we can use it."

"Well it's not infinite Dogo." Kion corrected Dogo. "From what I can gather, the max you can go at is twenty."

"Ah." Dogo seemed interested in this information and then turned to Kion. "How do you multiply?"

Jasiri snickered at Dogo's words as she then demonstrated it for him. "Okay; so picture the number two. (Dogo nods) Then figure that that's two ones. (Dogo nods again) And once you figure that out, you'll get multiplication." Dogo nodded in understanding and Jasiri gave Kion a thumbs up. "So just out of curiosity, how hard was it to get yourself washed yesterday?"

"Pretty hard." Dogo said with a giggle. "I didn't expect that from you. Probably because girls hate it."

"Most of them anyway." Jasiri said as she then bit into her mushroom bacon pizza.

Kion saw Tukio leaning on a wall and stood up as he walked over to him, getting serious with him when he spoke. "Look Tukio. I know you have different ways than I do when it comes to battling, but I'm gonna need you to tone it down today." Tukio scoffed, not caring about what Kion said. "See, Jasiri's with Tiffu, and she's just a beginner; so I'm not letting you injure her."

Tukio thought about how badly Tiffu could become as a victim of him in this state, picturing dark thoughts, not wanting to do that to a newbie. He turned to Kion with a serious look, barely accepting his offer. "Fine. (Walks off) But only because she's new."

Kion walked back up to his seat as Dogo saw Tukio looking away from him, bowing his head to the table as Tukio walked off. Kion and Jasiri comforted Tukio as Simba stood up and spoke. "You really are cruel; ya know that?" Tukio scoffed at Simba's words and elbowed him, walking off as Nala ran to Simba.

Just then, the bell rang and the final round was about to commence. Kion looked at Jasiri with determination in his eyes. "All out, and no dirty tricks. Ya ready?"

Jasiri nodded with excitement. "Ready." Kion and Jasiri headed off with Kion liking how fair Kion was when he said what he said, finding more compassion in him than Tukio ever gave him.

* * *

Jasiri was seen about to go onto the arena, until someone put their paw on her shoulder from behind. "Wait Jasiri."

Jasiri looked back to find Zuri standing behind her, sighing as she turned around, moving Zuri's paw. "What do you want Zuri?"

Zuri tried to find the courage to say what she was thinking, finding it challenging since she never did it before. She started rubbing her arm and was barely able to speak. "Well...I was...you remember the cow mask thing, right? That stupid prank me and Tiffu pulled."

"Yeah. I remember." Jasiri said bluntly.

"And yeah, it was totally overboard, and you shouldn't call someone a cow or a pig; even if the latter is true." Zuri face palmed at what she just said, knowing Jasiri wouldn't like that.

"Eh, it's true." Jasiri said with a chuckle. "I eat plenty of nasty foods."

"Right; and it's not YOUR fault you're gross, it's just who you are." Zuri stated in agreement. "Even though you're also a former Outlander, and wouldn't likely get into one of my fashion shows anytime soon, or really much else I can-"

"Thanks Zuri. (Walks off) Very moving." Jasiri snarked, leaving Zuri in even greater guilt.

"Jasiri." Jasiri stopped again with a sigh of sligth annoyance. "We're...getting there. Right?"

Jasiri let off a soft smile, knowing Zuri's intention. "Tiffu told me about what you were trying to do; so that's a start I guess." Jasiri walked off, leaving Zuri relieved as she walked off with relief, with Tiffu seeing her walk around the corner.

"Did it go well?" Tiffu asked, with Zuri shrugging, not knowing how it went. Tiffu decided to let the whole thing go for now, with both of them heading off to the seats.

* * *

Dogo was seen sitting in the front row with excitement as Kiara was seen walking down the stairs, spotting Dogo and seeming grateful for Kion's directions. She walked down to Dogo and sat down next to him, speaking to him when she looked at him. "Dogo, right?"

Dogo looked at saw Kiara, smiling at her. "That's me. You a friend of Kion's or something?"

"Actually I'm his sister." Kiara explained, giving Dogo insight on who she was.

"You mean you're the good for nothing lioness who's always cold to him and hardly ever shows compassion?" Dogo said with pure innocence as well as an air-headed mind.

Kiara snickered at Dogo's words, loving his air-headed nature. "That's one way to describe me yeah. (Sets her bag down) Don't worry though. Supporting Kion is the reason I came here."

"Ah." Dogo grabbed Kiara's paw and shook it. "Well it's nice to meet you Kiara. (Lets go of Kiara's paw) I hope to see your nice side more often than your rude side."

Kiara giggled at what Dogo was saying to her, finding his innocence to be charming. She then saw Zuri walking up to them, making her a bit anxious, but not worried. "Zuri."

"Kiara." Zuri said, both with coldness and attemptive kindness. She sat down next to Kiara and both hoped to not get into a fight or argument, with Dogo looking at Kiara with confusion.

Kiara saw Dogo's confused look and went to give him the intell. "She pulled this harsh prank on Jasiri when she first came to Audorn prep; which is the school we all go to."

"Ah." Dogo nodded in understanding, glad to be on board. "Well let's just enjoy the match then. We shouldn't let this ruin a good time, am I right?" Kiara smiled and nodded before looking at the match again, beginning to see Dogo as a mini Kion.

Kion and Tukio were seen standing across Jasiri and Tiffu, with all four of them getting ready. Principal Audorn went out onto the stage, speaking to the audience. "Everyone in the crowds. This tag team tournament is going have an amazing finals. I can feel it in my heart. And now...the lightning orb!" The lightning orb was shown to the audience, giving Kion more determination to win. "This is what you'll be fighting for; so be ready. (Raises his paw) Let the battle...(Puts paw down) begin!"

Kion and Jasiri charge at each other instantly and collide a punch, with Kion then landing a punch on Jasiri's face. Jasiri smirked as she then kicked Kion right in the stomach, punching him in the face and sending him back. Kion regained his balance and launched a Ki beam at the wall, flying straight for Jasiri and elbowing her right in the stomach. Jasiri fell onto her knees as Kion then kicked the top of her head, sending her back, and she jumped off the wall. Jasiri started charging a Ki blast and launched it at Kion, who blocked it with ease, despite a small push.

Tukio stared Tiffu down with a glare, giving Tiffu chills, up until she charged at Tukio with no hesitation. Tukio moved his head to the side just as Tiffu attempted to punch it, worrying Tiffu when he saw his speed. Tiffu aimed more punches and kicks at Tukio, only for him to dodge all of them with little effort. Tukio grabbed Tiffu's paw and glared into her eyes, showing that you don't underestimate him. When he saw her fear, he kneed her in the stomach to increase it, making sure not to injure her.

Kion and Jasiri collided multiple punches and kicks, with Kion punching Jasiri in the gut and sending her into the air with an uppercut. He then flew up intot he air and kicked Jasiri smack on her butt, sending her across the floor, making her paws drag as she tried to stop. Jasiri front flipped and regained her balance, jumping off of the wall and charging at Kion. Kion attempted to block Jasiri's punch, only for Jasiri to elbow him in the face. Kion got sent back a bit, but not to the point where he lost control, charging at Jasiri and kicking her in the gut.

Tukio was seen punching Tiffu across the face on both angles, showing her just how strong he was. He landed a kick on her face to finish it and then threw her at the wall, launching a small Ki blast at her when he did so. Tiffu saw the Ki blast and jumped away from the wall, only for Tukio to teleport behind her. "Big mistake." Tukio kneed Tiffu in the back and made her fall to her palms and feet, with Tiffu then stepping on her head.

Dogo was seen cherring for Kion in the stands, rooting for him to win. "Go for it Kion! Kick Jasiri's butt and take home the gold! (Looks at Kiara) Seriously though; that thing is naaaasty."

Kiara giggled a bit, knowing what Dogo was refering to, as Dogo then sat back down and raised his Kion is awesome flag. "I bet it does. And I should know being her roommate." Dogo took interest in this information and handed Kiara a soda. "Oh, thanks." Kiara opened the soda and took a sip out of it, loving the creamy taste her mouth got from it.

"So I'm guessing you're hoping for Jasiri to win?" Dogo asked with curiosity. "I heard you and Kion had some rocky relationship problems."

"In some cases, yeah." Kiara admitted, leaning back in her chair and putting her arms behind herself. "Sometimes I just wish I got more attention than Kion." Dogo became confused upon that information, making Kiara sigh. "Look Dogo; I don't wanna talk about it right now. Especially with someone I barely know."

"She hated Kion when he was born." Zuri blurted out almost instantly, upsetting Kiara.

"Zuri!" Kiara punched Zuri's arm and made Zuri laugh at her reaction, getting an innocent laugh out of Dogo. Kiara saw Dogo's innocence again and chuckled at him. "Ya know kid, you're alright for someone who idolizes Kion." Dogo smiled and wagged his tail, glad to have been starting to befriend Kiara.

Kion landed a solid kick on Jasiri's face, following up on the kick he landed on her gut. Jasiri regained her balance and launched a Ki headband at Kion, who dodged it, only for it to come back and wrap him up. Jasiri then dashed at Kion and punched him multiple times in the face, kicking him off afterwards after grabbing the Ki headband. She then lashed Kion multiple times as Kion deflected all of them, grabbing the last one and pulling Jasiri towards her. He then kneed Jasiri in the stomach, only for Jasiri to elbow him in the same place.

Tukio continued to crush Tiffu's head into the floor, making sure it was up to her level. He then charged up a Ki beam and prepared to finish Tiffu off. Tiffu saw what he was doing and began to panic, holding in her screams as to not alert anyone. Tukio aimed the Ki beam at Tiffu and was about to land the final blow. That is...before he said these words. "You're lucky I'm saving my rematch with Kion." Tukio launched the Ki beam at Tiffu, seeming to have finished her off.

Kion and Jasiri collide two kicks and then three punches, seeming to be sweating from the workout. Kion felt excitement in his eyes upon loving the battle he was having. "Gotta say Siri. I love battling anyone I can, but you're more than fun to face."

Jasiri panted as she responded with slight snark, but an overall spunky and light hearted tone. "Yeah; that doesn't intertwine with my thougths in any way."

Kion and Jasiri collided three move punches and then made a knee collision, with Kion landing a back flip kick right on Jasiri's jaw. Jasiri backed up a bit and launched a Ki beam at Kion, who blocked it, spinning out of it and dashing at Jasiri. He then aimed a punch at Jasiri's gut, only for Jasiri to grab it, and with Kion smiling as a result. This was all according to Kion's plan, as he then landed a Ki charged punch directly on Jasiri's face. The hyena got sent back about ten fert, launching a Ki beam at Kion, who launched one himself as well.

Kion and Jasiri collided their beams and got ready to face the collision head on, pushing hard to make their beam victorious in the long run. The beam seemed to be somewhat intense, as Kion and Jasiri were both struggling. Jasiri was shown to be straining as Kion pushed as well, seeming to have a worried face. 'This sure is an intense battle. Who knows how Jasiri will get this one? (Sneers) Or maybe she won't." Kion pushed the beam farther and it went flying at Jasiri, who fell to the floor upon the impact.

Jasiri got up as Kion descended to her, looking her down with a grin. "Ready to keep going?"

Jasiri smirked and spoke with courage. "You bet I am." Jasiri dashed at Kion, who blocked all of her punches and kicks, making her look like a play toy. For a short moment, Jasiri thought of winning the same way she beat Dogo; but then she rejected it, as she promised Kion no dirty tricks. Despite loving to win, Jasiri was one of her word. And hey. She lost to Kion before. Jasiri landed a solid kick on Kion's face, sending him to the side for a bit, only for Kion to regain his balance and charge up a Ki blast. He launched it at Jasiri with full force, with Jasiri putting her paws in front of her.

Jasiri put her paws on the Ki blast and walked forward to push it back, only for Kion to be preparing something else. Kion raised his fist and charged up a Ki punch, getting ready to finish the match. He then charged at Jasiri with full power, punching the Ki blast and making it explode; which sent Jasiri into a wall and made her stuck in it. Jasiri fell out of the wall and sighed with dissapointment at her loss, with Kion handing his paw to her. Jasiri looked up at Kion, who smiled nobly, with Jasiri smiling as well and accepting his offer.

Principal Audorn was seen at the stage as he then spoke to the audience. "Jasiri and Tiffu are both unable to battle! Therefore, Kion and Tukio are, the, winners!" Kion and Tukio's faces were shown on screen. "And they're also the winners of the tournament!"

Jasiri high fived Kion in congratulations for his victory, glad that she had a fair match. The two of them then walked off with Tiffu being able to walk beside Tiffu, who spoke with amazement. "That last attack. I didn't think I could take it."

"Well if I went at full power then you'd be in a coma by now." Tukio said with clear edge to his tone. "Heck, maybe even dead."

"So you held back after all, huh?" Tukio looked to see a smiling Kion and scoffed with a smirk, walking off and bidding the three of them farewell. Tiffu then walked up to Kion and Jasiri as Kion asked about the match. "So how hard was he?"

"He was hard alright." Tiffu said with a surprised look. "I knew he was strong, but that was still a lot of fun. Not career worthy, but I'd do it again."

Jasiri puts her paw on Tiffu's head, speaking to her with care. "Well just know this much Tiffu; I'll be more than ready to spar with you." Tiffu smiled and nodded as she walked off with Kion and Jasiri.

* * *

Kion and Mheetu were seen eating a bunch of food in the arena's cafeteria, seeming to not be getting full anytime soon. The two of them finished their last bowl and held them up to the owner. "More please." Eveyrone in the restaurant fainted at Kion and Mheetu's appetite, finding it rather astonishing.

* * *

Ten minutes later

* * *

Kion and Mheetu just about finished their food as Mheetu let out a burp. He felt massive relief upon that and sighed of joy."That hit the spot dude. (Looks at Kion) So you'll be covering the bill, right?"

Kion became confused upon Mheetu's question. "Me? I don't have any cash."

"But we really need the money for this stuff." Mheetu became confused to why Kion didn't have his prize money from the tournament. "Don't you have the prize money from the tag team tournament?"

"I don't have it yet. They said they'd give it to me and Tukio AFTER the ceremony." Kion explained, leaivng Mheetu to sigh with doubt. "The restaurant's pretty patient. Maybe we can negotiate."

"Oh, you most certainly can." Kion and Mheetu looked to see the restaurant owner looking at them with a humble posture and carefree smile. "Now normally I don't let people leave without paying; at least if they don't plan on paying at all. (Snaps fingers) But since you two gave our restaurant a good name by eating all of that food, I'll make you two VIPs." Kion and Mheetu became excited upon that offer. "Feel free to come back with anyone you wish. And tell that Tukio kid that I'd make him one too if he liked."

Kion and Mheetu nodded before running of while waving goodbye to the owner. "Thanks chef dude!" The chef waved back at the two lion cubs, loving their personalities and hoped to see them again.

* * *

Jasiri was seen sitting outside while looking at her book on the Band Gods, seeming to be upset that she didn't get the lightning orb. Zuri came out onto the stairs and sat down next to Jasiri, speaking in a calm manner towards her. "Listen Jasiri. (Jasiri looks at Zuri) I know I screwed up back when you first came to Audorn prep. Heck, I can't even believe I did that to this day."

Jasiri continued listening as she then responded with skepticism. "Go on."

"And I know you'll probably never forgive me for what happened there." Zuri continued with doubt in her voice. "Heck; after all we've been through together, I woudn't be surprised if my tormenting of you was enough to make you hate me. (Jasiri becomes surprised) I know we've only known each other for two weeks now, but I know what I did was wrong, and I want to make things right. Even if you don't wanna let me cause I was too late, or if-"

Jasiri put her finger on Zuri's lips to keep her from continuing, speaking with kindness in her voice. "It's never too late to apologize Zuri." Jasiri gave a spunky smile towards Zuri. "I accept." Zuri smiled and moved Jasiri's paw, allowing her to finish. "This doesn't mean we're friends though. It took time with Tiffu, and it's the same with you."

Zuri shrugged, not really caring too much about the circumstances. "Works for me." Zuri pulled out her phone and pulled Jasiri in, holding it up to her. Jasiri then smiled as the picture was taken; showing Jasiri to be sticking her tounge out and Zuri holding two fingers behind Jasiri's head.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen hanging out near the snack bar, seeming to be enjoying their time together. Dogo was seen chugging down on a super large ice cream shake, finishing it and then commenting on the match. "Wouldn't ya know it. The most unlikely duo was able to take home the gold."

"Well that's Kion there for ya Dogo." Simba said with proudness as he rubbed Kion's head. "No matter the circumstances, he's always able to come out on top."

Kiara walked up to Kion with a soda in her hands. "I'll tell you this much Kion. You're more than capable of doing what you do; and you do it amazingly." Kion felt grateful to see Kiara supporting him. "I'd expect someone like you to get to the top."

"Yeah, and it's a good thing that we fought with one fighter battling another." Kion said with relief. "I prefer my battles to be solo so I can show how strong I am; so if I work together with someone then it seems unfair." Jasiri once again took a liking to Kion's kind hearted nature, smiling at him, just as Tukio walked by and threw the lightning orb at Kion; who caught it and became a bit annoyed at Tukio's rough toss. "What was that for?"

"I have no use for it." Tukio walked off with Dogo looking at him with an upset look.

"Don't worry about him dude." Kion rubbed Dogo's head. "You're with us now."

"Actually, I have to go back to the Out lands after this tournament." Dogo explained as he layed his head on the table. "See, Tukio only got me that tournament pass. It expires later." Kion started to feel bad for Dogo but then got an idea, recalling a certain event that's bound to happen soon.

* * *

Mufasa was seen finishing his accountant work on his laptop, sighing of relief as he signed off of it for the day. He then heard knocking on his door and got up, going to answer it. He then saw Kion at his door when he answered it, liking his son's smile towards him. "Did you need something Kion?"

"Actually yes, I did." Dogo jumped up with his paws on Kion's head from behind, and his back feet on Kion's back; giving Mufasa surprise and making him chuckle. "We met before I heard about the tournament, and he used to be the student of one of the contestants; who stopped training him, so I decided to let him join our group." Mufasa nodded in understanding. "So then I decided that since his pass was about to expire, I thought he could come here for Kupatana."

Mufasa gave a skeptical look to Kion's idea, not knowing about this. "Well Kion, as much as you could be right about Dogo, allowing a jackal to attend such a big event at such short notice seems like-" Dogo gave a super adorable look on his face towards Mufasa; with a bright light surrounding him and making Mufasa unable to resist. "I don't know what that was, but I'll consider." Kion nodded in understanding with Dogo jumping onto Mufasa and hugging him.

Mufasa let out a laugh as Kion lifted Dogo off of him, walking off with him as he jumped up and down. "Yip yip yip YIP." Dogo continued yipping and got a laugh out of Kion, with Mufasa smiling at how well he can see the good in cold hearted species.

* * *

Tukio arrived back at the Out lands volcano and knocked on the door, waiting by it as an eye slider opened and a hyena peeked out to see him. Tukio showed his card to the doorkeeper, who let him in afterwards, with Tukio then walking down the hallway. He looked around and saw the hyenas around him, seeing Janja walk up to him. "So how'd you do Tukio? You win?"

"Sure did." Tukio said with a smile. "And now with the prize money, I can upgrade the capsule and keep her alive longer until I find a proper cure." Tukio looked back on the day someone he loved dearly got sick, being the only family she had left. "I just hope I can find it."

"Ah, you'll find it eventually dude." Janja patted Tukio's back with compassion. "Just keep trying and you'll find that cure. (Feels guilty) And be a better brother than I was." Janja started to look back on how he treated Jasiri in the past, remembering the last few events he had with her.

Tukio looked at Janja with sincerity in his eyes. "That wasn't of your control Janja. It was just from your curse seal; which I don't know the origin of. Care to explain?"

"Dark Kion gave it to me a while ago." Janja explained, regretting turning to Dark Kion's side. "Ever since then I've been really aggressive, and if my parents hadn't died when we met Dark Kion I would've tortured them too." Janja shuddered at the thought of becoming completely evil. "That's why I've been resisting it for so long. I'd rather have a torturous mind than become completely evil and kill someone innocent."

Tukio saw pity in Janja's words, not knowing what to make of them. "Get over yourself Janja. What happened, happened, and you can't reverse it. What you CAN do however is make up with Jasiri the first chance you get." Tukio thought about Janja's wishes to have been a better brother. "Just talk to her when she finds the cure." Tukio walked over to Dark Kion's office with Janja fearing what Jasiri would think about speaking to her again.

* * *

Tukio arrived in Dark Kion's office and walked up to him with a serious look. "Dark Kion, you'll be happy to know that I won the tournament. Even if it was hard to make cooperations with Kion as my partner, I was able to pull through."

Dark Kion turned around with a devilish grin on his face. "Ah yes, wonderful. The money should work great for the parts for your sister's revival." Drk Kion remembered that Dogo also entered the tournament, hoping that his power kicked in. "So how did Dogo do?"

"Pssh. He lost in the semi-finals to a low brow fighting tactic from the tomboy." Tukio explained with a harsh tone. "Such a disgraceful loss that I could stand it. And I could care less about the kid anyway. (Scoffs) I fired him as my student and now he's with Kion and his friends."

Dark Kion became enraged to hear this as he grabbed Tukio by his chest, finding his decision to fire Dogo exceptionally dumb. "You fool! Do you have any idea what they could do with that kind of power?"

"We have you Dark Kion." Tukio released himself from Tukio's grasp. "My last concern is the power Dogo holds; especially when we have stronger forces." Tukio walked off and saw Vitani working on ways to take over Kupatana, becoming interested in the information he obtains. "When did you start doing this?"

Vitani stopped her research for a minute and looked at Tukio with a Harley Quinn smile and attitude. "The boss told me to do it, so I just got to it. Sounds pretty interesting too. Apparently it's Africa's version of Christmas; go figure."

Tukio nodded in understanding to this and walked off, bidding Tukio a goodbye. "Good luck with that."

"Hey thanks T boy." Vitani started spinning around in her chair, liking the time she was having. "Just wait Dark Kion. This is gonna be an epic moment for all of the story to have in itself. Even if people don't care about us, this is still happening, and they're gonna deal with it."

"It's a lot more complicated than that Vitani." Dark Kion walked up to Vitani and looked at her research. "Once we develop this plan, they'll know what we're attempting. And all life will be extinct with an iron fist."

"Say DK lion. Why do you wanna destroy all life anyway?" Vitani asked with curiosity. "I never got that, and you never said why."

"That's for another time young one." Dark Kion said, walking off with a sinister smile.

Tukio walked into a room that said chamber holding Kukosa, walking into it and closing the door behind him. He walked up to a chamber, which he looked into with a sorrow look on his face. A female lioness about the same age as Dogo was shown inside the capsule. Tukio sighed as he walked over to a blackboard, which showed Kukosa getting her illness that put her into this dark sleep. He clenched his fist at the sight of the blackboard and fell to the floor, punching it with anger and frustration. He then looked at Kukosa's chamber once again, keeping his vow to save her.

Tukio walked up to a fridge in the room and pulled out a soda, sitting down on a bed that says Kukosa on it. He opened the soda and looked at the chamber again before sipping his drink. Upon sipping it, he felt as if a tide was flowing in on him; with it being so high that he couldn't escape. When he lied down and drank from his soda again, he looked up to the ceiling. The light on the ceiling was rather dim; giving Tukio little hope. The lion drank from his soda again, feeling lost, lonely, and upset.

* * *

Kion and Nala were seen showing Dogo to a hillside near Pride rock for him to stay at for the time being. "Here ya go little dude. (Looks at Nala) Thanks for the help Nala. I know how much you love nature."

"No problem Kion." Nala had peaceful aura around her, looking over the cliff. "And look at that view."

Dogo looked over the cliff and admired it along with Kion and Nala, smiling at the sight of it. "You said it. (Turns to Kion) Thanks the both of you."

"Welcome to the Pride lands Dogo." Kion said as he put his paw around Dogo's back. "Feel free to do whatever you like here. As long as it's not murder." Dogo nodded as Kion and Nala bidded him goodbye. "See ya tomorrow buddy."

"And if you ever need a location in the Pride lands, give me a call." Nala reccomended to the group's new jackal friend. "I know all the locations in the Pride lands thanks to my love for nature."

Dogo nodded waved goodbye as Kion and Nala walked off and then he looked around, looking in both directions to see if anyone was near. The young jackal sighed of relief as he sat down, hearing Rei rei's call. "Dogo!" Rei rei came out from the bush nearby, giving Dogo joy.

"Rei rei!" Dogo ran over to Rei rei with joy in his eyes. "You got my signal!"

"I sure did Dogo." Rei rei rubbed Dogo's head with affection. "You sure do have a loud yip. And here we are; in the Pride lands." Rei rei remembered Dark Kion's plan. "Too bad that Dark Kion jerk may try to beat us to the punch."

"I totally fooled the Band gods; didn't I." Dogo said with a sinister grin on his face, showing off another side to his nature.

"You sure did Dogo. (Rubs Dogo's head again) Great job." Rei rei put her paw down and noticed Dogo's location. "But hold up. Why are you sitting out here?"

"Well, Kion said I could hang out by this hillside until Kupatana ended." Dogo explained, leaning over to Rei rei and whispering a plan to her. "I intend to obey him until the final strike happens so then we can finish him and his friends while they're not looking." Rei rei took a liking to Dogo's plan as he continued. "That way we can have Kupatana all to ourselves."

Rei rei nodded in understanding to Dogo's plan, appriciating his seriousness. "Well done Dogo. Remember though. Tomorrow, we do this our way. Jackal style."

* * *

Kion and the others were seen in the lair as Dogo arrived and front flipped over all the others. Dogo landed in a chair next to Mheetu, who high fived him on his acrobatic skills. Kion pulled up the Band God orb and held it in his paws. "As you guys can tell by now, we have the fourth Band God orb; the lightning orb. So now we have to find out who it's linked to."

Dogo watched the orb in awe and was amazed by it's glow, hoping to touch it himself and raises his paw. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure." Kion said as he walked up to Dogo, who touched it and hugged it, making Kion chuckle. "Guess you're not the link."

"Oh, I don't care about that." Dogo handed Kion the orb back. "I just wanted to touch it."

Kion nodded in understanding as he then walked up to Jasiri, who touched it and felt her vocal cords string. She felt amazed by the feeling the orb gave her, showing Kion that she was the next Band God orb. "Band God number four, acquirred."

Jasiri looked at her paws and became amazed upon this moment. "So I'm one of the warriors I'm searching for. (Smiles) Awesome." Kion gave a high five to Jasiri, with Dogo once again admiring his compassion.

* * *

Kion was seen sparring with Dogo, who was aiming multiple punches and kicks at him, which Kion dodges with ease. Kion swatted Dogo away, allowing the jackal to backflip and regain his balance. Dogo launched a Ki beam at Kion, who deflected it, sending it right past Pride rock. Dogo charged at Kion and aimed more punches at him, with Kion blocking them all. Kion landed a solid kick on Dogo's side, sending him towards a tree, which Dogo successfully jumped off of. Dogo then collided a kick with Kion, who then grabbed Dogo's paw and threw him forward with a spin.

Dogo skidded his feet on the ground, amazed by Kion's power. "You really are something Kion." Dogo and Kion fist bumped. "How did you get so strong anyway?"

"Does three years of training count?" Dogo nodded his head yes upon Kion's good natured words, continuing to aim punches and kicks at him. Rei rei was seen spying from a bush, seeming intrigued by these actions. She descended into the bushes with sly as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion walked out onto the screen and sat down on the grass, looking at the stars as the song begun.

" _This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._ "

Jasiri walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Kion as the song continued.

" _And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._ "

Simba walked out onto the screen and sat next to Kion on the other side as the song continued.

" _No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._ "

Mheetu walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Jasiri as the song continued.

" _And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._ "

Nala walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Simba and the friends looked at the stars as the song continued.

" _And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._ "

Dogo was seen looking at the stars in the Out lands as the song continued.

" _And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._ "

Tukio was seen looking at the stars with him as the song continued, looking at a picture he was holding afterwards.

" _Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._ "

Kovu was seen looking at the stars through his telescope as the song continued.

" _Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._ "

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen hanging out under the stars as the song continued.

" _And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._ "

Dark Kion was seen commanding his troops with Vitani behind him as the song continued.

" _And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._ "

Kion and his friends were seen smiling at each other and talking as the song continued.

" _And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._ "

The final parts of the song played as Jasiri saw a shooting star and pointed to it, getting everyone's attention, and then Nala pulled out her phone for a selfie. A phone flash happened and Kion and the others were shown looking at the stars in a picture above Kion's bed with Kion sleeping as the song ended.


	11. Universe Eight: Death

**Disclaimer:** So I decided to show one of the alternative universes for The Legend of Kion, as there are twelve universes in total; with The Legend of Kion's multiverse to be revealed entirely sooner than expected. Season three will explain why there are twelve universes. Enjoy.

* * *

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode eleven: Universe Eight: Death

* * *

A different place than what you're used to appeared in the background; seeming to look like Tokyo, Japan. Kion's voice was then heard voicing over, sounding rather cynical, in contrast to the martial artist we've known for...well, only ten chapters, but you still got used to him. "This world used to be a great place. (Kion walks past a jewlery store) And some people still manage to have good lives here. (Smiles) Good for them. (Kion looks on ahead and sighs) But even then, That's just because of what Kiara does."

Kion looked up to the sky and seemed confused on how the world was going for everyone while still voicing over. "And it's not just me who had it rough with him; I can name at least ten people right now. There could be more, but I don't know yet." Kion looked at a park and saw a bunch of kids his age playing, looking away and giving a scoff. "Ever since tragedy struck my family, it's been hard for all of us."

Kion saw a cloaked figure and stopped when he passed him, turning around and grabbing her shoulder. The cloaked figure, becoming a bit alerted, looked at him with caution as he spoke with seriousness. "I saw you near my house yesterday. You stood there looking at my window for at least three hours." The cloaked figure put his paw down. "What were you doing out there?"

The cloaked figure sighed, giving off the same voice as Jasiri; yeah, since you saw the pilot you know how this goes down. "Some things, I can't say." The cloaked figure walked off, leaving Kion confused by her statement.

Kion then voiced over again. "Yeah. This universe is totally different from universe four."

* * *

A male voice was heard singing as Death Note opening one played during the song Stop Kira.

Kion was shown holding a notebook, and then Jasiri holding a cellphone, followed by Kovu sitting in a chair as the theme started. _"_ _This_ _is the world that he has,_ (Kion is shown walking through town) _made with our own paws,_ (Jasiri is shown walking on another side of town) _and it is, a tragidy._ (Kion and Jasiri are seen crossing Paths) _A_ _nd even though, I wish to stop him now, I just can't, not when, alone!"_

A Death Note was shown being opened as a mysterious silhouette wrote names in it for the song playing for thirteen seconds.

The song continued with Kion and Kovu standing upon each other's backs. _"I know it may seem like I am the bad guy._ (Kion is seen at home looking at a photo of him and his family) _But please. Just understand. He will die._ (Jasiri is shown researching some stuff on her computer with Janja behind her) _I want him dead. And I'll avenge. All those who died."_

The song continued with these last few lyrics. _"_ _This_ _is the world that he has,_ (Simba is seen speaking ot Mufasa at his desk) _made with our own paws,_ (The silhouette from earlier is seen looking out of his room with the Death Note) _and it is, a tragidy._ (Kion is shown running after the silhouette) _A_ _nd even though, I wish to stop him now, I just can't, not when._ _This fight, is not one that I can win, alone. That's why if we unite...we'll stop Kira!"_ The song finished with a guitar riff and then Kion and his friends were shown at the end of the intro.

* * *

Kion was seen watching TV in the living room as he looked at his backpack laying there next to him. He sighed upon the sight of it, wishing he could fix what happened in the past. Just then, a doorbell rang and Kion walked over to the door when calling to his brother. "I got it Simba!" Kion answered the door and saw what looked to be a female photojournalist with a cheetah's body. Being confused upon her arrival, he spoke. "You're not Mheetu."

"No, I'm not." The cheetah replied with a seductive, yet kind hearted voice. "Now then. Kion, correct? Martial artist?"

"Yeah, that's me." Kion said with snark as he smiled. "I also go as Kion who, nobody, and cue face palm."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." The cheetah took her camera off and held it in her paws. "I'm actually on a mission to find out who Kira is, and I was wondering if you guys knew anyone with a notebook that could kill."

Kion became cautious upon that statement and nodded his head no. "Sorry, no idea. Heck, I didn't even know those existed." Kion then thought of a place to look. "The mall has a bunch of people. Maybe you could search there."

The cheetah nodded and handed Kion her card. "Thanks for the tip." Kion looked at the card and saw the name Fuli on it. "Well, gotta zoom." Fuli ran off at high speeds with Kion becoming interested in this event. He seemed cautious, but got an idea on how he could help with the Kira investigation.

Simba walked downstairs and seemed interested in who was at the door. "Who was there?"

"Just some photojournalist chick who wanted some memo on Kira." Kion explained as he closed the door with a confident look. "Though, I now know how I can help with finding Kira. (Points to Simba) I'll need some camera batteries."

* * *

Kion was seen flying a helicopter to what looked like the mall, seeming to be looking for a good opening. He looked out the helicopter and got a good view of the mall; snapping a picture of it. "Hey Simba. You sure that helicopter's liscense of yours is still valid?"

"Pretty sure Kion." Simba said with a reassuring voice. "If you like I could head in there with you and Mheetu."

"Thanks for the offer, but I won't need any extra backup." Kion looked back to see Mheetu playing on a 3ds XL, seeming to be chuckling at it. "And besides. Someone has to stop Kira if I'm gone." Simba nodded and got close to the mall, with Kion walking over to Mheetu and poking his arm. Mheetu looked at Kion, who signaled him that they were heading out; with Mheetu nodding and getting up when pausing his game and putting it away.

Simba held the helicopter still as Kion and Mheetu prepared their jump. "I'll come back for you tomorrow. Whatever happens in there, scoop it."

Kion nodded as he then turned to Mheetu, who nodded back. As they were above the roof, Kion jumped out and landed on the ground unharmed. Mheetu then landed behind him as Kion then looked up. "Come back tomorrow at twelve something!"

"You got it!" Simba flew off as Kion and Mheetu looked around.

"I heard Kira could also make zombies with that thing." Mheetu began as they walked over to the door leading to the building. "What is this? Dead rising with Death note?"

"Pretty much." Kion looked at his camera and hoped to get some interesting info.

"Interesting theory." Kion and Mheetu looked ahead to see a teenage hyena leaning on a wall. "Nice camera too. You a photographer?"

"Not exactly; just here to collect some info." Kion checked the lens as the hyena spoke up.

"Names Janja." Janja then snickered. "You sure do look the type for a photojournalist. Sucks that you aren't one."

Kion walked up to Janja with a smirk. "I AM a martial artist though. I have plenty of skills if you wanna feel them." Janja nodded his head no with a smile, with Kion continuing onward. "And if you're wondering how the situation will go down, well...if Kira was a joke then I don't think all of Japan would be quarantined."

Janja nodded as he then walked over to the edge of the roof, looking over it with a serious voice. "This my friend, is hell." Kion and Mheetu walked up to Janja. "Those zombies outside the entrance, look out for them. If they get in then you're done."

Kion smirked as he pulled out a box of Zombrex. "No worries dude. After the outbreak in America, I got it covered." Janja looked at the box and nodded, allowing Kion and Mheetu to head off.

"Good thing we weren't in America when the outbreak started." Mheetu commented with relief as he and Kion then went into the room.

Kion and Mheetu looked around to see what looked like a staff only room. Kion looked around the room and saw nothing of interest, spotting something however, that caught his attention. It appeared to be a note from some kind of government agent, making him intrigued as he read it. "Says here that all the information on Kira is in this mall."

"Pssh. That's pretty stupid." Mheetu said with a cocky tone. "Why would they just put it all over the place? If it says that anyway."

"No idea. But something tells me that we could get more time here." Kion and Mheetu entered a room with a bunch of cameras, getting a look at them. The cameras showed a grown lioness being surrounded by zombies in her car. Upon watching it, they saw that the lady got her window broken and then the zombie who broke it grabbed her. The screen then shifted to Kion and Mheetu, who looked in horror as the lioness screamed in terror. Kion pulled up his phone as he then called Simba. "Simba, I think we may need some more time here."

Mheetu flinched as Simba responded to Kion's words. "Really? It seems pretty risky."

"Don't worry; I'll let you know if we need backup." Kion assured Simba. "Tell dad and Kiara about this, as well as Nala, and we'll call if we need backup. But for now we're fine. Give us an extra two days if we can."

Simba paused for a moment but then responded with confidence in Kion. "You've done more risky stuff before. And I know you'll keep your word. Three days it is."

Simba hung up with Mheetu then became worried about the situation. "Are you sure we should do this Kion? This sounds really stupid."

Kion gave a smirk to Mheetu, holding his camera up. "Sometimes Mheetu, you gotta make a dumb choice." Kion walked off and opened the door, before stopping and looking at Mheetu. "Feel free to come if you want, or stay here; but keep in mind that you wanted to come with me." Kion walked off with Mheetu seeing his point, with the brown maned lion walking after Kion after a few seconds of thinking.

* * *

Kion and Mheetu arrived at the bottom level and looked around, seeing that the entrance was barricaded. Zombies were seen on the outside of the mall, with the two lion cubs seeming intrigued. Kion saw what looked like a female hyena cub about his age, looking rather lucious as she looked at him. Deciding that it would be best to not let it affect them, he and Mheetu headed off to the back of the Entrance Plaza. "I think it's best we help out with the barrication. Who knows what could happen if we don't?"

"The zombies would come in and bite all of our faces?" Mheetu sighed as he then wondered what would happen next himself. "Still, if it doesn't happen then what will?"

Just then, a hornbill saw the two of them and flew over to them. "You two!" Kion and Mheetu looked at the horbill, who banged on the bars. "You two started this, didn't you!? You found the Death Note and made those zombies!"

"Will you calm down; I don't even know what the heck you're talkin about!" Kion shouted back, making the hornbill groan and walk off. "Chillax dude. We don't have any bad intentions here."

"Just you wait kid. It won't be pleasent soon." The horbill looked back at Kion and Mheetu. "Word has it that Kira's in this here mall. Or his right hand anyway." Kion became cautious, yet excited upon hearing that, just as the horbill flew off. Kion and Mheetu then headed on over to some stuff near where they were, with Kion picking up a bench and Mheetu grabbing a broom.

Kion and Mheetu walked over to the entrance in hopes that they could help. "Need any assistance?"

A male lion looked at Kion while he set the bench down, grateful for his support. "Thanks kid. We need all the hold back we can get." Just then, a silhouette moved the stuff out of the way, alerting everyone else. "Hey, what the heck are you doing!?" The silhouette ran off and Kion ran after him, only for the silhouette to turn around and attempt to shoot him. Kion dodged the bullet just as the zombies started closing in. "Save yourselves everyone! I'll hold them off!"

"By yourself!? As if!" Mheetu announced as he grabbed a broom and stuck it up a zombie's head. Kion ran over and kicked one of the zombies back, sending a bunch of them through the entrance door. Mheetu then got attacked by a zombie and then got bitten, shouting out in pain.

"Oh no you (Kicks the zombie off of Mheetu) don't!" Kion helped Mheetu up and saw his bitemark, pulling out his Zombrex and thinking to himself. 'Don't die Mheetu; or turn. (Injects Mheetu with the Zombrex) I'm not losing you now.' Mheetu felt much better upon waking up, seeming confused on what happened.

"What are you people still doing down there!?" Kion and Mheetu looked up to see a lion that looked like Kovu calling down to them. "Get to the safe room! Move!" Kion and Mheetu nodded to each other and ran off, knowing they couldn't save the others.

* * *

Kion and Mheetu arrived at the safe room and Kion opened the door, allowing Mheetu to go in before him. When looking around, he saw that no one else was there; other than the lion from earlier and a lioness with a brownish gold coating. He then saw a grown lion that he was familiar with, deciding to brush it off and look at the black furred lion; who spoke with a serious voice. "Where are the others?

"I don't know dude." Kion confessed, being unable to save anyone but Mheetu. "I hope at least one of them escaped. (Looks at the grown lion) So dad; you knew I was coming?"

"We seem to have come at similar times." Mufasa chuckled. "Normally I'd punish a child of mine for this, but seeing as we have the same goal, I don't see that as a good idea." Mufasa grabbed something and started prying the door shut, with Kion wondering why he was doing so. "If they can't get in through the door, then they can't get in at all."

Kion nodded and began to walk Mheetu to the main room, only for the black furred lion to stop him. "Whoa kid."

"Pssh. Kid? You're like, what? Three years older than me; maybe two." The black furred lion pointed to Mheetu's bite mark, with Kion pulling out his Zombrex. "It's cool. I got Zombrex."

"Well you'd better have a lot of it; as there isn't any here." The black furred lion spoke with an odd tone, seeing him as a weird, yet social lion cub. He then walked over to the vents and opened them. "Thankfully the zombies are stupid enough to fall for this trick. The vents should lead us to Kira, or his minions, with zero effort." The black furred lion crawled into the vents.

The brownish golden furred lion saw Kion's camera and became intrigued. "Nice camera. You a photographer?"

Kion looked at his camera and chuckled a bit. "Not exactly. I did some photography here and there though. (Holds out his paw) Names Kion."

"Mind showing me a few pictures Kion?"

Kion nodded his head yes and handed the lioness his camera, allowing her to search through the pictures. He looked at them as well with Mheetu, with Mheetu becoming intrigued when the lioness stopped at the hornbill. "Dude must be important if you stopped at him."

The lioness decided to deny her knowledge. "Nope. (Hands Kion her camera back) Thanks for showing me though."

The lioness walked off with Kion wanting to know hers and the black furred lion's name. "Hold up dude. (The lioness looks back) I don't even know your name; heck, I don't even care that you're my age and you're doing what I'M doing, but I still need some info."

"I'm V. The one you saw earlier I can't say." The lion looked ahead. "That's all I'm authorized to tell you."

"Are you authorized to let me stroke those two juggly-"

"No."

Mheetu sighed at V's response as V went back into the room, with Kion handing Mheetu the Zombrex. "Dose yourself with that. I'm going after the jerk who started this."

Kion went to the vents until his father stopped him, handing him a transceiver. Yes it's like Dead Rising, but don't worry dudes; he won't be anywhere near as jerkish as Otis. I don't hate him, but I know a lot of people do. Kion accepted the transceiver and nodded to his dad. "Thanks dad." Kion climbed into the vents with Mheetu dosing himself with the Zombrex, hoping that Kion would make it out okay. Mufasa looked at Mheetu with worry, knowing he was too important to Kion to die.

* * *

Kion arrived at the end of the vents and punched the door open from the inside, heading out of the vents and looking around the place. When walking around, he felt cautious; despite his confidence in finding Kira. He found an elevator and pressed the button to open it, walking inside and going down after pressing the button to the bottom floor. Some nice elevator music played in the background, with Kion tapping his foot to it. The elevator stopped and Kion walked out of it, getting a call from Mufasa. He answered it and responded. "Yeah dad?"

"Kion. Right now you're in the basement, right?"

"Well, I guess so." Kion walked around and hoped to find something interesting. "Kinda lifeless here, don't ya think? I can see why Kira wanted it as a hideout maybe."

"I don't think they'd decorate it if it was an attraction son." Mufasa laughed a bit as Kion then punched a zombie, making it fall to the floor. Kion then stomped on the head and crushed it, with Mufasa continuing. "You should be able to enter Paradize Zone from there."

"Right. (Nods) Thanks dad." Kion hung up and walked off in hopes of finding his necessary info. Upon turning a corner however, he sensed a presence. When grabbing a fire extinguisher to defend himself, and waiting a bit, when the figure got closer, he struck. V fell to the floor upon the impact, not bleeding, but still harmed. "V?" Kion threw the fire extinguisher aside and helped V up. "Someone has bad sneak up skills for an agent."

"Criticize me all you want; but my partner was attacked." V explained as she continued, but limped. "I have to help him."

"Well you won't be of much help with that leg of yours." Kion held his paw out. "Give me your gun." V became hesitant towards giving Kion her weapon, with Kion getting a tad annoyed. "Cmon; I'm the reason you just got hurt. Hand it over and I'll save your partner."

V continued to hesitate, not wanting to endanger Kion. "I can't trust a random civilian with a weapon. It's against regulation codes."

"Well I don't think they had zombie outbreaks and random dude killing people without being seen in those regulation codes V."

V saw Kion's point and handed him the gun, hoping he could defend himself. "You know how to use this?"

"Kinda. I saw my dad do it once, so I know the basics." Kion explained as he then put the gun away. "I've won martial arts tournaments across the world ya know."

V chuckled a bit at Kion's word of his martial arts skills, finding them rather useful. "What kinds of tournaments?"

Kion looked back on the tournaments he was in and spoke with a smile. "Let's just say Japan knows what they're doing with sushi." Kion then got serious. "Get back to the room and I'll save your friend." V nodded upon Kion's request and Kion headed off, with V heading back to the security room.

Kion entered Paradize Zone and looked around for stuff he could use. He walked around and saw zombies all over the place, knowing he could hold back against them. Running through as fast as he could, he kicked a zombie down and jumped onto another one's back, jumping right onto the stairs. He ran up to the second floor and walked around a bit more, only to hear a voice from the food room. "Aaaaaaand no shot. Whoo!" Kion looked and saw Fuli holding a camera. "Ah, Kion. Great to see you again. Even if we saw each other not too long ago."

Kion smiled and walked up to Fuli, glad to see an actual living thing. "You too. Sorry if I got in the way of your shot there; I'm in a hurry."

"Eh, don't sweat it." Fuli said in a chill voice. "There are plenty of shots for me to get. (Sees Kion's camera) Oh, you have a camera too?"

"Yeah; cause that's the most interesting thing ever." Kion snarked. "Seriously though. Everyone so far has loved my camera. At least two of them, including you."

Fuli giggled a bit and took a look at Kion's model. "It's so high tech."

"Yeah. I have some skills." Kion said with a hint of cockiness, but not quite as much as universe four's Kion. "Maybe not as many as you do though." Kion looked at his watch and remembered that he had to save the black furred lion. "Anyway, I gotta bounce. Someone sent me to save their partner and I gotta get going."

"Before you do that, quick request." Fuli handed Kion a page that said meet me here tonight. "I want you to capture my pictures so you can get some of my best shots. It'd be like camera bonding."

Kion took a liking to this and nodded. "Yeah; alright." Kion ran off and waved goodbye to Fuli. "See ya then." Kion jumped over the ledge and Fuli smiled, knowing she could use this to get some information on Kira. Kion saw a sword and picked it up, intrigued by why it was there. "What's a sword doing in the middle of a mall? (Shrugs) Still awesome. And I'm getting a Dead Rising vibe form it too." Kion jumped down from the ledge and used the sword to slash through the zombies, making their bodies fall on the floor. He arrived at the exit of the zone and headed off.

* * *

Kion entered the food court as he looked around to find V's partner, hoping to see him around there. Just then, a gunshot was fired and Kion barely dodged it; looking up to see that Janja was on the roof. Kion ran over to a random part of the food court, hiding behind a wall. He saw V's partner and snuck over to him, stating his reasons for being there. "Your uh, girlfriend sent me to come find you."

"Who? Vitani?" The lion shot at Janja again, ducking under the next bullet. "You know how to use a gun?"

"I've never fired at a mortal." Kion said as he then looked over to see Janja. "That hyena. I saw him at the rooftop."

"We'll talk about this later." The lion declared. "For now, go up close and attack him when I say three."

"Three." Kion ran off instantly as the lion shrugged, shooting at Janja. He dodged the bullets and rolled over to a crate, jumping onto it and climbing up to where Janja was. "Hey jerk!" Janja looked back and Kion came out from behind the wall, with Kion running up to him and kicking him. Janja rolled back up and charged at Kion, who kneed him and then aimed his gun at him. "Here's how it goes down dude. You tell me what the heck's going on here, I'll spare you, and we'll pretend this never happened."

The lion wondered what Kion was up to, with Janja giving a cocky laugh. "You've gotta be kidding me. There's no way you can have the guts to-" Kion shot at Janja's head, with Janja looking at his serious face. Janja growled and stood up with a swift kick at Kion, who dodged it and grabbed his leg. Kion threw Janja over with the lion almost getting a shot at him, only for Janja to front flip and get on top of Kion. "Just wait until you see what your country did to ours." Janja kneed Kion in the stomach and ran off, grabbing onto a rope that suddenly descended.

Kion shot at Janja and got his foot, making Janja flinch, but also with him escaping as Kion hopped down with frustration. "Darn it!"

The lion walked over to Kion and spoke with his original tone. "It's hard, I know. (Puts his gun away) Now listen. I don't know what Vitani told you, but as far as I know of, we're done working together." Kion remembered the photo of the hornbill and got an idea. "You cover your Kira story, and I'll find Janja."

The lion walked off until Kion pulled up his camera and spoke. "You're lookin for someone, aren't you?" The lion stopped and looked back at Kion, seeing his picture. "Vitani stopped at this when I showed her my pictures." The lion walked over to Kion, who pulled his camera away. "You help me, I help you."

The lion took a liking to Kion's personality and walked a couple feet away. "You really are interesting Kion. A snarky, confident, intelligent, and manipulative lion cub, who sticks his nose in other people's businesses."

"I try. You got a point?" Kion snarked as the lion walked over to him.

"We have a deal." Kion handed the lion his camera and he looked at the photo.

"I took that by the Entrance Plaza." The lion handed Kion his camera back. "He seemed pretty hostile when he confronted me and Mheetu." The lion nodded and handed Kion his camera back, walking off as Kion walked behind him. "So does your majesty allow the lion cub to help with the investigation or not?"

The lion looked back at Kion and nodded with a smile. "Go right ahead." Kion nodded and headed off with the lion as they continued onward.

* * *

Kion and the lion arrived at the Entrance Plaza with the lion walking over to the settings to raise the bars. The bars rose up with Kion looking over and seeing no zombies. "Odd situation for no zombies to be present. Maybe they take time to surround the mall."

"Perhaps." The lion walked off as Kion walked with him. "So tell me Kion; what got you interested in this case."

Kion looked at his camera and held in his tears. "My mom was killed by Kira. That's as far as I'd like to go for now." The lion nodded as he and Kion saw the hornbill in a book store, walking over to him with hope that he'd come with them.

The hornbill saw Kion and the lion and walked over to them with a sour tone, seeming to be upset about what's been happening. "You again! (Flies over to the bars) What happened with that entrance!?"

"Does your cranky mood count?" Kion snarked as the lion walked up to the bars.

"Zazu. We're going to take you back to the safe room." The lion assured. "Just come with us, and you'll be safe."

"I'm not coming until you provide me protection!" Zazu shouted. "And in a situation like this, I highly doubt it." Zazu flew off, making the lion nod and leave.

Kion became confused and agitated by Zazu's attitude. "You can't just arrest the dude?"

"He refused my offer to protect him; so I can't touch him." The lion explained, looking back at the bars. "And even if I could, those bars are in the way."

The lion walked off as Kion looked at the bars. "We'll be back for you old timer!" Kion walked off with the lion as they then talked it out. "If we had K with us then we could've easily pursuaded him. Whenever he tries his best, he can crack any case."

"Yes, I know of him." The lion looked on ahead. "Of course, in some scenarios, he could also hold back." Kion saw the lion's point as they continued onward.

* * *

Kion and the lion arrived back at the Entrance Plaza while still talking. Kion remembered that he had to meet Fuli by the food stand, turning to the lion. "Hey dude; I gotta meet someone here. I'll meet you back at the safe room." The lion nodded and Kion ran off to find Fuli, heading up the stairs on the handrail. Dodging the zombies as he arrived at the top, he saw Fuli sitting on a table. He walked over to her and spoke. "Okay. Let's see what pictures we can take with this place."

Fuli hopped down from the table and walked up to Kion. "Sounds good to me. Just take your camera, and take some pictures of me beating these zombies up." Kion nodded as Fuli ran off, leaving Kion excited as he ran after her. When he saw Fuli attacking the zombies, he slid down the handrail and snapped a picture; which was of Fuli kicking a zombie into a trash can. "You got a good one?" Kion nodded, leaving Fuli satisfied. "Awesome." Kion snapped another picture of Fuli grabbing a zombie's head in two leg mode, seeming to be taking a selfie with it.

Kion took another picture of Fuli kicking a zombie's head off. "Nice legs."

"Thanks. I trained in martial arts like you." Fuli jumped up and landed and landed on a zombie, giving a peace sign and allowing Kion to take the picture. "Okay. I think that's good. Let's review." Fuli ran back upstairs with Kion running after her. Kion handed Fuli her camera and she reviewed the pictures, starting with the first. "Okay. (Goes to the next picture) Nice. (Goes to the next picture) Uh-huh. (Goes to the next picture) Interesting. (Goes to the next picture) Cool." Fuli took a liking to Kion's pictures and handed him his camera back. "Not bad. You know your stuff."

"Thanks Fuli." Kion said with gratitude. "Why don't you take some of ME now?"

Fuli looked around from both sides and leaned over to Kion and whispers. "Alright dude, let's cut to the chase. I'm actually using your photography skills as a little side mission so I have something to do when Kira's not around."

Kion liked what Fuli was doing as the cheetah backed away, giving her a grin of interest. "If you like we can go to the safe room. I met these agents that could help us stop Kira with them."

"Thanks for the offer Kion, but I have my own plans." Fuli stated as she then pulled up her camera, showing a rather erotic shot of a female posing for her. "This, is my most erotic shot. (Changes the picture) Funniest, (Changes the picture) most dramatic, (Changes the picture) and most mysterious." Fuli put her camera back around her neck and got read for the next challenge. "Meet me here tomorrow with one of these three categories. If it's worth at least five thousand picture points, you pass."

"Alright then." Kion became curious to what a picture point was. "What's a picture points?"

"Oh, it's where you snap a picture and rate it by points." Fuli explained. "I'm an expert, so I'd know best. See ya then." Fuli ran off, leaving Kion intrigued by the energy of her character. Kion ran off to get back to the safe room.

* * *

Vitani was seen trying to contact HQ, hoping to get a lineup. The call failed and Vitani sighed, putting her communicator away. "Still no call. We may never know if our flight's coming."

"Never lose faith Vitani." The lion said with a kind voice. "As long as we find Kira and keep in contact with HQ, we'll know when the time is right to leave. (Stands up) And we still have plenty of time."

The lion started to walk off until Kion spoke up. "There's a helicopter comin." The lion looked at Kion, who spoke with confidence. "Three days from now. Being flown by my brother at noon. It's my ride."

The lion took interest in this. "Is your ride reliable?"

"Absolutely." Kion assured the lion. "That's how me and Mheetu plan on getting out of here."

The lion nodded and saw this as a good way to leave when needed. "Alright then. We'll do what's possible. Can we take Zazu as well?"

"Sure. If you tell me what's going on with the zombies." Kion's next negotiation seemed to leave the lion in conflict. "And don't even think about backing out dude. Without all the info, even we can't stop Kira, OR the zombies."

The lion thought for a moment and agreed to Kion's terms. "Alright. I'll tell you what you wanna know. Later." The lion walked up to the door. "For now we need some supplies for the wait. Water, blankets, food, soda, stuff like that. (Walks up to the door) I'll be back." The lion headed off with Kion thinking about stuff he could do while he was there.

* * *

Kion was seen entering a place called Wonderland as he then pulled up his communicator. "Are you sure this is the place dad?"

"That's what Vitani said on the moniters." Mufasa replied. "Make sure you find out what's up with that ride."

Kion nodded and hung up, running off to the next floor. He walked over to what looked like a rocket ride and headed over to it. Upon seeing it, he saw that someone was on it; walking up to the control box to shut it off. When looking at the control box, he heard someone's voice. "Hello there!"

Kion looked to see a grown lion clown holding two chainsaws, freaking him out. "Whoa dude. I'm normally cool with clowns, but they usually don't try to make me into wood."

The clown laughed as he then aimed his chainsaw at Kion. "This ride holds the zombies back bub! After what happened, I needed them all away." The clown frowned., surrounded by sorrow and pitty. "When the zombies came, everyone died. Even the kids I entertained." Kion started to feel a bit bad for the clown, only for the clown to shout at him. "And you won't turn this darn ride off!"

Crazy clown from Dead Rising played as Kion rolled out of the way of the clown's chainsaw. With the clown chasing him through Wonderland, Kion knew he couldn't fight back. He then remembered that he had his gun, pulling it out and pointing it at the clown. The bullet Kion shot went in slow motion, showing how it went with the clown locking it just before it impacted. Kion rolled down the stairs and jumped on the handrail, jumping off and continuing onward. He ran up a billboard and flipped over the clown. When he timed it perfectly and landed a backflip kick, he ran.

Kion continued to run, but felt upset as he did. 'Darn it. I don't wanna keep running, but I can't without a weapon.'

The clown pulled out a baloon and stopped for a bit, allowing Kion to shoot at it. "Darn it! I gotta figure out how to do that when running!"

"Yeah dude; that's a huge flaw in your work." Kion continued running and then ran up the stairs, suddenly remembering the sword he grabbed. Surprising the clown, he pulled it out and deflected the chainsaw. "How do I have this stuff come out of nowhere?" The clown continued to clash with Kion's sword as the clangs all happened in a hard fashion. When the got back to the ride, Kion rolled; back flipping up to the line and throwing the sword at the clown's leg. The clown got cut in the leg as he stopped for a bit, but got back up and walked up to Kion.

The clown glared at Kion and knew he was done for, only to trip and fall on the last step. Landing on his chainsaws, the clown laughed as he had his stomach parts cut into. The blood; the gore; if it went any farther it'd fly out of the clown. Kion could barely handle it, almost puking as he then turned away. As the chainsaws continued, a card went out of the clown's pocket as the clown felt the chainsaws finish him for good. Dying there. Lifeless. Kion saw the card and picked it up, feeling disgusted by the now dead courpse.

Kion went and used the card, turning off the ride and finding a survivor. He walked over to see a grown lion about Mufasa's age, waking him up with a shake. "You okay dude?"

The lion woke up and saw a young Kion with a serious face. Shaking his head, he was grateful for Kion helping him when he got out of the ride. "Thanks kid. Any longer and I would've started puking blood."

"No need to be specific." Kion implied. "Anyway, tell me the deets. Did this (Poitns to the clown) jokester capture you?" The lion nodded and Kion looked at the clown again, still affected by his death. "What's your name anyway?"

"Aizawa." Kion became surprised to hear that name. "Oh, you must be Kion; Mufasa's kid."

Kion nodded with a smile, glad to have met a friend of his father's. "Well Aizawa. (Holds his paw out to Aizawa) It's an honor to meet a Japanese agent." Aizawa happily shook Kion's paw as Kion then became serious again. "For reals though dude. (Pulls his paw away kidnly) We should be heading to the safe room. It's much...well, safer there."

"Oh, the safe room? I know a shortcut." Aizawa ran off and signaled Kion to follow him. "Follow me!" Kion ran off until he saw the clown look at him, backing up a bit until the clown handed him his chainsaw. Kion accepted the offer as the clown smiled at him. With Kion creeped out, the clown died. The young lion, feeling almost horrified by the experience, ran off.

* * *

Kion arrived back in the safe room and allowed Aizawa to enter after him. Mufasa saw Aizawa and chuckled upon seeing him. "I was wondering where you went."

"Some crazy clown kidnapped me and your son came to stop him." Aizawa explained, laughing off what happened. "I wouldn't blame you for not coming though. He came in so suddenly that even you didn't know I was gone straight away."

Kion looked at Mufasa with confusion, with Simba shrugging and then Kion looked at Aizawa. "He seemed pretty brutal. Especially his death. (Shudders) You're lucky I showed up when I did or you would've eventually starved to death."

"That's for sure." Aizawa smiled as thanks to Kion and walked off, with Kion leaning against the vent.

Kion seemed cautious on when the clown died from the chainsaws, hoping that not everyone had become insane from the outbreak. This thought alone gave the young seven year old lion cub anxiety.

* * *

Death note Zetsubou Billy instrumental played during the credits as a male voice sang Death Books.

Kion and the lion were shown looking at each other, and then Kion chasing down the figure. Jasiri was shown with Janja as Mheetu was seen taking a Zombrex dosage. The song then begun with Kion looking out a window. " _The fate that everyone holds. Is more than I can handle myself. I will have to solve this case but not on my own. This time of death is one that I can't take! I feel like I'm dying with an electric rake! I can't handle all of these deaths!_ (Kion's face was all that was shown with a serious expression) _But I will stop them along with Kira!_

Kion was shown in four seperate frames with him holding an item; one nothing, one a gun, one a camera, and one a sword. " _And now we have._ " The lion was then shown holding an item in each of his four frames; one nothing, one a gun, one a file, and one a cake slice. " _Zombies as well._ " Kion's face was shown near the window again. "As I hunt Kira down to stop him." The outside of a window was shown with Kion looking out of it. "I'll unveal his plan."

A Death Note's pages flew open as the song entered it's final mix. " _I do not_ (The figure is shown writing in the Death Note) _care about justice;_ (Kion's watch is shown) _All I want is, (_ Kion is seen standing in a horde of zombies) _for Kira's, life to end!_ (Kion is seen diving down from a building and then walking through a bunch of beings who became insane from the outbreak) _I do not care about justice! All I want is, for Kira's, life to end!_ (Kion is seen diving down from a building again) _All I wish_ (The light below Kion is shown) _Is to burn these death books!"_

Kion landed in the middle of a zombie horde and stood in between them for a bit before beating them all up. The song ended as Kion slashed through the last one with the word Kira being shown at the end.


	12. Land without a life

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode twelve: Land without a life

* * *

Kion was seen running up to Wingsol's castle with Ono behind him, having the hope that Wingsol would train him. Spotting an entrance to Wingsol's training room, he went into two leg mode and jumped up as he flew over to it. Wingsol was then seen eating a slice of sausage and mushroom pizza, with Kion knocking on the door. "Wingsol! (Wingsol looks at the window) I'm here for some Kaioken training dude!"

Wingsol smiled at the sight of Kion and walked over to the window, opening it up as Kion jumped in. "You know we have a door, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Kion said with a free spirit in mind. "But that doesn't mean I HAVE to use it. There are loads of other ways to come in." Wingsol had a chuckle at Kion's love for action. "Anyway, you remember when you taught me the Kaioken, right? Well I wanted to learn how I could control it better."

Wingsol looked back on when Kion battled Tukio. "I actually recall when you fought that Tukio kid. (Smirks) You seemed to be using it with high power."

Kion looked back on his battle with Tukio, not wanting to make his bones suffer again. "That's why I wanna improve it. (Looks at Wingsol) After my battle with Tukio, I competed with him in the tag team tournament and we won; but at the cost of me finding out that he doesn't care about people's health. Or at least he doesn't show it. (Clenches his fist) So I'm gonna show him that one can win in better ways than that."

Wingsol saw Kion's words and reasons as inspirational and motivation, smiling at his kindness; one reason why he was willing to train him. "I like that kindness Kion. Let's do it!"

Kion was then seen eating a slice of Wingsol's pizza, making the egret laugh a bit as Kion smiled. "My mouth was hungry."

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

" _This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)_ "

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

" _Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free._ "

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

" _We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)_ "

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

" _My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win._ "

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

" _Though there's also love and glory._ "

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

" _We shall live on with the story._ "

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

" _There's not a thing we can't live through._ "

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

" _Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!_ "

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

" _Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!_ "

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

" _We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit._ "

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

" _Blazing Spirit!_ "

* * *

Tukio was seen in the middle of the Out lands, walking up to someone's place; a two story black and red house. Kicking the door down, he saw a grown male hyena and aimed his paw at him. The hyena saw this and freaked out, hiding behind his couch. Tukio then walked up to the couch, showing his cold glare. "Show me where your capsule is or I'll make you die from concussions." The hyena shivered for a bit, being scaref by Tukio's presence. "Don't you hide this from me. Dark Kion told me about you hiding the capsule here, and I don't care if that's why you're hiding it from me. Now tell me where it is or I'll blast everything in here until I find it."

The hyena pointed upstairs with fear in his eyes. "It's upstairs in the safe!"

Tukio nodded and walked upstairs, with the hyena jumping out and pulling up a katana from the coat rack. Charging at Tukio, he swung his sword; only for Tukio to kick him back. The hyena crashed against the wall and Tukio charged up a Ki blast. "Sorry dude. (Aims his paw at the hyena) But just barely." Tukio blasted the hyena out of his house, kncoking him out, and then he walked upstairs.

Looking around the hyena's room for the capsule, he saw the safe and walked up to it. Not knowing the combination, he launched a Ki beam at it and destroyed it; allowing him to walk inside and grab the capsule. He then ran off and headed downstairs, walking outside as the hyena woke up. The hyena freaked out again as Tukio then spoke again. "You'd better make sure you're not bleeding." Tukio's edgy and cold remark shocked the hyena as Tukio ran off, making the hyena horrified at Tukio's mere presence.

* * *

Kion was seen listening to Wingsol's instructions on the Kaioken technique. "Now as you know, the Zokaken technique is harder to use depending on the amount you use it in. You're also aware of the consequences of using it."

"Of course." Kion nodded his head and got ready. "I just wanted to know how I could go beyond times four."

"It's rather simple really. All you have to do is control your Ki high enough." Wingsol explained, controlling his Ki to about half of it's maximum power. He then went into Kaioken times ten and appeared to have an exceptionally red aura. "Like that."

Ono then opened the window and flew over to Kion, who saw him as he landed next to him. "Oh, hey Ono. Almost forgot you came with."

"Yeah, well, I figured you'd be here." Ono stated as he then snarked. "It was sooo much fun doing nothing."

Kion laughed a bit and then started to control his energy, failing to go past four and falling to his knees. Breathing at a small and slow pace, he let the strain on him sit. "It's gonna be hard teaching this to Dogo."

"Dogo?" Ono questioned Kion's mention of Dogo.

"He's our new jackal friend." Kion explained. "I've been training him for a couple days now, and he's almost got the Kaioken figured out."

"Ah." Ono looked at Wingsol, who nodded, with Ono asking another question. "What's he like?"

* * *

Tukio was seen hooking the capsule up in Dark Kion's lab, making sure the power was just right. With the power at sixty percent, he charged up a Ki blast and aimed it at the capsule. He launched it when it was at half power and was able to give the capsule the rest of it's power. Sensing the capsule's energy, he started to become satisfied; with Dark Kion then appearing behind him. As Tukio looked back, he questioned Dark Kion a bit. "How will this help with Kukosa? From where I stand"

"A young Tukio." Dark Kion walked up to the capsule and felt it. "Some things you just can't know right away. (Looks at Tukio) Some things in life can do more than what they seem."

Tukio looked at the capsule and saw that Dark Kion was absorbing some of it's power, which intrigued him. "The power you're doing there. What's it called?"

Dark Kion took his paw off of the capsule and looked at it sparking with electricity. "Ki thief." Dark Kion launched the Ki at a wall and created a portal, seeming to be in a dark world with zero plants or water. Completely lifeless; prone to starving or dehydrating; seeming to barely impact Tukio. "An interesting choice. (Smirks) Too bad there's no blood or I'd actually be scared. What even goes on here?"

Dark Kion closed his eyes and spoke with true darkness. "Nothing."

* * *

Kion charged up his Ki as Wingsol was sensing it, satisfied with the lion cub's increase in power. Charging his power further, Kion tried his hardest to reach the next stage of Kaioken; with Ono backing up to not be too close. Kion started to turn red, and even managed to feel a greater strain than in Kaioken times four. Upon feeling the strain, he managed to reach a state of times five, and then times six; barely managing to reach times seven. The strain was too much for him however, and he eventually fell to his knees and sweat while breathing.

Wingsol kneeled down to Kion and smiled at him, glad to see how he's improving. Just then, a portal suddenly appeared in Wingsol's training room; much to Kion, Ono, and Wingsol's surprise. The three of them walked over to the portal and looked inside of it, with Kion being a bit creeped out by the lifeless land. "Feels pretty dull."

"More than dull." Ono snarked. "It looks like being in it kills you." Ono used his vision and saw just about nothing, clarifying his conclusion. "Yep. Being in there kills you."

Kion felt something bad about this world and jumped in, shocking Ono as Kion looked back at him and Wingsol. "I'm gonna look around for a bit. I have a feeling this place is connected to something bad."

"Do as you wish Kion." Wingsol said humbly, having confidence in Kion.

Ono flew in and flew in front of Kion. "Wait Kion. I'm coming with you." Kion seemed interested in Ono's offer. "Seeing as how simple minded you are, I should come along in case there's a diffucult task for you. Also, it looks like it's hard to go through here alone."

Kion appriciated Ono's offer and held his arm out, allowing Ono to land on it. Giving Wingsol a peace sign, showing that they'd return when they could, he ran off with Ono enjoying the feel of his shoulder. Wingsol jumped into the portal as well and flew up; just in case Kion faced an enemy too strong for him.

* * *

Kion was seen walking through the lifeless land in four leg mode, seeming to be talking to someone. "Yeah dude. Me and Ono are exploring it right now. I'll call you back if we need any backup."

"Sounds good to me." Simba stated as he was then seen training in the lair, kicking off a robot's head. "Just make sure to be careful in there. Not that I don't know about your strength, but we shouldn't go into battles we can't win."

"Yeah, no duh." Kion then gave off a carefree smile. "But for now, I think I can handle this place. Well, later Simba."

"You too." Kion hung up as he and Ono continued onward. Ono looked around and felt a bit scared, not being in a place like this ever before.

Kion wondered if he and Ono could find anything from where they were standing, finding that Ono could perhaps help a bit. "Hey Ono. Mind giving that super sight thing another go?"

"Not at all." Ono flew up into the air and used his super sight, seeing a black spec among the gray rocks. Flying down onto Kion's arm, he reported what he saw. "There was a black spec up ahead. May not seem like much in context, but since everything here is gray, I think we should check it out."

"No need to tell ME twice." Kion ran off with Ono flying behind him, looking at the screen. "Seriously though. Never tell someone a piece of information twice unless they forget it." Kion jumped over a cavern and started to feel lost in the lifeless land, finding it to be rather unnerving. Deciding not to let it get to him, he kept his optimism intact and continued onward. Running up a rock wall to get a closer view, he then dashed off; covering the screen and making it switch over to the next one.

* * *

Tukio was seen walking around the lifeless land, taking interest in how such a place can exist. Looking around, he seemed to be unaffected by the world; despite knowing it to be a bad place to live. Looking up to the gray sky, seeing the darkness it held, no life to be found, Tukio found this place to be rather odd for Dark Kion to be fond of. He then pulled up a picture of him and Kukosa in a picture, seeming to be hoping to save her one day. As he put the picture away, he ran off to find the place Dark Kion told him to go to.

Tukio jumped onto a wall and then wall jumped up to the top; which he then ran across. He then sped up so he could beat whoever raced into the base with him. Sensing a power on ahead, most likely Kion's, he sped up; knowing what Kion was planning. He refused to let anyone get in the way of saving his sister. So he went as fast as he could; at least to the speed he could go without leaving a trail of fire behind. I'm pretty sure he can do that.

* * *

Kion and Ono were seen walking through the lifeless land, with Kion seeing darkness from as he walked by. Upon seeing the gray land, he seemed skeptical on weather or not he could handle it; being the usually optimistic boy he normally is. Ono noticed Kion's worried look and flew down to him. "You okay Kion?"

"I guess." Kion whiffed his mane and kept his look of worry. "It's just that I've never been in a place like this before. Sure I've faced stuff similar to it, but being inside of it?" Kion looked at his paw. "That's something I didn't expect." Kion looked over a side of the rock he was walking on, hoping to stop this lifeless land to not exist. "I just hope I never have to live in a place like this."

"Yeah, that'd be torture." Ono stated as he landed on Kion's shoulder. "But hey, it could be worse. At least we don't have to see anyone die."

"True; but it feels like death." Kion looked at the sky and became confused to what he was thinking. "I don't know why I'm feeling so empty either. I've never felt this way before."

Ono took interest to that and came to a conclusion. "Maybe it's a part of where you stand. One's surroundings can often lead to how they feel. Common knowledge really."

Kion took interest in Ono's theory, considering it to possibly be accurate. "Maybe." Kion breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth, calming himself from the thoughts that the darkness made for him. He then continued onward and tried to keep his optimism inside of him like always.

* * *

Tukio arrived at the base and walked up to it, pulling out a Ki sword and aiming it at the door. He slashed it in half and walked inside, seeing a control system. When he walked up to it, he saw a code that seemed to intirgue him. "This must be something that can work with Dark Kion's base." Tukio saw a switch that led power to Dark Kion's base, reaching to it, but not pulling it; and instead breaking it off. "Best not to take any chances." Tukio broke the controls and tore off the device that kept it from being turned off. "That should fix it."

Tukio ran off and then blasted the control system and blew it up. Running off afterwards, he didn't look back as he jumped over a rock on the way back. 'As soon as I get back Kukosa, I'll get closer to healing you. I can promise that." Tukio jumped over a cavern and slid under some spike rocks, grabbing one and breaking it off. He then continued on with it, slashing through the rocks that blocked him. He then threw the rock aside and charged up his Ki, launching a beam and running on it to speed up.

* * *

Kion and Ono looked over a cliff to see that the base Ono found was completely destroyed, leading to them heading over to it in high worry. Kion ran up to the rubble and Ono inspected it, hoping it wasn't anything important. Upon seeing how it was made, he knew what it was. "I think we're screwed Kion." Kion became confused until Ono handed him the rubble, with him feeling it.

Kion became worried upon this and looked around. "So there's no way to turn this off, huh? (Smiles) Then we'll just make one."

"But how?" Ono asked with confusion. "We can't just make another system."

"But we CAN find whoever broke this." Kion picked up Tukio's scent and found it familiar, keeping his optimism as he turned to Ono. "As you already know, lions can track scents of anything. So if we follow the scent of whoever broke this then we'll find them."

Ono took a liking to Kion's plan and flew up to him. "Then lead the way Kion." Kion nodded as he ran off, with Ono flying behind him. "I've always been interested in how lions had such an amazing sense of scent."

"Guess it's natural." Kion continued following the scent as Ono flew behind him.

* * *

Tukio arrived at the hole back to Dark Kion's base and jumped off of his Ki beam walkway. Upon jumping off the beam, he walked up to the hole and smirked. "Hmph. This was too easy." Just as Tukio arrived at the hole, Wingsol landed in front of him; surprising him a great deal. "Who the heck are you!?"

"I young one am Wingsol; king of the Land in the Sky." Wingsol introduced himself humbly, and then became strict. "And you're not leaving this place without an explination."

Tukio gave Wingsol a blunt look before punching him in the chest and then kicking him into the base. Upon jumping out of the portal, he deflected Wingsol's Ki beam and launched a Ki beam at him, making him unable to use his Ki. Wingsol became surprised by this as Tukio aimed his palm at him. "Ki distortion. (Charges a Ki blast) It does as it shows." Tukio launched a Ki blast at Wingsol and made him crash against the wall. Afterwards, he charged at him and punched him in the gut. "I'll give you this much, your Ki blast stung my paw a bit. (Knees Wingsol) I can see why you trained Kion."

Tukio kicked Wingsol into the wall and grabbed his face with his palm, aiming a Ki blast at him with his other. "You're coming with me, weather you like it or not. (Punches Wingsol with a Ki fist) And without the ability to use Ki, (Drops Wingsol on the floor and lets him hold his stomach tightly) you can't do a thing." Tukio gave a menacing glare to Wingsol.

* * *

Kion and Ono found Dark Kion's base in the other hole, becoming somewhat confused as to why it was there. Ono in particular is interested, as he's never seen this technology before. "What is this place?"

"Should be Dark Kion's base." Kion replied. "And the scent leads to here, so we should check it out."

Kion jumped into the base, freaking Ono out. "Kion!" Ono flew in front of Kion with caution. "We can't just look around like we're supposed to be here. What if this Dark Kion guy catches us?"

"Then I'll kick his butt." Kion had confidence in his power and continued onward, with Ono sighing and flying with him. The two of them were impressed by the advanced technology as they walked around. "Sure is high quality. Who do you think made this?"

"Beats me. I've never seen anything like it." Ono admitted that even though he invents some stuff himself, he's never seen anything like this.

Kion saw what looked like a security camera, walking over to it with Ono. The two of them looked at the camera and saw Tukio capturing Wingsol, with Tukio setting some sort of setting to it. As Tukio walked off, Kion and Ono became highly cautious. "Tukio."

"Tukio?" Ono turned to Kion. "Isn't he the one you teamed up with in the tag team tournament?"

"Yeah, he is." Kion clenched his fist. "What does he want with Wingsol?" Kion saw that Wingsol was slowly suffering from pain, hoping to save him in time. "We gotta save him." Ono nodded and Kion ran off with Ono flying alongside him.

* * *

Dark Kion walked up to the chamber Wingsol was in, placing his palm on it. "So this is Wingsol." Dark Kion gave an evil grin at the sight of Wingsol. "You're just as weak as I'd suspected. To be fair Tukio's my strongest warrior, (Pulls paw away) but you could've gone Kaioken if he didn't zap you." Wingsol clenched his fist and tried to break out. "Uh-uh-uh. There's much more room for you to rest in the otherworld."

"You won't get away with this fiend!" Wingsol shouted as he kept trying to escape. "As soon as I get my powers back, you're doomed!"

"I doubt you'll get it back if you're frozen." Wingsol flinched at Dark Kion's comment, with the lion then licking his paw. "It's just a shame that you must die so soon. If you were one of my minions then you could compare to even Tukio and Vitani."

Wingsol glared at Dark Kion with seething anger. "I would never work for the likes of you."

Dark Kion glared back at Wingsol and stared right into his eyes, choking Wingsol and making him feel immense pain. Chuckling upon the pain, he knocked Wingsol's head against the chamber wall multiple times; almost making him bleed. Looking at the bruise Wingsol gained on his forehead, Dark Kion decided to turnt he chamber up a bit; as he stopped choking Wingsol and walked over to the settings, setting it a bar higher. "I'll see you in the ice age of the lifeless land."

Dark Kion walked off until Wingsol spoke. "Wait!" Dark Kion looked back at Wingsol. "Why can't you just kill Kion with that glare?"

"Simple." Dark Kion looked back ahead. "If Kion dies, then I die too. So I must keep him alive at all times." Dark Kion walked off and chuckled. "I just wish to play with him. Like a mouse toy persay." Wingsol became furious as Dark Kion flipped him off as he exited the room.

* * *

Kion and Ono continued to search for Wingsol's chamber, fearing what could happen to him. Kion tried to sense Wingsol's Ki, but failed; not knowing that Tukio stole it. As he and Ono neared the corner, he tried again to sense Wingsol. "Darn it. His Ki must've been jacked."

"Who could've done that?" Ono asked with caution.

"No idea dude, but it was a smart move." Kion stated, hoping Wingsol was still alive. "I swear if they killed him." Just then, a shuriken flew out from the wall; making Kion slide under it and Ono fly over it. "What are they, ninjas?"

"That'd be pretty cool actually." Ono admitted, being pretty fond of ninjas.

"Too bad it's not." Tukio then appeared in front of Kion and Ono, who got ready to fight back. "Guess we should've closed that portal. Oh well. That just means we can battle each other again."

Kion wiped his lip and got ready. "And lucky for you I won't be going times four. Gotta save the energy."

Tukio charged up his power and got ready. "Fine with me. I'll still have fun." Kion and Tukio charged at each other and collided a punch, with Tukio kneeing Kion and front flip kicking him into the air. As he jumped off the ceiling, Kion went Kaioken; knowing he couldn't stand agianst Tukio without it. Kion and Tukio collided three punches, with Ono standing by and watching. The two of them then collided a strong punch. "I'll admit, you've gotten better. You wouldn't be able to hold your all otherwise."

Kion kicked Tukio in the face, only to get punched in the stomach. He then grabbed Tukio's arm and threw him at the wall after spinning around three times. As Tukio jumped off of the wall, Kion then dodged his kick. "Same with you. We're still even in this state though."

Tukio then charged his Galick Gun and got ready to fire. "Let's see you handle another Galick Gun!" Tukio launched the Galick Gun at Kion, who blocked it with both of his paws pushing it back. "Let the strain consume your power Kion! There's no way you can hold this back and live!"

Kion tried his hardest to push back; and despite struggling, he didn't give up in the slightest. He held his ground and continued to push back; despite being unable to push it away. He then went Kaioken times three and threw the Galick Gun into the air, going back into normal Kaioken and surprising Tukio. "Does that include surviving it?"

Tukio scoffed as he charged at Kion, who blocked his punch. "You still can't beat me outside of Kaioken. You're simply too weak."

Tukio blocked Kion's kick as Kion aimed a Ki blast at him. "At least I have friends. You're to edgy to care about anyone."

"Oh, if only you knew the truth." Tukio stated with a grin, as he then launched a Ki blast at Kion's blast; making them collide and sending both of them back. Kion and Tukio breathed heavily as Tukio looked at his watch, signaling him that Kukosa's chamber needed protecting. "Luckily for you I have to go now. Personal business." Tukio pointed to Kion. "Consider this a draw."

Tukio ran off with Kion walking up to Ono, who flew up to him. "That's a battle if I've ever seen one."

"Tukio's not one to underestimate; even if he looks the part." Kion walked off with Ono flying next to him. "He may be edgy, but he can sure as heck fight."

"That's for sure." Ono stated with new knowledge on Tukio.

* * *

Tukio walked up to Kukosa's chamber and checked it, finding that the energy bar was low. Fearing what could happen to his sister, Tukio charged up a Ki orb and opened up some sort of chamber. When he placed the ball in, the bar went high. He sighed of relief and walked over to his bed, sitting down on it and looking at his sister's capsule. Just then, Dark Kion called in and he answered it. "Yes Dark Kion? I just refilled Kukosa's chamber."

"Oh, so that's where you were." Dark Kion replied, emotionless. "Anyway, Kion and the bird are after the grown egret's chamber. I'll take care of them since you failed to defeat Kion." Dark Kion spawned a darkness orb. "Just make sure that Kukosa doesn't get in the way of our research."

Tukio stood up and raised his voice at Dark Kion. "If you even think about it I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Dark Kion let out an evil chuckle, walking over to Wingsol's chamber. "I always did like that boldness you held." Dark Kion hung up and looked at Wingsol. "And now that my darkness power is restored, I can finally guard you without letting anyone else get in the way." Dark Kion glared at Wingsol, making him quiver with fear. "You won't be alive much longer Wingsol. Soon, you will leave the world, and join the light above."

Wingsol continued to struggle and still failed to move, feeling lifeless and weak in the chamber; as if he was about to die at that moment. "I don't know what sick game you play dark one, but you're no match for me at my maximum power."

"That, you could be correct upon." Dark Kion then pulled up an orb that showed Kion dying as Dark Kion got wiped out by Wingsol. "As for this however, I believe you'll feel the same." Wingsol became horrified at the thought of Dark Kion's fate, unsure of letting him live or not. "If I die, Kion dies as well. Whether you kill me or not is your decision."

"Are you insane!?" Wingsol shouted. "I wouldn't kill any bloody lives if it costed one of my friends!"

"Then your life dying out it is." Dark Kion walked over to a camera and saw Kion and Ono heading down the hall, with Kion trying to give someone a call. "Oh well. I guess we'll have to see Kion perish the old fashioned way." Dark Kion let out an evil laugh as he then charged up his power, preparing for when Kion arrived to save Wingsol.

* * *

Kion and Ono continued down the chamber as Kion then called Simba, hoping that he could help them out. "Simba! Me and Ono just found out that Tukio's working for Dark Kion, and Ono didn't exactly get the best introduction to him. Or the worst, but still."

"Really? Why's Tukio there?" Simba asked, confused by the information Kion gave him.

"Beats me dude." Kion blasted open a door and allowed him and Ono to continue onward. "We're still on our way to save Wingsol, so if you could then maybe drop by to help us out. Who knows what's up next?"

Simba gave a serious look and spoke with confidence. "Try and stop me." Simba hung up and ran off hoping to find out where Dark Kion's base was. Remembering an old tale he read, he remembered that the base just so happened to be in the Out lands. He quickly wrote out a note and left it on the front door of the house; running off to protect Kion and Ono afterwards. He then started flying as he dashed through the Pride lands, hoping to find Kion. 'Don't worry Kion. You won't have to fear for anything.' Simba arrived in the Out lands and then flew over it, trying to find the base.

Just then, he spotted what looked like Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu; hoping they didn't see him. As we saw the hyenas conversation, Janja was protesting against something. "I already told you furbrains, I didn't fart. That was just air coming from my butt."

"Which is still a fart." Cheezi stated, clearly having fun sassing Janja. "And maybe if you-"

Janja then grabbed his chest with an aggressive tone. "You wanna start somethin?" Janja dropped the serious act as he heard flying from above, seeing Simba flying to Dark Kion's base; it made him curious and also serious. "The future King Simba." Janja dropped Cheezi and looked on ahead. "What's he doing in the Out lands?"

"Maybe someone he cares about is out here." Chungu started thinking about food. "Or maybe a turkey sandwhich."

"It's not a turkey sandwhich fool; we just had lunch." Cheezi reminded Chungu in an annoyed tone.

"Will you idiots stop fighting and hurry it up?" Janja ordered. "Maybe we can trick him into teaching us how to do the Kamehameha." Cheezi and Chungu nodded and ran off with Janja, with the three hyenas gaining on Simba.

* * *

Simba arrived at Dark Kion's base and tried to think of a way to get in. 'Maybe if I try fusing the code lock.' Simba walked over to the door and saw a passcode near it; putting his paw on it and charging his Ki. As the passcode exploded, the door opened; leaving Simba satisfied. 'Knew it.'

"Not so fast Simba." Simba looked back to see Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu walking up to him. "We don't know what you're doing out here, but you're not getting to the boss."

Simba smirked as he spawned a Ki blast. "As much as I hate being here Janja, I'm here to help my brother; so it's worth it."

"Pssh. What can YOU do to help?" Janja asked. "You can't even use that Kaioken thing he has, so you can't even hold your all against Tukio; let alone Dark Kion. (Flinches) Did I just reveal our boss?"

"Nah dude; Kion told me on the phone." Janja wiped his forehead before Simba went into two leg mode, charging up his Ki and going into Kaioken. The hyena trio became shocked by this and Simba put up his paw. "I'm only using this for fun." Janja charged at Simba in two leg mode, with Simba grabbing his face; getting ready to launch a Ki beam at him. "Give me one good reason not to punch you right now. Apart from the fact I'm not after you." Janja whimpered, not wanting Simba to floor him; making Simba chuckle. "Aw, what the heck?"

* * *

Kion and Ono continued running down the base, with Kion sensing someone else's Ki. Having not sensed this Ki before, Kion became cautious; he wondered if this were another Dark Kion minions Ki. Ono noticed this and hoped Kion wasn't spacing out. "Something up Kion?"

"Just sensing an odd Ki." Kion explained. "I've never sensed it before. (Stomach growls) You think it's at a buffet?"

"Kion, I honestly doubt it's at a buffet." Ono stated with snark, just as Kion arrived at the Ki stop. "See? No food."

Kion and Ono looked inside and saw what looked like a dark version of Kion, giving Kion fear as he looked at the dark flow of his body; having never seen anyone like this before. Dark Kion raised his paw and Kion became worried at what he'd do; with Ono flying on his head and peeking in. Being fascinated by this, Ono took out his phone to get a picture; or at least he tried to take one, until Dark Kion spoke. "Don't think I can't sense you."

Dark Kion blasted at Ono and Kion pulled him out of the way, with the Ki blast dropping Ono's phone. Kion signaled Ono to stand back as he went after Dark Kion; with Ono being upset over his phone being destroyed. "You different Kion jerk! That was a limited edition!"

Kion confronted Dark Kion, who looked at him with dark eyes and gave Kion chills. "Who, are you?"

"I'm you Kion." Dark Kion walked up to Kion and looked at him with humbleness. "My name is Dark Kion. You created me." Kion became confused upon this as Dark Kion punched him in the gut. "It's not important now however." Dark Kion kicked Kion into the wall, with Kion jumping off and charging at Dark Kion, as Dark Kion grabbed Kion's fist, he charged up a Ki beam and launched it at Kion. With Kion seeing that Wingsol was starting to freeze up from his leg, he blasted the chamber and freed Wingsol. Wingsol jumped out and Dark Kion became impressed by this. "Clever."

Wingsol went Kaioken times twenty and charged at Dark Kion, who grabbed his palm with ease. Wingsol became shocked by this as Dark Kion grinned at him. "Did I forget to mention that my power is far beyond the strength of your Kaioken?" Dark Kion clenched his fist and made Wingsol flinch in pain, kicking the egret into a wall outside the chamber room. Kion stood up and charged a Kamehameha, getting ready to attack Dark Kion.

'Get ready for this Dark Kion. This is why you shouldn't take me lightly.' Kion started charging the Kamehameha, hoping it'd hit Dark Kion. "Ka...me...ha...me...(Launches the beam)ha!' Dark Kion stepped on Wingsol's chest, turning around and kicking the Kamehameha to the side. Kion became shocked upon seeing this, falling to his knees. "No one's ever done that before."

Simba arrived just in time to find Dark Kion kicking Wingsol's face. As he ran up to Wingsol when Dark Kion ran off, and Ono finally being brave enough to check it he was okay, Dark Kion walked up to Kion and picked him up by his chest. "Prepare yourself Kion. I grow upon my darkness recharging. You can't win."

Dark Kion vanished and Kion ran over to Wingsol, checking if he was okay. "Wingsol!"

"Wingsol, please don't die." Ono almost teared up, with Wingsol coughing and sitting up.

"Of course not." Wingsol then tapped Ono's head. "You and your friends will grow Ono. I especially have faith in Kion."

Kion thought about the lifeless land and what Dark Kion said, wondering what they both meant as Simba looked at him with concern; knowing that Kion usually didn't get worried about much of anyhting. "You okay Kion?"

Kion looked at Simba and thought for a moment, not knowing what to say. Not wanting to worry Simba, he smiled and wiped his lip; feeling a bit hurt from his short battle with Dark Kion. "I hope so." Kion stood up and helped Wingsol get up on his feet. "A little messed up in the head, but I'm fine. I'm just glad no one got hurt." Tukio's shadow was seen in the corner of the hallway, with Tukio scoffing at Kion's softness. He walked in the opposite direction of Kion and the others as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion walked out onto the screen and sat down on the grass, looking at the stars as the song begun.

" _This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._ "

Jasiri walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Kion as the song continued.

" _And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._ "

Simba walked out onto the screen and sat next to Kion on the other side as the song continued.

" _No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._ "

Mheetu walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Jasiri as the song continued.

" _And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._ "

Nala walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Simba and the friends looked at the stars as the song continued.

" _And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._ "

Dogo was seen looking at the stars in the Out lands as the song continued.

" _And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._ "

Tukio was seen looking at the stars with him as the song continued, looking at a picture he was holding afterwards.

" _Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._ "

Kovu was seen looking at the stars through his telescope as the song continued.

" _Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._ "

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen hanging out under the stars as the song continued.

" _And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._ "

Dark Kion was seen commanding his troops with Vitani behind him as the song continued.

" _And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._ "

Kion and his friends were seen smiling at each other and talking as the song continued.

" _And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._ "

The final parts of the song played as Jasiri saw a shooting star and pointed to it, getting everyone's attention, and then Nala pulled out her phone for a selfie. A phone flash happened and Kion and the others were shown looking at the stars in a picture above Kion's bed with Kion sleeping as the song ended.


	13. Vocal vines

**Disclaimer:** Now it's important that Jasiri got her Band God orb for the story to make sense here. Enjoy!

* * *

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode thirteen: Vocal Vines

* * *

Kion was seen lying down on his bed, seeming to still be conflicted about the lifeless land he saw. As Dogo entered the room and ran up to Kion, he hopped onto his bed and looked at him with a worried look. "Are you okay Kion? Simba told me what happened."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kion lifted Dogo off of him and set him down next to him. "I guess I'm just conflicted on something."

"What's that?" Dogo asked, becoming curious to what Kion's conflicted on. Well, obviously; he just asked.

"Eh, I don't wanna talk about it dude." Kion didn't exactly want to make Dogo worry too much, as the young jackal was much too innocent to drive fear into; at least for him. He could only imagine how Dogo would feel after he told him. "Trust me; it's something that's totally over the bar. If I tell you now then you won't be able to take it."

Dogo thought for a moment and figured that Kion really did want to protect him. He DID take him in when Tukio abanodned him. "Whatever you say Kion." Dogo lied down on Kion's stomach after Kion lied down, giving him a bubbly smile for warmth. "I just hope you don't act this way forever."

Just then, a green orb flew into the room and Dogo saw it; getting up and walking over to it. Kion walked over as well, with both of them looking at the orb; leaving Dogo in awe. Kion signaled Dogo to stay back and touched the orb, having the orb go inside of him; even though he was pretty used to this by now, Dogo became worried for him until Kion gave him a smile. "Wanna go on your first Band God orb adventure?"

Dogo saw this as an opportunity to spend some time with Kion and his friends aside from training, feeling all bubbly, as well as filled with joy and optimism. "Do I ever!"

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

" _This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)_ "

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

" _Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free._ "

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

" _We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)_ "

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

" _My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win._ "

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

" _Though there's also love and glory._ "

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

" _We shall live on with the story._ "

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

" _There's not a thing we can't live through._ "

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

" _Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!_ "

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

" _Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!_ "

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

" _We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit._ "

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

 _"Blazing Spirit!_ "

* * *

Kion and the others were seen walking through the Pride lands as Simba was seen sending a text. As he put his phone away, he explained to Nala. "Just sending a text to my dad; letting him know we're doing this."

"I'm surprised he actually allows you to do this." Nala admitted with a smile. "I get that you guys are actually capable of using Ki, cause it was around when you were born, but still."

"It's a work in progress." Simba said. "If dad could use Ki though, he'd deffinetely help us."

Simba and Nala then saw Dogo jumping up and down next to a smiling Kion, with Dogo being super excited about the mission. "This is gonna be so cool Kion. I can't wait to do this. I've never been on a Band God mission before."

"It's an honor Dogo." Dogo continued jumping as Kion saw potential in him. "Just make sure to save the big battles for me."

"No problem." Dogo then started yipping and Kion laughed a bit at his bubbly nature.

Kion then felt a sense of vine covered energy in the area, looking in the direction he felt it in. He and his friends saw a village surrounded in vines, running over to it and up to the entrance. As the guards looked down at Kion and the others, Kion raised his paw in a friendly manner. "Hi. I'm Kion, (Points behind himself) And these are my friends. (Points to Dogo) So is this little dude." Dogo saluted the guards as Kion continued. "We're here for something important that if we tell you then you may not believe us."

The guards looked at Kion and the others, considering them to be safe. Opening the gates, they allowed them to enter; with Jasiri giving a peace sign to them. "We'll try not to break everything." Jasiri ran off to the others as the guards closed the gates.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen at a restaurant as Kion and Mheetu snarfed down their food. Kion chowed down on his triple bacon cheeseburger as Mheetu ate his chili cheeze dog whole. Jasiri was also seen combining some foods of her own; making what looked like a bacon burger pizza, topped off with mayonayse and chili beans. She even added some hot dogs into the mix to give it more flavor, with some deviled eggs for good measure. When Nala saw this, she seemed worried for Jasiri's health. "That looks gross."

"It's supposed to be gross Nala; it's food." Jasiri snarked politely, as she then picked up her food and started eating it; giving a smile to Nala afterwards. "And hey; I've lived in the Out lands for most of my life. (Looks back at her food) It's not MY fault I like stuff like this."

Jasiri continued to eat her food as she showed off her tomboy personality with no shame, with Nala watching her eat it as she then replied. "I guess. And I won't try to change you or anything, but have you considered what that could do to your cholesterol?"

Jasiri thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Eh. If we were teaching a body moral then it'd be about why our story doesn't deny that people fart and burp." Jasiri took another bite out of her food as she then looked at Kion and Mheetu. "I don't blame you for not calling Kion and Mheetu out on THEIR gross habits though. You've known them for years, and be for only a month."

Kion finished his food just before Mheetu and raised his paws. "I win!" Kion then saw Jasiri's food and laughed a bit. "You sure you can fit that down your mouth Siri?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can." Jasiri then let out a small burp as she kept eating her food. "Heck, I bet I could even eat this before we left."

"Sure wouldn't be much of a challenge." Simba said while looking at his map. "We still have to find the Band God."

Dogo seemed excited and pounded his paws on the table. "Do it Jasiri! Eat that disgusting pizza whole!"

Jasiri nodded and continued eating her food as the others watched, with no food going in and Jasiri patting her stomach; seeming to have gained at least sixteen pounds. Out of nowhere, she then let out a loud three second burp. She then high fived Kion, who was surprised by her skills. "I don't think even I'd eat something like that."

Jasiri looked at her stomach and giggled, seeming a bit embarrassed; despite her still smiling. "Maybe I should rent out the bathroom when we get home." Jasiri let out another burp, this time for one second and a lot less loud. "Let's go look for that Band God."

* * *

Kion and the others were seen walking through town as Kion sensed the Band God orb's energy. While sensing the energy, he seemed to feel a bit faint; thinking about the lifeless land again. As he shook it off, Simba became worried when he saw his look. "You have that look again."

"I know. I'm trying not to get it." Kion clearly didn't want to worry Simba; even if he had to. Well alright, that's just stupid. He actually just wanted to protect him.

Jasiri then felt her stomach growl, feeling the food she had come back to her; with Nala noticing it. "Food fighting back?" Jasiri nodded her head yes with a blush and smile. "Yeah, Mheetu dealt with it plenty of times."

"Nala." Mheetu whined with an annoyed expression, with Nala shrugging; with Mheetu then trying to make himself look better. "Keep in mind that it'd never so insane that I have to go to the hospital." Jasiri nodded as her stomach growled again, with Mheetu snickering a bit. "Something tells me you're gonna have a really gassy day."

Nala then turned to the audience for reassurance. "Quick warning for jokes later down the line of the chapter that some viewers may find corny. If you don't wish to see these jokes, then you're free to read the chapter without it; we'll also be leaving a warning for every scene with said corny joke in it, so. But you're welcome to read along if you're fine with it; we won't stop you."

Kion and the others arrived at what looked like a museum, walking up to the entrance with Kion peeking in. "Doesn't look too bad to go inside. (Looks at the others) Just a bunch of paintings that look like some old timer painted them."

A guard opened an eye peeking hatch, with Kion and the others noticing as the guard spoke. "State your business."

Kion nodded to Simba, who began speaking to the guard. "We're just tourists wanting to look at the art. We're freelance, so we go on our own." The guard saw Kion and the others as peaceful and allowed them in. Kion and the others walked around the corner as Simba came up with a plan. "Alright guys. I think it's best we all split up into groups of three to have a better chance of finding the Band God orb."

"Fine with me as long as I get to see the Band God orb." Dogo said with optimism.

"Alright then." Simba then went out to choose the teams. "Kion, Dogo, you two are with me. Nala, you have Jasiri and Mheetu. If you guys find the room with the Band God orb then call me."

"You got it Simba." Nala assured Simba with a salute.

"Let's do this guys. Band God orb here we come!" Kion ran off with Simba and Dogo, with Nala heading off with Jasiri and Mheetu; the former giggling at Kion's free spirit.

* * *

Jasiri, Mheetu, nad Nala were seen walking down the hallway as Jasiri felt her stomach growl again. 'Seriously stomach; shut up! What if we get caught?'

Mheeto snickered at Jasiri's stomach pains, finding them rather amusing; with Jasiri rolling her eyes in annoyance. Just then, two guards were heard talking as one of them spoke. "I mean, it's not like we're gonna let anyone after the Band God orb, am I right?"

Jasiri, Mheetu, and Nala became worried at what the guards would say as another spoke. "Maybe we should just arrest anyone in the base. At least those not wearing armor."

Jasiri looked around and saw a closet, opening up and signaling Nala and Mheetu to go in; which they did with her going in after them. As Jasiri closed the door, the guards questioned it and then shrugged. They then walked up to the door and leaned on it. "Wanna take a donut break?"

"Heck yeah!" The first guard opened up a donut box and the second guard grabbed one.

Jasiri, Mheetu, and Nala were seen trying to think of a plan in the closet, with Nala speaking up first. "Okay Jasiri. We'll need you to try and control your stomach for us to plan something out. Not just because it could get us caught, but because we won't be able to think."

"I'll try my best." Jasiri's stomach started to growl until she shushed it, shutting it up. Nala gave Jasiri a smirk, knowing she would have trouble with this. "Like I said. I'll try.

Mheetu seemed interested in how Jasiri got her stomach to not growl, finding it rather useful as he shrugged to the audience with a smile. "Gotta say Jasiri. I'm pretty impressed you held that giant lunch in for this long. I would've likely cracked by now."

"That's good to hear." Jasiri said, liking that she could survive longer than Mheetu; despite her stomach hurting really hard. She then felt something of a green cloud coming along, seeming to warn something from her insides. After breathing in and out, she spoke quietly. "Guys, I just want to let you know, that I literally don't know how long I can hold this in." Jasiri sighed of discomfort as she held her butt tight, trying to hold it in long enough. "So I'm just going to apologize in advance, for how my butt plans to torture your nostrils. (Turns to the audience) Also, the stomach growl wasthe warning Nala told you about; for those who didn't get it."

Nala and Mheetu became confused until Jasiri suddenly cracked a loud ten second fart, reeking of bacon burgers and stinking up the closet; also getting the guards attention and surrounding the closet with a giant green gas cloud. (BRRRRRRRRRR...). The guards opened the door as the fart continued, getting knocked out by it, with the gas cloud going out into the halls (...RRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Mheetu coughed while laughing at the fart while Nala covered her nose from the scent, feeling her nose burn as Jasiri blushed red all over her face while chuckling. "Well at least we won't have to deal with them anymore.

"Yeah, so that's a plus." Nala admitted with her nose plugged, noticing that Jasiri dropped at least four pounds. "Well whatya (Points to Jasiri's stomach) know?"

Jasiri looked at her stomach and smiled at her loss of weight. "I'd fart again, but I've already burnt one nostril." Jasiri saw an air vent considered a fun way to find the Band God orb. As she jumped up to the vents and kicked them opened, she climbed in; leaving Nala and Mheetu concerned. "Why do it the normal way when you can do it a fun way?" Nala and Mheetu looked at each other and walked up to the vent, knowing what they'd have to deal with.

"I'm not staying behind her butt." Mheetu snarked as Nala jumped into the vent, with Mheetu trailing after them.

* * *

Kion, Simba, and Dogo were seen walking on their trail while looking for the room with the Band God orb. While walking around, Simba noticed that Kion was still seeming concerned; wishing to know what was wrong. "You know you can always talk to me when something's wrong, right?"

Kion sighed and looked at Simba with worry. "Yeah, I know." Kion looked on ahead and continued looking for the Band God orb, with Simba hoping that he was okay. "And since you've asked me at least three times now, I might as well say it. You remember yesterday with that whole Wingsol getting captured thing?"

"Yeah; I remember that." Simba replied, remembering that event rather well. I mean, it happened yesterday, so yeah. "You told me about that lifeless land and everything."

"And that's what set me off." Kion revealed. "It felt so...damp. I didn't know what to make of it; and since Ono was with me I didn't wanna worry him, so I acted like it didn't bother me." Simba saw Kion's fear, knowing this to be the first time Kion saw something so lifeless. "What I saw was almost horrifying; even if it was just random gray rocks."

Simba put his paw on Kion and spoke with a smile. "Just remember that you have this world to live in. And that as long as you protect it, you'll always avoid that lifeless mumbo jumbo."

"And what if I can't?" Kion asked, trying his best to not sound whiny. "What if I just fall at the last second when they need me most? Like the prolouge to Avatar the last airbender."

Dogo saw Kion's worry and hopped on his back with a smile. "You never know until you try." Kion saw Dogo's optimistic look and smiled, seeing his point as valid. "I guess you could say it's more or less an if I don't try then it'll happen kinda thing. So all you have to do is try."

Kion thought for a moment and figured that Dogo's point could be reasonable. "Yeah. Maybe." Dogo hugged Kion's neck, making the lion cub smile as he then sensed the Band God orb. "We're close!"

Kion ran off with Simba following him and Dogo, with Dogo acting like a knight. "Forward Kion! The Band God orb awaits!" The three headed over to where the Band God orb was, hoping to find it in time.

* * *

Kion, Simba, and Dogo entered some sort of near empty room with Dogo still riding on Kion's back. As they looked around, they saw almost nothing, with a pedestal being the only thing in the room. Dogo got off of Kion's back and walked over to it, curious to what it looked like. Being the innocent child that he is, he took a liking to the shiny glow it had. "Shiny."

Kion and Simba walked up to Dogo and looked at the pedestal, with Dogo remaining intrigued. As they looked at the orb, Kion spoke up. "Should we touch it? What if it sets something off?"

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't touch it; at least not yet." Simba tried to see a loophole around this, knowing they needed the Band God orb. 'Let's see here. What can I use?'

"Ah, Kion." Kion, Simba, and Dogo turned around and saw Kovu, who walked over to them with a grin on his face. "Glad to see you again. I figured you'd come here."

"How so?" Kion asked as he walked up to Kovu, with both of them smirking at each other. "Is there some sort of security system we don't know about?"

"Indeed there is." Kovu then revealed a hidden camera with his vine powers, revealing himself to be a Band God. "And since these elemental powers aside from Ki are exclusive to Band Gods, you should know who I am now." Kion nodded with a determined smile, knowing who the fifth Band God was.

* * *

Jasiri, Nala, and Mheetu were seen crawling through the vents as Jasiri looked back. "You guys okay back there?"

"We're good." Nala assured Jasiri, despite being really close to her rear end. "For now at least."

"Just make sure not to make any huge ones." Mheetu called as quietly as possible, with Jasiri nodding as they continued onward. As Jasiri arrived at the end, Nala bumped into her butt, with Mheetu bumping into her's. "Dead end?"

"Yep." Jasiri looked out the vent and saw Kion, Simba, and Dogo talking to Kovu. Getting excited, she called over to Kion; with Kion being shown talking to Kovu. "Hey Kion!" Jasiri punched the vent open and jumped out, with Nala and Mheetu jumping out after her. They then walked over to Kion and the others while also recognizing Kovu. "Ah, Kovu. Been at least a week."

"Nice to see you too Jasiri." Kovu said with humbleness, getting back on topic afterwards as he looked at Kion. "Now that you're all here, I can't just give you the Band God orb, but I CAN test you for it."

Kion took a liking to this and punched his palm with excitement, prepared for what Kovu had for him. "Bring it."

"Actually Kion, (Looks at Jasiri) I'll need the hyena for this one." Jasiri became confused on Kovu's statement; mostly for why he needed her. "See, for the Band God orb of lightning, which you have acquirred, I'll need the voice to assist the Land of Vines with something important."

Jasiri gave a blunt expression and snarked a bit. "How did you know about the part you weren't there for?"

"I have my ways." Kovu stated as he then walked off, with Kion and the others following him. Jasiri did seem skeptical on this, but it was worth anything to avoid embarrassing herself in front of Kion with her farts.

* * *

Kovu lead Kion and the others down a hallway as Kion and Simba talked more; with Kion speaking. "It was actually pretty interesting at the same time as it was creepy. Like, imagine a world like that actually existing in our world; which it technically does, but with us living there."

"That would be creepy." Simba admitted with a chuckle. "And that's coming from someone who hadn't even seen the place. Dark Kion's base also seems pretty intense from what we've seen of it. Or at least from what you told me."

"You saw Dark Kion's base?" Mheetu beamed in with interest as he walked up to Kion. "I think Janja told us about that dude when we met him. What was the base like?"

"It's actually pretty insane dude. There's fire and stuff everywhere; and even an ice chamber Wingsol got trapped in." Kion explained, remembering how Dark Kion's base played out. "There was also something else that Dark Kion said. I created him." Kion thought about those last words for a moment, finding them rather chilling. The words struck him and considered the possibilities that Dark Kion was playing him, but didn't know if they were serious or not. "What could they mean?"

"No idea." Simba said, thinking about the words himself. "They seem pretty odd, even for the main villain to say."

"Well I know for a fact that Kion didn't create that loser." Mheetu stated with confidence in Kion. "Even if he's not as awesome as me."

Kion rolled his eyes while smiling as Kovu stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. "This is where your test will be Jasiri. We have something in here that we need you to take care of for us, so we feel that you could help us out with it; considering your Band God element."

Kovu opened the door and revealed what looked like a giant plant moster attacking everything, with Kion and the others becoming surprised by this. As Kion walked a bit closer, he questioned the monster's presence. "What the heck is this thing doing here?"

"It must be attracted to the Band God orb." Kovu replied. "We were planning on getting rid of it, but we must ease it's mood first. It has a much harder time seeking the Band God orb when it's calm."

"Why was it mad to begin with?" Dogo asked, knowing that no one's mad for no reason.

"No one knows." Kovu admitted, as he then turned to Jasiri. "Jasiri, this is your test. You must sing to the vine monster to calm it down."

Jasiri flinched and felt her social anxiety kicking in. "Dude. You're talking to a hyena with social anxiety. How can I sing to that?" Kion put his paw on Jasiri's shoulder and smiled at her, knowing that she could do this. As Jasiri looked at the plant monster, and then back at Kion, she breathed in through her nose, and out from her mouth; ready to give it her all. "Okay. I'll do it."

Jasiri walked out onto the field as Kovu seemed impressed by Kion's skills. "You didn't even speak."

"Emotions speak louder than words, as Simba once said." Kion explained, ready to see what Jasiri's singing voice was like.

Jasiri walked up to the plant monster, trying to be confident, as soft and gentle music played; with Jasiri getting ready to sing I will find you. When the plant monster looked at Jasiri, she began her song. " _No matter what, the times may bring, I'll help you survive everything. It may not be easy, but it's simple for a start_." The plant monster seemed intereded in Jasiri's song, feeling soothed by her voice soft slight australian voice. "E _vil may rise, darkness may come, but good will survive and then there's some. You have a special place, in my heart._ "

Jasiri started glowing, intriguing the plant monster a great deal; as well as the others. With Jasiri remembering a past event that harmed her, she continued to sing with compassion and kindness. " _Throughout it all, I will guard you, and I know you'll help me too. You're very important to me, you should know._ " Jasiri started glowing as she continued to singing, closing her eyes as soon as she noticed. " _You help me get, through my hard life, as your innocence helps my strife. I hope to protect you, and make the darkness go._ "

Jasiri started floating in the air as she continued to sing and her voice got slightly higher, as did the music. Holding back her tears as to not worry anyone, feeling as if she was weak enough as it is from her past, she continued singing with the kindness she held. " _I will always try, to protect you, no matter what the dark ones do. I don't want to let you down, please know that. it may be hard, but I don't care, I'll help you through the dark ones stare._ " Jasiri started crying and descended to the ground as her voice and the music went back to normal. " _I will protect you now, no doubt...I will find..._ (Voice cracks a bit out of sadness.)you _._ "

Jasiri's final note strung the plant monster's heart and it left, putting the room back to normal; leaving a silently crying Jasiri there to relish on her past. The darkness that surrounded her was unlike any other. Kion walked up to Jasiri with concern, wanting his hyena friend to be happy; placing his paw on her shoulder and looking at her with concern. As Jasiri saw Kion, the one who's always been there for her so far, she hugged him; grateful for everything he did for her thus far, and Kion wrapped his arms around her with a smile.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen walking down the hallway with Nala complimenting Jasiri's singing. "I never thought you could sing so well Jasiri. With your interests and all that, your voice being so soft surprised me."

"Some things can come in the most unexpected places Nala." Jasiri replied with a smile. "It's just a little something I did back when I lived in the Out lands with Janja."

"Speaking of Janja, you never talk about him. Why is that?" Nala asked, curious to why Jasiri kept her times with Janja lost.

"I never wanted to sound whiny about it." Jasiri explained, seeming a bit upset at how her past turned out. "Almost every memory I have is me complaining that he abused me; and I'm a lot more than just some whiny brat who had a sad life."

"That's no question." Nala agreed, putting her paw on Jasiri's shoulder. "You can always tell me about them though. I personally don't think talking about hard times would be whiny."

"Yeah, but others do." Jasiri pointed out, despite knowing Nala was being honest with her. "There were some good times though."

Kion and Kovu were seen talking about Jasiri's performance, with Kion asking Kovu something. "So how did you know Jasiri would be able to get the plant monster to calm down?"

"I just figured her voice would've been soothing enough." Kovu explained. "Either that, or plant monsters just like Australia. I do like their accents personally."

"Yeah, they're pretty funny." Kion chuckled a bit as he then asked something else. "What did you personally think of Jasiri's singing?"

"It was...soothing. She felt like a swan when she did so." Kovu described with elegance. "And she was simply swimming one day and decided to give herself a show." Kion seemed impressed with Kovu's descriptions, with the black furred lion chuckling a bit. "You clearly liked it as well, correct?"

"I have similar descriptions to yours, yes." Kion and the others arrived in the room as Kion and Kovu walked up to the Band God orb. "Judging by those vines, I think I know who our next Band God is."

Kovu nodded and lifted up the Band God orb, allowing the powers to flow inside of it. As Kovu obtained the power of the Band God orb, he seemed to be getting stronger; like everyone else who's a Band God. The thought alone was enough to fill him with interest, making him feel something rather soft and heartwarming. Although he couldn't describe it in context, he smiled and looked at his paws; showing how he feels about being a Band God.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen arriving back at Pride rock with Dogo talking to Jasiri. "Does this mean I can listen to that song you sang every night, or are you gonna be singing another one, or..."

Jasiri giggled at Dogo's bubbly nature, rubbing his head with kindness. "I don't plan on singing every single day of my life. Just when I have to or want to."

"So...we're talking rare chance then." Dogo concluded, pointing out Jasiri's troubles with her social skills.

"Fraid so." Jasiri stated, with Kion and the others arriving at Kion's house. "I will say though; it does feel good doing it."

"I'm fine with it as long as it's not from your butt." Mheetu quoted, with Nala flicking his head; and Mheetu gave her an annoyed look.

Kion and the others arrived at Kion's head, with Simba letting the others inside; walking in after them. "So how're we gonna introduce them this time?"

"I wasn't really planning on anything special." Kion admitted. "I mean, with Jasiri and Dogo it was me then introducing them to dad, but if anyone has any ideas then I'm more than willing to look into it."

Kovu raised his paw and everyone looked at him, allowing him to speak. "I have my own plans."

Mufasa was seen wrapping something up in his work space as someone knocks on his door, with him going to answer it and opening it to see Kion with Kovu. With this in mind, he had a hunch to what he was suggesting. "Let me guess. Another one of your new friends?"

"Yep." Kion said with a nod and smile. "He's from the Land of Vines, and he's the fifth Band God we've found so far; and we have pretty much nowhere else to have him live, mostly because I don't know."

Mufasa snickered a bit and looked at Kion's request with interest. "As long as this is the second to last one, it's fine if he stays here."

"Fine with me." Kion then looked at Kovu. "Maybe we can have a hang out in my room. Kiara's with Zuri at some fashion show, so we can fart and burp all we want without her complaining."

"I do have a liking for passing my own noxious fumes." Kovu admitted, with him then taking an interest in Kiara. "Who's this...Kiara?"

"My sister." Kion explained. "She's stuck up, but at least she's not in a world ruling phase. That'd be torture." Kion and Kovu walked off in preperations to spend the night together.

* * *

Simba was seen spending something up in his room, seeming to be a second bed; possibly for Kovu. As Simba hammered in the final nail, he tested the bed's stability and found it suitable for someone to sleep on. He then looked at Kovu, allowing him to test it. Kovu nodded and hopped up onto the bed, relaxing on it as he looked at Simba. "Thanks Simba. This is one bed I'd sleep on any night of the week."

"I took a wood shopping class a couple summers back, so I have pretty much anything in the basics." Simba explained. "Feel free to put whatever you want in here; just as long as it can fit inside."

Kovu was then seen shoving a desk into the room with a super high tech laptop on it, interesting Simba as he walked over to it. "You forgot to tell me before I put this in." Kovu jumped into his chair and turned it on, looking up what looked like Pokemon. "You got any Pokemon games around here?"

"Yeah dude. We have the consoles too. Why do you ask?" Kovu looked something up in the web and then showed it to Simba, revealing it to be some sort of new Ds console. "That actually makes sense."

"I just ordered it online before I moved in; should be here tomorrow." Kovu told Simba as he then looked up a Pokemon game, with Simba starting to take a liking to him. "You ever play Pokemon?"

"I've played it a few times, yeah." Simba said. "Kion and I really do like the games. Kion especially likes Sun and Moon, and I'm more of a Black and White fan myself." Kovu nodded as he allowed Simba to look at the stuff he was checking out.

* * *

Kion and Simba were seen playing video games as Kovu got a look at it. "I'm rather fond of Sonic myself. Not as much as Pokemon, but I do have some memories of it."

"Any games you brought forward?" Kion asked, with Kovu showing him some sort of collection for certain games; seeming to be titles for Xbox, with Kion giving a thumbs up. "Nice."

Jasiri got a look at Kion and Simba's game as well, being rather fond of the game they were playing. "What is it about video games that's so awesome?"

"I guess it's the fact that you can be sent into a virtual reality to where you can imagine anything you want; with or without realism." Simba replied. "They really are something of a spectacle."

"No kidding." Kion looked back on when he first played a video game. "Interestingly enough, Kiara was the one to introduce me to video games."

"Really?" Jasiri asked with a surprised look and smile, only for her stomach to growl again; making her feel what was coming back for her.

Kion and Simba had just finished their game when they noticed Jasiri holding her stomach, catching theirs and Kovu's attention as Kion spoke. "You okay Jasiri?"

"I hope so." Jasiri then looked back on earlier today. "Though...I might not be." Jasiri tried to hold in the gas she was getting, still attempting to keep it in after she let out an unintentional three second burp. She still tried, but she failed to do so; as she then cut a loud and bassy five second fart, making where she stood smell like moldy cheese and onions (PHHHHHHHHHHT). Kion, Simba, and Kovu covered their noses, with Jasiri blushing super hard at the sight of Kion. 'Why did I just fart in front of Kion? This is gonna be the end of me.' Kion snickered as he then ripped a mushroom pizza fart; which eased Jasiri's mood as he planned (pfft). 'Never mind.'

Simba handed Kion his controller and allowed Jasiri to play, feeling that she should play next. "Just know Siri; you don't have to be ashamed. You can burp and fart in front of me all you want."

"And that is such a relief. Just like this one." Jasiri jumped up to Kion playfully and let out a rotten egg fart into his face, with her rear end being shown and a yellow cloud hitting Kion's head (blarp). Kion laughed and gagged as Jasiri smiled, shaking her butt at Kion a bit before sitting down; with the young lion cub whiffing the fart cloud away. "You didn't say how I could fart."

"Fair enough." Kion coughed a bit more as Kovu poured some shampoo on his head, easing the smell and getting Kion's gratitude. "Thanks Kovu. (Looks at Jasiri) Actually Jasiri, that would make for an interesting battle tactic. Corny, but interesting; like how you did it with Dogo."

Jasiri thought for a moment as Dogo then spoke up from behind. "It'd also make them have to take a bath." Dogo hopped up and sat on the back of the couch. "And some people hate that, so do it to people who hate baths; if at all." Jasiri nodded as Dogo then got a look at the game. "Can I play when you're done? I've never played video games before."

"Sure dude. Everyone gets a turn." Kion and Jasiri continued to play as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion walked out onto the screen and sat down on the grass, looking at the stars as the song begun.

" _This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._ "

Jasiri walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Kion as the song continued.

" _And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._ "

Simba walked out onto the screen and sat next to Kion on the other side as the song continued.

" _No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._ "

Mheetu walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Jasiri as the song continued.

" _And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._ "

Nala walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Simba and the friends looked at the stars as the song continued.

" _And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._ "

Dogo was seen looking at the stars in the Out lands as the song continued.

" _And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._ "

Tukio was seen looking at the stars with him as the song continued, looking at a picture he was holding afterwards.

" _Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._ "

Kovu was seen looking at the stars through his telescope as the song continued.

" _Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._ "

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen hanging out under the stars as the song continued.

" _And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._ "

Dark Kion was seen commanding his troops with Vitani behind him as the song continued.

" _And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._ "

Kion and his friends were seen smiling at each other and talking as the song continued.

" _And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._ "

The final parts of the song played as Jasiri saw a shooting star and pointed to it, getting everyone's attention, and then Nala pulled out her phone for a selfie. A phone flash happened and Kion and the others were shown looking at the stars in a picture above Kion's bed with Kion sleeping as the song ended.


	14. Universe Eight: Frame

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode fourteen: Universe Eight: Frame

* * *

Kion was seen lying down in the security room as he thought about Kira, finding his chances of catching him very small. Looking at his backpack, he felt as if he couldn't save anyone; not even himself, for this scenario was too intense for an easy jog. But as he sat up, he saw that perhaps there was still a chance. Well, he never lost his faith to begin with, but it wouldn't be hard to think that he was. He then heard something coming from the vents, walking out to see what it was; seeing the lion entering with a box behind him.

Kion walked over to the lion and looked at what was in the box, getting himself a soda before the lion stopped him. "What gives?"

The lion took the box as he spoke. "Listen Kion. Considering the current scenario, we just need you to appriciate the situation."

"Well we're up to our necks in zombies and some random dude with a notebook could kill us at any minute." Kion snarked with a grin. "Yeah, I appriciate the situation just fine." The lion shrugged and walked on ahead with Kion offering him some assistance. "You need any help."

"I got it." The lion opened the door and Kion looked Mufasa, who gave him a nod as he walked off.

* * *

A male voice was heard singing as Death Note opening one played during the song Stop Kira.

Kion was shown holding a notebook, and then Jasiri holding a cellphone, followed by Kovu sitting in a chair as the theme started. _"This is the world that he has,_ (Kion is shown walking through town) _made with our own paws,_ (Jasiri is shown walking on another side of town) _and it is, a tragidy._ (Kion and Jasiri are seen crossing Paths) _And even though, I wish to stop him now, I just can't, not when, alone!"_

A Death Note was shown being opened as a mysterious silhouette wrote names in it for the song playing for thirteen seconds.

The song continued with Kion and Kovu standing upon each other's backs. _"I know it may seem like I am the bad guy._ (Kion is seen at home looking at a photo of him and his family) _But please. Just understand. He will die._ (Jasiri is shown researching some stuff on her computer with Janja behind her) _I want him dead. And I'll avenge. All those who died."_

The song continued with these last few lyrics. _"This is the world that he has,_ (Simba is seen speaking ot Mufasa at his desk) _made with our own paws,_ (The silhouette from earlier is seen looking out of his room with the Death Note) _and it is, a tragidy._ (Kion is shown running after the silhouette) _And even though, I wish to stop him now, I just can't, not when._ _This fight, is not one that I can win, alone. That's why if we unite...we'll stop Kira!"_ The song finished with a guitar riff and then Kion and his friends were shown at the end of the intro.

* * *

Kion was seen drinking a soda as he looked at the moniters, with Vitani looking at the Tv. The Tv was shown with the zombie outbreak being reported by a male egret as he explained what was happening. "The zombie outbreak is still in effect. It's hard to tell what could happen, but we have our best forces on the case; being none other than the SJI."

Kion became interested once he heard the name of his dad's investigation team, looking at the Tv and walking up to Vitani. "So that dude knows about my dad then. Glad we've got others out there on the case."

"He's been working for a while now; undercover with only us knowing." Vitani explained. "We let him cover all kinds of stuff. Heck, even a mini-war."

Kion seemed impressed by this as the egret continued. "And we also got a glimpse of what could've possibly started the outbreak. Rumor's been going around that this video shows a popular martial artist, and also a SJI member doing it." Kion and Vitani became stunned when they heard that, with a clip of Kion being shown. "As it's pretty obvious since I'm showing it right now, this shows Kion breaking a zombie barricade and releasing the zombies."

Kion became furious when he saw this, wanting to punch something hard; but he didn't, knowing that they would need the systems. "What? That's complete (Slams his soda can on the table) bullcrap!"

Vitani stood up and looked at Kion with concern in her voice. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Heck no!" Kion stated loudly, trying not to be rude. "Me and Mheetu barely got out of there alive. I don't see any reason for us to do that; especially since I have to look for Zombrex to help Mheetu."

"Why are they saying you're a member of the SJI?" Vitani asked. "I've never seen you before."

"I went to one meeting. (Puts his finger up) Once." Kion picked up his soda can and sighed of remourse. "After I lost my mom." Kion took a sip out of his soda can, seeing a Zombrex on the moniter; seeming to be somewhere in a gunshop. "How did that get there?"

Vitani looked to where Kion was pointing and became surprised. "No idea. (Looks at Kion) I'll make sure the others are safe. (Kion headed off) Good luck with the Zombrex hunt."

Kion nodded as he walked out of the room, heading over to the vents. "Dad, I'm heading out again; don't try to stop me. Mheetu needs his Zombrex, call me if you see anything." Mufasa nodded as Kion headed into the vents.

* * *

Fuli was seen watching the news on her laptop in Paradise Plaza as it came off, with Fuli knowing what she had to do. When she put her laptop away, she put her pack on and ran off. "If anyone can help Kion undercover it's me." Fuli ran off and headed outside, seeing what looked like a trio of convicts. This concerned her, as she couldn't have known how the convicts got here. 'What are convicts doing here? The mall is at least ten miles away from the police station.'

The convicts saw Fuli and drove over to her, with Fuli bracing herself. The driver got out and walked up to Fuli, chuckling at what he saw. "Well well well; what do we have here? Looks to me like we have a photographer cheetah."

"Way to state out the obvious." Fuli stated with sarcasm. "Look buddy; I'm just trying to help out a friend after he was falsly accused of the outbreak. Well, we aren't exactly friends yet. We just met a few hours ago and we're both covering the outbreak."

The convicts laughed as the leader then looked at Fuli with a crazy smile. "And that's how we got out. So if he DID cause it then give him our-" Fuli punched the guard and made him loosen a tooth, with him spitting it out and glaring at Fuli. "Thanks."

"You're quite welcome." Fuli joked, despite knowing what the convicts really meant. The convict then grabbed Fuli by her chest and glared into her eyes, making her worried as she then snickered a bit. "I take it you guys don't want a photo."

* * *

Kion was seen walking through Paradise Plaza as he heard the convicts driving outside. As he looked out the window, he seemed conflicted on the thought of the convicts being here; finding that it could distract them. He headed outside and walked as quietly as possible, managing to avoid the convicts; up until they saw him and laughed. "Looks like we have some boys boys!"

"Let's do this!" The gunner shouted. "We're gonna get some lion blood tonight!"

The passanger looked over the window as Kion had just arrived at the doors to the North Sanctuary. "It's shooting time!"

The convicts drove as fast as they could straight at Kion, who noticed the light and ran up the wall; allowing him to backflip over the car. "Whoa dudes! I don't want any trouble!" The convicts laughed as they backed up, with Kion side flipping out of the way. He then saw Fuli tied up on the side as he looked, becoming cautious as the convicts drove towards him again. "Let her go!"

"Make us!" The convict leader laughed, with Kion pulling out a pistol and smirking.

"Okay." Kion shot a tire on the car and made it turn oddly, with the gunner convict shooting at Kion; who dodged all of the bullets they fired. He then ran towards the car and jumped onto it, untying Fuli and jumping off at the last second. "So long losers!" Kion ran up the steps and opened the door to go inside.

* * *

Kion set Fuli down as he checked for any serious injuries; mainly because he figured the two could help each other, not that they're in the current scenario. "You okay? Nothing broken?"

Fuli nodded and got up with a positive look. "Nothing broken. (Kion stands up) I saw the video and I decided to help you out. Little did I know that some creeps would've beaten me outside."

Kion looked outside and saw the convicts leaving, knowing what they were up against. "It's hard alright. (Looks at Fuli) I saw some Zombrex in the gunshop here and I need it for a friend." Fuli nodded and she and Kion walked off together to find the gunshop. "There could be danger there, but ya never know; it may be easy. And I saw some clown dude get chainsaws up his stomach yesterday, so I think I can take anything after that."

Fuli gagged at the thought of Kion's mention of that death, finding it to be something she couldn't take. Looking around the place with Kion, she wondered what the place had in store for her. "We could get plenty of amo from that place. Even bonus weapons. I could grab myself a shotgun."

"It would be awesome to hold a shotgun." Kion held up his pistol. "Keep in mind though that I haven't used a gun much until now." Fuli nodded as she and Kion headed off to get what they needed.

* * *

Kion and Fuli arrived at the gunshop and looked inside, seeing an armed and loaded malnurished lion behind the counter. The two watched as Kion whispered to Fuli. "Seems like a risky move, but I say we go for it."

"I'm in." Kion and Fuli walk over to the gunshop and walk inside, with the lion cocking his gun. Fuli stepped a bit closer to get him to calm down. "Chill dude. We're just here for some weapons and Zombrex."

"Over my dead body!" The lion shouted, with Fuli stepping a bit closer and getting shot as a result.

"Fuli!" Kion checked and saw that Fuli wasn't breathing, with Kion glaring at Nuka afterwards. "What the heck!? She wasn't a zombie!"

"No duh brat!" The lion cocked his gun again. "I trust those zombies about as far as I can throw them! But I trust you live ones way less."

Kion gave a blunt look as he stood up. "So...you have negative trust then." The lion growled at Kion's comment on his low weight, shooting at him as Kion dodged it. The lion cub stood over some glass and punched it, pulling out a perfectly good pistol. "I already have one of these, but it's nice to get a reload." The lion shot at Kion again, with Kion rolling across the floor and shooting at him. The lion dodged his shot as Kion was then shown crawling behind the counters. In a risky move, he had his paw punch the glass and pull out a silver gun.

The lion heard the glass break and walked over to it, with Kion jumping up and pinning him against the wall; backflipping away afterwards. "Dude, this is so advanced. Is this new tech or something?" Kion ducked under the lion's gunshot, with Kion pinning him against the wall with his gun. Getting serious, calm, and resisting the urge to fire, Kion spoke with reason. "Look dude. My friend over there has plenty of time before she dies. As long as there were no vital shots, I can save her."

"I'm not sharing my guns!" The lion shouted. "Not in a place like this, and not in a situation like it; so you can get lose!" The lion broke down and almost cried as he fell to his knees.

Kion kneeled down to the lion, continuing to reason with him. "Let's take it easy dude. What's your name."

The lion started to calm down and spoke calmly. "Nuka." Nuka looked at Kion slowly as he continued. "I'm sorry; I'm just worried about what'll happen. I can't take this preassure. I never thought it would get this insane. First Kira, not zombies; what's next, Satan!?"

"Hey, hey, it's okay buddy." Kion gently stroked Nuka's head to soften his mood. "We don't have to worry. We'll get through this as soon as I find who's responsible." Nuka smiled as Kion continued to stroke him, knowing of his feline nature; despite their more advanced settings. "Take it nice and easy. (Nuka started relaxing.) Nice, and easy." Nuka became relaxed and Kion went over to check if Fuli was okay, looking at her and inspecting the bullets; to which he smiled with joy at the fact that there were no lost vitals. "Good thing that body inspecting class paid off."

* * *

Fuli woke up as Kion was seen talking to Nuka, with her getting up and being confused. "What the heck is going on?" Nuka tossed Fuli a shotgun, to her excitement. "Never mind; this is awesome."

"Turns out he was just scared from the outbreak." Kion explained. "Doesn't completely justify him killing alive people, but hey. Better than doing it for the hell of it. (Turns to Nuka) Thanks by the way Nuka. We could really use these."

Nuka nodded and then he grabbed the Zombrex dosage and gave it to Kion. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Kion smiled and accepted the Zombrex, grateful for Nuka's generosity. "Thanks dude. I could really use this for my friend." Kion then got a call from Mufasa and answered it instantly, hoping everything was okay. "Yeah dad?"

"Kion! You have to get back quick." Mufasa explained to Kion why he had to return. "We saw the video and the lion who's name I can't say is threatening to kick Mheetu out. Make sure you get the Zombrex and get back as soon as possible; hurry."

Kion became serious and clenched his fist in anger. "He'll have to pry Mheetu's life from my paws before he even considers it!" Kion hung up and ran off. "Gotta save Mheetu." Fuli became confused upon Kion's sudden exit, shrugging as she then ran off.

"Come back if you need more guns!" Nuka called, and then he took out a comic and sighed. "It's nice to have friends."

* * *

The lion was seen talking to Mufasa about the situation as Kion kicked the door open; instantly punching the lion as soon as he came in. The lion then looked at Kion with his usual weird, but still sane look; being unfazed by the punch. "Hello Kion. Pleasure of you to join us."

Kion grabbed the lion's chest as he shouted at him. "Pleasure to join you my butt! I know you're threatening to kick Mheetu out! Well obviously because dad called me about it; but you're still dead if he's gone!"

The lion simply removed Kion's paws and then kicked him out of the room, with Kion backflipping and jumping off of the wall. The lion charged at Kion, who elbowed him in the stomach; allowing himself to backflip kick the lion into the ceiling. Feeling the impact of the blow and jumping off the wall, the lion was starting to feel rather lively; lunging at Kion, who dodged his punch; only to get back kicked in the face. The two then collided a punch just as Aizawa walked into the room with a soda, noticing the two fighting and freaking.

"I leave this room for one minute (Rushes into the battle) to get phone service!" Aizawa stepped in the middle of Kion and the lion, grabbing both of their fists and speaking sternly. "Look; whatever reason you two have for fighting, it's not best to do it here or now. Take it outside, or don't fight at all."

"This jerk is trying to kick Mheetu out!"

"Explain the video and prove that you aren't a criminal!"

Kion growled and clenched his fist, holding back his anger. "Look dude. Me and Mheetu barely escaped that place; you saw his bite mark." The lion saw Kion's point and signaled him to head outside with him, which he did once Aizawa released them; looking at Aizawa and smiling. "Thanks dude. That could've gotten ugly." Aizawa nodded and Kion entered the vent after the lion, wondering what he had in store for him.

* * *

Kion and the lion were seen out on the rooftop as Kion looked over the roof, being stunned by how many zombies there were roaming the yard. "Sure is a lot of them. (Looks at the lion) If K were here he'd wipe em clean in a second."

"That's what I wished to discuss with you Kion." The lion explained as he walked up to Kion. "And it's secret, so don't tell anyone unless your life depends on it." Kion nodded as the lion then spoke again. "You see Kion...(Pulls out his gun)I wanted to tell you I'm K."

Kion became stunned upon this information, not knowing what to say. Could it really be him? He's had K as a hero for at least three years now, and he's finally met him? This was such a huge opportunity and he couldn't mess it up; seeing as if he could only imagine what could happen if he'd befriended K. Now he knew why K was so cautious with Mheetu. Knowing he'd have to keep his cool, he responded with kindness and confidence. "If you are who you say you are, then I give you my upmost respect and admiration."

K nodded, appriciating Kion's kindness as he continued. "Thank you. However, like I said, I must keep this a secret unless it's to save your life."

Kion gave K his word and then he looked over the roof again, knowing he'd have to do something about it. "I'll be right back. (Tosses K a timer, wich he catches) Make sure to have my dad call me when it's time for Mheetu's zombrex dosage." K nodded as Kion climbed the roof fence, jumping down and sliding down the wall. He felt much more excited now that he'd met one of his idols; giving him motivation to solve the case even more.

* * *

Fuli was seen walking down the North Plaza as she then saw a card on the ground, picking it up and recognizing the picture and name. She then heard moaning coming from behind her, looking behind herself to see a zombie; which went to grab her backside until a bullet shot it's head off. Surprised, Fuli looked ahead and saw the egret in the video, walking over to Fuli as she gave it back to him. "Thanks. (Holds his wing out) Names Ono."

Fuli shook Ono's wing with skepticism. "Yeah, I know. (Puts her paw down) I saw the video you were in; Kion didn't start that outbreak."

"Listen, I just roll with the proof I have." Ono explained in a chill tone. "That was the information I had at the time, so I used it. That's why I'm looking for more proof." Ono looked behind Fuli and shot another zombie, blowing it's head off when he continued. "I'm guessing you're trying to help your friend?"

"That's right." Fuli said with a grin. "I don't know where he is right now, but he said something about having to save a friend of his. Maybe he was in danger."

Ono rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger, wondering what could be going on. "In all honesty, I don't have the clearest view of who could've caused the outbreak." Ono put his gun away when he finished his words. "Of course, I'm more than willing to find the truth if there's more to the story."

"What do you mean?" Fuli asked. "What would make you want to explore more when you have a complete story? I mean, not that I'm against it, but why would you want to?"

Ono smirked and scoffed a bit, walking past Fuli with a smug look. "Let's just say I don't believe everything I see on Tv." Ono flew off with Fuli running ahead of him; making him stop. "Yes?"

"What do you say we work together?" Fuli showed Ono her camera, which he took a liking to. "With your sight and my camera, we could cover twice the ground just as easily as one part we could alone. And when we find Kion we could even have him join in."

Ono took a liking to the idea and then got serious. "Just keep in mind that if he tries anything, I'm firing." Fuli nodded as she headed off with Ono, who flew above her as they headed out.

* * *

Kion was seen beating up the zombies as he back kicked a zombie's head off, picking it up and throwing it at another zombie. The zombie then fell to the floor as Kion walked over to it, allowing him to step on it's head. 'Something about killing these zombies feels surprisingly good. It's almost as if I can get away with murder. Not that I'd commit it, but it really is an amazing feat.' Kion walked off as he then saw Fuli with Ono, running over to her as she greeted her. "Glad to see you made it out okay."

"It wasn't all that hard; or fun." Fuli admitted with slight dissapointment, but then pointed to Ono with her thumb. "I found some more help if you don't mind."

Kion looked and saw Ono, being skeptical at first but then smiling. "So you're the one from the video then. I'm Kion. (Puts his paw out) Martial artist and honerary SJI agent."

Ono seemed surprised to see Kion, remembering that the one in the video had a trench coat. "From the security video? Looks like you ditched that coat."

"Yeah, I don't know why the imposter was wearing that." Kion put his paw down and then got serious. "Look dude. I didn't have anything to do with that outbreak; I barely got out of there alive with my friend." Kion pulled out a Zombrex dosage. "I'm currently looking for Zombrex so he can stay alive." Ono looked at the Zombrex dosage and saw that Kion was much more caring than the video made him out to be. "I don't care if you believe me or not, but at least know that I'd never do anything like this."

"We'll test the tides of time." Ono said as he then saw Kion's camera. "I can see Fuli was right about that camera. She told me about it just when we left the plaza; I didn't think it was for real."

"As real as they come dude." Kion looked at his camera and saw the photo of the hyena, still curious as to who she was. "I still can't get around to who this is though. Something tells me that she's connected to the outbreak in more ways than one; if at all." Kion showed Ono and Fuli the photo, with both of them being intrigued by it. "I have no idea how a female hyena can be so intriguing, but she was able to pull it off. At least for me."

Ono handed Kion his camera back as he then decided to continue this little game. "Let's keep the game going then. We'll all find our own pieces of info and when we find the culprit, we hunt them down."

"Right. Just keep in mind that there's a helicopter coming for me in at least two and a half days, so we have to be quick." Ono and Fuli nodded to Kion's reminder as the three then headed off to find some information.

* * *

K was seen watching over the moniters as he wondered more about Kion. 'Kion sure is a mysterious one. I wonder what he could be thinking while trying to solve the case.' K ate a slice of his cake as he thought more about the matter. 'He sure is loyal to be risking his life for Mheetu. Perhaps he's not in on this after all. But I can't be too sure.'

Vitani walked into the room and got a look at the moniters. "You find anything?"

"Not yet, but I'm looking." K responded as he saw Kion on the montiers with Ono and Fuli. "Looks like he's made some friends though. Perhaps they could be of some assistance." The watch Kion gave to K then beeped, signaling him that it was about time for Mheetu's Zombrex dosage in about twelve hours. "Sure are a lot of alarms on this thing." Vitani looked at Kion through the moniters and hoped he could prove his innocence. Mheetu was seen looking at a photo of him and Kion, hoping that he would make it out okay.

* * *

Kion, Ono, and Fuli were seen walking around Paradise Plaza as it appeared to be growing sunlight. As Fuli took a liking to the sunlight hitting her from the windows, she was also concerned about finding her info. Seeing Kion in the bookstore, she ran up to him. "Kion, we've been searching for at least six hours. Are you sure we'll find something."

"We have to at least try Fuli." Kion replied. "Sure we have been, but whoever caused this mess I wanna be there when they get shot." Kion stood up and seemed to have not been able to find anything. "I guess one break couldn't hurt."

Ono was seen chugging down an orange juice gallon as Kion and Fuli walked up to him. Ono let out a burp as he snickered to himself, throwing the gallon aside. "You find anything useful yet? I checked the jewlery store and all I found was this killer necklace."

Kion and Fuli laughed a bit as Fuli then replied. "Nope; no luck." Kion then got a call from someone. "Someone at that place you that Mheetu dude you mentioned is at?"

"Yep. I gave one of the survivors in there a watch and I guess the last signal went off." Kion answered the call, hoping it was as important as he thought. "Yeah dad?"

"Mheetu's next dosage should be in three hours Kion." Mufasa replied. "You should get back to the safe room; just letting you know."

Kion nodded and hung up as he then punched the window, jumping out as Ono and Fuli walked with him. "I gotta get to the safe house and give Mheetu his shot. Feel free to come if you like." Kion ran off with Ono and Fuli behind him.

* * *

Kion was seen giving Mheetu his Zombrex shot as Mheetu seemed worried about something, catching Kion's attention. "You okay buddy?"

"I wish." Mheetu replied as he looked at his paw. "I'm probably gonna be useless for this whole thing; just something to make you come back." Kion felt bad for Mheetu, who then looked at the moniters and seemed a bit confused. "Isn't that the dude we met on the roof?"

Kion walked over to the moniters and saw Janja in the Entrance hall, noticing that Janja was loading a sniper rifle. "Yep; sure is. Same dude who attacked us in the Food court." Kion then noticed the hornbill tied up over a bunch of zombies; confused on why he was up there. He then asked himself what could Janja be planning? Surely he wouldn't be attempting to let the zombies feed on him. Regardless, he spoke up. "That's the dude you guys are after, right?" Vitani looked at Kion, who then pointed to where the hornbill was. "Zazu, was his name?"

Vitani nodded her head yes as she looked at the moniters. "He's the one who told everyone about the first outbreak; how it put most of Australia to death." Vitani scoffed as she clenched her fist, hating what happened to Australia. "Something tells me that's why Janja's doing all of this."

"Is he from Australia?" Mheetu asked as he stood up. "Odd how he doesn't sound like a Kangaroo. (Realizes how dumb that was) Wait; Kangaroo's can't say words."

K walked into the room with his pistol, overhearing everything. "I say we strike when we can." K headed out and looked at Kion before he left. "Feel free to come with."

"Try and stop me." Kion stated as he started to walk off, hoping to stop Janja just as much as find Kira. "And we'll make sure to save Zazu too; for whatever reason he's so important." Kion ran off and headed through the vent, nodding to his father before he went further in.

* * *

Kion walked into the entrance plaza and felt a rather disturbing presence; one of which he was all too familiar with. It gave him a chilling feeling as if he was in grave danger. He both loved it, and hated it, regardless of the circumstances. The second he heard a sniper rifle shot, he rolled to the side and hid behind a beam. He then saw K hiding behind another beam as he shot at the sniper shooter. Janja was seen at the sniper rifle as he then looked at a locket of his and closed his eyes. "Altjira." Janja kissed his locket and fired again, with Kion rolling over to K.

"Any plans?" Kion asked as Janja fired again. "Cause if not then I have one; kick his butt and arrest him. And also get a look at his rifle and snap a picture." Kion saw Janja reloading and he stepped over for a second, snapping a picture of the rifle. He then hid again as Janja continued to aim.

"Just do what you can." K said with confidence as he cocked his gun. "I'm going in." K ran up to the stairs and charged up them, with Kion scoffing; not taking orders from anyone.

'No one tells ME how to roll.' Kion thought to himself as he then ran up the stairs, shooting at Janja's rifle and almost hitting it. Janja then saw K and rolled out of the way before K could shoot him, with Janja then tossing his rifle aside. Kion then shot at Janja and managed to make him fall over, but not directly hit him; as he ran off right after. Janja then shot at Kion and K as Kion ran over the wall and charged at him; managing to land a clean face kick as he jumped off. Janja backflipped over to his fighting position as Kion smirked. "You can't hide forever dude. Whatever reason you have for doing all this better be good."

Janja looked at his locket again and clenched his paw, putting it away as he glared at Kion. "You wouldn't understand a thing!" Janja ran off with Kion shooting at him again, making him stop in his tracks. Kion then walked up to Janja slowly as Janja chuckled a bit. "I always hated the run off for drama cliche anyway." Janja shot at Kion, who dodged it and charged at Janja again; he managed to land a solid punch on his jaw, with Janja kicking him back a bit and running for it.

K ran after Janja and they both fired at each other, with Janja hitting K in the leg and K hitting Janja in the shoulder. Kion jumped over K and shot at Janja, who jumped over the ledge and slid down; making a break for it as Kion ran up to K with fear. "K!"

Kion lifted K's head up as K then looked down at Zazu. "I'm fine. Get Zazu. Go!" Kion nodded and then jumped over the ledge, walking up to Zazu and picking the hornbill up. Holding him felt odd, but he ignored it so he could jump back up; setting him down and checking K's wound.

K tried to stand up, but collapsed and almost slammed his face. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." K replied, not wanting to worry Kion. "But I'm in no condition to carry him." Kion nodded and walked up to K, picking him up and walking back over to K; helping him walk back to the safe room.

* * *

Kion and K arrived back at the safe room, with K collapsing on the bed and worrying Vitani; who quickly rushed over to him. "K!" Vitani inspected Kovu's leg and saw the gunshot wound, turning to Kion to know what happened. "How did he get this?"

"That Janja dude attacked us with the sniper rifle he had." Kion explained. "Since the shot isn't fatal, I think we still have time to save him." Kion walked over to the moniters and tried to look for a place with some medical equipment. "If I can find the proper medical equipment, perhaps we could heal his wound before it gets too serious." Mufasa and Aizawa walked in with Mufasa looking at the wound. "There could be some anywhere."

"I saw some in the supermarket." Kion looked at Aizawa, hoping he was serious about this. "Yeah; I saw it right before this guy in the store tried to kill me. He said I was vandalizing his store, even when I told him my reasons."

Kion nodded and took interest in this, taking a liking to the idea. He knew that K was a primary source of Japan, so it's a good thing he found someone who knew where his needed equipment was; even if he waited until now to say it. As Kion headed off, he gave Aizawa his thanks. "It's a good thing I saved you back there." Aizawa smiled and nodded as Kion headed back into the vents.

* * *

Kion was seen walking into the North Plaza as he got a call, but this one was from none other than Fuli. "Kion. I just wanted to let you know that me and Ono are doing some more investigating. We're in the Food court if you need us."

"Sounds good." Kion replied, and then he snarked a bit. "Make sure not to get kidnapped again."

"Oh ha ha; very funny." Fuli said with sarcasm. "Well either way, see ya."

Fuli hung up and Kion put his communicator away, walking off to the supermarket. That is, until he heard something coming from the hardware shop. He heard an unusual sound from a shop like that; sounding like moaning. As he walked closer, he heard some zombies nearby; curious to why their weren't any more. With him being curious about it, he walked inside and saw dead bodies, which weren't zombies. This freaked him out a bit, as they all looked like suicide attempts. At least the clown didn't WANT to die.

Just then, a leopard that looked like he was at least sixty jumped out of nowhere; speaking to Kion from behind. "Name and rank soldier!"

Kion became confused upon hearing this and turned around, seeing the leopard. Not knowing what to say, he snarked at the leopard's words. "Did someone call the military for an inspection?"

"Ah, can't say, can ya?" The leopard gave a serious look. "And I know why. It's cause (Points to Kion) you're viet cong!" Kion became confused upon that accusation as the leopard then raised his machete. "You're nothing but a filthy communist back for (Charges at Kion) revenge!"

Kion backflipped out of the way and jumped off of the wall, jumping right over the leopard as he looked at him. "Chill out dude! I don't even know who this viet cong guy is!"

"You can lie all you want." The leopard chuckled a bit. "But it's not gonna work with Flint Hudsia." Flint charged at Kion as he prepared to kill him, making the screen go black.

Kion grabbed Flint's machete as he made sure not to touch the sharp end to where it hit his paws. He then ripped the machete out of Flitnt's paws and threw it aside, not wanting to kill Flint. He then ran up to some boxes and jumped up them, with Flint jumping up with him. As he reached down, he grabbed a knife and started clashing with Flint. The two of them clash until Kion slashes Flint's face; making him bleed from his cheek. Not wanting this to get serious, he jumped over to the next ledge as Flint jumped down.

Kion took out his camera and took a picture of Flint just as he jumped down a chute, pumping his fist at the picture. Just then, some sort of bomb flew past Kion; who it barely missed as Kion ran off. Kion then jumped down as the bomb spewed purple smoke, making him glad that he wasn't in that. He then looked behind himself to see Flint, who slashed at him with his machete; Kion however, managed to roll out of the way just in time to avoid being sliced in half.

Kion then slashed at Flint again when Flint attacked with his machete, knocking the machete out of his paws. The two then collided fists, feeling their paws collide as they felt the power from each others force. Flint then back-kicked Kion, sending him into a pile of boxes. Kion rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain as he then got an idea. He untied the rope just as Flint charged at him, dodging the machete strike and wrapping his rope around it. He then got the machete and threw it at the wall and rolled past Flint, giving him time plan as Flint ran to get his machete.

Kion threw his knife aside and took out his gun, pointing it at Flint; who dodged the bullets and charged at Kion. Slashing at him multiple times, Flint pinned Kion against a wall, glaring at him until Kion kicked him back. Flint rolled back onto his feet until Kion fired at him, shooting him directly into the heart; making Flint breath heavily as he then walked over a bit, collapsing on the floor as Kion put his gun away. "Rest in piece soldier." Kion walked off and Flint spoke to him as he walked past him.

"Kid." Kion looked down at Flunt, who took out his wallet and handed it to Kion. "Take this." Kion looked at the wallet and a key, along with two young girls and a woman with Flint. "My family. They were with me in this here store. Lost my granddaughters, and my daughter vanished. I lost it when I heard my granddaughters screams." Kion became shocked when he heard this story, with Flint smiling at him. "Stop whoever started this."

Flint then had his last breath with Kion knowing what had happened just then. Flint had died right before him. Kion believed that Flint died with a noble cause, in spite of him being attacked by him. Wanting to see Flint have a proper death, he kneeled down and closed his eyes so he could rest properly. He then thought about what the key was for; remembering a shed near the shot. He walked off to check it out as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

Death note Zetsubou Billy instrumental played during the credits as a male voice sang Death Books.

Kion and the lion were shown looking at each other, and then Kion chasing down the figure. Jasiri was shown with Janja as Mheetu was seen taking a Zombrex dosage. The song then begun with Kion looking out a window. " _The fate that everyone holds. Is more than I can handle myself. I will have to solve this case but not on my own. This time of death is one that I can't take! I feel like I'm dying with an electric rake! I can't handle all of these deaths!_ (Kion's face was all that was shown with a serious expression) _But I will stop them along with Kira!_

Kion was shown in four seperate frames with him holding an item; one nothing, one a gun, one a camera, and one a sword. " _And now we have._ " The lion was then shown holding an item in each of his four frames; one nothing, one a gun, one a file, and one a cake slice. " _Zombies as well._ " Kion's face was shown near the window again. "As I hunt Kira down to stop him." The outside of a window was shown with Kion looking out of it. "I'll unveal his plan."

A Death Note's pages flew open as the song entered it's final mix. " _I do not_ (The figure is shown writing in the Death Note) _care about justice;_ (Kion's watch is shown) _All I want is, (_ Kion is seen standing in a horde of zombies) _for Kira's, life to end!_ (Kion is seen diving down from a building and then walking through a bunch of beings who became insane from the outbreak) _I do not care about justice! All I want is, for Kira's, life to end!_ (Kion is seen diving down from a building again) _All I wish_ (The light below Kion is shown) _Is to burn these death books!"_

Kion landed in the middle of a zombie horde and stood in between them for a bit before beating them all up. The song ended as Kion slashed through the last one with the word Kira being shown at the end.


	15. Multiversal Matter

**Disclaimer:** Alright dudes. This will explain the rest on how Kion and his friends can use Ki and everything. Enjoy!

* * *

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode fifteen: Multiversal Matter

* * *

Mheetu was seen walking around his bedroom, seeming three years younger; showing that this was a chapter on Kion's past, with the lion cub also bored out of his mind. With his head on the ground as he walked, he seemed to have his rear end pointed up as he moved across the floor. When he stopped, he placed his butt down too; lying down and groaning as he sat up, seeming annoyed at how bored he was. "I'm soooo boooooored!"

Nala walked into Mheetu's room and noticed his boredom, walking over to him with a giggle. "Everything okay Mheetu?"

Mheetu looked at Nala bluntly as he spoke. "Define okay." Nala shrugged as Mheetu explained his situation. "I'm just super bored because Kion's busy with Simba. I mean it's great that he's hanging out with his brother and all, but I have nothing else to do."

"Yeah; I can tell. You guys have been hanging out for at least a month." Nala smiled at Mheetu as she spoke. "But hey, there's plenty of other stuff to do. Like, maybe go outside and not whine all day?"

"Nala, if it was whining then my voice would be way higher pitched." Mheetu implied, with Nala rolling her eyes while smirking. "But you do have a point. I'll be outside doing me stuff; maybe break a baobab." Mheetu walked off with Nala seeming to hope he wouldn't do anything wreckless. "Let's hope I can find something fun to do."

* * *

Kion _was seen making a Ki orb in his paw, with Simba praising him as Naruto Shippuden Silhouette instrumental played as a male singer prepared to sing Growth of Courage._

Kion was seen sleeping in his crib as a four year old launching a Ki blast across the screen. Kion was then seen looking over Pride rock as the song began. " _I see it now. When I look into your eyes,_ _I see it_ (Kion closes his eyes) _then._ "

Kion was shown sparring with Simba as the song continued. _"No one knows;_ (Simba knocks Kion back) _no one knows_ ; (Simba helps Kion up as they smile at each other) _everything it holds._ "

Kion and Mheetu were seen racing each other as they gave competetive grins to each other. " _As we grow now. We see how life and everything that surrounds it, yet._ "

Kion crossed the finish line first as he and Mheetu caught their breaths. " _No one knows;_ (Kion holds his paw out to Mheetu) _no one knows;_ (Mheetu smiles) _Everything it_ (Kion and Mheetu fist bump) _holds._ "

Simba was seen showing Kion a Ki orb as Kion became amazed by it. " _We got this, we got this,_ (Kion smiles with determination) _we got this now._ (Kion holds his paw out in attempt to make a Ki orb) _If at first we don't succeed,_ (Kion fails to make a stable Ki orb and it explodes in his and Simba's faces) _Go on,_ (Kion giggles as Simba smiles) and _try again._ "

Kion was seen fighting some sort of dark matter made figure. " _There's so much that I've never known._ (Kion gets kicked back by the matter figure) _About this world and all it's ever shown._ (Kion becomes scared as the dark matter figure charges at him) _And although,_ (Kion charges his fist) _I am scared,_ (Kion blocks the dark matter figures punch) _I'll never give up._ "

Kion kicked the dark matter figure back and he regained his balance, charging at Kion as he charged too. " _Yes deep down I am truly scared._ (Kion and the dark matter figure collide a punch) _But deep down there's much more that I have beared._ (Kion knees the dark matter figure) _And although, I am scared,_ (Kion punches the dark matter figure and it covers the screen) _I'll never give up._ "

Nala is seen making sure that Mheetu's okay after the fight, with Mheetu trying to assure her worry while annoyed. " _There are some battles I can't win._ (Kion and Simba join in and Kion and Mheetu start chatting) _"But that won't hurt my strength from within._ (Kion and Mheetu run off and start racing, with Simba and Nala giggling) _And although,_ (Kion and Mheetu are seen smiling at each other) _I am scared,_ (Kion and Mheetu then collide a punch) _I'll never give up."_

The screen broke and showed Kion looking into a pond as he saw his reflection. " _Despite all that could break me,_ (Scar is shown on one half of Kion's body, making him rather scared) _I'll always stand tall._ (Kion looks ahead with determination and seriousness) _With my special, growth of_ (Kion smiles) _courage._ "

Kion was shown giving a peace sign to the audience, with Simba rubbing his head, Mheetu leaning on a wall while crossing his arms and trying to look cool, and Nala giving a kind wave as the song ended; with The Legend of Kion behind them.

* * *

Mheetu walked around the Pride lands and seemed to be almost as bored as he was before. "Well it's a little better. At least now I have options beyond walking around with my butt pointed up and my head on the floor." Mheetu realized how dumb that was and looked at the audience. "Remind me never to do that again." Mheetu ran off and looked around to find something to do, noticing a bright light and walking up to it. As he jumped over a bush, he saw the light coming from a cave. This subtle convincing was enough to intrigue the cub as he walked over to it.

Mheetu may be cocky and snobbish, but he's a bit more simple minded than Kion; as in, a bit of an idiot. Still, this could convince even Kion to be interested, as the two cubs were the same age. Once Mheetu got over to where the light was coming from, he looked at the leaves that were guarding it. His curiosity peeked him, making him open up the leaves and walk inside. What he saw next wasn't anything to look back upon.

Mheetu looked at the walls, seeing a bunch of paintings that looked off. They also looked familiar somehow; as if he'd heard of what they showed before. When he got closer, he saw a figure that looked like Goku; intriguing him, and not just because he loved the anime Goku was in. He then saw what looked like Jiren, giving him fond memories of the most recent arc. He was confused however. How could these paintings possibly show the Dracon Ball scenarios.

Mheetu touched the painting and felt as if he was watching the episode again. It was a positive feeling however, as he felt himself enjoying what he saw. He had to show this to Kion, and he ran off to find him.

* * *

Kion was seen looking down Pride rock as he looked over to Simba, who was seen preparing a slide with a trash can lid. When Kion walked over to Simba, he seemed to be interested in what they were doing. "Are you sure this is safe Simba?"

"Not entirely, but that's what makes it fun." Simba explained with kindness. "You'll never be able to open up your spirit if you never take risks." Kion took these words to heart and sat down in front of Simba, with Simba putting his paws on Kion's shoulders. "Ready?" Kion nodded and Simba launched them down from the steps of Pride rock, sliding on the side of the staircase. When riding down, Kion seemed to be having an amazing time; putting his paws up and cheering. He then got a cut on his right paw on a thorn, which he looked at and smiled at.

Kion and Simba arrived at the bottom of Pride rock and got lunged off the trash can lid; with Kion getting up and walking up to Simba. "Simba, (Shows Simba his cut) look." Simba looked at Kion's cut and smiled at his younger brother gaining a lively nature. Kion then saw Mheetu walking up to him, hoping something fun was happening. "Hey Mheetu."

"Hey Kion. (Looks at Simba) Hey Simba." Simba waved to Mheetu, who walked up to Kion with excitement. "I just found this awesome cave that showed some of the events from the Dragon Ball anime. It's like the manga in rock form."

Kion seemed intrigued by this as Simba stood up with a smile. "Go ahead and check it out then. Sounds exciting, but I have plans with Nala." Kion nodded as Simba felt something being slapped onto his butt, with him looking at it and seeing a note that said property of Nala. Mheetu snickered as Simba rolled his eyes while smirking. "Yeah, very funny. Now go check out that cave." Kion and Mheetu nodded and ran off, with Simba looking at the note with curiosity. 'Could my butt really become Nala's property? I sure hope so.'

* * *

Mheetu showed Kion the cave as he moved over the leaves and let Kion look inside. As Kion entered, Mheetu went in with him; with both of them looking at the walls. When Kion started to see the carvings, he became intrigued; hoping that these weren't a fraud. "Sure is something worth looking at." Kion then saw what looked like universe three's world, full of technology; this intrigued him just as much and he headed over to it. "Looks like it's more than just the seventh universe."

Mheetu walked over to what looked like universe eleven, showing Jiren, Toppo, and Dyspo. "Same on this side. Looks like whoever carved all of these was a hardcore fan of the anime." Mheetu snickered as he pulled out a marker and drew something on Jiren, which was then revealed to be a mustache. "You always did feel like Toppo's twin."

"We shouldn't be messing with these Mheetu." Kion replied with caution. "Who knows what could happen?" Kion saw what looked like black goo, with Mheetu seeing Kion walk over to it and walked over with him. Kion seemed confused as to what purpose this goo held. "What's this doing here?"

"Eh; this cave's at least a million years old." Mheetu looked at the goo again. "This was probably here for about two hundred." The goo glowed and lit up the room, with Kion and Mheetu seeing paintings of them. The two lion cubs seemed surprised "Maybe FIVE hundred."

Kion saw that the paintings showed him fighting a dark clone of himself, making him confused when he saw it. "Is that a dark me?" Mheetu shrugged with Kion looking at what looked like his and Tukio's collision. "And what's this? Who's this dude and why are we launching beams at each other?"

"Maybe it's from another universe." Kion and Mheetu got an idea and both of them became excited. "There's no way we could be a part of the Dragon Ball multiverse.

"There's no use denying it dude." Kion then spoke with excitement. "We're one of the twelve universes!"

"Awesome!" Kion and Mheetu high fived and a question came to Mheetu's mind. "How come we didn't get notified about the Tournament of Power when Zeno hade it happen?"

"Eh, probably not important." Kion suggested. "And besides. The Tv did that for us." Mheetu looked at the good and picked it up, worrying Kion. "Hold on dude. Maybe we should touch that."

"I wanna see what else it does." Mheetu explained as he put it into his pack. "If it can show us what could be our future then there's no denying that it can do good."

Kion thought for a moment and saw Mheetu's point. "Good point. (Points to Mheetu with a smirk) But I'm getting a look at it tomorrow." Mheetu nodded as Kion then stood up. "Care to race home?" Mheetu whiffed his hair with a competetive spirit as he and Kion then raced off, with the goo inside of Mheetu's backpack glowing without him noticing.

* * *

Kion was seen arriving home as he waved goodbye to Mheetu, who was heading off to his house. "See ya tomorrow Mheetu!"

"You too Kion!" Mheetu called back, and then Kion went inside his house.

Kion closed the door and walked over to Simba, who was seen playing video games. "Hey Simba." Kion hopped onto the couch and sat down next to Simba. "Kinda thought you'd be on MY console."

"Well ya know, I didn't wanna steal it for the day." Simba replied. "Nala's in the bathroom." Kion nodded as Simba asked him a question. "So how was the cave?"

"Pretty awesome actually." Kion answered with optimism. "It looked like it showed the twelve universes, and it looked like we were a part of one." Simba became interested by this information. "Me and Mheetu even saw carvings of us put on there."

Simba thought for a moment and figured that Kion could be learning more about the universe itself. Just as he thought that, Nala came out of the bathroom and walked up to Simba, sitting down next to him. "Good thing I don't eat as much as Mheetu, or else I would've been in there for a while, and your bathroom would have to be blocked out. (Sees Kion and smiles) Hey Kion."

"Hey Nala." Kion then watched the game Simba was playing with Nala, seeming interested in the information he found today.

* * *

As nighttime came, Mheetu was seen in his room with his backpack on his bed, opening it up and pulling out the goo. He seemed intrigued by why it glowed, as it seemed to be lifeless upon it's color. Setting it down on the ground, he looked at it and hoped it would do something. Despite his curious look however, the goo didn't budge; it just stayed there like the lifeless goop that it made itself out to be. This did dissapoint Mheetu, but he still thought it was pretty cool. Mostly for the glowing it could do, but still found himself intrigued.

The young lion cub picked up the goo just as he heard someone knocking on his door, which surprised him and made him worry about how someone else would react. 'Oh no. Someone's here.' Mheetu ran over to a closet with the goo and opened it up, putting the goo in and locking the closet. "Come in!"

Nala opened the door and walked in, seeming to be curious to what Mheetu was doing. "Hey Mheetu; I just got back from Simba's. How did your cave search with Kion go?"

"Oh, he told you about the cave?" Mheetu began to tell about his time in the cave. "In that case it was awesome! It showed the fighters who participated in the Tournament of Power in Dragon Ball Super, and then it showed us on one of the walls. It was super cool."

Nala giggled a bit, remembering something else Kion told her. "He also said that you guys could be a part of the Dragon Ball multiverse. (Rubs Mheetu's head) And if that's the case then I don't want you running around wanting a multiversal tournament."

"I think one tournament of power is enough for now." Mheetu replied as he moved Nala's paw with a smile. "Even though I'm too awesome to lose." Nala rolled her eyes while smiling as Mheetu wiped his mane. "Just look at this mane; cooler than Kion's and shows off my awesomeness."

"Okay, that's something for you to debate about." Nala walked off and wished Mheetu goodnight. "Goodnight Mheetu."

"Night Nala." Nala walked out of Mheetu's room and Mheetu wiped his forehead in relief, glad that he was able to hide the goo. As he opened his closet, he wished the goo goodnight. "And goodnight to you too random goo me and Kion found." Mheetu closed his closet door, with the goo then glowing again.

* * *

Kion was shown to be playing video games and was seen to be invested in the time he was having, not noticing how late it was. This must've been a game that Kion was truly engaged with, as he didn't even notice Simba sitting down next to him. Simba snickered a bit at Kion's love for the game and looked at it, which seemed to be a platformer. "Looks pretty interesting."

"Sonic Mania Plus." Kion replied. "It's the same as Sonic Mania, only they added Mighty and Ray and changed some of the stuff to make it better. I'd more than worthy of being my favorite 2d platformer in the history of platformers."

"Very interesting." Simba then looked outside and chuckled a bit. "Oh yeah, it's time to hit the hay."

Kion looked outside and saw how dark it was, giggling a bit at how he didn't notice. "Mind if I finish this level?"

"Knock yourself out." Kion nodded upon Simba's words and arrived at the next boss, which appeared to be against the Spider Mobile. It was clear that Kion was very skilled at the game, as the attacks themselves were all dodged and Kion even managed to hit him two times in thirty seconds. After about seventy more seconds, he defeated the boss and impressed Simba with his skills. "That's one fast victory."

"I've beaten this game three times already, so I know the boss left and right." Kion explained with investment. "As soon as this cutscene finishes I can get off; that's when it autosaves." Simba nodded and the cutscene ended after about five seconds, with Kion pausing the game and getting off. "Well, night Simba."

"You too Kion." Simba headed out of Kion's room and Kion turned his game off, heading over to his bed to get to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Mheetu awoke and stretched his arms out; being excited to take the goo out of his closet. When he got up, the first thing he did was walk over to his closet and open it up; only to see that the goo was gone. This surprised him, as he was certain that the goo couldn't move. "Did it gain a new ability or something?"

"Maybe it's just natural." Mheetu looked behind himself and backed up into his closet when he saw who was behind him. A mysterious dark body that seemed to be a leopard. "Greetings young lion. It appears our time together was short, but I didn't really care all that much for it."

Mheetu walked up to the dark matter leopard and seemed confused upon seeing it. "Who the heck are you?"

The dark matter leopard chuckled as he then introduced himself. "My name is Dark Matter. And you're going to be one of my victims."

Mheetu nodded slowly as he then backed up and closed the closet behind him, giving Kion a call as soon as he did. "Cmon dude, pick up; I can't beat this dude up by myself." Dark Matter then came into the room, giving Mheetu worry and made him hope Kion would answer.

* * *

Kion was shown to be sleeping as he heard his phone ring, which woke him up and he went to answer it. He was pretty tired however, so when he answered it, he wasn't as energetic as he usually is. "Yeah?"

Mheetu was shown on the other line with Dark Matter pinning him against the door. "Kion! The matter's alive and it's trying to kill me!?"

Kion seemed confused by this as he got up and responded. "Mheetu, as awesome as that sounds, how do I know you're not pranking me?"

"Would a prank involve him not being in my closet!?" Mheetu asked. "At least not in the same form he was before."

Kion thought for a moment and shrugged, figuring that Mheetu wouldn't be lying. "I guess not dude. I'll be there as fast as I can; just don't try anything too risky." Kion hung up and then walked off to the kitchen. "To be fair, me being possessed by my sadistic great uncle could also be a good defense."

Kion's half of the screen went away as Mheetu was then seen being horrified by Dark Matter. "Aw, isn't the little lion cub so itty bitty scared?"

"That's not even how you baby talk, thank you very much." Mheetu stated bluntly, with Dark Matter then starting to choke him. "I'm, pretty sure, this is, illlegal."

"Oh; it's more than illegal." Dark Matter glared into Mheetu's eyes with Mheeti shivering in fear, hoping that he didn't die. When Dark Matter thought he was about to finish Mheetu off, the lion cub went black and Dark Matter set him down. He then kicked the door down, walking off with a menacing look on his face. When he looked outside and saw the Pride lands, he seemed intrigued by what he could do with it; jumping out Mheetu's window just as someone snapped a picture.

Mheetu was shown to be holding his phone just as Kion arrived. "Where's this dark matter dude?" Mheetu ran over to Kion and showed him the photo, giving Kion an idea of what was going on. "This is him?"

"Yep. He even tried to choke me to death; thank god I took those breath holding classes." Kion worried what could happen if Dark Matter was too much for the Pride lands to take.

* * *

Zazu was seen flying over to Pride rock as Mufasa walked over to the edge and looked over it, seeming to enjoy the view. He then saw Zazu, who seemed to have seen something odd. "Everything okay Zazu?"

"I wish I could say sire." Zazu thought for a moment, wondering what Mufasa would say, or how he'd react. "I was just flying around and I saw what looked like some dark minion messing with the animals."

"I see." Mufasa thought for a moment and figured that the creature needed a stern speaking to. "Bring him to me."

"That may be difficult." Zazu added with worry. "He doesn't look like a normal leopard. He has a dark coat."

Mufasa became surprised by this information and figured he had a clue of what it meant. "Perhaps it could be the multiversal matter." Zazu became confused by this and Mufasa explained further. "You see Zazu, the matter is spread all across the multiverse; each universe getting it's own."

"And it makes that dark thing we saw?"

Mufasa looked down and saw his youngest son with his friend, seeming intrigued as to how the son knew that. "Yes. Do tell; how did you acquirre that information."

"Well we found him in this cave Mheetu showed me and-"

"Kion brought him home without hesitation."

"What!? (Looks at Mheetu) You're the one who brought him home; I was worried about it!"

"Yeah, well you shoulda been more worried about it!"

"Alright you two, that's enough." Mufasa managed to stop the two from fighting as he then looked at Kion. "Care to explain yourself."

"Gladly." Kion then begun his explination as Simba walked out with interest. "Feel free to listen Simba. (Simba nods) So Mheetu showed me this awesome cave that showed the contestants for the Tournament of Power; something I thought was only in Dragon Ball Super. And then we saw ourselves up there, along with me battling some other lion that looked pretty edgy. So anyway, then we found the matter and Mheetu wanted to take it home, so we did. And when he went to get it today, which I presume was to give me MY turn with it, from what I can gather it turned into that dark thing."

Mheetu looked at Kion with confusion, knowing that he was the one who usually did the fourth wall breaks. And even then, that was before now in some areas. "How did you know about the part you weren't there for?"

"Pssh. Duh. (Pulls up a script) I read that part of the script." Kion explained, and he then threw it aside. "And now we should just continue following it instead of being idiots."

Mufasa let out a chuckle, confusing Kion and Mheetu as the King then spoke aloud. "Ah Kion. Your curiosity was just like mine from when I was a young lad."

Kion seemed to be lightened up a bit by being a tad similar to his father. "Really?" Mufasa nodded his head yes and Kion looked over the Pride lands. "Then I guess you won't care if I kick that matter dude's butt!"

Kion ran off with Simba and Mufasa heading off after him, with Mheetu also being excited. "Wait up!" Zazu flew after the others to make sure they would have some sky backup.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen searching for where the dark minion was, figuring that the Pride lands was a big enough place to not needing them to split up. With Kion on his father's back, he started to wonder what Dark Matter could do. "Maybe he can launch a giant meteor in the sky and make it crash onto a random planet, making a giant hole that sucks up space. The area. Not the stuff we have."

Mufasa chuckled as he looked on ahead with interest in Kion's theory. "Despite the matter being a part of our multiverse Kion, no one knows straight away what it can do. It's a mystery to everything that it's discovered by until the moment it reveals it's true power."

Simba seemed skeptical on what the matter could do. "You say that like it's a good thing. (Rubs his chin) What I wanna know is how we can stop him. (Puts his paw down) There's the obvious solution of killing him, but I wouldn't feel too comfortable introducing Kion and Mheetu to real life death; at least not yet. Maybe when they're a bit older."

Zazu flew up to Kion with a question in mind. "So what exactly made you and Mheetu think taking the matter home was a good idea?"

"Well Mheetu mostly, maybe not me." Kion corrected with kindness. "And I guess it was just because it was in a room explaining our multiverse. Cause when you really think about it, being a part of a multiverse from an anime you love is a pretty huge deal."

"Yes, I suppose you're right about that." Zazu replied, and then he smirked. "Your naivety is one reason I feel you relate to your father."

"You mean because you were his babysitter when he was Simba's age?" Kion asked, with Zazu nodding his head yes and having fond memories of his time with Mufasa; even if there were also some bad times. "I wonder what living my dad's live was like. (Leans his head on his paws) I know a lot about it, so maybe it was a super adventurous story. Like The Legend of Zelda."

Zazu chuckled a bit as he looked back on the times he had before all that changed thanks to Scar's device. Now they lived in a much more modern world. "Perhaps. Our world sure has advanced from when Mufasa was prince. Now we have all kinds of devices that without Scar, we could never had. Well at least he did THAT thing for us. Too bad most of the stuff he did was sadistic."

Kion thought about what his dad must've felt with what he'd gone through, with Zazu then flying up and looking on ahead. When using his bird-like vision, he spotted Dark Matter and flew down to Mufasa. "He's up ahead sire. I suggest we stay as sneaky as possible so we don't end up being any of his possible victims."

Mufasa nodded and continued onward, with Kion and the others staying with him. Dark Matter was then seen to have spotted them, seeming to be enjoying their presence. "I was wondering when they'd show up." Dark Matter stepped down from his throne, which was made of zebra bodies, and then he walked on over to Kion and the others. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Now I can have some fun."

"You can have plenty of fun in the Out lands; where you belong." Mufasa ordered, with Dark Matter then giving a chuckle. "And I'm not joking."

"Oh, I know. I just think it's adorable how you think you're my boss!" Dark Matter almost struck Mufasa in the chest, only for Kion to have grabbed his sword from upfront. This gave Dark Matter a blunt look, as he knew where Kion stood. "Care to explain how you did that?"

"I just jumped down while you were talking about your boss or something." Kion explained, and then Dark Matter started shaking in some of his limbs; making Kion cautious. "You okay dude?"

"You'll see soon enough." Dark Matter assured Kion as he then turned into a purple version of him. This dissapointed him when he looked at his body, with him having a lackluster power limit. "At least I can use two leg mode; something I forgot your dad couldn't do."

"Eh. Isn't a fight if it isn't fair." Kion implied. "Though I'm not much of a fighter myself. Is it as easy as anime makes it look."

Dark Matter smirked as he then raised his paw and charged up a Ki blast. "Oh kid, you haven't seen the least bit of it in real life." Dark Matter went to land a Ki punch on Kion, only for Mufasa to step in and block it. Kion looked up at his father, who looked at Dark Matter with a firm glare. "So the King decided to stand up for himself huh? (Smirks) You tried; I'll give you that. But you're still weak." Dark Matter launched the Ki blast at Mufasa, sending him back and dragging him across the floor; hurting him greatly as Kion, Simba, and Mheetu ran over.

"Dad!" Kion lifted his father's head with him and Simba charged up a Ki blast himself, putting it over Mufasa's chest. "Wait Simba; won't that hurt more?"

Simba nods his head no with a smile as he then heals his father, who gets up and rubs Simba's head affectionetely. "Thank you Simba." Mufasa went two leg mode and charged at Dark Matter, colliding a punch with him.

"Ah cool, our dad CAN use two leg mode." Kion then became curious to what Simba's blast was. "That blast though. It didn't hurt him. Why is that?"

"There are two different types of Ki Kion; one that hurts and one that heals." Simba explained. "Of course, everyone has their own Ki color; even if it's never described. The healing one is whenever you use your Ki for medical attention."

Kion seemed interested in this form of Ki, with Mheetu looking at the audience with a smile. "See everyone? Sometimes an explination is worth the wait; even if it's super short. (Looks at Kion and Simba) Now then; let's watch Mufasa kick butt." Kion and Simba nodded and ran off with Mheetu.

Mufasa kicked Dark Matter back and sent him into a tree, with Dark Matter getting up without any effort. "So you're a lot stronger than the old fart I thought you were. (Mufasa is shown with his determined look) You can move, fight, and look like you're serious. (Dark Matter is shown smirking) So I can give you my appreciation, as you actually gave a good fight." Dark Matter dashed up to Mufasa and glared into his eyes. "But that doesn't mean you'll win." Dark Matter backflip kicked Mufasa in the jaw and sent him back a bit.

Dark Matter charged up a Ki beam as Mufasa charged at him, jumping over the Ki beam and back kicking Dark Matter in the head. Dark Matter backflipped into his original position; barely fazed by the attack, and ready to continue the fight. With a swift lunge, he elbowed Mufasa in the stomach and frontflip kicked him into the floor; which then allowed him to start crushing his head, gaining the fear of the three cubs watching. "Too bad you're just as weak as when you fought Scar. As a normal lion."

Simba stood up with determination and charged at Dark Matter, kicking him right in the back of his head. Dark Matter got send back a bit and felt the back of his head, feeling a drop of blood; bringing his paw over to his mouth and licking it. Disgusted by this, Simba charged a Ki blast and launched it at Dark Matter; who blocked it and rolled his eyes. Walking from the smoke, Simba dashed up to Dark Matter and started choking him. "Never mess with my family." Simba smashed Dark Matter's head into the floor, walking away afterwards.

Dark Matter stood up and launched a Ki sword at Simba, who deflected it from behind and knocked it right into Dark Matter's chest. The leopard fell to the ground with Kion and Mheetu rushing over to him, as Simba and Mufasa headed over to him as well; along with Zazu flying up to him. Dark Matter then lifted his head and coughed blood, showing that his time was almost up as he spoke. "Well, well, well Simba. You actually did something your father couldn't. That's impressive."

"Pssh. Save the compliments." Simba demanded to know what Dark Matter was up to. "What were you doing with that zebra throne and all the rest?"

"Pretty simple work actually." Dark Matter replied. "All I really wanted to do was kill all of the animals and have them as a kingdom. See, I'm a prototype for the main antagonist of the series; which is why these chapters happen in your past rather than your present."

Kion seemed confused by this and shook his head with a fast pace, looking at Dark Matter with confusion. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Dark Matter laughed as he stood up, looking at Dark Kion with a cold smile. "You'll grow up to do great things Kion." Both Kion and Dark Matter were shown with everyone else knowing he couldn't fight back. "Don't overlook it." Dark Matter turned into ashes before everyones eyes, showing that he'd died.

Kion seemed conflicted on whether or not this death related to him, with Kion noticing his conflicted look. With Simba putting his paw on Kion's shoulder, Mufasa spoke to his eldest son. "I'll see you and Kion at home."

Simba nodded as Mufasa ran off, with Mheetu worrying for Kion as well. "You okay?"

"Simba." Kion clenched his fist and looked at Simba with determination. "I want you to train me." Simba became surprised upon Kion's request, not knowing how to take it. "Death isn't a joke, and I don't want anyone else to face it like this, or any other way. (Looks at his paw as he unclenches it) I know I've never been too fond of violence, but it's worth it to protect the ones I love. And hey; (Smiles) maybe I'll even like it."

Simba found Kion's words to be admirable and smiled, knowing that he'd do well. "No problem. Let's not tell mom and dad though. With how protective they are over you, they'd freak if they heard about this."

"Can I join in too?" Mheetu asked, excited to learn how to fight just like Kion. Simba nodded and Mheetu cheered. "Yes!" Kion, Simba, and Mheetu headed home, with Kion looking back at Dark Matter; wondering what would've happened if he'd saved him. Despite knowing how evil he was, he knew that death was undeserved.

* * *

Kion was seen thinking in his bed at night about Dark Matter's death. Even though he didn't care about Dark Matter, he still felt like there was a better solution than to kill him. This was because however, that he was not only naive, but good hearted. He had the heart of gold that we all see in every chapter he's in, inspiring the characters and helping them all grow just like he is. Despite that however, this was before the main series; where he didn't know that death, at times, was forced to be an option. So he didn't understand why Dark Matter had to die.

Someone knocked on Kion's door and Kion looked over to it. "It's open!"

Simba opened Kion's door and wakled over to him with a smile. "I just wanted to let you know that we'll be starting training in the new lair tomorrow. I had everything started about three months ago. Just you and me. Mheetu will start his soon enough."

Kion sat up and smiled at Simba, hiding his confliction. "Thanks dude." Simba nodded and walked off, wth Kion sighing as soon as Simba closed the door; not wishing to worry Simba. As much as he worried himself, he didn't want to leave Simba in doubt; not after requesting that Simba trained him. It made him feel weak inside knowing what could happen to his friends. He didn't want to worry himself, but he just couldn't help it; he was too worried to brush it off. Lying down again, he looked at the top bunk and figured that he needed to lighten up, but also knew that it'd take some effort.

* * *

Kion and Simba were seen training in the lair as Simba landed a solid punch on Kion. Kion moved Simba's arm and tried to land a punch on him, with Simba blocking it and kicking Kion in the side. Kion stood up after he fell and blocked Simba's kick, landing a punch on his stomach; only for Simba to grab his arm and throw his body over him. Kion barely managed to regain his balance and charged at Simba, who collided a punch with him; with Kion then jumping up and kicking him in the face. This showed Simba that Kion was getting the point, with him then low sweeping Kion.

Kion fell on his back and punched the ground with the back of his fist, with Simba then lending him his paw with a smile. Kion accepted Simba's offer and stood up with a sigh. "Is everything okay Kion? You've been acting weird since breakfast."

Kion shrugged, not wanting to sound like an edgelord. "I guess I'm just shook from Dark Matter's death. It got me thinking about what my friends could go through to get killed, and I just don't want them to suffer the same fate." Simba put his paw on Kion's shoulder and punched him in the stomach, showing him that he knew what he had to do. Kion looked at Simba with determination and punched him in the face, with the two brothers smiling and continuing their spar. The two of them continued sparring as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _Bleach ending Sakura Biyori played as Kion was seen looking at the stars above from Pride rock, with the song My time playing._

Mufasa was shown in the stars above as a female voice began the song. " _I may not be strong. At least not right now._ (Simba walks up to Kion and sits next to him) _But I'll eventually grow,_ (Simba wraps his arm around Kion) th _rough my life._ "

Mheetu walked up to Kion and Simba and sat next to Kion, looking at the stars with them as Sarabi was shown. " _And although it's hard, not being so strong,_ (Nala walks up to Kion, Simba, and Mheetu and sits down next to Simba) _That doesn't mean I should ever take,_ (Simba and Nala smile at each other, with Kion and Mheetu fist bumping) _It as strife._ "

Kion was seen lying down in his bed as he thought about his love for martial arts. " _After all I had just started doing this thing._ (Kion closes his eyes and thinks of himself as a strong warrior) _I see myself improving along the way._ (Kion looks at his paw as he opens his eyes) _I will always protect my friends and family;_ (Kion clenches his paw with confidence) _And I will never_ (Kion hops out of his bed and runs off with a smile) _give up on them._ "

Kion was seen sparring with Simba in the lair, seeming to be improving. " _This is something that I love; for fun and for much more._ (Kion lands a solid blow on Simba's face, surprising him) _And I just,_ (Simba smiles) get better; (Simba knocks Kion back with a knee) _Every single day._ (Kion regains his balance and he and Simba walk up to each other) _Even though,_ _this demon Scar,_ (Kion and Simba stand in front of each other) _Is inside my very soul_. (Kion and Simba smile at each other) _I will always, have faith in myself._ _I'll get strong in_ (Kion and Simba fist bump with their paws being shown) _my time."_

The screen backs out on Kion and Simba a bit, showing both of their bodies in two leg mode; with the song ending and showing an art work of them in the last pose of the outro.


	16. Light's tower

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode sixteen: Light's tower

* * *

Nala was seen in her living room as a toilet flush was heard, with Jasiri walking out as she groaned in slight pain. "Nala, you do not wanna go in there. (Sits down next to Nala) I'm gonna be blunt here; you may need a plumber." Nala looked to where the bathroom was and could smell the oder from where she stood, covering her nose in disgust. Jasiri clearly had a challenging time digesting her food, as the hyena giggled nervously. "Sorry; didn't know I had that in there."

Nala giggled a bit herself, being used to Jasiri's quirks by now. "That's what happens when you eat all out chili dogs. I'm surprised that you even finished eating that thing, let alone survived digesting it."

"I guess it's just how I roll." Jasiri concluded with a smile, with her then noticing a white orb floating over to them. "Isn't that a Band God orb?" Nala looked to where Jasiri pointed and saw the orb floating over to them, with it landing in Jasiri's paws and doing nothing. "I wonder where it's taking us this time."

Nala looked at the orb and found a beautiful glow from within. "It should be something of a spectacle. (Jasiri hands Nala the orb) The glow alone shows it's true beauty."

Jasiri smiled at Nala's fondness for the orb, seeming to take a liking to it as well. "It does look pretty awesome." Jasiri hopped off the couch and looked back at Nala as she walked off. "I'll go tell Kion and the others. You tell Mheetu."

Nala nodded as Mheetu went to enter the bathroom, only to smell the foul oder and gag as he covered his nose. "No way you can pin this one on ME Nala." Nala rolled her eyes while smiling at Mheetu's remark.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

" _This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)_ "

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

" _Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free._ "

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

" _We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)_ "

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

" _My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win._ "

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

" _Though there's also love and glory._ "

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

" _We shall live on with the story._ "

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

" _There's not a thing we can't live through._ "

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

" _Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!_ "

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

" _Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!_ "

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

" _We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit._ "

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

 _"Blazing Spirit!_ "

* * *

Kion and the others were seen in the lair with Jasiri and Nala explaining how the orb came to be; with Jasiri speaking. "And then it just floated into my paws like it was a bird or something."

"I like birds." Dogo replied as he raised his paw, with Kion rubbing his head as Nala giggled.

"Yea, birds are pretty cool. We're friends with one after all." Nala grabbed the orb and walked over to Kion with it. "You're the one with the map powers."

"You know it." Kion grabbed the orb and allowed it to do it's magic, gaining knowledge of where to go next. This gave him a piece of excitement, as it just so happened to be a place a certain someone was fond of. "And I think you'll be excited to know that we'll be going to Light's tower."

Nala squeed in joy with Dogo questioning what Kion meant. "What's Light's tower?"

"Only the tower home to the best light featuers in all of the universe!" Nala exclaimed with excitement. "I've heard so much about it and now I finally have an excuse to go."

Kion pulled up his phone and showed Dogo a picture of Light's tower, with Dogo taking a liking to it and wagging his tail as he smiled and looked at Kion. "Can I come?"

"I don't see why not." Kion replied. "After all, you went on the last mission; so it's only fair. (Dogo pumps his fist) We'll need a fourth one though. The tower only allows four beings in at a time, so we'll have to choose wisely. I personally feel Simba should go since he's our strongest fighter."

"Sounds good to me." Simba stated as he stood up. "I know you can take on any of them either way."

Kovu took out a pen and paper once he got inbetween Kion and Simba. "Feel free to tell me if anything exciting comes along."

Jasiri hopped down and pulled up a plunger when she looked at Nala. "I'll be getting your toilet unclogged while you're gone. This happened a few times when I lived with my family in the Out lands, so I know a few things."

"Good to know." Nala said in thanks as she fist bumped Jasiri while still being excited to visit the tower. Although it wasn't a first time for just her, it was still something to look forward to.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen walking through the Pride lands as Dogo asked about Light's tower. "What do you think Light's tower's like? If it's as beautiful as Nala said it was then it should be something, right?"

"Most likely." Kion answered. "I just hope there's something awesome to fight in that place. Of course it won't be as awesome as me, but it'll still be awesome." Kion chuckled a bit at his ego showing, feeling like he knew when to not let it out. "Don't expect me to talk like that during every battle I'm in though."

Dogo hopped onto Kion's back as he looked back on the last battle he saw with him in it. "That's easy to believe. You didn't brag once in your battle against Jasiri and Tiffu in the Tag team tournament." Dogo giggled a bit. "I still can't believe Jasiri took beating me with her butt to the next level like that."

Kion laughed a bit at how Dogo was defeated, finding it to be humorous, even if a bit corny. "That was pretty corny dude. From what Kiara told me though she's an even worse sleep farter."

Dogo snickered at that though, getting a question in his head. "Speaking of Jasiri, when are you gonna ask her out?" Kion flinched at that question with him then getting a call from someone, with it being revealed to be Jasiri when he picked up his phone. "Ooh; good timing."

"There's nothing between us yet Dogo." Kion assured the young jackal pup as he then answered Jasiri's call. "Yeah Siri?"

Jasiri was shown on the other line as she was seen near some sort of pipe underground. "Hey Kion. Just wanted to let you know that I may be coming home with some gunk on myself later. Nala has one of those fancy toilets that need a lot of pipework to unclog. Next thing you know she's gonna ban my butt from coming in because of pipe damage."

Kion snickered at Jasiri's playful snark and then responded. "Well good luck with that and thanks for the memo. Later."

"You too." Kion hung up and put his phone away, snickering again at what Jasiri said.

"What did she say?" Dogo asked with curiosity.

"Just that Nala might ban her butt from her house for pipe damage." Dogo snickered at that pun with Simba and Nala watching in the back.

Nala snickered a bit herself as she then turned to Simba. "Well I live with Mheetu, so I'm used to clogged toilets."

"I figured." Simba replied, with him then snickering a bit himself. "I feel bad for the plumber whenever he has to work down there though."

* * *

Kion and the others were seen arriving at the mountain that led to Light's tower, with Kion rubbing his paws together in excitement. "This should be awesome." Kion started to climb the mountain with Dogo following behind him, allowing Simba and Nala to go on after them. This wasn't exactly all that challenging for Kion, as he was trained for this sort of stuff; jumping from rock to rock and staying at a decent pace. For someone like Nala however, it wasn't so easy; which is why Simba stayed behind in case she struggled in an area.

Nala saw Simba staying behind for her and smiled with appriciation. "You don't have to stay back for me."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to." Simba replied, with Nala blushing a bit as she then lost her grip; with Simba grabbing her and smiling at her. Nala smiled as well and Simba helped her back onto the mountain, with the two of them climbing together. Dogo on the other hand had his own method of getting up the mountain. He was an acrobat himself due to his small size, allowing him to get some major height from the branches when he swung off them. This method managed to catch a chuckling Kion's attention.

Dogo looked down at Kion, who speed up the jumps to catch up to him. The two of them ended up racing each other to the top; only instead of it being like Kion's friendly rivalry with Mheetu, it was about his kinship with Dogo; which seemed to be growing at that moment. Dogo saw a light in Kion that gave him hope, and Kion saw potential in Dogo's power.

Kion and Dogo eventually reached the top while looking down at the Simba and Nala, who were seen climbing up as Dogo looked at Kion with an innocent smile. "How much do you wanna bet they'd share a bed?"

"About as much as you do; cause I know it'll happen." Kion replied, with both of them clearly seeing the two's affection for each other.

* * *

Kion and the others walked through the land that Light's tower took place in, with Nala admiring the beauty of the lakes and meadows. Simba took notice to this and showed his fondness for Nala's soft and gentle nature, which was shown as Nala saw a group of bluebirds flying around as they flew over them. Simba saw a pink shrub rose that he figured could be to Nala's liking and picked it, giving it to her; which she appriciated and smiled at. She placed it on her head and blushed softly at Simba, who blushed back and looked away a bit.

Dogo seemed to take a liking to this as he leaned over to Kion and whispered. "Is it right that I'm liking this?"

"Sure is." Kion whispered back. "I knew they loved each other from first sight.

Simba and Nala saw the two whispering, and despite not knowing what the whispering was about, the two laughed a bit and Simba commented on it. "You two sure are close to each other. And after two weeks even."

"Maybe you'll even learn fusion one day." Nala added, with Kion and Dogo then popping up in front of Simba and Nala, much to the two's surprise.

"Fusion?" Kion and Dogo asked in sync, both of them being intrigued by the mention. This was deffinetely enough to let Simba know that he'd have to explain it, but he wasn't complaining. He enjoyed seeing the curiosity of a child, even as one himself.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen still walking as Kion recapped the explination of fusion. "So basically fusion's this technique that allows two beings to form into one and increase their power by an unexplainable amount?"

"That's the long and short of it, yes." Simba replied with a grin. "Don't expect us to be the ones to show it to you though."

Dogo jumped on top of Simba and pinned him to the ground with excitement. "I wanna see!"

Simba chuckled as Kion picked Dogo up, allowing Simba to stand. "Like I said; don't expect us to be the ones to show you. Fusion lasts for at least half an hour, so we can't waste it or we'd have to wait that long to use it."

"So why not waste it just this once to have fun with it?" Dogo asked, and he then cupped his paws together. "Pleeeease do it."

Kion rubbed Dogo's head as he stated his opinion on the subject. "I wanna see it just as much as you do Dogo. But I wouldn't wanna force anyone to do it."

"You'll get to see it at some point though; don't worry." Nala assured Dogo, who whined to himself as Simba and Nala walked ahead; with Kion becoming surprised once Dogo closed his eyes and began singing as the Steven Universe instrumental for Giant Woman played.

" _All I wanna do; is see you form into;_ (Simba and Nala look back at Dogo) _An awesome fusion;_ (Dogo raises his head a bit) _An awesome fusion._ (Dogo starts walking with an upbeat mood) _All I wanna be_ (Kion shrugs and walks off with Simba and Nala as Dogo continues to sing in front of them) _Is someone who gets to see; an awesome fusion._ "

The scene changed to what seemed to be Kion and the others balancing on a tiperope with Dogo's song continuing in a voice over. " _All I wanna do; is help you turn into; an awesome fusion; an awesome fusion._ (Simba grabs Nala's paw and walks backwards when she starts to lose her balance so she can stay afoot) _All I wanna do; is witniess you form into;_ (Nala smiles and walks with Simba) an _awesome fusion._ "

The scene changed to what looks like a waterfall climb. " _I know it'll be so cool; and not due to this pool;_ (Kion laughs a bit at Dogo's line as he jumps from rock to rock) _There's also seeing who you are combined._ (Simba and Nala giggle in sync at Dogo's singing) _Just give it a chance;_ (Dogo shakes his butt playfully at the screen a bit while closing his eyes) and _do an awesome dance;_ (Dogo continues to climb) _Cause you're at least; two halves of a fusion._ "

Dogo was seen walking ahead of the others as they smiled at him singing. " _You might even like it when you're together; and if you don't it won't last forever;_ (Dogo sees a goat and becomes excited) _But you can unlock; your core power with;_ (Dogo runs over to the goat) _An awesome fusion;_ (Dogo hops onto the goat) _an awesome fusion._ (Kion, Simba, and Nala walk up to Dogo, who looks at Simba and then Nala, and then ahead in between commas.) _All I wanna do, is see you turn into, an awesome fusion."_

Kion rubbed Dogo's head as the goat bleeted, with Kion and the others looking ahead to see what it was about. They saw what looked like a beam of light ahead, making them excited and they all headed towards it; with Dogo kicking the side of the goat softly. "Move forward nameless goat!" The goat ran off with Dogo laughing as he rode it.

* * *

Jasiri was seen down in the sewers while working on Nala's pipes as she opened one of them up. The water seemed to disagree with her however, as she almost got blasted, but managed to duck just in time. She put the pipe back instantly and figured that was a bad idea. "Nala really would do better with cheaper pipes. Way easier to fix." Jasiri walked around and tried to find the pipe that was clogged. When she sniffed the air, she went to the direction the scent was closest in. It was found in a pipe close to the right, which she knocked on a bit.

Jasiri plugged her nose and giggled on the scent of what clogged the toilet, being almost ashamed at what she did. She didn't hesitate to opent he toilet however, wanting to fulfill what she said she'd do. This pipe thankfully DIDN'T combust, and Jasiri put her paw on the camera. "Trust me dudes. You don't wanna see this." Jasiri turned the camera away and it sounded like she was putting the feces into some sort of bag.

When Jasiri turned the camera back, she showed everyone the bag; which thankfully didn't show what was inside. "Just in case some of you are squeemish." Jasiri closed the pipe up and walked off, getting ready to throw this in the trash. "Should probably throw it out though before it does anything worse." Jasiri climbed out of the pipe system and closed the door, walking off to finish what she started.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen walking by and spotting what looked like a creek. Simba took his backpack and opened it up, pulling out some picnic supplies. "I think a break is in order."

Simba started setting the stuff up and Dogo looked at Kion with a smile. "Can this nameless goat I adopted eat too?"

The goat licked Kion, who laughed at how the licks tickled him. He then pushed the head away gently so he could speak. "I don't see why not. He seems harmless enough."

Dogo hugged Kion as Simba finished setting everything up, tossing everyone a sandwhich with the goat grabbing Dogo's. Dogo giggled and jumped over the goat, grabbing himself another one as he looked at Simba. "So if two beings fuse then what do we call them?"

"Usually it's a combination of the names that both of them have." Simba explained. "So say Kion and Mheetu. Their fusion would likely be Kitu or Mheeton." Simba took a bite out of his sandwhich and swallowed before he continued. "It's actually pretty handy in case you don't wanna come up with a super complex name."

Dogo seemed interested in this as he then wondered what a fusion of him and Kion would be. "What about me and Kion?"

"Probably something like Kigo or Dogion." Simba concluded as he finished his sandwhich. "See, the thing is to use half of one users name, or the other way around so there's balance." Dogo nodded his head in understanding as he finished the sandwhich he had while Simba finished his explination. "It's a lot more common than trying to name yourself after someone else, that's for sure."

"It sure sounds easier." Dogo implied as he grabbed himself a soda and opened it up.

* * *

Kion and the others continued onward with Dogo giving his goat a water bottle to drink from. As he helped him drink it, he looked at Kion for advice on a name. "What do you think I should name him?"

"I don't know dude. It's your choice." Kion told Dogo and then he petted the goat. "And it doesn't have to be African either, since he's clearly an ordinary goat."

Dogo looked at the goat once he finished his bottle and spat it out, with Dogo coming up with the perfect name. "I'm gonna call him Billy." Kion chuckled a bit at the name and took a liking to it. "Billy goats aren't extinct, are they?"

"No, they're still a live." Kion assured Dogo as he then thought about the goat's diet. "Of course, we gotta get the right food for him."

Simba thought for a moment and wondered what a pet would be like in his and Nala's life. "What do you think your ideal pet would be?"

"I don't know." Nala admitted. "I've thought about a lot of them. Maybe a dog or a bird. Cat's always scratch people."

Simba chuckled a bit, knowing that a cat would be hard; even if he was one in a way. "Well we're technically felines too, just different kinds."

"True." Nala looked around and still had her liking to the flowers and nature surrounding her. "I'd also really like being surrounded by flowers and all kinds of things. And maybe a bird chorus."

"Okay, slow down there." Simba didn't know how he would be able to afford all that stuff. "If I'm- (Flinches) I mean if your ideal lover's gonna afford all that stuff then there'll clearly be some circumstances. Like the chorus not playing so much that it makes everyone wanna rip their ears out."

Nala rolled her eyes while smiling at Simba's words. "Well you're not wrong. I'd just have it play during the daytime so I could wake up to something peaceful; and I always found peace in birds. Even Ono when he's not throwing one of his anger tantrums."

"That's a much smarter move." Simba added in with a chuckle at the mention of Ono. "Cause then you can focus on plenty of stuff without being forced to listen to chirps all day. It feels a lot more like a temporary thing than a permanent one."

Nala nodded in agreement as the light they saw then shined ahead of them, with them recognizing what it was as Kion spoke up. "We must be close. If we run we can get a good pace." Kion and the others headed off with Dogo riding on Billy.

* * *

Kion and the others arrived at Light's tower with all of them looking in awe. Dogo especially, once he whispered to himself. "Wow." Dogo got off of Billy and walked up to Simba. "Can I borrow a rope?" Simba nodded and took a rope out of his backpack, handing it to Dogo; who walked back to Billy and tied it around his chest, just tight enough to where it didn't hurt him. He then led him over to a pole and signaled him to stay under the tower. "We'll be back for you Billy. Don't try anything." Billy nodded and Dogo walked inside with the others walking in with him.

Kion looked outside and smiled to Dogo afterwards. "We should probably get Billy some stuff to play with when we get home along with his food. We can't let him chew on the pillows after all."

"That's true." Just then, Kion and the others saw something on the balcony; walking out onto it with Dogo being excited and going onto Kion's back, pointing to what he saw. "Kion, look!"

"Oh, I see it Dogo." A light show was seen with Kion and the others shown watching. The lights were silent, but that didn't stop the enjoyment. The red lights were shown to be representing the trail of fire being put out by water, with the green light then sucking up the blue one like grass. Then the yellow light, which looked like a sun light, shined upon the green light; while also having Kion and the others cover their eyes while adoring the light. Then there were colors from white, to pink, to red; all of them showing flowers growing from the lights.

As Dogo saw the lights, he began to see how life could grow; while also seeming to wonder if what he was doing was right. He looked at the communicator Rei Rei gave him before his mission, putting it away and looking at the lights again. They concluded when the flowers vanished, showing that life decays; but in a way that can make others accept it. Nala ended up wiping a tear as she hugged Simba's arm, adoring what she just saw. Dogo looked down at Kion and showed his fondness for life, which Kion took a liking to.

Kion and the others knew that they had a mission to do, walking off so they could find the next Band God orb. As Dogo looked back however, he started to see why many thought of flowers as such a beautiful specimen. This brought a new light to him and seemed to partially bring him to his final decision; one that would be made when the time was right.

* * *

Jasiri was shown hammering a final nail into the toilet as she then looked at Mheetu. "There ya go dude. Toilet's fixed and no more clogging for a while." Jasiri high fived Mheetu and walked out of the bathroom with him. "So why are your pipes so expensive?"

"Beats me." Mheetu admitted as he walked over to his fridge and opened it up. "Guess it's something we (Pulls out a cola) got in there after dad left." Jasiri seemed surprised to hear that information, being unaware of it until now; giving Mheetu a small laugh. "That's right; I never told you. Yeah, it started bothering me when I found out. But then I actually met my dad and knew of his real reasons. They were pretty unusual to say the least."

Mheetu tossed Jasiri a d.r pepper, which she opened up with interest. "Is that why you're a jerk at times?"

"In a way, yeah." Mheetu admitted. "Other times are just that it's my general personality. (Walks off with Jasiri) I don't see any reason to change myself, since I know I'll likely torture myself if I try. And if I mature to early then I'll just be boring like Simba."

Jasiri laughed at Mheetu's words, finding them childish. "Well Simba isn't boring. Let's not forget when he kicked Aqua's butt in the Land of Waves."

"True." Mheetu replied with a shrug, and the two then headed outside. "Wanna spar?"

"Sure. I could use some fun after that plumbing job." Jasiri set her soda down next to Mheetu's and the two flew into the air.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen arriving at the main room that the Band God orb was, surprised to see it sitting still on a pedestal. Dogo seemed to be concerned by the lack of challenge in getting the Band God orb. "It's just sitting there."

"Not everything is what they seem Dogo." Kion threw a Ki blast at the Band God orb, hitting some sort of invisible force field. "And that's why."

Kion and the others walked up to the force field with Dogo tapping it. "So we can't just break it?"

"If it's guarding the Band God orb then it's more than just a force field." Simba ripped open a hole in the force field, grabbing the Band God orb and pulling it out. "They obviously know what they're doing."

The pedestal shook a bit and Nala seemed off by it when she responded to it. "Maybe a little too much." Kion and the others looked and saw the pedestal sinking into the ground, confused as to what it meant. "What do you think they did with this place?"

The place started shaking with a phoenix statue rising up. This intrigued the group, and they walked over to it with caution. Kion saw mysterious writing on the statue and walked up to it, seeming to be unable to make out the writing. "Hey guys; I found something."

Kion let the others see what he found and Simba seemed to be able to make out the writing. "Defeat this next opponent to claim your prize."

Kion looked around and saw nothing in sight, seeming baffled by the writing. "Maybe give it to us then?" The statue glowed and started breaking apart, with a light covered phoenix rising to the roof; giving Kion excitement. "That works."

The phoenix flew down to Kion and the others as it spoke. "I'm glad you think so." The phoenix landed in front of Kion and the others, knocking the statue aside. "It's been quite some time since the Band Gods have been searched for. You must be intrigued."

"More or less we have to save the world from my evil counterpart." Kion explained and he then flew up to the phoenix. "I'm guessing we have to beat you in order to get out of here with it?"

"That's basically it, yes." The phoenix launched a Ki beam at the entrance, with it then being shown that it was guarded by a light beam; which vanished upon impact. "I'll give you plenty of time to escape if you need it."

Kion smirked and punched his palm with excitement. "I don't need an escape." Kion charged at the phoenix and landed a solid punch on his chest, which barely hurt him. This surprised Kion, who wiped his lip as he then landed a backflip kick on his jaw. When he saw that his attacks were barely phasing the phoenix, he seemed impressed. "Never thought I'd use this again." Kion went into Kaioken and powered up to times five, impressing the phoenix with his skills. "Let's take this to the max level."

Dogo hopped onto Simba's back and called out to Kion. "Wipe him out Kion! Win the Band God orb by flooring him hard!"

The phoenix charged at Kion, who dodged his knee and kicked the back of his head. The phoenix then turned around and punched Kion, striking him in the stomach and sending him backward. This led to Kion launching a Ki blast at the wall, smashing his elbow into the phoenix's stomach. The phoenix then grabbed Kion and threw him into the ceiling, launching a light beam at him and burning off a piece of his skin; skin on his arm to be more specific. It wasn't too big though, and Kion charged down and landed a solid punch on the phoenix's head.

The phoenix backflip kicked Kion into the wall, with him then charging up a giant light beam. Kion charged a Kamehameha himself. "Ka...me...ha..me...(Launches the beam and collides with the light beam)ha!" The Kamehameha and light beam entered an epic collision that made the room shake, with Simba knowing that Kion would lose. Rather than interfere however, he had an idea; taking Nala's paw and running to another side of the room.

Kion was struggling with the collision, almost unable to push it back. Despite being in Kaioken times five, he couldn't take it any futher due to his body being unable to do so. His paws would've become numb and his body would've collapsed. Thankfully however, he was more than capable of surviving the beam; at least in his current state. Just then however, he saw what looked like a ball of light; which led him to satisfaction, as well as a world of excitement.

Kion kicked the beam collision up into the air and flew over to the phoenix. "I would've done that sooner, but I was waiting for (Points to something) that."

The phoenix looked to where Kion was pointing and it was then revealed that Simba and Nala had fused. The two lions created a tall half male half female fusion that with a combination of brownish gold and cream fur, along with dark brown eyes and a height at about twice as tall as either one of them. The claws were also sharper and the Ki sense was much higher, catching the phoenix's attention as the lion walked up. "This is the fusion of Simba and Nala. Just call me Sinala." Sinala charged at the phoenix and jumped up, kicking him with full force and knocking him back.

Sinala flew int he air with Kion going back to normal and flying over to Dogo. Sinala signaled Kion and Dogo to bail, which they did; knowing they would just get in the way. With Sinala and the phoenix fighting, the phoenix attempted to hit Sinala with a diving flame attack; only for Sinala to front flip kick him into the floor. Then he dove down and landed a powerful punch right on his back.

Sinala threw the phoenix into the air and cupped his paws together, charging an all powerful beam. "Ka...me...ha...me..." The phoenix charged at Sinala, who kicked him right into the floor and rose up, launching the beam at full force. "Ha!" The beam hit the phoenix and burst through Light's Tower, piercing through it as well as the island it was on. When the smoke cleared, Sinala was shown with a confident smile intact.

Sinala flew down and saw that the phoenix was in a coma. "Guess I overdid it. Ah well; he'll wake up in a couple hours." Sinala flew off with the Band God orb being in his possession, as he picked it up before leaving.

* * *

Kion and the others were seen arriving back at Pride rock, with Kion asking about Billy; who just so happened to not be with them. "Leaving Billy behind sure was something Dogo."

"I figured that he should live where he'd naturally live in." Dogo explained. "And besides; it'd be really hard to find grass in these parts." Kion rubbed Dogo's head with proudness of what he did for Billy, walking up with Sinala to Pride rock. When they got up there, they saw Jasiri and Mheetu relaxing and drinking sodas together.

Mheetu was laughing about something Jasiri had just told him about. "I still can't believe you did that!" Mheetu laughed a bit more with Jasiri shrugging.

"Believe me; if it was natural then I wouldn't have had any problem with it." Jasiri stated. "I'm proud of owning up to any of them as long as they aren't room destroying." Jasiri and Mheetu saw Kion and the others walking up to them. "Oh hey; you're back."

"Yep. It was a hard battle too." Kion exclaimed, wishing he could've seen Sinala battle the phoenix. "Even my Kaioken times five couldn't beat him. That's why Simba and Nala are fused by the way."

Sinala unfused back into Simba and Nala, with Simba speaking up. "So you both got to see fusion then. What do you think of it?"

"Awesome!" Dogo stated with excitement. "Can I do it next? It'd be so awesome; maybe I could do it with Kion, or Jasiri, or anyone. I'm fine with anyone as long as I can fuse." Kion and the others chuckled at Dogo's bubbly nature with Dogo getting a call on his phone from Rei rei, which he hid and started to walk off. "I gotta take this."

Dogo ran off with Kion calling over to him. "You'll get the best privacy on the roof!"

"Okay; thanks!" Dogo called back, with Kion wondering what the call Dogo got was all about.

Jasiri walked up to Nala as she snickered a bit. "Nala, you really need to get less expensive pipes. I spent at least thirty mintues down there just trying to re-route the system"

"Yeah, I don't know why they're like that." Nala admitted herself. "It's just the ones they had in there when we moved in. At least that's what mom said when I was born. But I wasn't too bothered by it. (Looks at Simba) Or the fusion." Simba and Nala smiled at each other and blushed, with Jasiri catching onto it and snickering. The two lions blushed a little harder after that and looked away from each other, with Jasiri taking a liking to their shyness towards each other's feelings.

* * *

Dogo was seen climbing out onto the roof and closed the door he used to get up there. Once he was sure he was alone, he walked two feet away and answered the call. "Sorry Rei rei. I had to get out of sight. What're you claling about?"

"Just calling about the plans." Rei rei replied. "I'll be trying to get Dark Kion to join us with this, or the other way around. Either way, I'm your boss; got it?"

"I honestly don't care about who's my boss and who isn't." Dogo stated. "I just wanna find my mom and see her again. It's been three years and I still know nothing."

"We'll find out something; I promise." Rei rei assured Dogo. "Now look. Kupatana's coming up, which I'm pretty sure you already know about; Kion let you stay here for that after all. We're going to arrive at Kupatana and help Dark Kion and his minions fight back against the Pride lands."

Dogo thought for a moment and considered not doing this plan, not wanting to hurt others for his own personal gain. "So...Rei rei; let's say I didn't wanna do this. What would you do?"

"Oh that's simple Dogo." Rei rei raised a knife up into the air. "I'd (Stabs the table) kill you!"

Dogo flinched and gulped, chuckling nervously. "Well it's a good thing I don't wanna do that then. Bye." Dogo hung up and put his phone away, sighing with guily as he walked over to the edge of the roof. The crisp autumn Pride lands were something to behold. Even if it wasn't Christmas, Kupatana was still something worth celebrating for all animals. Dogo was seen looking conflicted as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion walked out onto the screen and sat down on the grass, looking at the stars as the song begun.

" _This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._ "

Jasiri walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Kion as the song continued.

" _And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._ "

Simba walked out onto the screen and sat next to Kion on the other side as the song continued.

" _No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._ "

Mheetu walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Jasiri as the song continued.

" _And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._ "

Nala walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Simba and the friends looked at the stars as the song continued.

" _And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._ "

Dogo was seen looking at the stars in the Out lands as the song continued.

" _And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._ "

Tukio was seen looking at the stars with him as the song continued, looking at a picture he was holding afterwards.

" _Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._ "

Kovu was seen looking at the stars through his telescope as the song continued.

" _Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._ "

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen hanging out under the stars as the song continued.

" _And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._ "

Dark Kion was seen commanding his troops with Vitani behind him as the song continued.

" _And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._ "

Kion and his friends were seen smiling at each other and talking as the song continued.

" _And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._ "

The final parts of the song played as Jasiri saw a shooting star and pointed to it, getting everyone's attention, and then Nala pulled out her phone for a selfie. A phone flash happened and Kion and the others were shown looking at the stars in a picture above Kion's bed with Kion sleeping as the song ended.


	17. A hyena's first sleepover

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode seventeen: A Hyena's first Sleeopver

* * *

Jasiri was seen in her room looking at something that Kiara had placed on her desk. It seemed to intrigue her, as she'd never seen anything like it before. Well she had since it was paper, but she never saw anything in the shape of it. When Kiara walked out of the bathroom and left behind a trail of water, having just gotten out of the shower, she saw Jasiri's curious look and walked over to her with a giggle. "Sure is something right? (Sits down next to Jasiri) My mom taught me how to make them when I went to Zuri's house for my first sleepover, and we used it for an hour straight."

"Sure does look like something." Jasiri admitted. "The only thing I used for paper back in the Out lands was for making random doodles with."

"So the basics then." Jasiri nodded her head yes with Kiara opening her drawer up. "Then this'll be a good time for you to get some new material; with it being YOUR first sleepover and all."

"I don't know Kiara. I'm not really into any of that girly stuff you and your friends like." Jasiri leaned her head on her paws. "And me and Zuri just recently made up; I don't wanna make her uncomfortable."

"You'll do fine." Kiara replied with a back pat, only for Jasiri to let out a small burp from it, which surprised Jasiri a bit. "You have another soda drink off with Kion?"

"They're a lot more fun than you expect." Jasiri saw Kiara put up a case of lip gloss, having never seen it before either. "What's that stuff?"

"Just some lip gloss. Zuri's obsessed with it. I only use it on special occasions." Kiara handed Jasiri a stick. "Try some out." Jasiri looked at the lip gloss and put it towards her mouth, opening it up before Kiara spoke up again. "Jasiri, that's not how you use lip gloss. (Jasiri closes her mouth) You put it on your lips; (Smirks) I can't believe I have to explain this to you."

"Hey now, I've lived in the Out lands for most of my life; what do you expect?" Jasiri snarked with a smile, and then she put some of the lip gloss on her lips, only to find the feeling odd and wipe it off. She then handed it back to Kiara, who giggled as she gagged. "I don't like it."

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

" _This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)_ "

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

" _Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free._ "

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

" _We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)_ "

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

" _My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win._ "

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

" _Though there's also love and glory._ "

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

" _We shall live on with the story._ "

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

" _There's not a thing we can't live through._ "

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

" _Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!_ "

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

" _Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!_ "

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

" _We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit._ "

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

 _"Blazing Spirit!_ "

* * *

Kion was seen setting up for a sleepover in his own room, showing that this was night going to have two sleepovers. He seemed to be going all out for it, setting up video game decorations and everything; typically stuff that boys liked. He also had a cooler with some sodas inside of it next to his couch, which he opened up and took one out of. Cherry cola, the good stuff. When he opened it up and took a sip of it however, Mheetu kicked his door open and walked inside with a boombox. "Party crashing ditch!"

Mheetu walked up to the couch and set his boombox down on an arm, walking over to the cooler and picked out a Strawberry Fanta. "Taking your soda cause I feel like it." Mheetu took a sip out of his soda and then set it down. "And now I'm gonna go burp on Masamune because that's what cool kid stereotypes do."

Kion stopped Mheetu once he got up and chuckled at his too cool move. "Okay, first off, you can't crash a party that you were invited to. Second off, the soda's for everyone, invited or not. And finally, you should've known I'd try to stop you as soon as you said that last part." Mheetu shrugged and took his shades off, setting them down next to his soda. "What's with the cliche getup anyway? We've been friends for three years now."

"I just thought it'd be an entrance." Mheetu explained, and then he noticed that no one else was there. "Where are the others go anyway? Did they try to make you one of those geeks that never does cool stuff."

"Pssh; I doubt it." Kion then explained where everyone was. "Ono's on his way, and Simba and Kovu are getting some random foods they brought up; Mcdonalds and Uncle Chen's, stuff like that. And Dogo should be out of the bathroom soon."

Mheetu put his paws on Kion's shoulders as he responded. "Are one of those foods the one called pizza."

"Wouldn't be a party without it." Kion and Mheetu hi fived and then they sat down, with Kion sipping his soda again and turning on the Tv. "Wanna play some video games while we wait?"

"It'd be a crime not to." Mheetu stated with cockiness in how easily he'd win, and then Kion passed him a controller and then he turned on the game.

* * *

Nala was seen arriving at Jasiri and Kiara's door with some sort of video game in her paws, seeming to be for Jasiri, since she was the tomboy of the girls. When she knocked on the door, Kiara opened it and let her in. "I was wondering when someone else would show up."

"I had to find something I thought Jasiri would wanna use." Nala explained. "I figured she wouldn't like all the girl only stuff so I had to convince Mheetu to let me borrow one of his video games."

"Brothers can be a challenge." Kiara laughed when she hopped onto her bed. "They can all be a problem, even when they try their hardest not to be. Especially martial artist ones."

"Tell me about it." Nala set her sleeping bag down next to Kiara's bed. "Though, I don't think martial arts is the issue. I mean, Simba knew martial arts from the start and you don't have as big of an issue with him."

"Yeah, but he's older than me, so he's supposed to be the one who tolerates everything." Kiara sighed. "I just wonder why Kion urks me so much. Like, I love him obviously, but I don't know why he annoys me."

Jasiri stepped out of the bathroom and hopped onto her bed with relief. "Good thing I didn't clog the toilet that time. Then again, it couldn't have since it was just a number one."

"And I didn't need to know that." Kiara deadpanned, and then she took out the remote and turned the Tv on. "Let's see here; which one of these buttons is the one that switches to a different mode?"

Nala walked over to Jasiri and handed her the game she brought. "Mheetu's probably the biggest fan of Devil May Cry. It may have a lot of swearing and stuff in it, but we'll be censoring it out, so it doesn't really matter."

Jasiri took a liking to the box art and feel of the game, getting an interesting vibe to it. She then sniffed it a bit, getting a chuckle from Nala. "I'm surprised it's still fresh. (Looks at the Tv) How much you wanna bet I can make the disc?"

"Please don't." Kiara replied as she snatched the game, taking it over to the Tv. She then put it in and handed Jasiri a controller. "I dabbled a bit in video games. Most of the ones I played are admittedly a lot of fun."

"Trust me Kiara; you're not missing out on it." Jasiri started off the game, which seemed to be a collection of three. "Nice, it's a collection game." Jasiri chose the first game, since it would've made the most sense.

"The best one according to Mheetu is the third one." Nala informed Jasiri. "If you have similar tastes in gaming then you may be able to enjoy it just as much as he did."

"Maybe. Let's see if we can pull it off." Jasiri booted up the beginning and found it to look rather good for when it was released. "Pretty appealing; at least for it's time." Jasiri started playing and instantly grew a fondness for the game. Nothing huge just yet, but still a fondness.

* * *

Kion and Mheetu were seen playing video games with Dogo watching as he took a sip out of his Sprite. "So when are Simba and Kovu gonna come back?"

"They should be back soon enough." Kion replied. "They went to pick up a lot of food, so it could be a while." Simba and Kovu entered the room while pushing in a giant cart with a bunch of food on it, much to the joy of the three on the couch. "Or it could be right now."

Kion paused the game and walked over to the food with Dogo and Mheetu, with Dogo being amazed at the amount they had. "How can you even afford this much? You'd have to be rich to get this much food."

"We ARE rich Dogo." Simba pointed out, and then he grabbed himself a bacon burger from the top. "I'm just gonna say it Kion. I have a feeling it'll be a major farting contest tonight between you and Mheetu."

"Maybe." Kion replied with a shrug, and then he and Mheetu gave each other competetive smiles. "If he challenged me." Kion grabbed himself some chili fries and Mheetu got himself a chili dog, both of them eating their food down. "Still; I didn't think you guys were going to bring back a small mountain. I'm not complaining, it just surprised me."

Ono flew up to Kion's window and opened it up, flying in right after. "I'm here Kion. It took me at least two hours to get my mom to let me come to this thing?"

"Why? Is it because she's too fat to get in your room?" Mheetu laughed at his joke, with Ono rolling his eyes in annoyance. "For reals though dude, it's great that you could show."

"I should hope." Ono flew over to the food pile and picked out a cheeseburger. "I've only appeared in one episode so far, so I wanna make sure the audience knows more about me."

"I'm sure they'll learn plenty about you dude." Kion replied with assurance. "Just don't take it too far. You have a habit of doing that sometimes." Ono chuckled nervously as he smiled and blushed at a past memory Kion was refering to.

* * *

Jasiri was seen playing her game as she'd just started out and was on level two. It appeared to be a fun game as it was, with Kiara seeming to take a liking to Jasiri's investment. "You having fun there Jasiri?"

"You bet." Jasiri continued playing as she spoke more. "I never knew games like this existed since I started off on platformers and stuff back when I lived in the Out lands."

"There are loads of video game genres aside from platformers and hack and slashes; trust me." Nala assured Jasiri, with the hyena then beating level two.

"Yes!" Just then, someone knocked on the door and Jasiri saved her game. "Guess the rest of the party's here." Jasiri got up to put the game back in it's case and Kiara went to go let Zuri and Tiffu in.

Kiara opened the door and allowed Zuri and Tiffu to come in. "So you two made it after all."

"We wouldn't miss this for no reason Kiara." Zuri stated with her own style. "I mean, we literally just made up like a week ago; we at least wanna make sure that we're cool and all that."

Tiffu put her bag near Jasiri's bed as she continued for Zuri. "Besides. This is our first chance to hang out with Jasiri aside from screwing with her and training with her. Just normal fun for all of us." Tiffu opened up her bag and took out what looked like a manga book, intriguing Jasiri, who'd never seen it before. Yeah, the Pride lands has a lot of stuff she could neve see in the Out lands. "I also thought she might like this. I bought a bunch of backups of all my copies, so I don't mind loaning her any."

Tiffu tossed Jasiri the manga, which she opened up and seemed confused by. "Thanks, but what is it?"

"It's a manga." Tiffu explained as she leaned on Jasiri's bed with her paws. "There's loads of them and they expand huge stories in either large chunks or small doses. (Points to the manga book) That one right there is for the anime known as The fox and the hound: The hidden prophecy."

"Ah." Jasiri took a liking to that, as she'd seen a couple episodes of that anime when she was bored one time; it must've been a day when she was alone or something like that, because when she opened it up, she noticed that everything was different. "So they actually show Tod's mom dying in this one?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Don't know why they didn't show it in the anime; or at least not directly." Tiffu read the manga with Jasiri, who seemed to be taking a liking to what it had to offer.

* * *

Kovu was seen making some sort of contraption out of soda when Dogo walked up to him. The jackal pup seemed curious to what Kovu was doing, and understandably so, since kids his age were naturally curious about a lot of things. "What's that?"

"Just a random soda I'm messing around with." Kovu responded. "It's nothing too insane, but it should send someone on a super high sugar rush."

"I like sugar." Dogo stated as he raised his paw, with Kovu chuckling a bit at his innocence. Dogo then looked at the bottle, wondering what a sugar rush was like. "Can I try it?"

"I don't care." Kovu handed Dogo the bottle and Dogo opened it up, sniffing it and getting a powerful smell of all kinds of sweets. "Yeah, it's more than capable of giving you a super powerful feel of candy. One reason I'd reccomend being near a bathroom when drinking." Dogo nodded and started drinking the soda, with Kovu wondering how much he'd drink. "Well don't drink all of it."

Dogo suddenly went into a crazy sugar high and started running circles around Kovu while talking so fast that his words could barely be made out by the black furred lion cub. "OhmygodthatwassogoodIgottahaveanotheronepleasemakeanotheronepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" Dogo suddenly felt his bladder about to burst. "Ihavetopee!" Dogo ran off at a super fast speed with Kovu laughing as he thought about what was in that drink.

Mheetu and Ono were seen playing video games with Ono clearly getting frustrated. "Cmon you stupid thing; fire!"

"You gotta turn your turbo cannons on." Mheetu pointed out, with Ono trying to find the turbo cannons and not having the best of luck. "First floor dude. Then to your right."

Kion was seen eating a bunch of food by his and Dogo's bunk bed while chowing down on multiple servings of pizza, burgers, hot dogs, and many other kinds of foods. Simba didn't seem to be surpirsed though; having been Kion's brother for his entire life, he's well aware of how much food he can eat, and digest. Kion took a giant gulp out of a d.r pepper bottle and then he continued eating, with Simba chuckling a bit and grabbing a pizza slice. Kion then let out a loud burp as he patted his stomach. "And I'm still wondering how that doesn't make me fatter."

* * *

Kiara was seen making some sort of pillow with a sewing machine as she looked at Tiffu, who seemed to be struggling with the one she was working on. "You having some trouble there Tif?"

"Yeah, I guess." Tiffu got her finger stuck in the needle, taking it out with a slow pace. "Guess I'm just not a natural like you."

"Well I'm more of a dress make myself." Kiara implied as she pointed behind herself with her thumb, revealing five dresses all in their own colors. "The blue one's for Jasiri. Reasons are obvious." Tiffu giggled a bit and then she got back to making her pillow, with Kiara being amazed at how well she did. "Wow Zuri. That skill is rocking it here."

"It's a sit-upon Kiara, it's not like I'm making a quilt." Zuri finished up her sit-upon and admired it from close up. "Voila!"

Kiara snickered and then she saw Jasiri with string tied around her head, along with her paws being tied up when she walked over to her, seeming to have a blunt look. "This is stupid."

"Yeah, I probably should've gone through the instructions first. (Whispers) Zuri told me not to." Kiara then looked at Jasiri's work, finding it rather lackluster. "This is it?"

Jasiri groaned as she took the sit-upon. "I already have a sit-upon. It's called, (Throws the sit-upon behind her) my butt."

Kiara untied Jasiri's paws with Nala then finishing her's up. "If you like Jasiri, I could give you a few pointers."

"Thanks Nala, but this sewing thing isn't really for me." Kiara untied Jasiri's paws with Jasiri then getting an itch on her rear end. "Can I scratch? I'm usually proud to do it in front of others, but you know; first sleepover."

"Go ahead." Kiara walked off and Jasiri started scratching her butt, with Kiara then grabbing the oragami. "Make sure not to come here with a but scratch smelling paw though." Jasiri gave a thumbs up with the paw she wasn't scratching with.

* * *

Dogo was seen climbing up to his bed as he crawled over to his pillow and face planted onto it, feeling more than tired from his recent sugar rush. He seemed to have a pain in his head, groaning before he looked up at Kovu, who was making another soda. "Kovu. What on earth did you put in that thing?"

"Just a bunch of sweet candies. Nothing too dangerous." Kovu shook up another soda bottle with Dogo rubbing his head.

"Any chance you can change the after effect?" Dogo asked as he set his head down on the wood used to carry the top bunk. "It feels like my head just ran into my organs and had a dance off with my heart." Dogo rolled on his bed and then he rolled down the ladder, landing on his rear end and rubbing it when he went onto his stomach. "And now my butt hurts. Not as much as my head, but still."

Kovu finished up a second soda, wondering what he could do with them. He then saw that Kion's balcony was unoccupied, walking over to it with his sodas. When he went onto the balcony, he shook it up some more and looked down, seeing Mufasa and aiming. 'This is gonna be the kingly prank that all can get away with." Kovu opened up the soda bottle and launched it right at Mufasa, who got blasted with it and made his head go down. As Mufasa then looked up to see a laughing Kovu, he saw the joke almost instantly and laughed right along with him. 'Awesome; he's one of the chill kings.'

"So if your butt hurts then how can you sit on it?" Kion asked. "You know. Without the pain making you wanna sit up instantly."

"Beats me." Dogo grabbed a pizza slice and took a bite out of it. "All I know is that I'll be prepared the next time Kovu makes a special soda." Kion grabbed a soda can and offered it to Dogo, with Dogo smiling as he accepted it, knowing it was a normal soda; and not just because Kion gave it to him.

* * *

Jasiri and the other girls were seen getting ready for the fortune telling session, with Kiara getting the fortune teller ready. "Alright girls. With this, we'll be able to get the answer for whatever we want. Whatever we ask this thing, the answer depends on our luck. (Looks at Jasiri) Jasiri, you go first, since you're new to this sleepover thing."

Jasiri flinched and rubbed her chin with her finger. "I guess I could. I don't have any major questions though."

"Just give it your best shot." Kiara encouraged Jasiri. "No one's gonna make fun of you."

Jasiri breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, getting ready to ask her question. "Okay then." Jasiri hoped that the others wouldn't think differently about her with the question she had in mind. Not that she thought they would, but still. "Does Kion like me?"

"Ooh; (Elbows Jasiri softly) crush out the window." Jasiri blushed and smiled upon Zuri's teasing, with Kiara using the fortune teller.

Kiara turned over the oragami after five folds and the words that appeared before her was what she spoke. "It says we'll see in the future." Jasiri sighed as she put her head down on her bed. "Everyone has their girly traits. Even boys, tomboys, or just being who are pathetic. Not that I know any of the last one."

Tiffu decided to ask her question next, having excitement for it. "Okay, my turn. Will I ever be successful?"

Kiara turned over the oragami after five folds and the words she saw appeared to be positive. "It says yes." Tiffu pumped her fist with Kiara making her comment. "Seems like a natural wanting. Who doesn't wanna succeed?" Kiara looked at the oragami and decided to go next. "Is Mheetu a total doofus?" Nala rolled her eyes while smiling as Kiara turned the oragami over after five folds, seeing something that seemed to intrigue her. "My thoughts. So Mheetu IS a doofus."

Zuri snickered at Kiara's words and then spoke up with dominance. "Okay, my turn."

* * *

Mheetu was seen chugging down an entire keg of soda with Kion and Dogo chanting for him to finish. "Chug; chug; chug; chug; chug; chug; chug!" Mheetu finished the keg with Kion and Dogo cheering as they hi fived him, letting Mheetu burp loudly and proudly upon that.

Kion looked at the keg and picked it up, holding it over Mheetu's head. "Behold. The first of us to ever finish an entire keg of d.r pepper!" Mheetu grabbed a bottle of cola and dumped it on Kion, who laughed as he let it pour down on him.

Simba and Kovu were seen watching the three and their event with Simba taking a sip out of his cherry pepsi as Kovu spoke up. "Those three sure are something."

"If our personalities weren't all diverse then it'd be boring." Simba turned around and put his legs over the back of the couch. "So do tell Kovu. What do you think would've happened to the Land of Vines if you left too soon?"

"It probably would've rotted." Kovu replied, revealing his conclusion. "I do love my people, but sometimes you have to put others before yourself. Of course, for yourself would obviously mean something like going to the bathroom before another after you got an insanely-"

Simba covered Kovu's mouth as he spoke with a cautious laugh. "Whoa whoa whoa dude; not in front of the kids." Kovu nodded and the two then started drinking their sodas again. "Feel free to do it off screen though."

Ono flew over to the three of them and rolled his eyes at their childish game. "You three really can be idiots if you wanna be."

Kion grabbed a cherry pepsi bottle and handed it to Ono, knowing he wanted to drink it. "You know you want it dude." Ono looked at the bottle and shrugged, thinking to himself what the heck?, so he accepted the bottle and started drinking from it, taking a love for the taste. "Good, right?"

"It's incredible!" Ono implied, revealing that it was his first soda, chugging it down and then letting out his inner child with a burp; which Mheetu hi fived him for and Dogo yipped a couple times at with his usual bubbly smile.

* * *

Jasiri was seen explaining to Zuri some nighttime antics she has, some of which seem to annoy Kiara as well. "And I also fart in my sleep a lot, which seems to bother Kiara since it stinks up the room. But I don't know what she wants me to do. I mean I can't help it; it's who I am. Anyway, I also have this thing sometimes where I grab a nearby pillow and punch it a bunch out of anger, something that also got Kiara involved at one point." Zuri snickered at the thought of Jasiri grabbing Kiara's pillow from her. "Yeah, it would seem funny to someone with YOUR personality."

"Well aside from the sleep farting, these all seem really funny in concept." Zuri admitted, despite being grossed out by the sleep farting when it was mentioned. "You have any more?"

"Sure do. There's this one thing I do in bed when I have to use the bathroom after a major gross dinner." Zuri seemed freaked out by that last one there, not wanting to be near Jasiri when it happened. "Don't worry though; none of them were in my bed. That would make me want to hide in the closet. I do sleep walk to the toilet though, and every now and then I let out the worst, fart, ever." Zuri made a gag effect at that last one, wondering what Jasiri ate. "I know right? If I weren't me then I'd be disgusted."

"And I'd hate to be your roommate if we slept in the same room." Zuri stated, making Jasiri snicker at the thought. "Like, I've heard of gross tomboys like Lana from Loud house, but you take the cake. At least Lana mostly just loves dirt and bugs."

Jasiri giggled a bit at her habits, knowing how embarrassing they'd be to pretty much anyone else. "Yeah. But that's why I embrace my grossness. I can't just get rid of it. Everyone has at least one gross habit, even if one in every few has a whole bunch." Zuri shrugged and got off the bed, with Jasiri lying down. "You're just lucky you're not sleeping in the same bed as me."

"No duh. I'm not gonna be near that butt when you start ripping them." Zuri hopped onto Kiara's bed, glad she didn't have to sleep with Jasiri.

Jasiri then got a whiff of something delicious and sniffed the room a bit, getting what seemed to be the scent of all kinds of meaty foods; and I think we know where it's from. "You guys smell that?"

* * *

Dogo was seen on the bunk beds as he prepared to dive into the food pile. When he jumped in, Kion was seen waiting for him at the bottom, with Dogo them popping up in front of Kion with a chicken nugget. "Found it!" Kion rubbed Dogo's head as the young jackal then ate the chicken nugget, with Kion laughing a bit at his sudden food eating. He then heard knocking at the door, wondering who it could.

Ono got up from the couch and walked over to the door, looking through the peephole and seeing the girls outside. Jasiri opened her mouth and pointed to it, signaling that she smelt tasty food in there. Ono seemed curious and looked over to Kion. "Hey Kion, can the girls come in?"

"It's not one gender dude." Kion implied as he hopped to the top of the food pile. "Open that door."

Ono nodded and let the girls in, with Jasiri seeing the foor pile and starting to drool. Ono seemed grossed out by it and flew up in disgust, with Jasiri dashing over to the food pile. Kiara giggled and walked in, making sure to avoid Jasiri's drool, as well as the others doing the same. With Jasiri climbing up to the food pile, she sat down next to Kion and grabbed a pizza slice. "Sure is a lot of food Kion."

"Well we're rich, so we can buy pretty much anything in the Pride Lands." Kion explained. "I'm actually planning on using the guitar I showed you for this show I'm doing at Kupatana."

"You're doing a show there?" Jasiri asked, surprised to see Kion taking his guitar playing to the stage.

"Pretty much." Kion replied. "It's not exactly my dream job or anything, but I play it off screen when I have the time for it." Kion pulled up a soda bottle and got ready to party. "But until then..." Kion pops the soda bottle. "Let's party!"

* * *

The lights went to black with Kion and the others being shown sleeping, with Kion sleeping right on top of the food pile while holding a soda bottle. The soda bottle was shown to have some of it poured on Simba, who was seen holding Nala softly. Jasiri was shown with her stomach growling as her rear end was pointed right in the direction of Mheetu's face, with her then releasing a five second mushroom bacon cheeseburger fart which woke Mheetu up (pfffffffffft). Mheetu coughed and gagged as he got up, with him the seeing what woke him up and smiling as he coughed again.

Ono was shown with a soda bottle on his head with Kovu seeing him twitch, glad to see that his soda worked again. Dogo was shown lying down on Tiffu's chest without either of them noticing it. Zuri couldn't help but take a picture of this, as she thought it was adorable. Kiara saw Kovu waking up and walked over to him, seeming curious to what he was going to do. "Any plans?"

Kovu looked at Kiara and shrugged, not knowing what he was going to do. "Beats me. I'm probably just gonna binge watch some anime or something; maybe just chill all day."

Kiara took a liking to that option and rubbed the back of her head. "Mind if I join?"

Kovu smiled, taking a liking to Kiara's offer. "Not in the slightest princess." Kovu and Kiara walked off, making sure not to step on anyone as they walked out.

Kion fell off of the food pile and saw Mheetu in the bathroom washing his face, walking over to him to see what was up. When he got into the bathroom, he splashed himself with a bit of his water to make his mane hair wet. "Someone fart on you?"

"Jasiri actually. She must be one of those sleep farters like us." Mheetu snickered a bit. "That explains why the room smells like burgers and pizza being farted out a whole bunch."

Kion snickered as well with the two then heading out of the room. "Care to face me in a round of Sonic Transformed?"

"Only if you're ready to lose." Kion and Mheetu walked over to the Tv and turned the volume down, making sure not to wake anyone else up; they then got on the couch and booted up the game, which Kion had downloaded on his screen.

* * *

Jasiri was seen in the kitchen getting herself a pop tart from the pantry with Tiffu relaxing on the couch. The hyena cub butt bumped the door closed and then walked over to Tiffu, sitting down next to her and turning the Tv on. "You like Ginga Densetsu Weed?"

"Never seen it." Tiffu admitted, with Jasiri turning it on instantly. It did intrigue Tiffu to what it was about. "Does look like something though."

"It's the remake to the anime that was made in Japan." Jasiri explained. "It's almost done, and I heard that the last four episodes were meant to be the climax of the series. Then it should move onto Orion's story."

"Who's Orion?" Tiffu asked, not being familiar with either the old version of Ginga, or the new one.

"Oh, he's Weed's son." Jasiri began to explain. "He's a brat in the manga, but in this one he's supposed to be edgy after his town treated him like crap for having some weird power inside of him. No one knows what it is yet, so we gotta make sure we're prepared to see it." Tiffu nodded as the episode shown had Hougen walking towards Gin, showing that it was the pilot. "This is the first episode, so it's perfect for you to start out on. Since you love manga so much I thought you might like this anime."

"Oh, trust me Jasiri; I watch plenty of anime to know what it's about." Tiffu assured Jasiri with a smile. "I actually have a few saved on my Tv at home. Dragon Ball, Naruto, and Fullmetal Alchemist to name a couple."

Jasiri leaned back and relaxed while also taking a liking to Tiffu's anime selection. "You my friend, have good tastes." Jasiri and Tiffu fist bumped and continued to watch the anime episode.

* * *

Dogo was seen on the balcony, breathing in the fresh air as Simba walked out and saw him on the rail. He walked over to him with a smile and sat down in a chair nearby. "Careful up there Dogo. I know we can fly but there's no telling what could happen up there."

"I'll be fine Simba. I did this a lot in the Out lands." Dogo put his paw out and felt the cool breeze move across his paw, showing his love for it as he sighed with relief upon it. "The air here is amazing. We never get breezes like this in the Out lands."

"Well this isn't exactly the Out lands." Simba replied with a soft chuckle. He then took a sip of the soda he brought out with him, which was d.r pepper. "Though I'm sure the Out lands has some nice breezes too. After all the wind is for the entire planet."

"Well we do habe breezes; just not strong and soft ones." Dogo explained as he turned around. "Now I get why Kion's always trying to get his hair to move in the wind; even though he's technically a lion cub." Dogo leaned on the balcony rail with his legs holding him on. "I wonder how this Spyro dude he told me about would like this. I heard he's like Sonic in a way, so he could be into it."

"Maybe." Simba set his soda down and wondered about Kupatana. "So Kion didn't say I couldn't tell anyone, but he's planning on doing a guitar solo at the upcoming Kupatana event you were invited to."

Dogo was surprised by this information and shot himself right back up to sitting on the balcony rail with excitement. "Really?"

"Really. And he's been practicing, so he knows what's up." Simba looked back to when Kion got his guitar. "He's had that thing for a couple years now and I still remember how happy he was when he got it."

Dogo lunged at Simba and pinned him down, wanting to know everything about the show. "What will the stage be and what time will the show happen?"

Simba chuckled as he pushed Dogo off of him gently. "Slow down there dude. We don't know everything yet." Dogo giggled and helped Simba up, and then he looked over the balcony again with a smile. He felt brightness upon the gorgeous look of the Pride lands as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion walked out onto the screen and sat down on the grass, looking at the stars as the song begun.

" _This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow._ "

Jasiri walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Kion as the song continued.

" _And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends._ "

Simba walked out onto the screen and sat next to Kion on the other side as the song continued.

" _No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so._ "

Mheetu walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Jasiri as the song continued.

" _And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be._ "

Nala walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Simba and the friends looked at the stars as the song continued.

" _And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride._ "

Dogo was seen looking at the stars in the Out lands as the song continued.

" _And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever._ "

Tukio was seen looking at the stars with him as the song continued, looking at a picture he was holding afterwards.

" _Me and my friends will work through this endeavor._ "

Kovu was seen looking at the stars through his telescope as the song continued.

" _Friends last forever, no matter what the others say._ "

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen hanging out under the stars as the song continued.

" _And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day._ "

Dark Kion was seen commanding his troops with Vitani behind him as the song continued.

" _And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place._ "

Kion and his friends were seen smiling at each other and talking as the song continued.

" _And I will protect, them as well, as my passion._ "

The final parts of the song played as Jasiri saw a shooting star and pointed to it, getting everyone's attention, and then Nala pulled out her phone for a selfie. A phone flash happened and Kion and the others were shown looking at the stars in a picture above Kion's bed with Kion sleeping as the song ended.


	18. The Truth of Dogo Part one

**Disclaimer:** Now that we're in the first part of the season one finale, I just want to let everyone know that I'll be taking a break from The Legend of Kion after I finish the Band God arc so I can write another story I hope to add on here. Don't worry though; this series is far from over, as I have a lot more ideas for the future. With that out of the way, enjoy the finale!

* * *

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode eighteen: The Truth of Dogo Part one

* * *

Dogo was seen at the hillside Kion allowed him to stay at as he looked over the cliff, seeming to be conflicted about something. This wasn't the usual bubbly, curious, energetic, optimistic, and air-headed jackal pup we've seen so far, but instead a jackal pup that's been dealing with some hard things lately; and since you've been reading the story up to this point, you probably know what it is. Still. Dogo wasn't exactly the king of taking this heavy stuff, so he was sort of new to it. If he'd known of a past tragedy however, he'd quickly change his mind or otherwise.

Rei Rei was seen watching him and she seemed to find his look saddening, jumping down and sliding down the tree. When she walked up to him, she spoke up and sounded rather genuine in her tone. "Everything okay Dogo? You seem off."

Dogo looked up and saw Rei Rei standing next to him, sighing and looking over the cliff. "I guess Rei Rei. I'm just conflicted on something." Dogo sensed Kion's energy and saw him walking by over the hillside he was on, with Rei Rei catching a glimpse of what he meant. "Well, later."

Dogo slid down the hillside with Rei Rei becoming suspicious. 'What are you hiding Dogo?'

Dogo walked up to Kion and tried his best to keep his optimistic voice. "Hey Kion." Kion looked at Dogo and smiled, rubbing his head upon his company. "Whatya doing there?"

"Just getting some stuff for Kupatana." Kion explained. "I think I already told you about how busy my dad is, so he had me and my friends set up." Dogo nodded in understanding with Kion keeping his free spirited personality. He figured something was up, but he didn't want to make Dogo uncomfortable. "Cmon little dude; why don't you help us."

Dogo hopped otno Kion's back, making sure not to knock the stuff over on his wagon. "I'd like that." Kion chuckled a bit and walked off with Rei Rei watching from afar. She seemed to be catching onto his chemistry with Kion, sneaking off to get a closer look.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Kion and his friends were seen at the Kupatana sight with Jasiri talking to Nala when she giggled a bit. "And then while I was sleeping, I farted on him." Nala snickered at the thought of it, knowing that Jasiri was refering to the time she farted on Mheetu suring the sleepover; even if she didn't know about the face fart until now. Jasiri looking back on that night and found that event funny. "Yeah, he told me about it after I woke up. I always knew my butt was powerful; just not in the way anyone else would expect a girl to think in that regard."

"Yeah, I wouldn't think like that either." Nala admitted. "And not just because my farts aren't anywhere near as powerful as yours can be." Jasiri shrugged with a smirk and continued to set up the pole she was making.

Kion was seen painting something by some kind of tree as Dogo then popped up behind him. Holding a pie that Kion had packed in his paw, he slammed it into the lion cub's face. Kion kept his calm expression and smile while getting the urge to get involved in Dogo's game. While Mheetu was seen painting something, he saw Kion chasing Dogo playfully with another pie as the jackal pup tried to grab onto his mane for balance. He failed however, and Kion dodged his grab and slammed the pie into his face; he didn't do it all that hard, but he DID do it just hard enough to make Dogo fall on his back gently.

Mheetu dropped his paint brush back into the can and walked over to the duo, with his sign then showing him pouring a bucket of water onto Mufasa. Mheetu spoke with a cocky voice once he walked up to Kion and Dogo. "I bet you two are begging for me to join in."

Kion and Dogo smiled at Mheetu with Kion speaking up. "The more the merrier I guess. After all, Kupatana is indeed about animals joining together." The three headed off to the pies with Dogo becoming conflicted again, with Kion worrying a bit as he looked at him. "You okay Dogo?"

Dogo took off the conflicted look and smiled as he looked at Kion. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kion shrugged and ran up ahead with Mheetu and Dogo. He knew that Dogo was lying, but he didn't want to make him feel bad. After all, he wouldn't wanna see him have an outburst in front of everyone. That would be embarrassing. Rei Rei was shown to be spying on Kion and the others however, with her then sneaking off without being seen.

* * *

Rei Rei was seen walking through Dark Kion's lair with Janja walking next to her. As Janja looked at Rei Rei, he spoke with seriousness. "Get this straight jackal. I'm only doing this because Dark Kion let you in here. If he didn't then you'd be getting floored right now."

"Pssh. Give me a break." Rei Rei took her claws out and showed them to Janja. "I'm more than capable of beating up any hyenas, even if they ARE Dark Kion's best ones." Janja and Rei Rei walked into Dark Kion's room with Dark Kion shown to be looking into something that shows Kion and the others. "Dark Kion, I'm here as you requested." Dark Kion turned around and saw Rei Rei walking up to her. "Listen, we both have the same goal here. Take over the Pride lands and whatever you yourself had in mind; kinda forgot with all that was happening."

"Of course." Dark Kion replied, chilling Rei Rei with his calm, yet clearly devious voice. "Although you don't seem to be able to remember my own goals, that's perfectly fine. I'm sure you'll be a great adversary here." Dark Kion walked up to Rei Rei and looked into her eyes, with them choking Rei Rei as soon as we saw them glow crimson red. Janja backed up out of fear with Rei Rei falling to the ground. Dark Kion didn't hesitate to speak in a threatening tone. "You wouldn't want to betray me. Would you?"

Rei Rei nodded her head no and Dark Kion stopped choking her upon it, giving a devilish smile with his evil eyes. "Good." Dark Kion walked over to the chamber he had Wingsol locked up in, remembering when he first met Kion. "The lion may be strong, but he's nowhere near as strong as me. (Looks back at Rei Rei) Make sure you don't fight him head on. Especially when he's in Zokaken." Rei Rei nodded with Dark Kion chuckling evilly.

* * *

Dogo was seen lying down on a rock while looking over everything that he did with Kion and the others for Kupatana so far. The thought of it did bring a good feeling into his heart, but he didn't feel as if he'd earned it. With the scheme that Rei Rei had him be a part of and Kion letting him stay for Kupatana, it was hard to choose which event to take part in. On one paw, Rei Rei took him in and raised him for two years. But on the other paw, Kion had let him stay for Kupatana and showed him kindness, while Rei Rei showed him how to be a sneaky villain.

Dogo just didn't know what to do at that point, as both sides he'd feel bad for leaving. While thinking, he saw Tiffu walking up to him with a smile. "Hey Dogo."

"Hey Tiffu." Dogo jumped down and walked up to Tiffu. "I'm just thinking about stuff right now. Nothing too huge."

"Make sense." Tiffu admitted. "I think about random stuff all the time. Some of it I question why I even think about it at all." Tiffu snickered at a past event with Dogo getting a strange feeling that he'd never felt before. Something about Tiffu's kind, quirky, and generous personality soothed him. It was kinda like Nala's, but without any of the tomboyish side. It felt warm to him. "Anyway, Kion invited me and Jasiri to come with him and Simba for some McDonalds, and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with."

"I like McDonalds." Dogo walked off with Tiffu, excited to try out McDonalds. "Kion told me about it at our sleepover before all the girls came in and apparently is was one of the foods Simba and Kovu brought." Tiffu nodded in understanding of Dogo's words.

* * *

Dogo and Tiffu were seen at McDonalds while waiting for the others to come back ot the table, with Dogo seeming worried about something as his head leaned on his paws. Tiffu noticed his sorrow look and seemed worried about him, speaking up and hoping he was okay. "You alright Dogo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dogo lied, not wanting to put Tiffu in danger. "I guess I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff that's been on my mind lately. Nothing too serious in mind, just stuff that conflicts me in a way." Dogo sighed as he then went to his head leaning on his arms. "I'd go into further detail, I don't wanna sound like a whiny emo."

Tiffu giggled a bit at Dogo's words, finding the whiny emo part to be rather silly. Despite this, she spoke up and smiled at Dogo. "You won't sound like that Dogo. You're way to bubbly to be an emo."

Dogo sighed and sat up just as Kion and the others walked back over to the table with Kion speaking with his usual free spirited voice. "So we just ordered the food and stuff like that. Kinda surprised you didn't want anything super meaty though Tiffu. After all, it was necessary for us to survive until Scar made that device thing."

"Not a huge grease person myself." Tiffu explained. "That's mainly why I prefer eating burgers that are made of freshness, and even then it's just one." Dogo looked over at Kion and hoped that he could decide who to side with before the Kupatana attack happened. He knew that it was a decision that he'd have to make before that event, no matter how hard it would end up being for him.

* * *

Vitani was shown to be working on something while on the computers as Rei Rei entered the room and walked up to her. Vitani saw Rei Rei walk up to her and spoke in her usual semi-high energy self. "Ah, you're that jackal Dark Kion, aren't you. (Gets up and walks up to Rei Rei) Well I'm Vitani, and you're gonna be working with us now."

Rei Rei rolled her eyes as she spoke. "I caught onto that." Rei Rei took out her plans and handed them to Vitani. "Make sure you can read all of this before the attack happens. It'll be more than viatal if you want to win." Vitani nodded and got to reading as Rei Rei then got a peak of what she was working on. "What's that?"

Vitani looked at what Rei Rei was pointing to and giggled a bit. "Oh yeah. That's just some overpowered super gun that fires a thousand bullets at once; no biggie. (Looks at Rei Rei) Funny enough, it actually fires normal bullets at ten times the speed and power of a normal gun."

"Very intriguing." Rei Rei walked up to the computer with interest in the super gun. "Seems rather formulaic in context. Do tell, what does it have that seperates it from others of it's kind."

"Probably just the name." Vitani admitted and she then stated the name of it. "Master pistol. Sounds kinda cliche at first, but it catches on." Vitani sat down in her chair and then pushed Rei Rei gently. "And keep your butt outta my chair, got it? Only I sit here cause Dark Kion said so."

"I wasn't intending on sitting there, but whatever." Rei Rei walked off and thought about Dogo's caution again as she walked out of the room.

* * *

A wall was punched at full force as the fist was then shown to be from Tukio, who pulled it away and looked back at Janja. "Think you can do that?" Janja nodded and walked up with Tukio walking past him and having a memory of his past. 'You'd better. So I can protect her.' Tukio flashbacked to him running with Kukosa while pulling her by her arm so she doesn't fall behind. The flashback haunted Tukio, and when it ended, we saw him looking to be vulnerable. 'I won't let Kukosa down, even if they want me to. I will find a way to save her.'

Janja punched the wall that Tukio punched, and while it did hurt his paw and wasn't as big as Tukio's, the blonde mohawked liion still found it acceptable. "Good work. You're at least getting better."

Janja walked up to Tukio and both went into four leg mode. "And how are you so much stronger? You're as young as that Kion brat."

"Age doesn't matter." Tukio looked back on his past as he explained what he felt like about his strength to Janja. "I wasn't trained by myself in the beginning. I don't care to explain much, so don't even try. All I care about is (Clenches his fist) saving Kukosa. They can try to stop me all they want; I won't let them kill her."

Janja looked back on when Tukio arrived at the base, remembering when he came with Kukosa's chamber. "It was pretty hard to watch Kukosa so lifeless in that chamber." Tukio scoffed and walked off with Janja walking off with him. "I honestly wish I could relate."

"You can to a degree Janja." Tukio hadn't forgotten in the slightest about Janja's relationship with Jasiri, in spite of finding it pointless to his own goal. "I know you still love Jasiri." Janja looked back on when Jasiri left, still heartbroken by how it happened.

* * *

Dogo was seen out on Kion's balcony as he thought about what to do with his current struggles. He was a young jackal pup, so this was a lot to take in for him; and it was made even worse by the fact that he might lose Kion's respect in the same way he did Tukio's. His chemisrty with Kion was more than deep, but that alone couldn't make his choice simple. After all, Rei Rei had taken him in at a young age, in which he couldn't even walk yet. Forgive me if I sound repetetive in some areas, but this really does help for Dogo's development.

Kion saw Dogo out on his balcony and walked out onto it, walking up to him and standing next to him. He then looked at Dogo with his usual free spirited smile. "Great view. Isn't it?"

Dogo looked at Kion and chuckled a bit, liking his company. "Yeah. It is." Dogo looked over the cliff again and thought for a moment, wondering to himself what Kion would say if he confessed his conflictions to him right here and now. "Kion?" Kion gave Dogo his full attention as the jackal pup tried to find the right words to say. "Let's say that I was working for someone and was sent by them to try and help ruin Kupatana; just hypothetically. How would you react?"

"Well, that depends." Dogo became interested in Kion's response. "Like, if they end up feeling bad about it then I'll consider giving them another chance. I always feel others deserve a second shot, even if they act like a heartless tyrant. Everyone has a heart as long as you can sense it, and it's best to at least try to embrace it."

Dogo felt Kion's words were heartwarming and could motivate him a bit, giving him a bit more courage than he had before. "Kion?" Dogo tried to confess his words, but he just couldn't. It was too hard for him to handle. That said, he did feel warmth when he saw Kion's smile towards him, wondering what he was going to do.

* * *

Kion and Dogo were seen sparring atop Pride rock, with Kion sending Dogo back with a palm press. Dogo kept his feet firm on the ground, making sure not to fall off the edge. He then started charging up a Ki beam and Kion stood completely still, giving Dogo hope that Kion would do something cool. As he launched his beam, Kion put his paw up and blocked it with little effort, showing that even the simplest movement can make a big difference. The simple movement surprised Dogo however, as he was well aware of Kion's strategic battling style.

Kion appeared behind Dogo and kicked him forward, making him fall back a bit. Dogo got back up and looked back at Kion with a smile. "That sure was something Kion. (Stands up) I thought you were gonna pull some crazy stunt back there."

"In a way I did." Kion admitted as he walked up to Dogo. "I saw how surprised you were with that simple movement, so I used that to my advantage to throw you off guard and land a solid kick. Of course I held back a bit; just to avoid breaking your back." Dogo looked back on how Tukio trained him, remembering the hard time she had. Kion put his paw on Dogo's shoulder however and spoke with kindness. "Don't let the past get to you dude." Dogo looked at Kion and became interested in his words. "Just let your power flow on it's own." Kion gave Dogo a thumbs up along with his smile. "As long as you try, you can handle whatever comes your way."

Dogo became even more inspired upon Kion's words and hugged him, much to Kion's surprise. Kion did like it however, and wrapped his arms around Dogo. When Dogo saw what he was doing he instantly backed up and scratched the back of his head while chuckling. Kion chuckled a bit himself and decided not to do anything that'd seem bad for dogo to see. "Cmon Dogo. Let's keep sparring." Dogo nodded and he and Kion clenched their fists and collided a powerful punch, with Dogo feeling enlightened upon the sparring match.

* * *

Dark Kion was practicing a power on the top of the volcano his base took place in, channeling his dark energy to create a powerful attack. As he focused all of his energy into his own dark entity, he managed to creat the sphere he was planning to create; a combination of dark and crimson red. These were the two colors that represneted the darkest in the world of The Legend of Kion, and Dark Kion was the only one that could channel the both of them into one correctly. He aimed his attack into the iar with one paw and launched it, creating some kind of black hole that didn't suck anything up, but instead waited for Dark Kion's command.

Once the black hole dove back down to Dark Kion, he absorbed it and made enough focus to control it's power to it's maximum core. His power was rising in an unusual way for anyone who wasn't full of darkness, and Dark Kion knew this, as he grinned evilly when a dark aura surrounded him. He then looked at his paw and felt an amazing dosage of power from within. When he spoke to himself, his voice was just as chilling and cold hearted as it always was. "The nightmare power is complete."

* * *

Rei Rei was seen training in Dark Kion's training room while going up against some high level robots. She landed a hard kick on a robot's head and kicked it off, making it spiral out of control into another robot. The robots exploded with Rei Rei grabbing another robot's head and throwing it at a flying robot, which made it crash into another robot, making all three of them explode. As another robot appeared behind Rei Rei and put her into a headlock, Rei Rei almost instantly headbutted the robot and kicked it back, finishing it off as the session ended.

Dark Kion walked into the room and congratulated Rei Rei on her success. "Well done Rei Rei. Few of my warriors can match up to even Janja, and you have at least a third more power than him; almost as much as Kion I might add."

"I've been training on my own for quite a while now." Rei Rei admitted. "Nothing too big, but if the scheduele ain't broke then don't fix it." Dark Kion nodded and then Rei Rei started to wonder what his powers were all about. "So Dark Kion. Why does everyone call you by what they do? There has to be SOME kind backstory behind it. Power like yours doesn't just come and go."

Dark Kion grinned evilly and teleported in front of Rei Rei, placing his paw right on her head. As he surfed through her mind, he found her worst nightmare and played it. The nightmare showed Rei Rei watching her parents die right in front of her, which led to her becoming the jackal she is today. Rei Rei loathed that memroy and never wished to think about it ever again, but she couldn't help but do so, and now Dark Kion was forcing her to think her most frightening memory; and it had also become her worst nightmare.

Dark Kion finished surfing through the memory and left Rei Rei in shock, fear, and discomfort, letting her fall to her knees and paws. "I was created from the dark matter that Kion was born with, and it was made to create me. That is how I was able to get the power you see now." Rei Rei held her head, claming herself down. "I was made with an adore for darkness, and wanted to see all beauty rot. Of course, I can't kill all life. Kion sadly can't die, or else I will die too."

Rei Rei became intrigued by this and stood up, with Dark Kion showing some vulnerability. "Of course, it's not exactly the best thought in the world. Sometimes I wish that I could feel what everyone else feels. The power of joy is something that I would like to experience. But sadly, that has led to nothing but evil smiles and grins. It's a painful process indeed." Dark Kion sighed as he looked back on when he was made. "Kion has every emotion, and I have few. That's why I loathe him."

"But it's not his fault." Rei Rei stated, not wanting to go against Dark Kion's wishes, especially not after that, but she also dind't want Kion to be at fault for this. "It's not like he WANTED you made."

"Of course he didn't!" Dark Kion shouted. "But I can't stand the fact that the one I was made from has every emotion that I don't. It may sound like the ultimate edgelord idea, and maybe it is." Dark Kion walked away, with Rei Rei wondering if what she was doing was right. "And Rei Rei." Rei Rei looked at Dark Kion, who looked back at her with an evil grin. "Be glad that you can feel the emotions that I can't." Dark Kion walked off and left Rei Rei in her own state of confliction; she was left wondering if emotions were meant to be sacrificed for some.

Dark Kion looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for his plan to commence. Despite his hatred for lacking certain emotions, he knew he had a job to do. One that his conflictions were something that he could not allow to get in the way. It was a pain indeed, but not one that Dark Kion wasn't used to dealing with, for he had, his entire life of seven years to deal with it; and even then, he still couldn't feel the joy that he saw Kion feel. It made him feel one word every time he saw Kion express the emotion of joy.

Sick.

* * *

Tukio was sparring with Janja as the two of them spoke about their plans if Dark Kion's army disbands. Tukio spoke up first, wondering if Janja could think of anything. "Let's say Dark Kion banishes his army, kills them all, or whatever, and we're the only ones that survive. What would you do?"

Janja thought for a moment, not sure of what to say. He did eventually find something though. "I don't know really. I guess I'd just try to tell Jasiri everything. Even the worst parts." Janja gulped, fearing how Jasiri would react in that scenario. "What if she hates me for it?"

"Well I don't know much about Kion, or his friends; the only thing I can recall is that they're all pathetic." Tukio sighed, annoyed at Kion's lack of violence. "Not to say you shouldn't have friends, as they're an important part of life. But not for me. After all I've seen, friends do nothing but betray me. Aside from you of course. Along with Cheezi and Chungu, possibly Vitani."

Janja started to wonder what exactly Tukio went through, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way if he asked him. It's not that he didn't like Tukio as a friend, it was that like Cheezi and Chungu, he knew him so well that he it was scary. To be fair though, he knew Cheezi and Chungu a lot longer, and better for that matter. He decided to go ahead and ask, knowing that he couldn't make it perfectly. "What do you mean by that Tukio? Friends do nothing but betray you."

Tukio sat up and looked at his past, flashbacking to when he was a child and two grown lions were in a lab with him. As he saw something on a laptop, the two men pointed their guns at him and cocked them, making him look around and watch in horror. The flashback ended and Tukio touched the scar in his left eye, feeling regret for being unable to save Kukosa entirely. Trying not to look cold and edgy, he looked at Janja and spoke as calmly as he could. "Let's just say that the people who make it seem like they'll help us are dirty traitors." Tukio got up and walked off with Janja worrying for him, walking off with him and both of them heading back to the base.

* * *

Dogo was seen lying down on the living room couch as he reflected on his decisions. 'On one paw, I have the choice to betray Kion, and keep searching for my mother. But on the other paw, I have the choice to betray Rei Rei, and drop the whole thing. Both sound really awesome, but neither one of them can give me both of what I need. Unless something insane hapens, but how could something insane happen at a time like this. I just hope I can make it right for everyone; at least with the side I end up choosing.'

"Thinking to yourself Dogo?" Dogo flinched and sat up, looking to see Kovu sitting down next to him. The black furred lion then chuckled and put his arms behind his head. "I got the entire memo from your facial expressions alone, so I don't really see a reason to hide it." Kovu chuckled a bit as Dogo sat up and sighed. "Talk to me dude."

Dogo nodded and hoped that Kovu would understand his situation. "So Kovu. Let's say that I was sent by someone that wants me to ruin Kupatana; just hypothetically. And then after I got taken in by Tukio, he told me about the tournament, and then I met you guys, and it gave me the perfect opportunity to get to know you and fulfill my mission. And then let's say that the reason I did it was becuase the one who sent me offered to help me find my mom after she took me in, and I accepted. If all of that was true, what would your advice to me be?"

Kovu thought for a moment and chuckled a bit, seeing this as a mixed confession from Dogo. He looked at the jackal pup and stated his opinion. "Go ahead and tell Kion dude. You probably caught onto his kindness by now, so I doubt he'll be able to act in a negative light." Dogo smiled and nodded, fist bumping Dogo and then walking off. "He's on his balcony by the way."

"Thanks." Dogo ran off to Kion's balcony and hoped that he could tell him what was going to happen before it actually happened. 'Let's hope I can tell him everything before something bad happens.'

* * *

Kion was seen out on his balcony, looking up to the sky and admiring the beauty of it. Dogo walked out onto the balcony and sat down next to Kion, looking at the sky with him. He figured that if he talked with Kion a bit before his confession, Kion could take it a little better. As a child, he had insecurities, and was unable to handle all of them at once. "Great view, huh?"

"You said it." Kion grabbed his d.r pepper and took a sip out of it, sighing of relief as he enjoyed the clouds. "Let me tell you Dogo. If there was any world I'd love to no end, it'd be this one no question."

Dogo smiled and then he felt his heart telling him to confess the plans to Kion. He looked at Kion and breathed in through his nose, and out through his mouth. He then felt his bad side speaking up. 'Cmon Dogo; it's not as if he's gonna do anything if you don't speak. Just ignore it and nothing bad'll happen. Well, stuff will happen, but not to you.'

Dogo then felt his pure side speaking to him. 'You'll never forgive yourself Dogo. Kion's too kind to do this to. Confess your mission to Kion, THEN find your mother; one way or another.'

Dogo spoke up, trying his best to not sound like a complete idiot. "Kion. There's something I wanna tell you." Kion sat up and gave Dogo his full attention, with Dogo clenching his paws and continuing his words. "My friend Rei Rei is planning to-"

Just then, an explosion was heard across the Pride lands and it was enough to make Kion willingly stand up and jump onto the balcony ledge. "Hold that thought Dogo. We gotta make sure no one's hurt." Dogo nodded and jumped off the ledge with Kion, as the two of them headed off to the explosion site.

* * *

Kion and Dogo were seen arriving at the explosion site, finding that it was the place they set up for Kupatana. As the two walked around and saw what happened, it seemed to impact them with all the hard work they did; especially Dogo, as he was connected to the cause of it. Kion picked up a banner and wondered what could've happened here. When he sensed the area, he saw that no bodies were present; and while this did manage to relieve him, he knew something was up, so he turned to Dogo with a request. "Dogo. You mind helping me stop whoever caused this?"

Dogo nodded his head yes, making his choice to help Kion in the battle. With the Tiffu and Kovu's words, along with Kion's support, Dogo made his decision to stay with Kion and the others. The two of them fist bumped and headed off to find out who was responsible for bombing the area. Kion was eventually able to scan a power level nearby, and it just so happened to be an ally. "Rafiki."

Kion ran off with Dogo questioning who he just mentioned, having never met Rafiki before. "Who the heck is Rafiki?" Dogo ran off after Kion, curious to who he was talking about.

* * *

Kion and Dogo jumped up to Rafiki's tree with Rafiki being seen looking into some kind of pool. As the two of them walked up to Rafiki, he looked up and greeted them gently. "Greetings Kion. It's great to see you again." Rafiki saw Dogo and became intrigued by his company. "Who's your friend there?"

"This is Dogo." Kion replied. "He's staying here for Kupatana, but...something happened to the stuff we worked on. Seemed to be an explosion, since we could hear it all the way from Pride rock."

"I see." Rafiki looked into his pool and signaled Kion and Dogo to look in as well. "As a matter of fact, I'm actually looking to see what the cause of that explosion was." Rafiki placed his palm into the pool and concentrated hard, making sure to get the proper image. When the pool opened up, a memory played, showing that Rafiki can enter the Pride lands memory system. If it sounds complicated then we can explain it in a future chapter, cause we have a plot to get back to. "It appears that a dark force was the cause of this explosion."

"Well that's pretty obvious." Kion responded, trying not to sound rude. "What we wanna know is who or what caused it, and where they are now." Kion looked into the memory and looked back on the first time this was used. "Been a while since we used this puppy."

"Yes, I remember." Rafiki chuckled a bit, smiling on a past event. He then saw something that he figured would be best for Kion to figure out in another way. "I see the one who caused the explosion. (Looks at Kion and Dogo) Go west from here. That is the fastest way to find them."

"West?" Dogo asked, and Rafiki pointed to the direction of west. "Ah, got ya." Kion and Dogo ran over to the window and jumped up.

"Thanks for the help Rafiki." Kion said with his usual love for excitement. "We won't let the Pride lands down; you can count on that, just like the old days."

"Yes, of course my friend." Rafiki looked back on the past and smiled as he spoke to Kion. "And remember what I taught you Kion. A warrior must sleep, but he rises when a threat presents itself."

Kion wiped his lip and gave a peace sign to Rafiki, showing his respect in his own way. "Like I'd forget old timer." Kion and Dogo flew off, leaving Rafiki to chuckle at Kion's free spirit. He wished he could have that spirit himself.

* * *

Kion and Dogo saw something while running through the Pride lands, and it seemed to be Simba battling Dark Kion. Once Dark Kion knocked Simba out, it made Kion charge forward, only for Vitani to appear in front of him. As Kion elbowed Vitani in the gut, it barely hurt Vitani, but it was enough to evade her. It also helped Dogo get around her and run up to Dark Kion, who grinned evilly as he glared at Dogo, getting ready to choke him to death. As his eyes started to flicker, he saw Kion running up to save him, only to be knocked out by Dark Kion.

Dogo was horrified at what was happening. Even though his eyesight was barely working, he was able to make out what was going on, and it wasn't pleasent in the slightest. His guilt and anger surrounded him and he wanted to punch himself in the face until he bled; the thought of all of this just disgusted him too much. He then got knocked out by Dark Kion's punch and ended the episode off with a cut to black.

* * *

 _D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion walked out onto the screen and sat down on the grass, looking at the stars as the song begun.

"This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow."

Jasiri walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Kion as the song continued.

"And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends."

Simba walked out onto the screen and sat next to Kion on the other side as the song continued.

"No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so."

Mheetu walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Jasiri as the song continued.

"And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be."

Nala walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Simba and the friends looked at the stars as the song continued.

"And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride."

Dogo was seen looking at the stars in the Out lands as the song continued.

"And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever."

Tukio was seen looking at the stars with him as the song continued, looking at a picture he was holding afterwards.

"Me and my friends will work through this endeavor."

Kovu was seen looking at the stars through his telescope as the song continued.

"Friends last forever, no matter what the others say."

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen hanging out under the stars as the song continued.

"And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day."

Dark Kion was seen commanding his troops with Vitani behind him as the song continued.

"And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place."

Kion and his friends were seen smiling at each other and talking as the song continued.

"And I will protect, them as well, as my passion."

The final parts of the song played as Jasiri saw a shooting star and pointed to it, getting everyone's attention, and then Nala pulled out her phone for a selfie. A phone flash happened and Kion and the others were shown looking at the stars in a picture above Kion's bed with Kion sleeping as the song ended.


	19. The Truth of Dogo Part two

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode nineteen: The Truth of Dogo Part two

* * *

Kion woke up in some sort of cage that had all of the bars surrounded by fire, confused as to what was going on, despite being in a fire cage before. When Kion looked around, he saw that no one was guarding the cage; it seemed to confuse him a bit more, as Dark Kion should be much more prepared. Despite not seeing any guards however, Kion did see Dogo, who was looking outside the cage. Since Dogo was looking in the direction of a window, he saw all of the destruction across the Pride lands. It made his heart sink upon seeing everything that'd happened because of his and Rei Rei's plan.

Kion walked up to Dogo and sat down next to him, putting his paw on his shoulder. Dogo looked at Kion, who seemed concerned for him, and the young jackal spoke with guilt. "I guess Kupatana's not happening how we planned."

Kion looked out the window and spoke with a confident voice. "But that doesn't mean it won't happen. We just have to break out of here." Kion then became concerned about something and looked at Dogo, wanting to know how he was involved in all of this. "Before we do though, there's something I wanna know." Dogo looked at Kion and awaited his request. "When you said you wanted to tell me something earlier. Did it relate to this."

Dogo's heart sank once again. He didn't know how to respond to Kion without crying beforehand. His thoughts were spiraling out of control; he could barely even breath. The amount of emotions he was feeling were all negative, but he knew he'd have to take them in full circle. So he breathed in through his nose, and then out through his mouth; he knew what he had to do. So he looked at Kion again with as much confidence as he could gain, which wasn't much. "Here's the story. The entire story."

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Simba was seen in another cave with Mheetu and Nala, as the former tried to bash the cage open with a fire extinguisher. Mheetu smashed the extinguisher into a fire pole and saw no dents, smashing it even harder with Nala rolling her eyes. "You try spraying the foam onto it?"

Mheetu saw the idea Nala just gave him as one that could work and tried to extinguish the flames. It proved to be worthless though, as the fire stayed the same. "No dice. Must be trick fire."

Simba spawned a water orb and flung one at a fire bar, finding that it was immune to more than just foam. The lion cub sat up as he looked at the scenario. "Must be a differnet kind of fire than anyone else has ever seen before. Something of a magical fire that can only be taken out by a specific spell or Ki based attack."

Mheetu slammed the extinguisher on the floor and started ranting on the situation. "Well that's just great! (Starts walking around) The extinguisher doesn't work, Simba's water attacks to nothing, and now it could be a magical fire all shown to us in one minute! What're we gonna face next!? (Simba walks over to Mheetu) A world ending meteor that no one can stop because the ones who care are trapped forever!?" Simba grabbed Mheetu by his chest and slapped him on both sides of his face, giving him time to calm down and breathe. "Phew. Thanks Simba."

"Any time." Simba walked up to the cage after letting go of Mheetu, trying to find out what kind of fire they were surrounded by. "If I remember correctly then the book I read about this on stated that the fire could only be awoken by an attack from the purest of lion's."

Nala started to worry about the Pride lands, hoping that everything would turn out for the best there. "Well whoever that is better come soon. I can only imagine what kind of torture everyone else would be going through right now." Simba walked up to Nala and rubbed her shoulders, calming her down and giving her positive vibes and feelings. She still worried about the Pride lands however. "Still. I hope we can save the Pride lands in time. Not just for us, but for everyone."

"We've faced moments like this before Nala; I won't give up now." Simba responded, making Nala smile at how brave he was being. She expected it, but that's why she gained more joy from it.

* * *

Jasiri was seen in another fire cage looking directly into the fire. She seemed to be thinking of a way to escape, while also trying to remember if she'd seen anything like this before. She then remembered something she saw Kion do in the past, and while it was corny, that was part of who she was. So she turned around and made her butt face the fire. She then released a three second rotten egg fart, making a yellow cloud go through the fire bar (pffffft). The fire launched at Jasiri's rear end and she was barely able to move out of the way in time, getting a whiff of her nasty gas attack.

Kovu was seen working on some sort of sphere shaped device as Jasiri walked up to her to explain how she was doing. "Well; I almost set my butt on fire. How's your attempt going?"

"Good I hope." Kovu got finished with his device and managed to make the sphere glow. It was also able to intrigue Jasiri, who wanted to see what it could do. He then pressed a button on the device that made Kovu vanish with it, only for Kovu to appear again and gain a blunt look when he saw what happened. "Dang it." Kovu put his device away as he explained his plan. "The idea was that I was going to teleport into Dark Kion's lab and shut off the systems. Guess he deactivated teleportation systems too."

"He must really know what he's doing then." Jasiri began to worry about the others, hoping that they were okay. "Let's hope no one else is gonna try to fart on the bars like I did. (Looks around) Maybe there's something we can use in the room to escape."

Kovu got a whiff of the fart Jasiri let out and covered his nose, smirking as he spoke about it. "Ya know, you're a lot grosser than a lot of the other girls I've met in my life."

"Ask for a pop quiz on whether or not I care; you'll get a special prize if you pass." Jasiri snarked, and then she looked up at the vents and got an idea. She didn't know if the vents were protected or not, but it couldn't help to check. As she jumped up to the vent, she kicked it open and knocked off the door. She then climbed in and looked back at Kovu. "Cmon dude. We gotta find the others."

Kovu smirked as Jasiri climbed in with Kovu jumping in after her and cracking a joke. "Make sure your butt stays hot and not in the gassy way." Jasiri rolled her eyes and continued crawling with Kovu trailing behind her.

* * *

Dogo was just finishing explaining everything to Kion, with his last words being the hardest to say. "And now...if Dark Kion and Rei Rei manage to do anything else, it could result in the Pride lands being taken over by them; assuming of course that they don't abandon it." Dogo tried to hold back his tears, making sure they didn't come down. "I swear; I wanted to tell you, but I took too long."

Kion took in everything that Dogo said, not knowing what to say to it. Although he knew the Tukio thing was part of the plan, the rest of what happened was rather surprising to him. He never expected someone as bubbly, innocent, and optimistic as Dogo to be involved in such a cruel plan. He kept his cool though, seeing that Dogo tries to explain before it was too late; even if the young jackal failed, he still tried. "So if we don't stop them we'll all be goners."

Dogo flinched at that last word. Goners. It rang him like a bell. It was a word that he hoped not to hear among many others. He'd hoped that he and the others could get through this, but that word alone showed their chances. He wished he'd never agreed to this plan; even if he would've died, Kion would've still survived. He couldn't help but start crying silently, with tears falling and making Kion worry for the young jackal. "Dogo?"

"Yes!" Dogo started crying harder and Kion brought him in for a hug. Dogo started making crying sounds, unable to hold back his regret any longer. "I didn't, know, that you'd show me..."

Dogo couldn't speak any more and Kion comforted him, wanting Dogo to feel happiness. "You couldn't have stopped this dude. The plan would've happened even if you didn't comply." Kion sighed, knowing that he'd have to do something about this. "Even if I never experienced this, I should know how it feels."

Dogo kept crying, barely finding the courage to speak. "I'm, so, sorry, about, all this!"

Kion shushed Dogo softly as he pulled him away, speaking with a soft and caring tone, along with a soft smile. "It's gonna be okay Dogo. We'll get through this." Dogo was about to speak again, but Kion stopped him. "Throughout my life, I've faced death, betrayal, and even suicide. You're not showing me any of those things right now." Dogo wiped his tears, not knowing what to make of Kion's words. "I'll admit; I wish I'd known sooner. But that doesn't make it any less important to focus on the mission, or keep my word. If anyone needs Kupatana right now, it's you."

Dogo was barely able to crack a smile and hugged Kion, with Kion wrapping his arms around him again. Dogo then questioned how they would get out. "Hold up. (Pulls Kion away) How are we gonna get started?"

Kion looked at the bars and signaled Dogo to stay still, going into two leg mode and putting his paw up. Kion spawned a blue Ki orb and launched it at the fire bar, only to get covered in soot, which made Kion cough as he then wiped soot from his eyes and chuckles. Hey; at least it worked. "Yep. That was exactly what I meant to do."

Dogo giggled as he then remembered a hidden room as he jumped out of the cage and signaled Kion to follow him. "I know of a place that can help us. Just follow me." Kion nodded and ran off with Dogo, wanting to see this secret room.

* * *

Kion and Dogo were sneaking down the hallways, which were thankfully low guarded. And even when they did find guards, they could usually knock them out with just one punch; makes you wonder if the guards were even trying. Of course, when the two got up to the door of the room that Dogo spoke of, Kion seemed curious as to what was behind it due to the enormous size of the door. "There must be a lot of stuff back here. The door's huge."

"Yeah, but the way to get in is more than easy." Dogo walked up to the door panel and explained everything from flaws to entrance. "First error in Rei Rei's master plan. Showing me how this works without thinking I'd go against that stuff." Dogo placed his paw on the panel and revealed some numbers. "Next flaw. Leaving your passcode right on the kitchen table." Dogo put in the passcode, which was 5-8-1-6, and the door opened up as Sonic 3 and Knuckles Hydrocity zone act one theme played once he and Kion walked in. "From gadgets to guns, we have it all."

Kion admired all of the stuff in the room, amazed as to how all of it could even fit inside. "How did you guys even get all of this stuff?"

"Beats me. All I know is that we have a bunch of room." Dogo saw the gadget he was looking for and walked up to it, picking it up and linking it to the location of Simba. He then handed Kion the gadget, trusting him with it. "I linked it to where Simba is. If we hurry we can get to all of our friends in time." Kion nodded and ran off with Dogo, ready to find the others and stop Dark Kion.

* * *

Simba, Nala, and Mheetu were still inside the fire cage when Mheetu started to get bored. "This is soooo boring! The least they could've done is put a Tv in here. Like, if I'm gonna be kidnapped for the rest of my life then I at least wanna be entertained, either with active hobbies or ones where I just relax for no reason."

"It's the kidnapped part you gotta watch for Mheetu." Simba pointed out. "If they wanted us to have fun here then they would've invited us over for dinner. This is far from that."

"Yeah, I guess." Mheetu sighed as he leaned against the wall and found it difficult to cope with the boredom in there. "But they know it'll just give me more motivation to escape this garbage pile." Just then, an air vent got punched down and Jasiri hopped out, with Kovu seen behind her as he fell out of the vent and started gasping for air. "Speaking of garbage piles, (Looks at Jasiri) I'm guessing he got what happens when your butt gets into a conversation with itself."

"Guilty as charged." Jasiri admitted with a giggle and quirky smile. "Still, kind of a bummer this led to another cage. If it led to the security systems then Kovu could've hacked into them or something. After I beat up the guards."

"Well we'll get to do both soon enough." The others looked to find Kion and Dogo walking up to them, with Kion holding up the same orb he did the first time. He then had the soot fly onto him however, looking at Dogo afterwards and wondering how he avoided it. "Okay, how did that only hit me?" Dogo shrugged and walked off with the others as Kion wiped the soot from his face. "I've been working on that one for a couple weeks now anyway. Could never get the soot stuff away from it." Dogo wondered if he could do the technique himself, finding it to be really cool.

* * *

Kion and the others were walking down the halls as Jasiri got a look at what Kion was using. "Looks really cool." Kion let Jasiri get a closer look at the device and when she noticed what was on there, she seemed to get the idea of it. "So this is how you found us then. I'm guessing the other ones on here are more of our other allies."

"Sure are." Jasiri handed Kion the device back as he explained why Ono wasn't on there. "Ono was able to get away and give me a call, so I told him to wait on the roof for us while he hacked out some stuff in Dark Kion's base. Let's just hope his tantrum throwing doesn't make him break the laptop he's using in anger." Kion and the others arrived at room the other allies were in, with Kion preparing a solid punch on it. "Speaking of breaking." Kion punched the door down and walked in with the others. "Let's save the others now."

Kion saw Kiara in a cage and ran over to her, unlocking the cage and getting a hi five from her brother. "Glad to see you finally came. This place could really use a re-design." Kion rolled his eyes while smiling as he walked off with Kiara, with them then seeing Mufasa and Sarabi being freed by Simba. "So now we can kick Dark Kion's butt?"

Kion nodded and then Dogo free Rafiki, who thanked everyone for the assistance. "Your efforts will not be shown as meaningless. I can promise it."

Kion nodded and looked up at Mufasa, who seemed confident in his son, not knowing what he was about to say next. "What do you say you join in?" Mufasa and Sarabi became surprised to hear their son's sudden offer, with Kion giving off his usual free spirited voice. "You two seemed to be missing out on all the action lately. Let's say you two were to join back in; what would you do?"

Mufasa and Sarabi looked at each other with smiles and Mufasa then looked back at Kion. "It's been a while since we faced any villains in our lives. And it would be great to get back into the ring."

"So you're in then?" Mufasa noded, with Kion nodding back and running ahead of the others. "Let's roll." Kion and the others headed off with Kion explaining what he feels should go down. "Alright guys. I think it'd be best if we all split up and take two high class fighters with us. That way we can cover more ground and stay protected at the same time."

"Make sense to me." Simba replied as he walked up to his younger brother. "Which split ups did you have in mind for a case like this?" Kion gave his brother a confident smile, knowing he'd like what he had to offer.

* * *

Simba was seen with Kovu, Mufasa, and Sarabi as the group looked around for shomewhere they could hack the systems. Kovu felt like he could use some of his own knowledge to take down the systems and possibly reroute something that could help them win. It would be a risky move though, so he had to be smart about it when he got to work. "Dark Kion probably has a lot of intense security functions in his base if he has fire that need Kion's orb to wipe it out. If I can reroute the systems then I could possibly turn the tables on him."

"Let's hope we can actually find it." Simba replied with a sense of worry. "For all we know we could turn upside down and everything. I should know too; Kion got a bit messed up in the head the day after he came here for the first time." Kovu nodded in understanding with Mufasa and Sarabi worrying about what Simba just said.

"Simba." Simba looked up at Mufasa, who tried his best not to sound overprotective. "What exactly did Kion see here that made him 'messed up' as you say?"

Simba was about to explain what he meant, only for Kovu to stop him and point ahead. "Hold that thought Simba. The room's right over there." Kovu ran on ahead with the others running on with him, with Kovu entering the room and seeing someone there. He snuck up to the one at the computer and grabbed him by his head, moving it forward a bit and karate chopping his neck. He then pushed the minion out of the chair and got to work, getting ready to work on the systems "Time to make Dark Kion look like his work was for nothing."

Sarabi looked at Simba and wanted to move further on what Mufasa asked. "You were saying Simba?"

"Oh, right." Simba got ready to explain what happened in Dark Kion's base and what Dark Kion saw. "It's kinda hard to explain. Especially since it doesn't even start at Dark Kion's base."

* * *

Mheetu was seen with Nala and Rafiki as they looked around for something they could use to improve their chances. Mheetu seemed to be excited to pound some faces in, wanting to see the look on their faces after he destroyed them. "It's gonna be so insane beating up these losers. And not becuase of their strength, but because of how fast I'll kick their butts."

"We could be up against someone stronger than all of us Mheetu." Nala pointed out, not wanting Mheetu's ego to go too high. "Don't forget that beings like Janja and Tukio also work for Dark Kion. To be fair though, you could beat the former."

"I could floor both of them if I wanted to." Mheetu protested, feeling that Nala was underestimating him. "Heck, as soon as I walk up to them, I'll punch them both right in the face and make them have to go to the hospital for weeks." Rafiki chuckled softly at Mheetu's cockiness, with Mheetu questioning it. "What's with the random chuckle?"

"It's just that you're as cocky as when we first met." Rafiki explained. "It's nice to meet friends of such diversity, and you seem to be among them in one of the more unique ways. You remember how I described your personality, right?"

"How can I forget?" Mheetu laughed a bit as he looked back on when he met Rafiki. "As cocky as a stubborn antelope and as dumb as a fly. Something about those goofy words rang a bell with me for some reason. Heh. Guess it's because you're the wisest and that makes you right about everything."

"Not everything young one." Rafiki corrected with a humble voice. "Just what I need to know." Mheetu shrugged and walked onward with Nala and Rafiki, hoping to find something cool.

* * *

Janja was seen training with Cheezi and Chungu as he demonstrated an attack he made himself. "Alright guys. Now I've been practicing this attack for a while, and I want both of you to focus as hard as you can." Cheezi and Chungu nodded and Janja spawned a green orb in his paw. Cheezi seemed to be holding in his laughter from the color, with Janja looking at it and noticing why. "It's not a fart attack by the way." Janja got an idea and launched the beam at Cheezi, who ended up getting stunned by it. "I call it the Ki stunner. It holds whoever it touches in place."

Chungu looked at Cheezi and moved away a bit, with Janja clarifying what he meant. "No Chungu. You can touch him after he's been hit as long as you haven't been touched by the same beam."

"Ah." Chungu walked up to Cheezi and wondered how he could use the beam himself. "Any chance I could use this puppy to get myself seconds on sloppy joes?"

"Maybe; if you knew how to use it." Janja spawned another one of them and snickered at the way of bringing it up. "Funny enough Cheezi, while it's not made from farts, you DO have to think of the color in order for this to work. "Janja clenched his paw and made the Ki orb vanish. "And then you just think of lightning and then it turns into the Ki stunner."

The stun on Cheezi wore off with him then getting sassy with Janja. "Don't even think about using that on me again." Janja shrugged as Cheezi then started thinking about the attack. "Still. We could use that thing if it was on more than just you."

"Wait. He's stunned?" Chungu asked, not getting exactly what Cheezi meant. "Then how is he gonna eat?" Janja and Cheezi rolled their eyes with Janja smiling and Cheezi being annoyed. Janja then sensed Kion's energy coming from nearby, sneering as he got ready to prepare an attack on him. So he ran off with Cheezi and Chungu behind him and the hyena trio headed out.

* * *

Kion was walking down a hallway with Jasiri, Dogo, and Kiara, seeming to be looking for some information they could gather. Dogo himself was still feeling bad about what happened with Jasiri looking at him with a caring look, hoping that everything was going okay with him. She never expected someone as innocent as him to feel this way"You doing okay Dogo? You've been looking off ever since we split up. And you haven't said a thing since then."

"I'm just thinking about stuff." Dogo sighed, wishing that he could reverse what was happening right now. Not make someone else suffer, but just to give Kion and his friends a more fair time. "I'm just conflicted on what's happening." Jasiri nodded in understanding and let the jackal pup continue. "I guess I just wish that things could've turned out differently. And I know it'll most likely work out in the end, but what if it doesn't?"

"It'll work out fine dude." Jasiri spoke with kindness and put her paw on Dogo's shoulder. "I've been there for Kion during and in tons of battles. He and everyone else I've met so far are capable of taking on almost anything Dark Kion throws at us. And that includes what's happening right now."

Dogo hoped that Jasiri was right about that, only to sense something from a few feet away, which made him very worried indeed. When he sensed it coming even closer, he stepped in front of Kion and blocked it with a Ki orb, stopping it and surprising the others. Dogo then crushed the Ki orb and felt a small shock enter his paws when he did. Kion himself was also impressed by Dogo's skills, having not sensed it himself for some reason. "Nice one."

Janja then arrived and seemed dissapointed when he saw that Kion wasn't stunned. "H-how did you not get stunned!? I've been working for weeks now to keep anyone from sensing that thing!" Dogo waved to Janja, who saw how it went down and was astonished. "You mean that idiot did it?"

"I guess." Kion went into two leg mode and pinned Janja, who also went into two leg mode, against the wall, getting serious as he spoke. "Fess up Janja. What were you planning?"

"Nothing too serious really." Janja admitted. "I was just planning on beating you up after I stunned you. As for the others, I'd probably do the same thing to those losers."

Dogo felt as if Janja's attack is what the shock came from as Kion continued. "Well your luck ran out. I don't know how Dogo was able to sense it, but it doesn't matter right now, sicne we have work to do." Kion threw Janja aside just as Cheezi and Chungu arrived, with Kion questioning their company. "Any reason you two came with him, knowing you'd lose?"

"I just wanted to see you kick his butt." Cheezi replied, finding that the event he just mentioned would've been funny.

"Well, you're outta luck dude." Kion ran off with the others as Cheezi and Chungu walked over to Janja, who punched the floor with anger that his plan backfired. Janja himself was also confused, as he wondered how Dogo could've possibly sensed his Ki blast.

* * *

Tukio was in the same room as Dark Kion and Vitani as he got a look at the moniters. When he saw that Kovu was hacking into their security systems, he walked up to Dark Kion and informed him. "I just saw something on the moniters. Looks like some of the ones you captured got a hold on our security systems."

Dark Kion looked to the model Tukio pointed to and walked over to it, grinning evilly at the fact that he gained some challenge. "Brilliant. (Turns around) Vitani; make sure he doesn't hack out systems in any way possible." Vitani nodded and started hacking as Dark Kion walked up to Tukio. "Well done Tukio. This should make the battle much more exciting. After all, what's a battle if there's no fun involved?"

"Technically Dark Kion, that's not a battle at all." Tukio pointed out as he then walked up to the wall and leaned on it. "If we actually got out there and fought for a bit then it'd be a battle. This is mostly just us standing by and waiting for things to happen." Tukio scoffed, annoyed at the lack of fighting in his part. "I'd rather be sparring with Chungu right now, and he probably doesn't even remember what that menans."

"Patience young Tukio." Dark Kion looked at the moniter that had Kion on it, seeming intrigued by what he had in mind. "We'll get to join in on the battle soon enough. Perhaps not with Kion specifically, but there's no point in battling the same one over and over again."

"You're not wrong." Tukio replied, looking back on his battle with Wingsol. He seemed to wonder what he was capable of at his maximum power. "What I want to know is why they didn't call Wingsol in for this. After all, he'd be more than capable of taking them all on. (Smirks) Possibly even me." Tukio looked back on his battle with Wingsol and found it pathetic. "That is, if he didn't go out of his way to be weak."

Dark Kion looked at the moniter that showed Nala, Mheetu, and Rafiki walking down their part of the base. "Perhaps you'd like to entertain yourself with these three." Tukio looked at the moniter Dark Kion was refering to and figured that it was better than nothing, so he headed off to see what he could do.

* * *

Mheetu was seen wondering why no one was close by where he was walking, hoping that something fun would happen soon. "Seems pretty quiet around here. It's like they wanna bore me to death."

Tukio was seen hiding while near the roof, as he was standing on a pipe that looked rather sturdy. He kept watching as Rafiki spoke up. "Mheetu, Mheetu, Mheetu. As I said once before-"

"Patience is the key to getting something cool; I got ya." Mheetu replied. "Well if that's the case in this scenario then I hope it pays off well enough for me to say, hey; that was totally worth it." Tukio jumped down at that cue, with Mheetu finding an intrigue in Tukio's timing. "That works." Mheetu walked up to Tukio and continued his words. "A good enough challenge I may say."

Mheetu went into two leg mode as Tukio commented on his cockiness. "Don't get the wrong idea; you're plenty powerful. Just not as strong as Kion, which is why I'll beat you much faster."

Mheetu cringed at the sound of that; not because he brought up Kion specifically, but because he compared his strength to someone elses. "I'll have you know that I'm stronger than everyone combined!"

Tukio smirked as he responsed to Mheetu's clearly false words. "Then why don't you prove it? I read some stuff on the Pride lands, and from what I can remember, if Rafiki dies then the Pride lands die; correct?" Mheetu, Nala, and Rafiki all flinched upon those words, with it especially shocking Mheetu. He never thought Tukio could get knowledge like that. "Face me if you want to see the mandrill live."

Mheetu saw the Pride lands possibly going into an even worse fate than it already is, looking at Nala and Rafiki with a serious look. "Get out of here guys! If Tukio gets his paws on either of you it's game over!" Nala and Rafiki were surprised to hear Mheetu's sudden noble words. "I know this isn't like me, and it's fine to be shocked. But I care about you guys and the Pride lands more than anyone, and I'm willing to drop my clearly high ego to protect both!" Nala showed herself being touched by Mheetu's words and nodded, running off with Rafiki, who smiled at Mheetu when they left.

Tukio saw Mheetu's nobility and wiped his lip, preparing himself for what was to come. "So that's a yes then." Mheetu turned to Tukio and nodded, showing that even someone as cocky as him can have a noble side. "Very well then. Let us begin."

* * *

Kovu was still hacking the security systems as he ended up getting blocked out by Vitani. This made Kovu excited, as he finally had some real challenge to deal with. He put in his best efforts to get past Vitani's hacks, and then he managed to get into the video modifier and show himself. Vitani was indeed surprised by his sudden entrance, not knowing how to respond to it. Luckily, Kovu did it for her. "Hey there."

Vitani figured that she could conversate while doing the hack, replying to Kovu's words. "Hey. You're good at this stuff. I don't think I've ever met anyone who could do this kind of stuff before. Well, aside from my brother, but he-"

"Hold that thought." Kovu was shown to be finishing the hack as he double clicked on the file that shut Vitani down. "I'm shutting you down; bye." Kovu went offline and the room Vitani was in started shaking, making her nervous as she looked around. She saw the door and ran for it, seeing Dark Kion stand down there before her. Dark Kion gave Vitani a glare, which gave her chills, but they wore off when Dark Kion walked ahead. Vitani ran up to Dark Kion and the two of them headed out. Vitani started to wonder how Kovu could've possibly managed what he did.

* * *

Kion and the others were walking down the hallway as Kion started to become curious about why Dogo joined Rei Rei. "So Dogo, when you told me Rei Rei was going to help you with your mom. What did you mean by that?" Dogo looked at Kion, who continued to speak. "Like, did she die, or did she leave, or what? If you don't wanna talk about it then that's fine, I'm just wondering."

"No, it's fine. I honestly don't know myself." Dogo admitted, being that it's been a rather long time since he met his mother. "All I know is that she left me at a young age and I never knew about it until she told me. I've always wanted to know why since hten." Dogo looked at Kion with a determined look. "That's why I joined her to begin with. If I find my mother then I can know why she left me."

Kion wished that he could help find Dogo's mother himself; if only he knew anything about her. He kept his free spirit though, and put his paw on Dogo's shoulder. "Maybe you'll find her someday dude." Kion whiffed his hair as he spoke agian. "And even if we don't, at least we tried." Dogo smiled and saw Kion's words as hope giving.

Kion and the others found a room that Dogo seemed to recognize from door alone. "I've seen this place." Dogo ran up to the door with the others running with him as Dogo inspected the door and remembered it fondly. "This is a room that Rei Rei told me never to enter. I don't know much about what's inside, but what I DO know is that it's obviously got a lot of information that no one else would want us to know."

"Then that must give us the info we need to stop this madness. If they were stupid enough to make it." Dogo put in a code he saw Rei Rei put in one time and the door opened, allowing the four of them to enter. As Kion looked around and saw all of the books and files, he almost instantly thought of Kovu. "Maybe I'll snatch a couple of these on the way out for Kovu."

Jasiri found something that somehow seemed familiar to her, and wehn she picked it up and looked at the back, she became intrigued. "Don't let Jasiri see this." Kiara overheard Jasiri and walked over to her, curious as to what she was doing. "Why me specifically? What could they be hiding that they don't want me to know?"

Kiara got a look herself and wondered what it could possibly be. "Maybe put it on and see." Jasiri appeared to be nervous with Kiara putting her paw on her shoulder. "You never know what it holds until you look." Jasiri looked at the device and thought again, wondering what it could possibly hold.

Kion and Dogo were looking at some files themselves as Dogo saw something that more than intrigued him. It showed a jackal that looked familiar, so he looked inside when he grabbed it, reading it and finding something intriguing when he skipped to the last page. When he read it, it shocked him to no end. It showed that his mother was killed right before him, letting the memories flow back to him. He dropped the file out of fear as the screen faded to black, ending the episode off.

* * *

 _D Grey Man ending theme three plays during the credits as a male singer prepares to sing my passion._

Kion walked out onto the screen and sat down on the grass, looking at the stars as the song begun.

"This is the path that I'll forever follow. It's what I love and it will help me to grow."

Jasiri walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Kion as the song continued.

"And in spite of the danger's that I'll face, I'll never, give up on it or my friends."

Simba walked out onto the screen and sat next to Kion on the other side as the song continued.

"No matter who I battle a friend or foe. This is a passion that I hold with me so."

Mheetu walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Jasiri as the song continued.

"And no matter the dangers we face head on, this is what, my life was destined to be."

Nala walked out onto the screen and sat down next to Simba and the friends looked at the stars as the song continued.

"And whatever I face, I'll never fall to the dark side. And my new power, will help me survive the whole ride."

Dogo was seen looking at the stars in the Out lands as the song continued.

"And this passion, that I have, will stay, forever."

Tukio was seen looking at the stars with him as the song continued, looking at a picture he was holding afterwards.

"Me and my friends will work through this endeavor."

Kovu was seen looking at the stars through his telescope as the song continued.

"Friends last forever, no matter what the others say."

Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu were seen hanging out under the stars as the song continued.

"And when the times get dark, we'll strive to see the light of day."

Dark Kion was seen commanding his troops with Vitani behind him as the song continued.

"And with my friends, we will, make this world, a more pure place."

Kion and his friends were seen smiling at each other and talking as the song continued.

"And I will protect, them as well, as my passion."

The final parts of the song played as Jasiri saw a shooting star and pointed to it, getting everyone's attention, and then Nala pulled out her phone for a selfie. A phone flash happened and Kion and the others were shown looking at the stars in a picture above Kion's bed with Kion sleeping as the song ended.


	20. The Truth of Dogo Part three

**Disclaimer:** Time for the final chapter of season one. I'll get to season two when I can, but for now I wanna write another story I made on Wattpad in a new version. It'll be in a new story too, so this one will come to a close until the next one comes out. That'll be season two, and it'll have a lot of action, drama, and comedy just like season one. Oh, and if something doesn't happen that you think might happen, then don't worry. All plot points I don't cover here with the Band God orbs will be covered in season two, which I'll make after the first season of this story: 101 Dalmatians: Gruesome series revival. I literally couldn't think of a better title at the time I started this story out on Wattpad. With that out of the way, time for the season finale. Enjoy!

* * *

The Legend of Kion

Band God arc Episode twenty: The Truth of Dogo Part three

* * *

Dogo was still in shock from finding out what happened to his mother, unable to cope with what happened to her. Although he hardly remembered his mother before this scenario, it horrified him to know of what happened. His own mother was dead and he couldn't be there to stop it. The memories were suddenlt flowing back, and it wasn't a pretty sight in the sligthest. The flashback Dogo had was of his mother protecting him from a lion cub of some sorts. Although he couldn't make out his face, he could indeed make out the voice. "You're not going near her!"

The flashback ended with Dogo seeing his mother get stabbed in the chest and becoming traumatized by it. He remembered it all clearly now. The reason he never remembered his mother was because he was so traumatized by the event that he couldn't even speak properly. It's almost as if Rei Rei had forced him to forget about it. What he wanted to know however was why. He wanted to know why it happened.

Kion noticed Dogo's horrified look and became worried when he saw it. "Dogo?" Kion saw the file and picked it up, wondering what it held inside of it. When he looked at the page he found, he saw why Dogo was the way he was. Seeing the Jackal's tears, he worried for what could come. He didn't want to do anything that'd seem like the wrong move, so he decided to just say nothing. He hoped that Dogo would be able to pull through this. Little did he know however, that he'd have to act swiftly in a few seconds.

* * *

 _Dragon Ball Z Kai instrumental theme plays during the credits._

Kion was shown to be launching a Kamehameha at the screen as a male singer was heard singing Blazing Spirit.

"This world I see, holds such a deep, energy. (Energy.)"

Dogo was seen standing from a cliff in the Out lands, using an extremally large amount of power out of his control.

"Darkness will come, but I will go, fearless and free."

Simba was seen launching a ki beam at a generator, destroying it with one shot and then he and Kion were seen sparring in the Pride lands, with Kion starting it off in a similar way as Goku in the original opening.

"We share the strength, as well as love, that's how we live. (That's how we live.)"

Jasiri and Nala was seen watching the two spar, smiling at their session, as well as at each other in a friendly way.

"My courage won't fade, if you're with me, then Dark Kion can ne-ver win."

Kion and Simba collided a punch and then Tukio was shown with a ki orb in his left paw.

"Though there's also love and glory."

Janja was shown with a darkness sword in his paw, looking down at the Out lands.

"We shall live on with the story."

Kion was shown having a heart burn, to which Mheetu kneeled down to him in worry, being the only one there.

"There's not a thing we can't live through."

Dark Kion was then shown demonstrating his powers, as well as one where he can slice people in half with his glare.

"Evil won't make us die, we will rise again!"

Dark Kion's eye flashed, making the screen flash.

Kion and the others were seen fighting one at a time in between commas, starting with Kion fighting the blond mohawked lion, and then Simba fighting Chungu, and then Jasiri fighting Janja, and then Mheetu fighting Cheezi, and then Nala fighting another hyena, and Dogo and Vitani being shown at the end with Vitani giving a Harley Quinn glare, and Dogo giving a child optomistic face.

"Don't stop, don't stop, don't give up now! Don't stop, there's too, much to be found!"

Dark Kion was then shown to be confronting Kion, who gave him a brave and noble look.

"We will find paradise, all we have to do is find that blazing spirit."

Kion sneered as he charged at Dark Kion with a punch, with just then the screen flashed just as that happened.

Kion then jumped back to where the others were standing and they were all then shown on the last lyrics, with Kion giving a peace sign and smile, Simba giving a calm yet cynical smile, Jasiri giving a fun loving wave, Mheetu giving a sneer and crossing his arms, Nala giving a timid yet kind smile, Dogo giving a bubbly and excited smile, and a lion silhouette looking about the same age as Kiara standing on a rock as the title behind them said The Legend of Kion.

"Blazing Spirit!"

* * *

Dogo was still traumatized from the memory and he couldn't stop crying, with Kion unable to do anything, having never dealt with anything like this before. Even though he witnessed death before, he never saw the reaction of someone younger than him witnessing it. Of course, he'd never met many others who were younger than him prior to this, but that didn't exactly help his case. The best he could do is make sure that Dogo would be okay in the end. After all, Dogo may be traumatized now, but Kion knew that he'd be able to keep tall in the end, even if the death affected him for all his life.

Dogo saw a pen and gained some dark thoughts inside his head, unable to think any of his normal happy thoughts. Without giving it a second thought, he grabbed the pen and tried to stab his neck, with Kion swatting it away with a stern voice. "Dude!" Dogo started breathing heavily with Kion looking at Dogo sternly, but with enough care to let Dogo know that he would be safe with him. Kion knew that Dogo was upset, but that didn't justify him trying to end his life.

Dogo cried even harder and hugged Kion, who wrapped his arms around him and spoke with a caring voice. "Itll be okay Dogo. We'll get through this." Kion continued to comfort Dogo with Kiara attempting to walk over to them, only to be stopped by Jasiri, who nodded her head no with a worried look. Jasiri knew that Kion and Dogo would need this moment alone, and so the two of them headed out of the room to give the their privacy. This was when Kion pulled Dogo away and wanted answers. "If you remember how your mother's death played out then tell me."

Doog nodded and sniffled a bit, knowing that he could trust Kion with this knowledge. He knew that if there was one person that he could trust with this, it was Kion. "Okay. (Sniffles a bit more) Here's all I remember."

* * *

Jasiri and Kiara were outside the room as Jasiri held the device that she found in there. She seemed curious as to what the device had in store for her. While she was clearly nervous about what it held, she knew that she couldn't hide from the truth forever. "I just don't know Kiara. A part of me wants to know, but another part of me doesn't."

"Then listen to the part of you that DOES want to know." Kiara replied, encouraging Jasiri to learn the truth. "You can't just believe a lie for your whole life. This could lead to corners of your life that you never knew existed; or at least ones that you forgot about."

"I guess that's true." Jasiri thought for a moment and saw that Kiara had a point. But she still wasn't quite sure. "What if it's something that could scar me though? You saw how Dogo looked."

Kiara sighed, feeling that Jasiri was just stalling. "But what if it's NOT something that could scar you? Think about it Siri. How many adventures have you been on that could've scarred you, and they didn't? Well, not a lot, but you've been doing plenty of stuff since you got here. You helped us find the Band Gods; you made it to the finals of the Tag Team Tournament; you saved the land of vines with your beautiful singing voice."

Jasiri saw Kiara's point and figured that she had nothing to lose. Although she loved her life at the moment, she couldn't keep herself from her past. She put the device on and suddenly remembered everything; it lasted all the way up to this one memory where she was talking with Janja after a lie he made. The thought made her furious inside, but she didn't show it when she took the device of. She instead just closed her eyes. "I was so blind."

Janja's voice was heard with Kiara looking over and seeing him pull a spike from his rear end. "Finally got the spikes from and out of my butt. Completely forgot that was there." Janja saw Jasiri seething with anger and then saw the device, fearing for the worst. "Oh crap."

Jasiri glared at Janja and roared with a seething anger that blazed through her heart; her shout was so furious that it made Kiara lean against the wall. "YOU ERASED MY MEMORY!?" Janja gulped as Jasiri charged at him and made the screen go to black, showing how furious she was.

* * *

The screen went back to normal with Kion still comforting Dogo as he wrapped up the explination of his memories. "And then the last thing I remembered (Sniffles) was my mom lying there dead and the lion looking at me. I don't remember the face, but..." Dogo continued crying and Kion comforted him some more, knowing how hard this was on him. "I just want to see her again; I just wanna die."

Kion gave Dogo as much care as he could, but he knew he'd also need some tough love to boot it up. So he pulled Dogo away and spoke up. "Listen dude. You will always remember this. Death of a loved one affects everyone, even when they don't want to remember it. It's a part of our lives that we all have to live with and we can't escape it no matter what happens. When you face the death of a parent, or a sibling, or whatever relative, you can't shake it away. It'll always be a part of your memories forever."

Dogo almost cried again, but then Kion put his paw on his shoulder and smiled at him. "But hey. That's just a part of life. Everyone has to face it at some point, and it's something that...even if they can't forget, they can still do their best to live as long of a life as you can." Dogo took a liking to this form of affection, having never faced it before. "Every life has tragidies, and they can hurt us. But we can do our best to overcome them and make the best out of our lives. It's just how it works." Dogo cried tears of joy and hugged Kion, knowing how well he meant with what he said, and also growing a bit from it.

* * *

Jasiri was shown to be punching Janja in the face with Janja trying his best to block it. Janja didn't want to hurt Jasiri, but the female hyena cub was so mad that she couldn't think properly and just continued to punch him. Although she wouldn't want to otherwise, her rage was all that she could feel. It was the only thing that came to her, and she kept punching until Janja moved his head to the side and made her punch the steel. Jasiri then backed up and calmed down a bit, angrily asking Janja something and trying her best not to shout. "Why did you do it!?"

Janja chuckled nervously for a bit just as Kion and Dogo arrived, with Janja trying to deny his wrong doing when he walked closer to his sister. "What're you talkin about sis? I never did anythin; it's all good from here." Janja suddenly let loose an unintentional five second moldy onion fart that revealed a green cloud behind him (pfffffffffft).

Kion, Dogo, and Kiara didn't know what to think of this, with Kion being confused, Dogo snickering a bit at the silliness of it, and Kiara being disgusted and cringing at the action and scent. Janja blushed out of embarrassment from it and chuckled as Jasiri scoffed and wiped her lip. "Yeah; your butt says otherwise!" Jasiri punched Janja in the face and made him fall to the floor, still furious at what he did.

Dogo wondered why Janja farted as soon as he lied, not wanting to get too involved, but also wanting to see why that was. "Hey Jasiri; why'd he do what he did after he tried to cover up his faults?"

"Lying makes him fart Dogo; he's had the condition since birth." Jasiri stated as calmly as she could, and then she faced Janja while the music from Trish's betraya in Devil May Cry original played. "Why Janja? Why erase my memory like that?" Janja didn't know how to answer that, with Jasiri knowing what she had to do. "I'm not one to normally go emo, but when you erased my memory, you essentially erased a part of me that existed. You basically erased all of the good times we had for all the bad ones. Heck, I wouldn't been fine if you erased the latter; at least then I wouldn't have to remember you as a dirty lying garbage bag!"

Janja felt horrible for what he did to Jasiri. He knew that intentions weren't enough in this scenario. He just loved his sister too much to let her feel this angry. "Jasiri, I-"

Jasiri walked up to Janja and stomped on his stomach and made him cough a bit of blood. She was hurt, conflicted, enraged at what he did. She was so confused and conflicted that she dind't even want to hear her older brother speak. She walked off without a second thought, crying silently as she walked off with Janja reaching out to her, and Dogo and Kiara heading off after her.

Kion walked up to Janja and helped him up, giving him a look of concern. "If it makes you feel any better, I know you were just trying to help her. And I know Jasiri will forgive you." Kion ran off after Jasiri with Janja looking outside at the destruction that was caused. He grunted in anger and punched the ground, furious with himself for all he's done.

* * *

Tukio was pinning Mheetu against the wall as he spoke to him with rather dark words in mind. "You can't escape tragedies Mheetu. Everyone encounters them, whether they're prepared for them or not." Tukio punched Mheetu into the wall and backed up a bit, sending more words into his mind. "That said, it'd no excuse to let yourself be so upset that you can't do anything. Do tell; have you really been of any use to your team?"

Mheetu managed to get his head out of the wall and walked up to Tukio after wiping his lip. He then wondered if Tukio's words meant anything himself, as he couldn't recall doing much of anything that progressed the team's chances. "I don't remember honestly."

Tukio back-kicked Mheetu across the floor and sent him into another wall, scoffing at his inability to fight back. "Then do something now. Prove your strength by fighting me." Mheetu charged at Tukio and aimed a punch at him, only for Tukio to knee him after ducking. Mheetu fell to the floor after that one, and Tukio ended up kicking him across the room. With Mheetu lying there, Tukio walked up to him and spoke with coldness. "I'm not one for killing, so I'll let you live. But get this straight Mheetu. Next time, I expect a challenge."

Tukio headed for the pipes and jumped up to them, looking back at Dogo with a cold look. He then jumped into the vents and left Mheetu to look at his paws in a heap of confliction, making him wonder if he was truly worthy of being on the team. He was fine with being weaker than Kion, but he wondered if he was truly as strong as he though.

* * *

Kion and his group were walking through the base as Jasiri was conflicted on the whole Janja thing. Kion noticed this and wanted to make sure she'd be okay. "You gonna be okay Siri?" Jasiri shrugged, not knowing how to answer that question. Kion himself didn't know what to think of this, as he's never gone through what Jasiri has. Although he couldn't relate, he did want to help Jasiri. "You know Janja still loves you, right?"

"That's what I thought at first myself." Jasiri took her headband off and looked at it with disgust, unable to stand what Janja did to her. "I just don't get why he'd erase all the good times we've had. It's almost like he wanted me out of his life." Jasiri almost cried, but didn't want to make it over something so pety. Despite knowing of Kion's teachings, she knew that it couldn't have meant all the time. "Sometimes I wish what happened didn't happen so then he could still be safe."

Kion could sense the disgust and stress Jasiri felt at the same time, hoping that she would be able to get through this. "Why do you always wear it by the way? You seemed to love it from what I saw."

Jasiri sighed and hoped that Kion would understand, knowing that they've had different lives. "It was the last thing I remembered from when I lived with Janja." Kion nodded in understanding and continued to listen to Jasiri. "It was sometime before he got the curse seal that made him do horrible things to me. He couldn't control himself at all, so he ended up doing stuff like freezing me without the ability to stop. He regretted everything, or so I thought, so he got me the headband."

"He seemed to care about you a lot." Jasiri let Kion's words sink in but couldn't see the point of them, seeing an open window and walking up to it. Jasiri threw her headband out of the window and it was shown falling up until it hit the ground, landing on the outskirts of Dark Kion's base. Kion walked up to Jasiri and put his paw on her shoulder for comfort. Although Jasiri smiled upon his comfort due to her affection for him, she was still upset deep down. "Cmon Siri. Let's catch up with Dogo and Kiara." Jasiri nodded and walked off with Kion, hoping that things would get better.

* * *

Simba and his group were walking down the hall when they found the room that Dark Kion was in. Simba peeked in and saw Dark Kion powering up some kind of energy source, wondering what it could possibly be linking to. When he heard Dark Kion speak, he knew they were busted. "I can sense your Ki Simba." Dark Kion looked towards Simba's group and used his powers to drag them in, pinning them against the wall. He then continued his words as he charged up the source. "If you think you can defeat me then you'll have to have some sort of plan that gives you the confidence."

Mufasa saw some kind of button next to him and he was barely able to press it, but only because he used his claw on the first go. When he pressed it, an alarm went off and the charging stopped, giving Dark Kion a surprised look. This was when Simba took the opportunity to charge at him, which he did after jumping off the wall, only to be kicked back and pinned there with a sword that struck his chest, which horrified Mufasa and Sarabi with the latter fearfully shouting. "Simba!"

Dark Kion walked up to Simba and glared into his eyes, making him lose some of his life as the golden furred lion cub spoke. "You won't get away with this Dark Kion. You will be stopped, no matter how hard it becomes." Dark Kion gave a sadistic grin towards Simba, who then punched him in the face and put a scratch on him. The scratche healed however, showing that Dark Kion's power was much higher than it should be for a scratch like that to hurt. "Should've expected that." Simba pulled the sword out of him and coughed a bit. "Good thing that didn't hit my organs."

"I wanted to toy with you some more before I killed you." Dark Kion admitted, only for Mufasa to pin him down, surprising everyone. "Ooh; the big cats are coming out to play."

"The only cat that's going to play with you is the one that resides in your-" Dark Kion stabbed Mufasa in the stomach, kicking him off and sending him into a wall. When Mufasa fell to the floor, Simba and Sarabi rushed up to him in shock.

"Dad, please be okay!" Simba cried in horror, knowing that Mufasa would have a bad time surviving this. He then felt his father's pulse and saw that he would live. "It's not fatal; it can be healed."

Sarabi glared at Dark Kion and shouted. "You'll pay for everything you've done! I don't know what else you did, but I've seen enough to know how cruel you are!"

Dark Kion found Sarabi's words quite flattering, loving how cruel they were. "So true." Kovu slashed his claws at Dark Kion, only for Dark Kion to kick him right towards the others. He then pressed a button that sent all of them going up once Kovu jumped off of the wall. When Simba's group saw that they were rising, Dark Kion grinned evilly. "Your demise is soon."

* * *

Ono was shown on the roof trying to defuse some kind of bomb, only for Rei Rei to be shown behind him. "Someone's busy." Ono looked behind him and saw Rei Rei taking her claws out, making him worry and back up against the bomb when she kneeled down in two leg mode. "I see you're trying to tamper with our plans. Did you really think no one would notice?"

Ono chuckled nervously as he tried to find a way out of this scenario. "See, I wasn't trying to defuse this bomb here; I was instead trying to, (Flies up) egret dive!" Ono flew up to the top, only for Rei Rei to fly up as well, with Ono diving right into her chest. Rei Rei got sent to the floor, but Ono was still in her chest, so she took him out and threw him aside. She then launched multiple Ki beams at him, which he managed to dodge aside from the last one. Although hit hit him under his wing, it still managed to hurt him quite a bit.

Rei Rei walked up to Ono and pinned him to the floor, preparing to eat him up before anyone saw. "Any last words dinner?"

"Just two in particular." Ono replied as he then showed what was under his wing, which was none other than the device to deactivate the bomb. "Thank you." Rei Rei became shocked at Ono's ability to hide the device, with Ono flying up again and blowing a raspberry towards her. When she looked at the bomb, she saw that it turned off and instead did something else. The wire that the bomb was supposed to use to get to the Pride lands broke off, with Ono speaking up again. "Like I said; I wasn't trying to defuse it. I was instead trying to reroute it. And thanks to you, I succeeded. Don't feel bad though; I could've done it without you, just at a much slower pace."

Rei Rei watched in shock at how well Ono rerouted her bomb, not knowing what to say about it, and was even more shocked when it turned into a robot. She knew however that she'd have to fight, charging at the robot to at least try to win. It wasn't easy though, as when she saw Ono's smirk towards her, she knew that he wasn't holding back. So she landed a solid punch on the robot, with the robot headbutting her afterwards and both of them prepared to fight harder.

* * *

Kion's group was running down the hallway to find Dark Kion as fast as possible. They went as fast as they could when they saw the room Simba and his group, along Dark Kion, rising to what looked like the top floor. This alerted all four of them, with Kion showing his concern with his tone of worry. "With Dark Kion in that room there's no telling how hurt they could get." Kion gave a call to Simba, who picked up from the other end. "Simba. Whatever you do, don't fight Dark Kion on your own. He's not a threat to be messed with."

Simba nodded and replied to Kion's words, knowing how concerned he was. "You got it." Simba hung up and nodded to Kovu, with both of them aiming a duel punch at Dark Kion.

Kion's group ran down the hall with Dogo fearing what could happen next. 'There's no way we can stop Dark Kion. I've seen his power; he's even stronger than Tukio. And what if my fear of my mom's death comes back and I turn into a whiny emo? What use would I be then?"

Kion's group saw Mheetu up ahead and Kiara spoke up when they did. "Mheetu. We were able to find some information without getting into any severe trouble. Well at least any trouble we couldn't handle." Mheetu smirked while knowing to believe Kiara's statement, since Kion and Jasiri were with her and Dogo. "Did anything happen when you were with Nala and Rafiki?"

"Just an attack from Tukio that got us seperated." Mheetu explained. "I told them to go so they couldn't get hurt, but I don't know where they are now. They could be just about anywhere." Mheetu scoffed. "Heck, for all we know they could be battling Dark Kion right now in a last resort attempt. And if that's the case then they could be underground in no time flat."

"Or right here." When Rafiki's voice was heard, Kion and the others looked over to see them by the staircase. "I knew you guys would come by at just the right time. If we hurry then we can arrive before anything too dangerous happens."

"We thought it'd be best to wait for you since we'd rather go in as a group." Nala explained. "Better than charging into a battle we know we can't win on our own. That would be a bigger mistake than going into the sewers without protection; at least with these circumstances."

"Makes sense to me." Jasiri replied as they all went up the steps. "Though, if there's one battle they can't deny me winning it's the one where my foot kicks Janja's butt." Nala rolled her eyes while smiling at that remark as Dogo questioned if he would be of any use in the battle. Kion put his paw on Dogo's shoulder and smiled at him, showing that he knew Dogo would make it out okay. Upon feeling Kion's confidence again, Dogo smiled back at him and got the will to fight back.

* * *

Simba's group arrived at the top with Dark Kion as Rei Rei was shown to be pinned against the ground by the robot. "Darn it! Get down here and deactivate this thing you stupid egret!"

"I'd love to really, but I have a Pride lands to help save." Ono played around with Rei Rei kicking the robot off of him. She then flew up towards Dogo, only for Simba to fly up and kick her down. Rei Rei regained her balance and glared at Simba, who gave Ono a thumbs up. "Thanks for the save Simba. Now kick her butt, would ya?"

Simba nodded and dashed down at Rei Rei, who blocked his kick and frontflipped ahead of him. Simba launched a Ki beam at Rei Rei and hit her in the back as soon as she landed. This allowed Mheetu to step on her head and mock her a bit. "Were you supposed to play loser and drop dead?" Mheetu kicked Rei Rei off and then Dark energy swirled around the area, confusing the group a great deal. "Hey; did someone order black gas, or is this just my own?" Dark Kion appeared before everyone with Mheetu getting a clear idea of the scenario. "Yep. Neither of the above."

Dark Kion walked towards Kion and the others as he spoke with a devilish voice. "We meet again Kion. It's a pleasure to have you all under my control."

"Dude. We're not under anyone's control." Kion replied. "And even if we were, I wouldn't ever be under the control of the likes of you. Whatever it is you're planning on doing, it's not happening."

"Yes, I know, but I'll eventually make you all my subjects." Dark Kion chuckled softly as he snapped his fingers, making everyone become stunned. "Prepare yourself Kion. (Places his paw on Kion's forehead) You're about to enter a world of demise." Dark Kion flashed a dark beam on Kion's head, making his eyes roll inside-out.

* * *

Kion woke up in some kind of dark void that he was very unfamiliar with, becoming worried as he looked around with concern. When he stood up, he looked ahead and saw nothing but darkness. Although he was scared, he walked onward, as he knew that he couldn't let his fear shroud him. 'Just keep moving Kion. As soon as you find your way out of this void, you'll save the others in no time flat. And then, you'll have the most awesome Kupatana ever.' Kion felt a dark presence behind him and stayed perfectly still to avoid any unintentional contact.

Dark Kion appeared behind Kion with a devilish grin and chilling voice. "Welcome to the void of darkness Kion. (Flies in front of Kion) This is a land of which there is no light to be seen, aside from your own. And even then, it's so demonic and cruel in here that even when the light shows, you can't find your way out." A brutal flame appeared behind Dark Kion with a demon coming out, which Dark Kion punched back into the fire.

Kion looked into the fire and saw the demon burn, becoming horrified when he saw it. The demon for some reason looked a lot like Dogo; not that he didn't love the little tyke, but it shocked him to see Dogo in so much pain and suffering. The burning look of Dogo's demon face was enough to set him off. He just couldn't take it. He'd just met Dogo and this alone was enough to set him over the edge. The horror in his eyes, the agony in his heart, he'd never felt anything like this before. It's almost as if he was...scared.

Kion had been shocked before, and had even shown states of vulnerability. But never before had he shown actual fear. When Dark Kion walked up to him and continued to speak, it only sent chills down his spine. "There are many things we can prevent Kion. But your friend's demise is not one of them, because he will join the demons soon enough, and burn in hell." Kion shook his head and ran off as fast as he could, trying to get this thought out of his eyes.

Kion never cried; he just kept on running. He ran as fast as he could with the dark thoughts getting into his head. When he saw a dark coated door, he ran for it and kicked it open, jumping out and barely managing to escape with his heard still beating.

* * *

Kion woke up in the middle of the Pride lands with Nala tending to his wounds while sitting next to him. When Nala saw that Kion was awake, she gave a relieved look and hugged him. "You're awake!" Nala pulled Kion away and checked his wounds. "Your wounds healed a lot faster than normal. Guess he went easy on you there."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kion looked over the Pride lands and saw everyone fighting, becoming horrified at what he saw. As much as he loved fighting for fun, this wasn't fun at all. He saw Janja trying to eat Ono, who was pecking at him in self defense; he saw Mheetu kicking Cheezi into a tree and pinning him there. The latter didn't upset him as much since Cheezi was on the dark side, but he still hated what he saw. He then saw what looked like Tukio choking Simba. Having never seen anyone able to defeat Simba before, he became shocked when he saw this. "All of this happened when I was out?"

"It's been at least thirty minutes since then." Nala explained. "I don't blame you though. If I had that kind of attack from an evil clone, I'd need a nap too."

"Well my so called nap wasn't exactly intentional." Kion replied, and he then saw Kovu pinning Chungu to the ground with his foot. This didn't bother him too much, as Kovu had a small sense of the psycho personality in him. What he saw next however, was none other than Dark Kion fighting both of his parents and winning. Mufasa was able to land a solid claw and a couple strikes on him, but Sarabi was only able to land a small punch. Dark Kion just took it and was barely moved at all, not being hurt in the slightest, just like when Kion fought him.

Kion ran up to the battlefield and saw Dogo and Rei Rei fighting, calling out to everyone in a voice of fear. "Guys, stop it! This is too insane!" No one could hear Kion's call, with Dogo charging up a powerful beam and Rei Rei charging up one that looked like it had a stone color. Kion rushed out onto the battlefield as soon as the beams fired, jumping in between them with pure courage. "I, said, (Puts paws up) stop!" The beams collided right upon Kion's paws, turning him into a stone satue.

Dogo saw this, as did everyone else, and Dogo ran over to Kion with fear and confliction surrounding his young heart. It was horrifying to see Kion be turned to stone like that. He was like an older brother to him and he'd just lost him. He just lost the only family he had left. And even worse, he was the cause of it. If only he'd told Kion of the plan sonner; then he could've still been alive. He didn't know what to do anymore aside from stay still, clench his paws, and do the only thing he could think to do.

Cry.

Dogo fell to his knees and cried without making a single sound, putting his paw up and hitting the statue with a Ki blast. He continued doing this every two seconds to free Kion, and as everyone else saw this, they saw the pain he was feeling. The young jackal's attempt brought everyone to tears; aside from Tukio, who felt some remourse, but just crossed his arms and looked away; and Dark Kion, who couldn't feel any emotion like this. Dogo stopped after about thirty seconds, with his last shout of Ki blast being the most heartbreaking.

Dogo continued crying and stood up, placing his paw on Kion's chest. He said his name once. "Kion." Jasiri was shown crying herself as Nala walked up to her and hugged her, comforting her as much as she could. Dogo said Kion's name again. "Kion." Simba wiped his tears away and saw Tukio looking away, showing that the edgy lion cub cared for Kion deep down. Dogo said Kion's name once again. "Kion."

Dogo clenched his fist and punched the statue right where Kion's chest was and shouted. "Darn it Kion! You were the only family I had left and you just went and died right in front of me!? You can fake it out right now for all I care; at least you'll be alive! You..." Dogo barely had enough courage to say his last words. "You deserve to live more than (Looks up to the sky) me!"

Dogo's last word echoed through the area and everyone was crying upon the sight of it; Simba, Jasiri, and Mheetu in particular were heartbroken, but none as much as Dogo. Kion had showed Dogo life, a reason to exist. Without Kion, he questioned his fate. Seeing the young jackal pup's sadness, Rei Rei walked forward and Dogo looked away from her, still bitter about how she lied to him. Rei Rei placed her paw on Kion's shoulder and started fading away, with Kion coming back unexpectedly and not knowing what just happened. He and Dogo then saw Rei Rei vanish completely, showing that she sacrificed her own life to save Kion's, which Kion greatly appreciated. Dogo then saw Rei Rei's smile and smiled back at her when she completely vanished, knowing that this was her own decision.

Kion looked around and saw everyone giving off either a relieved smile or overjoyed one, with Dark Kion scoffing and vanishing into thin air upon a finger snap. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu ran off, but not without Janja looking back at Jasiri, wishing he'd told her the truth sooner. Tukio looked over to Kion, who smiled at him, and the blonde mohawked lion scoffed and ran off. Kion's guitar suddenly appeared in the middle of the fields with Kion walking up to it in a surprised manner. When he picked it up, he started to play it as Kiki's Delivery Service I'm Gonna fly instrumental plays as kion gets ready to sing Kupatana.

Kion started singing and shared his beautiful singing voice to everyone that stayed. " _Kupatana. community. The one day of the year the baobabs ignite;_ (The baobabs around the area start igniting.) _Kupatana. Community. The one day of the year the two prides can unite._ (Everyone starts swaying to the mood of Kion's song) _Kupatana. Community. The one day of the year where kindness is no loss; Kupatana. Community. The one day of the year where there's no bigger boss_."

Dogo watched in admiration as Kion continued to sing his song. " _On this day for decades Africa united, and never lost hope on what's been sighted. We will join together and bring peace and harmony, and we will never lose hope on being what you wanna be._ (Dogo becomes invested in Kion's singing in a friendly way) _T_ _here's no denying that there's always hope. We can't look away or excuse to mope. no matter how dark the times may be. I know we can power through, with all of you and me._ "

Kion continued his beat and Dogo walked up to him and sang with him, showing that he's grown a bit and is more than ready to show his kindness. " _Because on this day we join together, and get along through any kind of weather. On this day lions and hyenas alike, act as friends with no evil to strike._ (The camera starts to swirl around Dogo as he continues to sing) B _ecause on this one day alone you can see, that anyone can join in harmony. and you all know there's no way we'll lose track,_ (The camera stops swirling and shows both Kion and Dogo) _on this day alone and more, there is no turning back._ "

Kion smiled at Dogo, who smiled back and shedded a tear of joy, and the two looked at the crowd and continued singing, with Kion doing his next verse. " _Kupatana. Community. the one day of the year the baobabs ignite._ "

Dogo sang next and looked out at the crowd, who were smiling at him, along with him realizing that he knew what he had to do. " _Kupatana. Community. The one day of the year the two pride unite._ "

Kion and Dogo started singing in sync and showed their brotherly chemistry for many generations to come. " _Kupatana. Community. The one day of the year where peace can stay. Kupatana. Community. The one day of the year where we can join, in peace and harmony._ " Kion and Dogo's singing seemed to have brought everyone in a good mood, showing that the two of them truly are strong together. " _We join together, as a kupatana...community._ "

The animals all cheered for Kion and Dogo, who then noticed that the Pride lands was restoring upon their singing. It appeared that the two of them had such a strong bond that the lands had gone back to normal, or at least helped slightly. Dogo looked around and saw the beauty of the Pride lands once again, with Kion putting his paw on the young jackal pup's shoulder. Dogo looked at Kion, who smiled at him with a friendly and caring look. Dogo started crying tears of joy and relief as he hugged Kion, who wrapped his arms around him and then the two looked at the sunset together. It was a beautiful sunset indeed, with it being shown as these five words appeared over the sun.

Next time, a new beginning.


End file.
